La panthère des mers
by panthere-noir
Summary: Raven est l'une des seul original sur les navire du germa66, soldat puissante et loyal envers Judge. Après la batail, le germa veut a nouveaux essayer une alliance avec la yonko. Raven est donc envoyer comme porte paroles, mais comment ne pas mélanger devoirs, loyauté avec amour? tout cela a cause d'un mangeur de donut sur-puissant et d'un excentrique au cheveux bleu possessif.
1. chapitre 1 (07-31 15:42:54)

**_NDA:_**

**_Salut tout le monde et bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction sur cette plateforme, je suis aussi sur une autre plateforme d'écriture, mais je tenais vraiment à écrire une histoire ici._**

**_Il est vrais que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire ici, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais, je l'est donc effacer pour en écrire une nouvelle qui, j'espère vous plairas. Merci tout à tout/e ceux/celle qui lirons cette histoire, et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez , que ce soit bon, ou constructif, si quelque chose vous perturbe, , si tel ou tel chose ne vous plaisent pas, je ferais au mieux pour le modifier pour que votre lecture soit plus fluide et plus plaisante._**

**_Je tien aussi a prévenir que cette histoire contiendras pas mal de fautes d'orthographe, de frappe ou j'en passe, mais que je fait de mon mieux pour les minimaliser._**

**_Et si, par miracle, une âme charitable aurais l'envie de prendre de sont précieux temps pour corriger cette histoire, je lui en serais a jamais reconnaissante, mais cela n'est en rien une obligation._**

_**Il y auras également dans un futur plus ou moins proche, en fonction de comment avance l'histoire, un rating M, il seras précisé au début du chapitre concerner ne vous en faites pas., Mais je tien tout de suite à prévenir, je suis coupable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez, donc si vous êtes trop jeune, ou que ce genre de scènes, a caractère sexuel, vous choque facilement, ne venez pas vous plaindre, ou mètres des commentaire désagréable ou méchant, ce serait vraiment stupide. **_

_**Merci d'avoir lue ce texte qui auras pus vous semblez barbant, mais qui pour moi, me tenais a cœur, je vous laisse donc découvrir mon univer intérieur, et lire cette histoire, bonne lecture a vous, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise.**_

_**Panthère noir 3**_

* * *

Sur l'un des navires du germa66

Le souffle cours, la sueurs coulant le long de sont front, elle courait sans s'arrêter, l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui n'était pas différent des autres, sauf que le soleil tapait plus fortement dans ces eaux de GrandLine. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvais pas, par une simple chaleur, stopper cette entrainement, il était bien trop important. Et alors qu'elle entamais un nouveau tour de cours autour du château, en courant, elle fut interpeler par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, la faisant ralentir imperceptiblement, après tout, cette personne n'aurais aucun mal a la rattraper, au vue des ses grande capacité physique.

-Raven, mon père veut te voir dans la salle du trône. Lui fit la voix de Niji.

-Bien, j'arrive tout de suite. fit elle en ralentissant un peu plus sa course, pour faire demi-tour et repartir sur le même rythme dans la direction de la salle indiquée.

-Hey, vas te laver, tu pue comme un rat mort. lui fit, l'homme au cheveux bleu, tout en suivant, ses drôle de chaussures planante, le faisant léviter au dessus du sol.

-Je ne veut pas faire attendre ton père, il n'est pas patient. lui fit elle sans le regarder.

La jeune femme était imperturbable quand au paroles du bleu, qu'elle considérait comme sans importance. Raven fit rapidement pour arriver a la salle du trône, alors que Niji essayait toujours de la faire réagir par des paroles blessante, ou obscène a sont égard, mais la jeune femme ne relevait pas, ce qui énervait le bleu a un point inimaginable. D'un mouvement rapide il pris le poignet de Raven et la colla au mur, heurtant sa tête au passage contre la pierre froide, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Ecoute moi bien, quand je parle, tu réponds, ou je te promets que tu risques de le regretter amèrement. Lui fit il en serrant les dents, rapprochant de plus en plus son visage de celui de Raven, qui restait impassible, ses yeux vert froid et sans émotion.

-Ecoute moi bien toi aussi, je ne suis pas a TON service, je suis au service de ton père, il n'y a qu'as lui que vas ma loyauté, et certainement pas a un gamin capricieux comme toi, alors maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec ton père. Et sur ces paroles, la jeune femme le repoussa du bras, avant d'ouvrir la grande porte et de s'incliner devant le grand fauteuil richement décorée. Vous m'avez appeler monsieur?

-Raven, oui, je vais t'envoyer en mission, tu seras mon porte parole. Lui fit il.

-Bien monsieur, je serait me rendre digne du germa66. Fit elle, le regard toujours sur le sol. Au prés de qui serais je votre porte parole?

-Au près de la famille Charlotte, nous avons décidé de faire une nouvelle alliance, tu partiras demain avant l'aube, et quand tu rencontrera BigMom, tu lui remettras cette lettre en main propre, me suis je bien fait comprendre Raven? demande d'une voix froide l'homme en face d'elle.

-Comme de l'eau de roche. fit elle.

-Bien, mes fils et ma fille te rejoindront dans deux semaines, le temps de voir si leurs paroles sont sincères, ou s'ils veulent a nouveau nous tuer et s'approprier notre technologie, je veux que tu me fasse une lettre tout les jours, me signalant t'est aprioris ou bien t'est craintes envers leurs personnes, tu m'enverras les lettres par faucon mécanique tout le soir pour ne pas que ton courrier soit intercepter. tient les bien a l'œil Raven, et risquez de monter les échelons encore plus rapidement, maintenant part et tache de mener cette mission a bien, ou si non, tu ne métras jamais plus les pieds au germa66.

-Bien monsieur, je ne vous décevrais pas.

* * *

Le soleil est encore bien bas sur l'océan, mais une jeune femme attendait déjà sur le quai, un sac jeter négligemment sur son épaule, ses vêtements étaient totalement noir, de ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne, en passant par sa chemise d'homme et son pantalon, pour finir par ses bottes montantes.

Une douce brise caressait son visage à la peau aussi blanche que le marbre.

Les voiles déployées au sommet des mâts vibrait du vent marin du matin, faisant flotter une forte odeur de sel, les mousses ce poussaient sur le pond pour s'affairer à leur poste, criant et riant de leurs voix forte, et alors que le bateau était à quelques minutes de partir en direction de Totoland, une personne qui n'aurait pas du êtres la fit son apparition, faisant sourire Raven, qui ne quittait pas l'étendue bleue du regard.

-Si ton père te sait ici, il risque de te punir. fit la brune d'une voix qui ce voulait douce.

-Certes, mais si je n'était pas venue te dire aurevoir, qu'elle genre de meilleur amie aurais je faite? demandas a son tour la voix dans son dos.

-Une meilleure amie géniale, qui a toujours été la pour moi et qui soignais mes blessures quand je rentrait de mission, une meilleure amie qui m'as toujours soutenue dans mes choix et les moments difficiles, une meilleure amie qui m'as faite quitter le nid de serpents venimeux qu'était ma famille, m'as cher Raiju. sourit la brune en ce tournant en direction de la magnifique jeune femme, tout de rose vêtus qui ce tenait dans sont dos.

-Surement, mais ce n'est pas pour me faire jeter des fleurs que je suis ici, je voulais te donner ceci, ainsi tu n'oublieras pas que, ou que tu soit, quoi que tu fasse, je serais toujours la si tu as besoin d'aide, ou de conseil, et que je ne rigole pas, Raven, si quelque chose ne vas pas, je veut que tu me contactes tout de suite par escargophone, à la moindre menace, au moins gestes déplacer, tu me contacter . lui fit la rose, prenant doucement les mains couverte de quelques cicatrices dans les siennes, et déposant en leurs au centre, une corde de cuire, ou pendait une pierre noire moucheter de blanc, ont avait l'impression, quand ont regardait la pierre, d'avoir un ciel étoilé brillant de mille feu entre les mains.

Raven ne savait comment réagir face à ce présent, ses yeux était river sur le collier, ne sachant trop quoi faire, avant que son amie ne pousse un petit rire amusé, et ne lui attache autour du cou. La couleur du collier contrastait grandement sur la pâleurs de la peau de la jeune femme, mais elle s'enfichait royalement, ce présent était devenue un trésor à chérir au moment même ou il était entrée en contacte avec sa peau. Rapidement leur conversation fut couper par un jeune mousse qui vint les interrompre.

-Madame Raven, nous sommes prêts a partir. Lui signala t'il.

-Bien, lever l'ancre, cap sur Totoland, toutes voiles dehors et que ça saute. Lui fit elle alors qu'il était déjà partit en courant donner les ordres à l'homme qui maintenais la barre du navire.

-Bon, et bien je vais te laisser, mais avant que j'oublie, mon crétin de frère m'as demander de te donner ceci avant que tu parte, mais tu sait, il a beau êtres lourds et blessant dans ses paroles, il tien vraiment a toi, c'est juste qu'il ne sait toujours pas comment montrer ce qu'il ressent, dit toi que, avant ces deux dernières année, il ne savait pas ce que je voulais dire, attachement, ou bien encore Pitié, si Sanji ne les avait pas fait réagir, l'hors de cette guerre, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient aussi cléments aujourd'hui. fit la rose en descendant du bateau, alors que celui-ci s'éloignait du quai.

Avant que son amie ne soit trop loin, Raiju lança dans sa direction un objet, d'un simple mouvement de main, Raven attrapa l 'objet, qui n'était autre qu'une magnifique petite perle de nacre noir monter en boucle d' oreille. Raven était surprise, elle regardait le petit bijoux comme si il était l'un des plus grand mystère de GrandLine.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard

Raven était dans sa cabine, Frappant dans un sac de sable aussi vieux qu'elle, il était d'un vieux bleu et rafistoler à l'aide de gros scotch. Les coups qu'elle donnait ce répercutait dans la cabine, faisant vibrer les fine vitre du hublot. Bien que ses mains soit protégé par des bande de tissus, ont pouvait voir , de ci de la, quelques tache de sang, ce qui prouvait qu'elle s'entraînait depuis un petit moment déjà, et avec une force étonnante.

Ses coups ce firent de moins en moins puissant, de plus en plus espacé, avant de ce stopper totalement.

-Entré. fit elle d'une voix forte alors qu'elle essuyait la sueur de son front à l'aide d'une serviette qu'elle avait au préalable, pause sur la couche de sa cabine.

\- Madame Raven, bateau en approche, il appartient à l'une des flotte de BigMom. lui fit un homme en ouvrant la porte.

-Quel flotte? demanda t'elle sans ce retournée.

-Charlotte Galette Madame.

-Bien, j'arrive tout de suite, fait les attendre sur le pond. fit la brune en partant vers la sale de bain attenante a sa cabine.

-Tout de suite madame. fit le mousse en repartant en direction du pond, criant l'ordre de placer le navire de manière a ce que les deux navires soient l'un a coter de l'autre.

Raven fut rapide dans sa douche, et elle changea ses vêtements, les troquant contre une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes, un pantalon noir collé au corps, une paire de bottes à talons montés et une cape rouge, sur la que l'emblème du germa66 trônais fièrement, et pendant fièrement a ses hanches, deux saï au manche noir et a la lame gravée de l'emblème du Germa, montrait qu'elle n'était pas la pour faire jolie.

Quand Raven fit son entré sur le pond, tout les hommes du Germa66 le regardaient avec respect, tout dans ses mouvement montrait sa force, son agilité mais également une prestance digne des soldat du Germa. Ses talons claquant contre le bois, sa cape fouettant dans son dos et le regard dur ne montrait pas l'âge que la jeune femme aurais pus avoir, alors que la plus part des gents lui aurais donner entre 20 et 25 ans, elle n'est avait en réalité que 19,et elle était déjà le soldat le plus puissant de la famille Vinsmoke, du moins, après les enfant de Judge.

Devant Raven ce tenais une jeune femme de grande taille, les cheveux rouge, portant une robe et des talons de la même couleur, une paire de gants noir protégeais ses mains, et de petite corne trônais sur sa tête, mais ce qui était le plus beau chez cette femme, était surement ses beau yeux jaune, souligner de noir, qui était aussi froid que ceux de Raven, et un lourd manteau de plus trônais sur ses épaules, surement pour la protéger du vent marin qui, a certain moment, pouvait êtres vraiment froid.

-Vous êtes bien le porte paroles du Germa66, Raven Hook dite "Panthère Tonnerre"? demanda la femme en face d'elle.

-Tout à fait, monsieur judge m'avait envoyé pour que je puisse voir de mes propres yeux, la bonne fois de votre mère. fit Raven, pas le moins du monde, impressionner par la grande taille de la femme en face d'elle.

-Espèce de...Je ne te permets pas d'insulter la parole de Mama, salle vermine. fit Hargneusement la grande femme, un regard sombre en direction de Raven.

-Et bien, moi, je me le permet, si vous ne vouliez pas que "j'insulte" la parole de votre mère, il aurais fallut que vous y pensiez avant, au lieu d'avoir attentez a la vie de monsieur Judge il y a deux ans. répliquas Raven, regardant la femme en face d'elle avec tout le dédain qu'elle avait pour la famille Charlotte.

Raven n'était pas une femme qui jugeais sur l'apparence ou les ont dit, mais ces personnes s'en était pris a la seul personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y a de cela plus de cinq ans, et elle c'était promise de protégée cette famille au péril de sa vie, alors quand, il y a deux ans, elle était revenue d'une mission a haut risque, et qu'elle avait découvert les navire, le château et la famille Vinsmoke, vraiment mal en point, une aine sans nom était monter en elle, elle ne l'est avait jamais vue, mais elle savait qu'elle les détestait et qu'elle ne voulais qu'une seul chose, venger le Germa66.

-Je vais te ...

-Galette, cela suffit, notre inviter n'as pas tout a fait tord, je comprend tout a fait sa méfiance, veuillez pardonner ma sœur, je me nomme Amande, soyer la bienvenue sur les terres de BigMom, je parle au nom de toute la famille Carlotte, pour vous dire que nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous, Mama ce fait une joie de vous savoir dans nos rang, du moins, si cette alliance ne tombe pas a l'eau a cause de paroles malheureuse, venant de personnes qui ne réfléchissent pas avant de parler. Sur ces paroles la magnifique femme qui ce tenais en face de Raven lanças un regard pleins de reproche a la dénommée Galette. Pour une raison de sécurité, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser avancer avec votre navire, vous serez donc contrainte à faire le reste du voyage avec nous, cela vous convient il? Demanda la femme en face d'elle.

Celle ci était encore plus grande que la première, une peau et des cheveux bleu, son cou était vraiment long, un ras du cou avec, en dessous, deux cœur, la rendait élégante. Cette femme avait une beauté froide qui devait faire chaviré pas mal de cœur, une cigarette a la bouche faisait monter des volute de fumée en direction du grand chapeau sur sa tête, quand a sa tenue, elle avait une belle robe, bleu également, qui lui collais au corps, mais pas comme l'autre femme, celle ci était longue et élégante, et autour de sa tille était nouée un très beau foulard de couleur mauve. Dans sa main, elle tenais un grand sable, qui devait bien faire sa taille.

-Bien, que quelqu'un m'apporte mon sac, et prévenez Monsieur le Judge, je veut que vous rentriez directement, vous ferez attention au courant marin, rester a une vitesse de cinq nœud*, prévenez moi quand vous accosterez au Germa, allez y. Et la jeune femme suivit Galette sur le navire de la rousse, suivit a leurs tour d'Amande.

-Bienvenue à bord, Mlle Raven. fit la grande femme a la cigarette, alors qu'elle pausait une main sur l'épaule de la brune.

-Merci à vous, Dame Amande. Répondit, toujours froidement, Raven, alors qu'elle prenais place près du bastingage** du bateau gâteaux.

* * *

**Définition:**

*: 5 nœud équivaut approximativement a 9km/h.

**:le bastingage est le parapet qui borde de pond d'un navire


	2. Chapter 2

**_salut tout le mondes, ont ce retrouve pour le chapitre 2 de ma fiction, alors, que pensez vous de l'histoire ? vous plaît elle? ou bien dois je changé quoi que ce soit ? j'attends vos avis avec inpatience, merci a tous et bonne lecture. 3_**

**_P.S: Au moment ou je suis entrain d'écrire ce chapitre, ma chatte est a coté de moi, et elle met bas, je suis heureuse pour elle, mais j'ai également peur, peut êtres vous tiendrais je au courant, qui sait ?_**

* * *

Raven était sur le pond, regardant autour d'elle les paysage qui ce présentaient a ses yeux, elle trouvait déjà bien étrange le fait de ce trouver d'un un bateau en forme de tarte, amis alors, plusieurs minutes plus tard, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un océan qui ce mis a changé de couleur, c'était vraiment beau, et le fait qu'en plus, des senteur de fruit ce mirent a l'envelopper de toute part lui firent tourner la tête. Une présence dans son dos la fit ce tourner, pour découvrir Amande, un sourie au visage, qui s'approchais d'elle.

-Ce que tu peut voir en face toi ce nome le courant "Mixed Juice", ce sont toute les grande rivières de Totoland qui, en ce déversant, viennent ce rejoindre a cette endroit, il y a donc en tout quatre rivières qui ce croise a cette endroit, la rivière de jus d'orange, la rivière de jus de pêche, la rivière de jus de pastèque et la rivière de jus de raisin. l'informas la grande femme. Nous allons bientôt passer devant cacao Island, mais nous ne nous y arrêterons pas, si nous voulons que votre entrevue avec Mama ce fasse a temps, nous ne pourront faire aucun écart, vous comprenez, Mama n'est pas une personne patiente, elle déteste même les retard. lui expliquas t'elle.

-Ne vous en faite pas, je comprend tout a fait, et je ne tenais pas plus que cela a prendre du retard, peut êtres, un jours ou l'alliance seras mise en place, irais je y faire un tour, qui sait ? fit la brune, un demis sourire au visage.

Amande lui rendit son sourire avant de retourner a son poste, non sans prévenir Raven que leurs arriver était prévue dans environs deux heures, si le temps était clément envers eux.

Raven regardais le ciel, cela devrais aller, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'un si beau temps ce dégrade aussi rapidement, mais elle ne ce faisait pas de faux espoir, ils étaient dans le nouveau monde, il fallait donc s'attendre a tout. La brune avait bien conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit a la fille de BigMom, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peut d'espoir quand a cette alliance, elle n'aillant pas confiance envers la yonko, elle s'attendait a tout moment a ce réservoir un coup de couteau dans le dos.

Plonger dans ses pensés, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite, le léger bruit provenant de sont oreille, cherchant tout autour d'elle, d'où pouvait bien provenir ce bruit si énervant. Cherchant partout elle ne trouvas rien, et s'apprêtât a abandonner sa recherche.

Replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière sont oreille, la jeune femme frôla sa boucle d'oreille, offert par Niji, et le petit objet émis un discret son, avant qu'une voix ne retentisse, la faisant sursauter et ce m'êtres sur ses gardes.

-Hey, Raven, tu me reçoit ? fit la voix de Niji, quel reconnue très bien.

-Niji? mais comment? que? fit elle abasourdie.

-Laisse tomber, trop compliquer d'expliquer a ton petit cerveau inutile comment ça marche, tu a juste a répondre quand je te contacterais, c'était pour te prévenir que ton navire était revenue a quai, mais bordel explique moi c'est quoi cette merde, tu ne devait pas rejoindre BigMom? demanda la voix du bleu.

A travers le ton du jeune homme, elle pouvait ressentir toute la colère, et la frustration de celui ci, mais également par le biais de son ouïe plus développer, les bruit qui entourais celui ci. Entre la voie de Raiju qui disait qu'il fallait ce calmer, et Yonji qui clamais que la jeune femme avait trahis leurs confiance, elle ne pouvait plus s'entendre penser.

-Bon sang, dit a ton frère que non je ne vous est pas trahis, c'est juste que BigMom ne veut prendre aucun risque d'intrusion, et j'ai donc du monter sur l'un de ses navires, je suis en présence de deux de ses fille, Charlotte Amande et Charlotte Galette. Dit Raven, un souffle de dépits dans la voie. Et si vous pouviez baisser d'un ton, je crois que les oreilles sauteraient de joie face a cela, merci.

-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi Raven, ou je te promet que quand je viendrais sur cette foutue île, je te défoncerais la gueule. lui fit le bleu entre ses dents.

-Bon, donne moi ça au lieu de la menacer idiot. fit la voix de Raiju.

-Aie aie aie aie, mais pauvre demeuré tu m'arrache l'oreille! crias le bleu avant qu'un bruit de frottement ce face entendre et que la voie de Raiju ce fit en premier plant.

-Allo? Raven? tout ce passe bien de ton coter? Fit la voie de la rose.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai tout expliquer a Niji, il te diras ce qu'il en est, je doit te laisser, je sens que quelqu'un approche et je préférerais garder cette atout dans ma manche en cas de danger, terminer. Et la brune coupas la communication.

Effectivement, le bruit de talons qui claque contre le bois du pond et une forte odeur de parfum envahirent ses sinus, la faisant involontairement éternuer. Ce retournant elle vis Galette, les yeux au sol et les joues légèrement rouge, elle avait l'air quelques peut dans la lune, ne faisant pas attention a ce qui pouvait ce trouver en face d'elle. Raven la regardait, incrédule, mais que faisait t'elle donc ? Puis la rousse partie sur le pond arrière, a l'abris des regards, surement voulais t'elle êtres seul avec elle même. Mais, inconsciemment, Raven ne pouvait s'empêcher d'êtres inquiète pour elle.

Secouant la tête de gauche a droit, la brune ce rabrouas intérieurement, elle n'avait pas a s'inquiéter pour une personnes venant de la famille Charlotte, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait au Germa66. Elle n'avait pas oublier, tout ce qu'elle avait vue a sont retour, les bâtiments en ruine, des centaines de soldat mort au combat, et la famille Vinsmoke, tous blesser plus ou moins gravement. Depuis ce jour Judge devait porter un cache œil. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas leurs accorder la moindre marque de pitié, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce ressaisissant, Raven partie s'assoir dans un coin, ils n'allaient pas tarder as arriver alors autant m'êtres le temps qui lui restait a profil pour ce reposer un peut, ce fut donc avec une agilité incroyable, que la jeune femme monta sur la voile du navire, collant sont dos au mât et fermant les yeux.

* * *

Ce qui réveilla Raven de son sommeille fut l'agitation qui ce passait sur le pond, mais également d'une forte odeur de sucre, qui lui donnais presque envie de vomir. Ouvrant un œil, ce qu'elle vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Devant elle ce trouvait une île, entièrement faire de gâteaux et autres sucrerie, et un magnifique château, présentée comme une pièce monté.

Ont pouvait également voir le port et touts les villageois qui s'y promenaient, leurs vêtement était soit fait en sucreries, ou bien en tissus tous plus cher les uns que les autres. Une agitation s'y fit et plusieurs enfants, adultes et soldats s'agglutinaient sur le quai, faisant de grand mouvement de mains dans la direction du bateau.

Raven, bien qu'elle avait était mise au courant, était tout de même surprise de découvrir a quel point les habitants de Totoland aimaient la famille Charlotte.

La jeune femme ce laissa tomber au sol, atterrissant avec souplesse sur le pond devant quelques soldats pions, les faisant sursauter. Dans son dos, les pas d'Amande ce firent entendre, la grande femme répondit aux villageois par de grand signe de bras a sont tour, un demis sourire au visage, alors que Galette arrivait a sont tour. Raven pus voir que la jeune femme allais mieux que tout a l'heure, elle avait l'air moins abattue, plus sereine.

-Miss Raven, bienvenue a Sweet city, capital de Whole cake présenta Amande.

Raven ne répondit rien, mais elle gardait tout de même le regard fixer sur le quai qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus.

Alors que le bateau amarrait au port, Amande, Galette et Raven mirent pied a terre, sous les cris de joie et les acclamations du peuple. Les jeunes enfants ce poussait pour les voir t les saluer, alors que les hommes et les femmes regardaient Raven d'une manière Hostile, non sans laisser la joie de revoir les deux fille Charlotte s'extérioriser. Mais la brune ne s'en formalisa pas et continuas de suivre ses accompagnatrice, sa cape fouettant sur son passage, sont regard était toujours aussi froid, et il ne risquait pas de changer, après tout, elle n'était pas la pour faire amis, amis, mais bien pour voir comment avaient changer cette famille de démons, car pour elle, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour les décrire.

* * *

Quelque part sur l'île, un Homme d'une grande taille, au cheveux mauve et a la cicatrice sur l'œil, courais dans les couloir de la grande pièce monter qu'était le château de BigMom. Il courait a s'en arracher les poumons pour prévenir sa chère mère que le navire de sa sœur Galette était arriver au port, avec leur inviter, et qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder a arriver. Il ouvrit brusquement les grande porte qui menais a la salle du trône, laissant voir la Yonko assise sur son trône, mangeant alégrement des pâtisseries, toutes plus alléchante les unes que les autres.

-Mama!

-Et bien mon cher Crackers, qu'es qui te met dans un tel état. lui demanda la grande femme en riant de son rire si particulier.

-Amande et Galette sont de retour avec le pour parleur du Germa. l'informa Crackers.

-Et bien que fait tu encore la ? vas donc les accueillir comme il ce doit mon fils. Fit BigMom en avant un autre gâteau.

-Bien Mama, j'y vais tout de suite. répondit le jeune homme avant de repartir en sens inverse.

BigMom, elle, de sont coté avait fait venir son chef cuisinier, lui demandant de faire un gouter digne de ce nom pour elle, ses enfants et la nouvelle arrivante.

-Mama mama, enfin, je pourais utiliser la technologie du Germa, bien entendus, cela aurait était mieux si ils avaient tous était mort, mais bon, c'est déjà bien, mama mama.

* * *

Raven était entrain de faire le tour de la ville, guider par Amande, qui lui expliquais les différente fonction de la ville, des habitants, de leurs métier ou bien encore des bâtiments. Raven, bien que quelque peut écœuré par tant de sucre, fut tout de même impressionner par ce que lui racontait la grande femme, surtout sur le fait que les maison, après un certain temps, finissait par ne plus êtres bonne, et devait donc ce faire manger, elle trouvais cela pratique, et gourmand. Mais elle ne laissait toujours rien paraitre, elle ne voulais pas que la fille de BigMom pense que pour cela, elle allait vite oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait, ça, jamais.

Amande était entrain d'expliquer a la jeune brune également les intérêts que le Germa et l'équipage de BigMom auront en faisant cette alliance, quand un grand homme aux cheveux mauve, couper en trois tresse sur sa tête et vêtu de rose vint a leurs rencontre.

-Amande! excuse moi de mon retard, je suis partit prévenir Mama que vous étiez arriver. Lui fit il en arrivant a leurs hauteur.

-Bien, merci mon frère, je te présente Raven Hook, soldat du Germa66 et porte paroles pour nos future entente avec leurs royaume. Présenta Amande en montrant Raven de la main.

Crackers resta quelques secondes a observer la jeune femme en face de lui, ce demandant bien pourquoi Judge leurs avait envoyer une jeune femme au lieu de l'uns de ses nombreux soldats, ou encore mieux, l'uns de ses fils ou sa fille.

Raven fut amener dans le grand château, montant des escaliers plus nombreux les uns que les autres, et passant des couloirs interminable. Au final sa chambre était grande, mais tout a fait balan, un grand lit deux personnes, un bureau dans un coins, juste a coter d'une armoire, et une grande fenêtre qui donnais un magnifique panorama de la ville. Pausant son sac sur le lit, Raven ouvrit en grand la baie vitré, laissant une rafale de vents lui emmêler les cheveux. Les yeux dans le vague, elle ce demandait combien de temps elle allait devoir passer sur cette île, si BigMom allait tenir ses engagements?

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme vis une sombre forme dans le ciel pourtant si bleu de la capital, plissant les yeux elle essayas de distinguer ce que c'était, avant qu'un fin sourire vint fleurir sur son visage, le premier vrais sourire, depuis qu'elle était la. Levant le bras une prise ferme, presque douloureuse s'y exerça. Un magnifique aigle a moitié robotiser venait d'arriver, son plumage noir charbon au reflet bleuté contrastait grandement avec l'ort des câbles que l'ont pouvait voir par ci par la sortir de sont corps, a la manière d'un cyborg, sont torse était comme maintenue a l'aide d'une cage thoracique couverte de plumes et de chaire, ont pouvait également voir des rouage de temps en temps, mais plus particulièrement a sa nuque, tournant furieusement et aidant a faire mouvoir sa tête. Son bec était tout de fer, et son œil, était d'un rouge semblable a un rubis, ses pattes quand a elles était en fer, également, et soutenue par deux bar de fer pliable, l'aidant a tenir sur ses pate sans tomber, quand a ses serres, elles étaient tout a fait normal, mais couverte de quelques cicatrices. (**c'est le même aigle que la photo de l'histoire)**L'animal parus heureux de voir la jeune femme, ébrouant ses ailes, il donna un petit coup de tête a Raven, laissant un petit cris persan traverser son bec.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te re voir, Iron. fit Raven en pausant un caresse sur la tête du volatil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Re coucou tout le mondes, alors, comment a était le chapitre précédent? a oui, et pour ceux que cela intéresse, ma chatte a eux 5 petits, tous plus mignons les uns que les autres.**

**Bon, maintenant je vous laisse lire le chapitre 3 de mon histoire, bonne journée: soirée a toutes et tous !**

**attention, présence de pensés peut catholique dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Raven était a son bureau, dans la chambre que la famille Charlotte lui avait attribuer, elle était déjà entrain de faire son rapport a Judge, griffonnant avec ferveur la feuille de papier, la faisant rapidement devenir noir, quand quelqu'un vint l'interrompre en toquant a la porte de la chambre.

-Miss Raven, Mama demande a ce que vous veniez prendre le goûter avec elle. fit une voix derrière la porte.

\- Bien, j'arrive. fit Raven.

Elle ce dirigeas vers son sac, fouillant a l'intérieur pour en ressortir une épaulière en cuire de monstre marin. L'attachant a son buste, elle n'eu qua simplement siffler, et Iron s'envola du haut de l'armoire, qu'il avait décider de prendre pour perchoir, que cela plaise ou non, et il ce pausa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Rapidement, elle pris l'enveloppe de Judge a l'intention de BigMom. Replaçant correctement sa cape, elle sortie a grand pas, jetant a peine un coup d'œil au soldat pion, qui lui avait l'air totalement paniquer a la vue de l'aigle. Le trajet ne fut pas si long, ils devaient ce rendre au jardin intérieur du château de BigMom. Le jardin intérieur était magnifique, il y faisait jours comme en plein jours, de magnifiques plantes poussaient dans touts les coins, délivrant une délicieuse odeur autour d'elle, une herbe verte tapissait tout le sol, et au centre de la pièce, un kiosque en bois blanc, une grande table, avec plusieurs chaise trônais en son centre, un immense goûter avec un service en porcelaine… chantaient?

BigMom était en bout de table, dévorant tout les gâteaux qui lui passait sous la main, tout en sirotant un thé, son rire si particulier résonnant autour d'elle, alors qu'elle parlais avec ses enfants. Les enfants de BigMom n'étaient pas tous l'as, il ne devait y en avoir qu'une petite vingtaine, tout au plus, et ceux si étaient également entrain de prendre le gouter. Quand Raven fut a leurs vue, les discutions et rires ce stoppaient immédiatement, tout les regard river sur elle, mais elle ne bougeais pas, elle devait montrer qu'elle était forte, et que ce n'était pas cette équipage qui allait lui faire peur.

-Mama mama, avance ma chère petite, viens prendre place parmi nous. Fit la Yonko, présentant une place a ses coter qui était libre.

D'une démarche militaire, la brune s'avança, fit une révérence forcé devant la femme, et pris place a ses coter. Une théière avec un visage s'approchas d'elle, chantant et dansant devant elle, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle voulais, lui donnant plusieurs thés différents. Au final Raven pris un thé vert simple, qu'elle ne touchas pas tout de suite. BigMom repris la discutions qu'elle entretenais avec l'un de ses fils, il était grand, avec une barbe naissante, et ses cheveux étaient d'un coté rose, et de l'autre bleu, sur ce que la jeune femme avait pus comprendre de leurs discutions, Moscato, qui était le nom de cette homme, parlaient d'une île du nom de l'île glace.

-Tu est donc entrain de me dire que, en raison de mauvaise récolte de l'île de ta sœur, nut island, je ne pourrais pas avoir de glace a la pistache, c'est bien cela ? demanda BigMom en ce penchant un peut plus sur son fils, le faisant transpirer de peur.

-Avez vous essayer les arômes artificiel? si vous le désirez, je peut en demander a monsieur Judge de men envoyer disons, une trentaine de caisses de bouteilles de 1 litre, enfin, ça, c'est juste si vous le voulez. fit la voix de Raven, qui examinais sa tasse.

La couleur était d'une beau vert menthe, il n'y avait rien de suspect, quand a l'odeur, elle était magique, discrètement, la jeune femme mis une goute d'une fiole qu'il y avait de suspendue a son cou. Le thé ne pris pas de couleur différente, ce qui la rassuras, le thé n'était donc pas empoisonner. Prenant de petites gorgée, elle attendis patiemment l'avis de BigMom, qui ne tardas pas a ce faire savoir.

-Vraiment? mais voyons cher petite, tu devrais savoir que les aromes artificiel altère le goût de la glace, et dans tout les cas, cela ne seras pas aussi bon que si ça avait était fait avec des produit frais. fit BigMom en toisant de haut la soldat.

-Avec des aromes lambdas c'est vrais, mais pas avec les produit du Germa66, nous sommes peut êtres spécialiser en armement et en clonages, comme vous le savez surement, mais depuis votre petite guerre d'il y a deux ans, monsieur Yonji et madame Reiju son devenue plus friand de sucrerie, il a donc fallut modifier certaines de nos aptitudes pour leurs convenir, d'où le fait de créé des aromes artificiel, qui ressemble exactement a ceux d'aromes naturel, il a fallut plusieurs manipulation génétique, car pour certains aliment, comme les agrumes ou bien les fruit acide tout simplement, il y a eux des contre temps, mais nous avons réussis, la question est, est ce que cela vous vas de tester nos produit, ou bien souhaiter vous changer vos plant au niveau "gustatif"? demandas Raven, en reposants sa tasse sur la table.

-Tu viens d'attiser ma curiosité ma chère petite, je veut bien goûter a ces fameux teste, quand pourras tu recevoir les caisses? demandas Mama, ont pouvais voir de la salive couler le longs de sa bouche.

-Avec la force que possède Iron, je suppose qu'il pourrait partir ce soir et revenir demain avant le lever du soleil, qu'en pense tu Iron ? demandas Raven en tournant un peut la tête sur le coté pour pouvoir voir son aigle.

L'animal poussa un cris approbatif, avant de secouer ses grandes ailes. Offrant un sourire a l'animal, l'exclamation d'un voix qu'elle avait entendue sur le navire durant tout le voyage la fit grincer des dents.

-Mama, cette animal n'était pas avec elle quand nous l'avons accueillit sur mon navire! fit la voix de Galette.

-A bon? est ce vrais ? demandas BigMom en ce tournant vers Raven, un regard surpris sur le visage.

-Il est vrais que Iron n'était pas avec moi quand je suis arriver sur cette île, et il y a de bonne raison a cela, cette oiseau était en réparation, durant une mission, il c'est pris une balle dans le système de refroidissement de son cœur artificiel, je lui est donc demander de me rejoindre des qu'il serait en état de me rejoindre, je m'excuse si cela a pus vous déplaire, mais je l'est avec moi depuis qu'il est oisillons, et je ne m'en suis jamais séparer plus de trois jours, vous allez donc devoir supporter sa présence, mais si je sait qu'il vous importune de trop, je l'enfermerais dans mes cartier, et il ne sortiras qu'as la nuit tomber. Répondit la brune en fixant la Yonko dans les yeux.

-Bien, je n'y voie aucun inconvénient, tant qu'il ne s'en prend a aucun de mes enfants, ou aucuns des habitants de cette île et de celles voisines, j'accepte également la proposition des aromes et m'engage a envoyer a ce cher Judge le meilleurs chocolat de l'île chocolat, cela convient t'il ? demanda Mama en reprenant place dans le fond de sa chaise.

-Je trouve cela équitable, il est vrais, il faudra donc m'envoyer la cargaison dans mes appartement, je remettrait mon rapport avec cela, quand a moi, je vais devoir vous laisser, comme je vous l'est déjà dit, j'ai du travaille qui m'attend, merci de m'avoir reçu, ha, et avant que j'oublie, ceci est pour vous, monsieur a demander a ce que je vous le remettes en mains propre, maintenant que cela est fait, je vous laisse. Et d'une dernière révérence, la jeune femme repartit en direction de ses appartement.

Dans le couloir, les pas de Raven faisaient écho et ce répercutait contre les murs, Iron sur son épaule, regardait autour d'eux, sur ses gardes contre une éventuel attaque de la famille Charlotte, qui ne vint finalement pas. Quand ils furent a nouveau dans la chambre de la brune, celle ci détachas sa cape pour la poser sur sa chaise, avant d'y prendre place et de continuer son rapport.

* * *

_Cher monsieur Judge,_

_Je viens de poser pieds a terre sur le territoire de BigMom, vous aviez raison, les paysage sont incroyable, mais je ne me suis pas laisser avoir et suis rester sur mes gardes. Il n'y a eu, pour le moment, aucun cas d'attentat a ma vie pour le moment, mais je ne vous cache pas que l'une des filles Charlotte, Galette, ne me porte pas dans son cœur, ne vous en faite pas je ne ferais rien qui pourrait nuire a l'éventuelle bonne entente entre le Germa66 et l'équipage de BigMom, vous pouvez compter sur moi._

_Ce qui me fait venir au deuxième point de la journée, et par la même occasion, a un début de commerce entre le Germa et les différentes îles du royaume de BigMom._

_Il faudrait donc que vous puissiez m'envoyer une trentaine de caisse de notre produit teste n°1457, soit les teste d'arôme a la pistache, en contre partie, la yonko vous fait livrer le meilleur chocolat de leur île, je ne serait vous dire si elle dit la vérité, mais je vous conseille fortement de tester le chocolat avant de le manger, nous ne savons pas encore si il est empoisonner ou pas, il vaut mieux prévenir que guèrire._

_C'est tout ce que j'ai a vous signaler pour le moment, je vous donnerait d'autres nouvelles demains de ce que je peut voir, apprendre ou entendre._

_Bien a vous,_

_Raven Hook_

* * *

Après avoir terminer d'écrire sa missive pour le roi du Germa66, Raven ce rendit a sa sale de bain privé, qui était accoler a sa chambre ce qui rendait cela vraiment pratique. La pièce était grande, bien ranger, avec tout les produits dont elle aurais eu besoin, en passant par le gel douche parfum barbe a papa, jusqu'au parfum au chocolat. La salle quand a elle était grande, la baignoire ressemblais plus a une piscine, tout était fait de carrelage blanc, et des sel de bain étaient tout autour. Raven était impressionner par la taille de la pièce, tout était vraiment disproportionner dans ce château, mais elle n'avais pas besoin de s'étonner au vue de la taille de ses habitants.

Sortant de ses penser et donc, par la suite de sa contemplation, la brune sortie de son sac une longue chemise avant de ce dévêtir, laissant les tissus glisser le longs de son corps et ce fit couler un bain. Elle repartie dans sa chambre, serviette autour de son corps, attrapant ses saïs. Alors qu'elle allait retourner dans la salle d'eau, un bruit a sa porte ce fit entendre. Rapidement elle partie ouvrir et trouvas en face d'elle, l'un des enfants de BigMom.

Haut de plusieurs mètres, des cheveux d'un rouge foncer virant sur le rose, et un style qui lui donnais un aire de dur a cuire donnais a Katakuri Charlotte une prestance qui imposait le respect, mais cela, Raven n'en avait rien a faire, elle avait vécus beaucoup de chose, et ce n'était donc pas un pirate tel que lui, malgré primes élever, qui allait lui faire peur, a ça non.

-Que puis je faire pour vous ? demandas telle.

-Je vous apporte le chocolat, comme prévu. Lui répondit il.

-Bien, merci. Raven ce décala un peut, le laissant entrer dans la chambre pour qu'il puisse déposer son fardeau.

Et sans un mots de plus, il repartit, fermant la porte dans son dos. Raven soupiras avant de regarder la marchandise, c'était une grosse caisse en bois, qui devait bien faire l'un des caisson de développement artificiel des soldats du Germa66. Juste en l'examinant a vue d'œil, Raven estimas sa masse a environs 150kg, rien que Iron ne pourrais porter, celui ci, qui était toujours au dessus de l'armoire, compris tout de suite que c'était a lui de jouer. Prenant son envole, il pris dans son bec la lettre qui était toujours poser sur le bureau de la brune, avant de de prendre entre ses serres un anneau qui avait était fixer a la caisse, pour lui faciliter le transport, le voyant faire, Raven ouvrit en grand la porte fenêtre, le laissant sortir par celle ci.

-Fait attention a toi sur la route, je ne tien pas a ce qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. fit elle en le voyant s'élever dans le ciel.

Pour simple réponse, Iron poussa un cris strident, et partit en direction des navires du Germa. La brune resta un petit moment sur son balcon, a regarder le ciel nocturne parer d'étoiles, avant de retourner a sa salle de bain, coupant l'eau qu'il y avait dans la baignoire, elle ce glissa a l'intérieur et savouras avec joie la chaleur de l'eau qui détendait ses muscle tendue par sa journée.

Doucement elle ce mis a fredonner, ce lavant le corps avec distraction, et alors qu'elle plongeais ses mains dans l'eau savonneuse de la baignoire, des picotements désagréable ce firent sentir. Effectivement, sa séance de frappe sur le sac de sable lui avait fait des écorchures asses profonde, lui laissant des hématomes de couleurs bleu. Haussant les épaules elle n'y prêtât pas plus d'attention et s'allongeas dans l'eau, espérant ce prélasser, mais c'était sans compter la petite boucle d'oreille qui ce mise a biper, lui signalant un nouvelle appelle. Soupirant de dépits, la jeune femme effleuras son bijoux, et la voix de Niji ce fit entendre.

-Hey Raven, mon père attend ton rapport. lui fit il, étrangement sa voix n'était pas désagréable, ce qui surpris la brune.

-Il est en route avec une cargaison de la part de BigMom. fit elle en faisant mousser un peut l'eau a l'aide de sa main.

-Que fait tu? tu est sur le port? demanda surpris Niji en entendue le remue de l'eau.

-Non, je suis dans ma salle de bain, pourquoi? fit elle sans comprendre.

Si Raven avait a ce moment pus êtres dans la même pièce que le bleu, elle aurait vue ses joue ce teindre un peut de rouge, et une bosse ce former dans son pantalons, rien que l'idée de s'imaginer la meilleur amie de sa sœur nue dans un bain moussant, a son corps parsemé de cicatrices dégoulinant d'eau, a cette peau qu'il aurais voulus parcourir de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Il fut couper dans ses penser, qui rendaient son membre douloureux, par la voix de la jeune femme.

-Niji? tout vas bien? demanda t'elle, inquiète de ne plus l'entendre, mais également de sa voix qui n'était ni moqueuse, ni sarcastique, et du fait qu'il l'appel a une tel heure.

-Hein? heu, oui, tout vas bien ne t'en fait pas, c'était juste, mon, père, qui voulais que tu lui envoie ton rapport et…

Un bruit de vitre briser et un sons sourd ce fit entendre, puis une injure et un cris indignée.

-Saloperie de volatile si je te choppe je te promet que je t'arrache les plumes unes par unes, casse toit tout de suite de ma chambre et remporte avec toi cette caisse! Rend moi mes lunette sale bête! fit la voie de Niji.

-Bon, je crois bien que le colis viens d'arriver, et mon rapport avec, je vais donc te laisser et aller me coucher, bonne soirée a toi Niji. et sur ces mots elle coupas la communication.

Dans sa chambre, Niji avait les yeux grand ouvert face a la fenêtre de sa chambre, briser en plusieurs millier de bout de vert, des dizaines de plumes qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre, ses lunette qui ce trouvait sur son lustre, et de problème qu'il avait entre les jambes, espérant ce calmer il fit appel a Cosette. Quand la jeune femme entras dans sa chambre, ses joues prirent une couleurs rouge pivoine alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur le sole, bégayante. Un sourire démoniaque pris forme sur le visage de Niji avant qu'elle ne nettoie. Quand elle eu fini, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lui sauta dessus. Autant profiter de l'attirance de cette fille pour assouvir ses besoins.

De sont coter, Raven avait mis une chemise ample et longue, lui arrivant a mis cuisse, les trois boutons du haut ouvert, elle ce sentait totalement alaise, mais alors qu'elle s'allongeais sur le sol, quelque chose vint la déconcerter et la m'être mal a l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais était habituer a ce genre de luxe, et la elle ce retrouvais dans une véritable chambre de dragon céleste. Elle ce sentait mal alaise. Prenant son coussin et un draps dans son armoire, Raven s'allongeas au sol, ses saïs a porter de mains sous sa taie d'oreiller. Et sait ainsi qu'elle sombras dans un sommeille semis profond, toujours sur ses gardes, mais étant donner que le voyage l'avais fatiguer plus qu'autre chose, elle partie dans le monde des songes rapidement.

Dans une chambre, un peut plus loin dans le couloir, un homme était allonger sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, une jambe par dessus l'autre. Il repensait a la jeune femme qu'il avait vue en apportant une caisse de chocolat. Elle c'était présenter a lui, le visage impassible, seulement vêtues d'une serviette blanche, ce qui lui avait laisser une vue sur sa peau pâle, parsemer de cicatrices, plus ou moins imposante.

-Et bien, si notre alliance a lieu, je ne serait dire si elle resteras indemne face a mes frères. fit il, soufflant sur les poiles de son écharpe qui lui chatouillais le visage.

Ce soir la dans le château de BigMom, la nuit fut calme, tout le mondes dormais d'un sommeil calme et profond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le mondes, alors, qu'avez vous penssez du chapitre précédents? que voulez vous que je change? que j'améliore? **

**En tout cas j'espere que vous aimez ce que j'écris, et que vous me donnerez votre avis, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre 4, bonne lecture :)**

**Je remercie également alexkaki le suivre cette histoire et mon compte ^^**

* * *

Au petit matin, Raven fut réveiller part des bruit contre sa vitre, effectivement, le soleil ce levais a peine sur l'île de TotoLand, et Iron venais d'arriver, un plateau de cargaison entre les serres, et une lettre dans le bec. La tête encore dans le brouillard, la jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant un vent frais s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, et faisant voler légèrement sa chemise de nuit. Un doux frisson la fit frémir, avant que l'aigle ne dépose les caisses dans la chambre et ne retourne sur son perchoire, ce lissant les plumes sans plus donner d'importance a sa maitresse, qui lui avait pris la lettre pour la lire. Ce n'était pas une lettre de Judge, elle venais de son amie, qui lui racontait ce qui c'était passer dans la soirée, car effectivement, depuis que Raven était partie, elle ratait pas mal d'évènement drôle, et tout particulièrement celui de la veille, quand Iron avait, sans scrupule littéralement traverser la vitre de Niji. "c'était surement a ce moment la que nous étions en comunication" pensa t'elle avant de reprendre sa lecture, qui lui expliquait que son oiseau avait voulus laisser la caisse dans la chambre du bleu, et que celui ci n'avait pas aprécier, menassent le volatile de lui arracher les plumes unes par unes et de faire cuire ses futures œufs a la coque si il ne reprenais pas sa foutue caisse, ce par quoi Iron, qui était grandement susceptible, avait répondue en lui arrachant sa mèche de cheveux et lui volant ses lunette.

Raven, qui prenais place sur le lit, ne pus s'empêcher de rire a ce qu'elle venait de lire, elle aurait tellement voulus êtres la pour voire ça, mais sa mission allait encore durée une éternité, du moins, de son point de vue. Elle repris donc sa lecture, qui lui expliquais que, au final, Iron avait laisser Niji en paix, après avoir mis ses lunette sur un lustre pour ne pas que le bleu puisse les atteindre, avant de reprendre la caisse et de l'amener dans les cuisine, qui avaient bien pris le temps de voir si le chocolat n'était pas empoisonner. Raiju expliquait également sa joie et son impatiens de la revoir, qu'elle manquais a sa manière a ses frères et qu'elle espérait que les cinq derniers jours passe rapidement.

Ces mots avaient redonner le sourire a Raven, qui était maintenant de bonne humeur. Elle partie donc s'habiller, toujours aussi sobrement, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, des pantalons noir et des chemise, noir ou blanche, ainsi que sa cape, c'était pour dire a quel point elle n'était pas matériel. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a sortir de sa chambre, des coups furent frapper contre celle ci, faisant lever un sourcille a Raven. Qui pouvait bien êtres réveiller a part elle alors que le soleil ce levait a peine?

Ouvrant la porte avec méfiance, elle revit l'homme d'hier soir, au pas de sa porte, qui la regardait de toute sa hauteur, et c'est seulement a ce moment la qu'elle remarquas que les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle étaient déroutant, d'un rouge sanguin vraiment beau, mais également terrifiant, et pourtant, il était rare qu'elle ressente de la peur, mais les yeux de cette homme, ils étaient différents des autres, ont aurait dit qu'ils pouvaient voir des événements qui n'avaient pas eu lieux, que cette homme pouvait découvrir la moindre de nos faille juste en nous regardant, et cela, ça ne mettait pas du tout Raven dans un état de sécuriter.

-Que puis je faire pour vous ? demandas tout te fois la jeune femme, toujours de sa voie froide.

-Mama ma demander de venir chercher les caisses une fois qu'elles étaient arriver. fit il en entrant dans la chambre, sans demandé a la jeune femme.

-J'aurais bien pus les apporter en cuisine. fit Raven alors que le fils de BigMom prenais cinq caisse dans chaque mains.

-Vous ne savez pas ou elles ce trouvents, quand aux caisses, vous auriez prise beaucoup trop de temps. lui fit platoniquement le grand homme.

-Je métrise le Haki, je ne pense donc pas que j'aurait eu grand mal a trouver les cuisines, quand au caisses, ne me prenez pas pour la plus part des godiches qui ne savent rien faire de leurs dix doigts, je suis une soldat, si je ne savait pas porter des caisses, je ferait honte a Judge et a tout le Germa. Ses mots avaient étaient dit avec tellement de froideur alors qu'elle prenais une pille de cinq caisses dans ses bras, que son interlocuteur en aurais eu des sueurs froide, du moins, si il n'avait pas était intriguer par les paroles de la jeune femme.

Et ce fut comme cela qu'ils partirent en direction des cuisines sans prononcer un mot, Raven le suivant en silence, et lui, ouvrant la marche. Etrangement, le silence ne fut pas pesant, non, plutôt calme, car ils étaient tout deux entrain de juger l'autre. Arriver au cuisine, Raven pus voir que tous étaient déjà entrain de s'affairer a préparer le petit déjeuner, alors quand ils virent l'uns des enfants de BigMom et une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ils furent tous surpris, allant s'agglutiner autour d'eux pour savoir ce qui les amenais.

-Le Germa66 vous envoie une cargaison d'arômes artificiel pour la glace de BigMom. fit Raven en regardant la grande cuisine.

A peine son coup d'œil donner a son environnement, qu'elle repartait en direction de sa chambre pour ramener les dernières caisses, toujours suivit de ce grand homme, la jeune femme ce demandais même si il n'était pas la pour la surveiller, voir l'espionner. Quand tout fut fait, ce mystérieux homme ce penchas en avant, lui tendant la main.

-Mon nom est Katakuri Charlotte, second fils de BigMom et l'un de ses trois Sweet commanders. Lui fit il, attendant une réaction de la jeune femme.

-Raven Hook, Soldat du Germa66. fit elle platement en lui serrant la main.

Mais alors que leurs deux mains entraient en contacte, une petit courant électrique fit vite ce séparer leurs deux épidermes.

-Désoler. marmonnas Raven en baissant les yeux au sol, ce mordant la lèvres inférieur a s'en faire saigner.

Cette réaction surpris Katakuri, qui ce retrouvait intriguer par la jeune femme, comment un simple effet d'électricité statique mérite t'il des excuse, c'était ridicule. Mais la famille Charlotte ne savait pas tout sur cette jeune femme, qui avait mis le pied sur leurs îles, et ils allaient en apprendre tous les jours un peut plus sur elle.

Raven cherchais a échapper au regard du fils de BigMom, qui c'était mis a la dévisager, et alors qu'elle pensait lui donner un bon coup dans son service trois pièces, celui ci reculas d'un pas, la main devant sa virilité, comme pour la protégée. Ses yeux c'étaient, il y a quelques seconde ouvert en grand, laissant voir a Raven une belle couleur rubis teinter l'iris de ses yeux.

-Je ne pense pas que me castrer car je vous fixe de trop serait une bonne idée pour les futures lien qui vont ce lier avec le Germa. lui fit il en reculant d'un dernier pas en arrière, ont est jamais trop prudent avec ce genre de chose, surtout pour les hommes, leurs virilité leurs était bien trop cher.

-Mais...comment? demandas la jeune femme surprise.

Dans aucuns rapport qu'elle avait lue dans les archives, durant la guerre contre BigMom, il n'avait était fait allusion a l'un de ses enfants qui avaient manger le fruit du démon de la vision, ou bien de don de voyance, elle ne comprenais pas, il faudrait qu'elle demande des conseilles a Niji, ou bien, si le bleu refusait, a Ichiji qui passait le plus claire de son temps dans le sanctuaire aux documents.

Iron, percher sur le haut de l'armoire, observait Raven qui parlais avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais de quoi pouvaient t'ils bien parler pour que sa jeune maitresse ce trouve si contrarier? Silencieusement, l'oiseau pris son envole et volas de manière circulaire au dessus de la tête de la brune, entendant pas la même occasion ce que ce disaient les deux humains.

-Bien, je serait donc dans le hall a 15 heure. lui fit la brune en fixant le grand homme en face d'elle.

-Alors je vous dit a tout a l'heure si je vous voie, mon frère viendras vous chercher. Et sur ces mots, il partit sans demander son reste.

Raven retournas dans sa chambre en fermant la porte, ce Katakuri Charlotte avait bien l'air d'un homme de confiance, mais il ne faillais pas ce laisser dupper, si il était de confiance, cela ne devait êtres qu'avec sa mère et son équipage, rien de plus, rien de moins, la vies des civile ne devait pas valoir plus d'un grains de riz dans une usine.

Mais notre cher Raven allais êtres bien surprise en découvrant, a quel point la famille Charlotte avait bien pus changer depuis la guerre qu'il y avait eu entre leurs deux équipages.

La jeune femme pris des feuilles et une plumes qui trainais sur son bureau, et partie en direction du petit balcon de sa chambre, s'installant a une table en fer, elle pris le temps de respirer l'air marin mélanger de sucre. Elle avait l'impression qu'entre son départ du Germa, et son arrivée ici, il c'était passer une éternité.

Elle pouvait entendre en contre bas, les voix des habitants de l'île, parlant, criant, riant entre eux, et les jeunes enfants qui ce couraient après en hurlant de rire.

Katakuri lui avait signalé qu'une fête était organisé en ville pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur Praline, et qu'elle y était convier. Raven n'avais pas le temps, du moins de son point de vue, pour aller ce promener et faire la fête, mais elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son coter pour la future alliance, et puis même si elle n'y avait pas était, BigMom en aurait surement avertit Judge, qui l'aurait sévèrement punis, et seul Gold Roguer savait a quel point les tortures que cette homme pouvait infliger étaient atroce. Ce fut donc en commençant a écrire sont rapport, que la jeune femme passa sa mâtiner.

A l'heure du repas, Raven fut tirer de ses occupations, c'est a dire ses étirements matinaux, par des coups a la porte. Ce séchant da la sueur qui coulais le longs de sont visage, la jeune femme partit ouvrir la porte et découvrit devant elle, un grand homme au cheveux bleu et a la langue pendante. Devant elle ce tenait le premier fils de la famille Charlotte, Charlotte Perospero.

Celui ci arborait un sourire polie et la saluât d'un mouvement de main.

-Excuser moi de mon dérangement, je venait vous signaler que le repas allait êtres servit dans 15 minutes, au grand salon, et Mama tenais a ce que vous fassiez partie de sa tablé. Lui signala t'il.

Perospero n'avais pas encore vue la jeune femme que le Germa66 leurs avait envoyer car durant le goûter de la veille, il avait était placer beaucoup trop loin de cette inconnue, alors quand il avait entendue des cuisinier ce demander comment prévenir la jeune femme du repas, et de ce que voulais la Yonko, il n'avait pus retenir sa curiosité et c'était donc porter volontaire. Devant la porte de la chambre de leurs inviter, il n'avait pus ce sentir impatient, et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir une jeune femme, elle ne devait pas a voir plus de 22 ans, assez petite au vue de sa taille a lui, et voir même frêle, alors diable pourquoi cette énergumène de Judge avait t'il envoyer cette gamine?

Elle avait , certes, un charme, mais a part cela, il ne savait pas quoi lui trouver d'intéressant, et même si elle avait eu des formes généreuse, ils n'auraient pus les voir, car elles étaient cacher sous des vêtement d'homme qui ne la mettait pas du tout en valeur.

Raven n'avait pas louper les regard que lui lançais Perospero, et cela la dégoutait. La brune détestait ce genre d'homme, elle les haïssait plus que tout, c'était a cause d'eux qu'elle n'arivait plus a faire confiance au sexe opposer. Rien que de ce souvenir, cela assombris son regard.

-J'arrive dans un moment, merci de m'avoir prévenue. fit la brune d'une voix froide en fermant la porte au nez du grand homme.

A grand pas elle partie dans la salle de bain, ou elle fit une rapide toilette, et mis des vêtements propre ainsi que ses deux saïs. Tout cela fut fait en 10 minutes, elle était justement entrain d'attacher sa cape quand de nouveaux coup ce firent entendre, la faisant grincer des dents. D'un mouvement ample du bras elle ouvrit en grand la porte, faisant sursauter la personne en face d'elle. C'était un magnifique jeune femme, brune, de beaux yeux marrons et un haire d'ange au visage, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenais pas, Raven ce méfiait d'elle, cette fille avait l'air beaucoup trop fausse.

-Bonjour! je viens vous accompagner a la sale a manger! je suis Pudding Charlotte, enchanter, j'espère que l'ont deviendras amie. fit elle d'un ton joyeux et en prenant les mains de Raven dans les siennes.

-Charlotte Pudding dit tu? se serait donc toi qui as tirer dans les jambes de Raiju? fit Raven, alors qu'une colère sourde montait en elle, ses poings étaient tellement serrer que ses phalanges avaient pris une couleurs blanche.

-Oh... tu est donc une amie de cette fille…

Le regard de Pudding c,est baisser, son visage si beau, si joyeux, a perdue toute sa splendeur, laissant place au fassies d'une personne pleine de haine est de rancœur, mais, ont pouvait également voir de la tristesse, quel genre de tristesse, Raven n'aurait sus le dire.

-C'est également toi qui devait épousée Monsieur Sanji. Continuas Raven.

\- Tu connais Sanji-san ? demandas surprise Pudding.

Ont pouvait voir dans ses yeux une immense joie, rien qu'as l'appellation du nom du blond, Raven pensait donc comprendre d'où venais cette tristesse, la jeune Charlotte avait du beaucoup s'attacher au cuistot du Sunny, mais alors, pourquoi ne lui avait t'il pas parler de la jeune Charlotte? après tout, il était l'un des plus grand coureur de jupons qu'elle n'est jamais vue, alors le fait qu'il ne lui est pas parler d'une aussi jolie fille, c'était vraiment surprenant, ou bien encore Chopper, il aurait adoré raconter a Raven les merveille de ces îles. Elle ne comprenais vraiment pas.

-Effectivement, je connais Monsieur Sanji, j'ai naviguer avec lui il y a moins de trois mois pour des raison de mission. fit la brune en avançant d'un pas pour fermer la porte de ses appartement.

Iron était sur son perchoir, somnolant, il regardait distraitement sa maîtresse parler avec l'un des oisillons de la grosse humaine qu'il avait vue la veille. Elles parlaient depuis un petit moment quand Raven ferma la porte dans son dos. Iron, surpris, pris son envole avant de griffer sa porte de ses serres en acier, faisant de grande marque sur le bois, un cris de protestation passant la barrière de son bec.

Raven avais commencer a suivre Pudding, qui parlais d'un ton enjoué, quand un bruit de raclement de bois et un cris indigner ce firent entendre dans son dos, lui faisant savoir qu'un certain aigle n'avait pas forcément aimer le fait qu'elle l'ai oublier dans la chambre. Un sourire en coin pris place sur son visage avant qu'elle ne ce retourne pour ouvrir la porte, laissant le volatil sortir a grand coup d'ailes, fusillant sa maîtresse au passage.

-Excuse moi Iron, j'avait la tête ailleurs. fit elle en haussant les épaules.

Pudding avait également entendue ce bruit de bois racler, ce qui l'avait fait sursauter, en plus de ce cris persan qui aurait pus leurs briser les tympan. Rapidement elle c'était retourner pour voir ce qui avait bien pus faire ce bruit, mais rien dans le couloir n'aurait pus faire ce bruit. Mais elle n'avait pas louper ce petit sourire, qui avait illuminer le visage de Raven pendant de bref secondes. Ce sourire avait détendue son visage, le rendant plus jeune, voir enfantin, mais c'était passer tellement rapidement qu'elle aurait pus croire le rêver.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leurs trajet en direction de la sale a manger, Pudding essayant de faire la discutions, et Raven gardant le silence. Quand les deux jeunes femmes entraient dans la sale, presque touts les enfants de BigMom étaient présent, riant et parlant les uns avec les autres. La Yonko était quand a elle, comme a son habitude, entrain de manger, que dire, dévorer tout ce qui lui passait par la main.

Calmement, Raven retourna prendre place a coter de BigMom, une assiette était déjà préparer, fumante d'un plat gratiner. Comme a son habitude, Raven fit couler une goute de son détecteur de poison, voyant que la nourriture ne pris pas d'autre couleurs que c'elle d'origine, elle ce permis d'en manger. Le plat était vraiment bon. Mais alors que Raven allais prendre a nouveau une fourchette de ce plat, l'une des filles de BigMom, qui venait surement demander quelque chose a sa mère, tombas sur les genoux de la brune.

Rapidement Raven, aidas la jeune fille a ce relever, vérifiant discrètement qu'elle aille bien. Cette jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noir tenue en queue de cheval et une drôle de robe a poids. C'elle ci s'excusa a de nombreuse reprise avant qu'elle ne retourne prendre place a son assiette. Raven pris a nouveau une boucher de son assiette, sans voir la légère couleur mauve qui prenais place sur son repas. Raven était en pleine conversation avec BigMom quand son souffle ce fit plus rapide, plus difficile, une douleur a la poitrine la fit grimacer, une toux violente la pris. Raven sentit une substance chaude recouvrir sa main, regardant de quoi il s'agissait, elle vit du sang, maculer sa main a la peau aussi pâle que la neige. Un rire ce fit entendre a l'autre bout de la table, ce rire, venait de la jeune fille qui était tomber il y a peu sur Raven. Son visage était tordue dans un sourire effrayant. Raven sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne tombe de sa chaise.

BigMom, qui était juste a coter de Raven, vis la brune tomber au sol, le souffle cours, les mains pleines de sang, la Yonko ne comprenais pas ce qu'il ce passait. Elle ce relevas d'un mouvement rapide, venant prendre la jeune femme dans sa grande main, la ramenant devant son visage. Le rire de sa fille fit monter peut a peut la colère en BigMom, qui lui demandas d'une voix froide de ce taire.

-La tête de cette moins que rien ne vaut pas grand chose, cette idiot de Judge aurait du nous envoyer l'uns de ses enfants au lieu de cette fille. fit froidement la jeune femme.

-Flampe ! te rend tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire! fit une voix bourrus dans son dos.

-Oh toi ne me parle pas, espèce de monstre. fit la brune en fusillant Katakuri du regard.

-Katakuri a raison, Flampe, tu est aller trop loin, tu n'avait pas a te mêler de cela. continuas Perospero qui c'était lever pour vérifier l'était de la jeune femme.

Iron, qui était entrain de voler autour de la table, avait vue Raven tomber sur le sol, les mains en sang, et du sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres, il ne mis pas longtemps a déduire que c'était le jeune oisillon qui était tomber sur les genoux de Raven qui avait fait le coup. Rapidement, l'aigle tombas en piquet sur la jeune fille, toute sers dehors, et il allait lui lacérer le visage, quand une voix ce fit entendre.

-Iron, je te l'interdit! crias la voix.

A la grande surprise de tous, Raven ce relevais avec difficulté, le regard dur, elle fit signe a son aigle de venir a ses coter. Lui caressant doucement les plumes pour le calmer, elle lui chuchotait des mots rassurant, au fur et a mesure, Iron ce calma, frottant sa tête contre celle de Raven.

-Il y a bien des choses que vous ne savez pas de moi, et ma résistance au poisons en fait partie, ne soyer pas surpris, toute personnes a ses secrets. fit la brune en regardant BigMom, essuyant le sang qui était au coin de sa bouche a l'aide de sn pouce.

Si la jeune femme avait fait attention, elle aurait vue que la plus part des hommes avaient rougis a son geste.

-Jeune fille, je vous demande pardon, je vous promet que le geste de ma fille n'était pas du tout prévue, pour vous montrer ma bonne volonté, je vous demanderait de choisir sa sanction. fit la Yonko.

-Ne vous en faite pas BigMom, j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez, je le préciserait bien dans mon rapport, et je vous laisse le plaisir de régler ce problème. Lui fit Raven en reprenant place sur sa chaise, éloignant son assiette.

-Mais que nous cache tu donc d'autre? demandas une nouvelle voix a la table.

-Techniquement, je ne vous est pas vraiment cacher quoi que ce soit, vous ne m'avez juste pas poser les bonne questions.

Le regard de Raven avait comme une pointe d'arrogance, qui fit froncer les sourcilles de certains Charlotte, alors que les autres, avaient un sourire en coins.

-Bien, alors nous allons te poser des questions au quel tu vas devoir répondre. fit cette même voix.

-Bien, j'attend donc vos questions avec impatience. rit Raven, a la grande surprise de touts le monde.

C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient sourire, ils pensaient même que ce geste était pour Raven, impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde, ont ce retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre! Je tient également a remercier:**

**-DidiinOokami **

**\- et ILoveCharlotteKatakuri**

**Vos Review m'on vraiment faites plaisir ^^ merci beaucoup**

**Je remercie également:**

**-CosmosAngel**

**\- et encore une fois DidiinOokami**

**d'avoir suivit mon compte et mon histoire**

**Bien, je ne vous laisse lire la suite, et DidiinOokami, oui, tu as raison, Flampe ne seras pas épargner, merci a Mama de ses bonnes idées, je n'en dirait pas plus, vous le découvrirez rapidement, bye tout le mondes et bonne lecture :), ah, et avant que j'oublie, ce chapitre contient un petit "Rating M", donc âmes sensible s'abstenir, quand au personnes que cela ne dérange pas, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Un silence c'était installer autour de la table, tous ce regardaient les uns les autres, ce demandant quel genre de questions poser. Au final, ce fut Perospero qui pris la parole.

-Quels autres capacité nous cachez vous ? Sa voix était suspicieuse, ce demandant s'ils pouvaient vraiment faire confiance a la jeune femme.

\- A part la résistance au poisons vous voulez dire ? et bien… j'ai était entrainer a ne pas parler sous la torture, je sait utiliser la plus part des armes existantes, mais je suis plus alaise avec les Saïs, je métrise plusieurs arts-martiaux… quoi d'autre? je peut également métriser la combustion spontané, je pense que c'est a peut prés tout. fit la brune, buvant un vers d'eau calmement, essayant de ce remettre de son mal de gorge, du a l'empoisonnement.

-La combustion spontané? en quoi cela consiste t'il ? demanda curieusement un grand homme, avec une drôle de coupe de cheveux.

Sur ce que savait Raven, cette homme était le ministre du bien cuit, Oven Charlotte, il avait manger le Netsu Netsu no mi, ou dit fruit de la cuisson. Depuis le début du repas, Raven ne l'avait pas encore entendue ouvrir la bouche, sauf pour parler avec sa sœur Amande, qui était assise juste a coter de lui. Même durant l'énumération de ce qu'elle savait faire, il avait parut in intéresser, alors qu'il relève cette particularité, fit sourire Raven.

-Cela veut dire que je peut faire brûler une partie de mon corps, sans que celui ci ne soit mis en contact avec une flamme, c'est une particularité humaine assez rare, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a la métriser, mais maintenant que je peut l'utiliser a mon bon vouloir, je ne le regrette pas, pourtant elle a tout de même fait quelques dégâts sur mon corps, je ne vous le cache pas. Raven fit s'enflammer la paume de sa main, fixant le feu a l'intérieur de celle ci, avant de l'éteindre, souriant doucement a ses vis a vis.

-Tu a donc manger le Pyro fruit. conclut Moscato.

Cette homme faisait bien rire Raven, mais elle ne voulais pas le montrer extérieurement, avec sa coupe de cheveux qui lui faisait penser a une glace.

-Non, je n'est manger aucun fruit du démon, si vous aviez bien écouter ce que j'avait dit, vous auriez compris que j'ai cette capacité depuis que je suis enfant, je n'en est prise conscience, a mon grand soulagement, a partir du moment ou je suis entrer dans les rangs du Germa66, grâce a Judge, j'ai pus métriser cette capacité en toute sécurité.

-Tu as bien dit que tu avait pris connaissance de ta capacité quand tu est entrer dans les rangs du Germa66, pas vrais ? mais alors depuis combien de temps est tu a leurs service ? fit, intriguer, Une grande femme au cours cheveux blanc lui cachant un œil.

-Et bien, je dirait 12 ans… oui c'est ça, ça fait 12 ans que je suis a leurs services. repris la brune.

-12 ans? ça veut dire que vous êtes entré a leurs service a l'âge de… 13 ans… c'est jeune. fit remarquer Perospero.

-13 ans? non, je pense qu'il y a méprise, je suis entré a leurs service quand j'avait 7 ans. repris Raven, sans comprendre comment il était arriver a cette déduction.

-QUOI?! hurlaient la plus part des personnes qui étaient a table, et sous le rire de BigMom.

Raven ne comprenais pas leurs surprise, avait elle dit ou fait quelques chose de mal? Pas le temps de ce pauser plus de question, l'oreille de la jeune femme ce mis a vibrer et biper légèrement. Rapidement, Raven ce relevas et s'excusa au près de BigMom, signalant un rapport a écrire, avant de partir grand pas en dehors de la sale a manger, suivit de Iron.

L'aigle partit en avant de sa maitresse, vérifiant si la voix était libre, avant de revenir, lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait commencer la communication.

-POURQUOI TU NE REPOND QUE MAINTENANT STUPIDE SOLDAT INUTILE! crias la voix de Niji, faisant grimacer la jeune femme.

-Calme toi, j'était en pleins repas avec la yonko et toute sa "petite" famille, je devais répondre a des questions. Lui répondit Raven en passant une mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant en arrière.

-Comment ça répondre a des questions? tu leurs a donner des informations sur le Germa! hurlas a nouveau le bleu.

-Hey, tu vas te calmer ok, déjà, je n'est donner aucunes infos sur le Germa, pour quoi me prend tu ? jamais je ne trahirais le Germa66, jamais, plutôt mourir que de trahir ceux a qui je doit ma liberté. répliquas froidement la jeune femme, faisant frémir le bleu a l'autre bout de la boucle d'oreille.

-...

\- Bien, maintenant, dit moi pourquoi tu m'appel ? j'ai encore des choses a faire de mon coter, je n'est pas tout mon temps. fit Raven en repartant dans sa chambre.

-Reiju veut que tu la contacte rapidement, elle dit que c'est assez urgent, mais que cela ne doit pas interférée avec ta mission, et comme je suis le seul a avoir le double de ta boucle, et bien je suis de corvée de message, vous m'avez pris pour un vulgaire oiseau postier ou quoi ? ont pouvait entendre a son ton que Niji était énerver, mais qu'il ce retenais de crier.

-Bien, je vais l'appeler rapidement alors, et si cela te déplait tant que cela, de servir d'oiseau postier, et bien tu n'as cas donner la boucle a Reiju, ce seras plus faci...

-Même pas en rêve, c'est a moi de la garder, et si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'as cas la retirer et la renvoyer par Iron, d'autres en aurons plus d'utilité que toi!

-Pas de problème, je te renvoie cette boucle d'oreille ce soir en même temps que j'enverrait Iron porter mon rapport. Le sourire de Raven a ce moment la était digne d'un chat.

Mais il fut vite couper par des bruits de pas dans le couloir en face d'elle. D'un simple frôlement, la jeune femme coupa la communication, alors que Niji la menaçais de la pire des torture si elle osait lui renvoyer le bijoux.

* * *

Raven venais de quitter la sale a manger, laissant une horde de questions dans l'esprit des enfants de BigMom. Alors que certains essayaient de faire entendre a leurs mère qu'il était dangereux de garder cette jeune femme dans leurs rangs, lui expliquant qu'elle pouvait tuer l'un des membre de la famille, les autres disaient le contraire, qu'il était favorable d'avoir une personne aussi puissante parmi eux.

Mais une personne parmi tout ce petit monde faisait un calcule mentale, qui lui fit ouvrir en grand les yeux, laissant sa bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Katakuri, qui avait bien vue la réaction de sa sœur, lui demandas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Nii-san, je viens de faire le calcule, si elle est entré au service des Vinsmoke quand elle était âgé de 7 ans, et qu'elle a passer 12 ans avec eux, cela voudrait dire qu'elle as…. 7+12=... par Gold Roguer, elle n'as que 19 ans. Fit Bruler, en c'écroulant dans le fond de son foteille.

Cette information avais mis un froid dans l'assembler, tous ce regardaient, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Une voix retentit alors.

\- OK, elle a 19 ans, soit disant forte ou je ne sait quoi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la garder ici, elle ne vaut pas plus qu'un grain de poussière sur du sable, je propose qu'ont la...

-Flamper, ma cher fille, si je me souvient bien, je te doit quelque chose, alors si tu ne veut pas que ta sanction s'alourdisse, je te conseille de fermer ta bouche. fit la Yonko en ce relevant, droite sur son trône.

-Mais Mama...

-Mama a raison Flamper, tu en a déjà assez fait, quand a moi, je ne voie aucun inconvénient a ce qu'elle reste ici, en deux jours, elle n'as rien tenter, alors que nous, même si c'était involontaire, ont a bien faillit la tuer. fit Amande en expirant une bouffé de ciguarette.

-Amande a raison, et puis je ne l'est pas trouver désagréable avec nous, elle a même était patiente, très patiente. Fit Praline, une jeune femme avec une queue de requin, et une coiffure qui la faisait ressembler a un requin marteau. Cette jeune femme était blonde au dents pointue et avec des tache de rousseurs.

-Mais cette fille vous as envouter ma parole! fit Flampe dans une rage folle.

-Ca suffit ! Flampe, tu vas partir en mission, tu vas aller sur l'île de la plus au nord de notre territoire, je veut que tu capture cette espèces rare qui y vit...

-Bien , et je vous prouverait en rentrant que cette fille n'as rien a faire ici! Aller, venez les gars, ont y vas. fit la plus jeune.

-...Toute seul, Flampe, je veut que tu fasse cette mission seul. continuas BigMom.

-PARDON! MAIS JE VAIS Y LAISSER MA PEAU!hurla la brune en pausant une main sur son cœur, indigner.

-Oui, surement, tout comme Raven a bien faillit y laisser sa peau quand tu as glisser ce poison dans son assiette. fit la Yonko en souriant grandement, avalant un autres gâteau tout rond.

Folle de rage, Flampe n'avait plus les mots pour répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle partie donc de la salle a manger, claquant la porte dans son dos.

Touts ses frères et sœurs regardaient la porte avec un regard de pitié, ils ce demandaient tous si leurs mère n'avait pas était un peut trop dure, avec leurs petite sœur, elle avait juste fait ce qui lui paressait bon pour sa famille. Mais par ses actes, elle avait faillit déclencher une nouvelle guerre avec le Germa66.

-Mama, ne pense tu pas que tu a était un peut trop dure, dans ta sanction ? demandas Opéra.

-Pas du tout, elle n'as que ce qu'elle mérite, par contre, mon chère fils, si tu trouve que j'ai était trop dure avec ta sœur, pourquoi n'irait tu pas l'aider a me capturer l'une de ces fameuse panthères Tonnerre ? demandas la Yonko en ce penchant en avant, surplombant son fils de toute sa hauteur.

-N... non, c'est bon. fit il en ce reculant dans le fond de son foteille.

-Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez tous y aller. les congédia t'elle.

Touts partirent un par un, discutant tout de même les uns avec les autres.

Katakuri avait pris le chemin des jardins intérieur, voulant ce dégourdir les jambes, quand, au tournant d'un buisson, il entendit une conversation.

-Donc ce sont vos goût culinaire ? demandas une voix surprise que reconnue Katakuri comme étant c'elle d'un cuisinier qu'ils avaient engagée récement.

-Effectivement, j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui est plats en sauce, ou bien avec beaucoup de protéines, comme je m'entraine énormément, je brûle beaucoup de graisse, je doit donc en ingérée tout autant, pour ne pas perdre connaissance après mes entrainements. Expliquas la voix de Raven.

-Bien, je serait donc quoi vous faire. fit la voix du jeune homme. Je suis navré Madame Raven, mais je doit rapidement retourner en cuisine, nous nous verrons une prochaine fois.

-Bien sur, je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrer Juan, et j'attend avec impatience les repas que tu vas me concocter. fit la voix de Raven avec un ton doux.

De son coté, Katakuri n'avait rien louper de cette conversation, alors elle passait le plus claire de son temps a s'entrainer? ce serait donc utile pour le confort de leurs inviter de lui montrer ou ce trouvait la salle de sport du chateau. Katakuri attendit que Raven fut repartie dans sa chambre, avant de pouvoir enfin reprendre son trajet.

Raven allait t'elle faire part de cette incident a Judge ? Leurs alliance était t'elle menacer par les agissement de sa jeune soeur ? Une guerre allait t'elle a nouveau éclater ?

Ces trois questions tournaient en rond dans l'esprit de l'homme le plus fort de l'équipage de BigMom.

* * *

Niji était dans sa chambre a faire les cents pas. La famille Charlotte avait pauser des questions a Raven, mais quel genre de questions ? et puis, pourquoi la brune avait elle une voix aussi étrange, comme si elle avait attraper froid. Toutes ces questions tournaient en rond dans la tête du bleu sans qu'il ne puisse mètres des réponses dessus. La colère montait de plus en plus en lui, il ne pouvait même pas êtres la pour empêcher touts les fils de la Yonko d'approcher sa proprièter.

Rien que d'imaginer toutes ces vermines s'approcher ou ne serais ce que pauser les yeux sur la brune, le fit bouillir de colère. Ayant besoins de ce défouler, Niji brisa chaque meuble de sa chambre, retournas son matelas, donnas des coups de poings dans les murs, faisant quelques troues de ci de la, arrachant ses rideaux. Une fois qu'il fut calmer, le bleu ce glissa contre le mur, s'asseyant sur le sol et passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour les remettre sur l'arrière de son crâne. Un profond soupire sortit de sa bouche, avant qu'il ne constate les dégâts qu'il avait causer a sa pauvre chambre. Plus aucuns meubles ne tenais debout, réduit en de simple bout de bois sur le sol, son lit était retourner, ses rideau pendaient lamentablement a demis arracher, des troues dans ses murs montraient la brique qu'ils étaient sensé cacher et touts les livres et papiers de son bureau étaient éparpiller sur le sol.

Un rire amer sortit de sa bouche, alors qu'il retirait ses lunette, laissant ses yeux gris d'orage a la lumière du chandelier, qui par miracle, avais éviter de ce retrouver éclater en milliers de larmes de vers sur le sol.

-Regarde toi mon p'auve type, voila dans quel état tu te met pour une p'auve gamine, alors que t'en a pleins d'autres a t'est pieds, mais non, toi c'est elle que tu veut, mais quel abrutit j'vous jure. ce sermonnas t'il.

Il resta encore quelques minutes dans cette position, avant de ce relever, prenant des vêtements propre, qui étaient maintenant au sol, avant de partir dans sa sale de bain. Il avait au préalable appeler Causette et lui avait ordonner de changer tout le mobilier de sa chambre avant qu'il est fini sa douche, sous peine d'un sévère punition.

Quand il fut enfermer dans la sale d'eau, le jeune bleu ce dévêtit avant de faire couler l'eau de la douche sur ses muscles. L'eau ruisselais le longs de son corps, alors que Niji se maintenais au mur a l'aide de l'une de ses mains. Fermant les yeux, il ne pus s'empêcher de ce demander ce que cela ferait d'avoir notre cher Raven, nue et totalement soumise avec lui, sous cette douche, l'eau ruisselant le longs de son corps couvert de cicatrices, qui la rendait encore plus désirable au yeux de Niji. Comment savait il que le corps de la brune était couvert de cicatrices? Et bien durant une missions qu'ils avaient eu en communs, ils avaient du dormir a la belle étoile, un lac était juste a coter de leurs lieu de camps, durant la nuit, croyant que Niji dormais, Raven était partie prendre un bain de minuit, bien sur, Niji ne dormais que d'un œil, il l'avait toujours fait, même dans son propre château, ont ne savait jamais.

Rien que de ce souvenir de ce corps a la peau d'albâtre, Niji, ne pus ce retenir de faire descendre sa main a son sexe qui avait gonfler sous l'envie, et d'y prodiguer des mouvement de vas et viens, s'imaginant la brune sous ses mains. Les yeux plisser, les dents serrée, il s'imaginais maintenir les poignet de Raven au dessus de sa tête, lui dévorant le cou de ses lèvres, alors qu'il lui donnais de violent vas et viens, la faisant crier de plaisir, la faisant appeler son nom entre deux gé bleu ne pus tenir longtemps, avant de venir dans sa main, avec un gragnement étouffer.

Rouvrant les yeux, et reprenant son souffle, Niji fini de prendre sa douche, quand il sortit, touts les meuble de sa chambre avaient étaient remplacer, le lit était fait avec des draps propre, et son bureau, ses feuilles et ses livres avaient tous étaient ranger correctement. Sans plus de préambule, Niji ce jeta dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, fixant le plafond. Le sommeil venait peut a peut prendre possession de son corps, quand une personne vint frapper a sa porte. Dans un grognement, Niji autorisa la personnes a entrer dans sa chambre.

C'était Reiju, sa sœur le regardais avec un sourire sur le visage avant de venir s'assoir sur le lit.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veut Reiju? demandas abruptement Niji.

-Je ne suis pas stupide Nijji tu sait ? et puis, j'ai vue nos domestiques avec du mobilier briser, et un autres neuf, il ne faut pas êtres devin pour savoir que toi et Raven vous êtes encore disputer. Fit la rose.

-Ouais, et alors ? je ne voie pas en quoi cela te concerne. fit il froidement en tournant le dos a sa sœur.

-Oh, rien, mais je venais tout de même te donner un conseille, Raven déteste que les gents la prenne de haut et la sous estimes, alors, ne fait pas l'idiot. le conseillas t'elle avant de repartir, comme si elle n'avait jamais était la.

Niji réfléchis encore un moment a ce qu'il c'était dit avec Raven, puis au conseil de sa sœur avant de soupirer.

-Les femmes, toutes compliquer a comprendre, des fois, j'aimerais bien que tu soit avec nous… maman.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Raven rédigeais son rapport, hésitant a y retranscrire ce qu'il c'était passer il y a peut, devait elle dire que l'une des filles de BigMom avait tenter de la tuer? ou bien devait elle ce taire?

Mais jamais elle n'avait cacher quoi que ce soit a Judge, alors ce ne serait pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Et puis, des bruit de couloir déclarait que BigMom avait donner comme sanction a sa fille, d'aller capturer une créature extrêmement dangereuse. Et puis si elle expliquait que cette Flampe avait agit sans le consentement de sa mère, Raven ne pensait pas que Judge déclencherait une guerre, ou bien annulerait leurs futur alliance. Ce fut donc sur ces penser qu'elle écrivit le début de sont rapport.

* * *

_Cher Monsieur Judge,_

_J'ai bien reçus les caisses du projet test n°1457, et je vous en remercie, je pense que BigMom les utiliseras d'ici peut. Les fils et les filles de la Yonko, tout comme celle ci, n'ont commis aucun impaire quand a vos choix, mais je tenais également a vous faire part d'un incident qu'il y a eu ce midi a l'heure du repas, je tient a vous informer que tout cela c'est passer contre les ordres et les attentes de BigMom, qui a sévèrement punis cette personne. _

_J'ai était victime d'une tentative de meurtre de la part de l'une des filles de BigMom, Charlotte Flampe. Effectivement, celle ci a verser du poison dans mon repas, bien sur j'avais mis le détecteur de poison avant de goûter au plat qu'il y avait dans mon assiette, mais cette petite vipère a fait semblant de me tomber sur les genoux, et en a profiter pour empoisonner mon repas. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas mettre a mal les négociation car BigMom n'était au courant de la tentative de sa fille._

_D'ailleurs, celle ci l'as envoyer, seul, sur une île de sont territoire, pour que cette Flampe capture une créature hautement dangereuse._

_J'ai également était convier a _

* * *

La brune ne put finir d'écrire sa phrase, qu'elle fut couper par des coups frapper a sa porte. Se levant, elle partie ouvrir la porte, laissant devant elle, une jeune femme ressemblant a un requin marteau. Cette jeune femme fit un grand sourie a Raven avant de lui prendre les mains dans les sienne.

-Salut, mon nom est Praline, je suis heureuse de pouvoir te parler, ont m'as demander de venir t'accompagner a la fête que les habitants de l'île ont organiser. Fit joyeusement, trop au gout de Raven, la femme-poisson.

-Heu... oui, surement, attendez juste que je prenne Iron avec moi et nous pourrons y aller. fit la brune en rentrant a nouveau dans la chambre, prenant sa cape et la protection en cuire pour son épaule. Mais cela ne plus pas vraiment a Praline, qui poussa un cris strident, ce qui fit ce mettre sur ses garde Raven.

-Mon dieu, mais ne me dit pas que tu vas y aller habiller comme ça! fit outrer la blonde.

-Et bien si, je n'est que cela a me mettre, et je ne voie pas en quoi cela puisse déranger qui que ce soit, c'est une tenue pratique et utile. Fit Raven en nouant sa cape sur son épaule. Et puis de toute façon, c'est la seul tenue dans la quel je me sente alaise, alors le sujet est clos, je suis une soldat, pas une princesse.

Et sait sur ces mots que les filles partirent en direction de la ville, ou une foule de personnes attendaient avec impatience l'arriver de la famille Charlotte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou touts le mondes, me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre, et comme a chaque nouveau chapitre, je tient a remercier toutes les personnes qui commence a me suivre, ou bien suivre mon histoire, c'est pour cela que je te remerci:**

**-Son D Akira**

**De suivre cette histoire et de l'avoir mise dans t'est favorite. **

**Quand a toi DidiineOokami, effectivement, Flampe ne fait qu'agraver son cas :) quand a Katakuri, vous avez encore beaucoup a découvrir prochainement sur lui dans cette histoire, des secret, des envie, des peurs et j'en passe, mais je ne dirait rien de plus ;)**

**Bon, maintenant je ne vous dérange pas plus et vous laisse lie la suite du chapitre, a plus tout le monde.**

* * *

La jeune soldat marchais a la suite de la fille de BigMom, une magnifique femme poisson, qui était a moitié femme requin-marteau. Blonde au yeux bleu, ses cheveux avaient une forme bien étrange, lui donnant encore plus le physique de ce requin et des taches de rousseur rehaussait un sourire au dent pointue. Elle était habiller d'une veste bleu ouverte avec des fleures rose, laissant voir qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous, la veste avait de la dentelle blanche sur le bas, et des bande de tissus bleu avec dentelle blanche recouvrait ses hanche, lui faisant comme une robe sur sa queue de requin.

Les deux femme traversait les couloirs du château, Praline, parlant de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, voulant entamer une conversation autres que commercial pour l'alliance, mais il semblais que toutes ses questions n'intéressait en rien la jeune femme a ses coter, qui restait muette a toutes ses demandes. Le regard de la brune restait fixer devant elle, dur et sans émotions. Praline ce demandais même si le sourire qu'ils avaient vue il y a de cela quelques heures n'était pas feint.

Raven, elle, ne voyais pas l'intérêt de répondre au interrogations de la femme en face d'elle, en quoi savoir quel était sa couleur préférer pouvais bien améliorer les liens de leurs futur alliance? tout ce que Raven voulais a ce moment, c'était retourner dans ses appartement, terminer son rapport et, si possible dans ce château, aller courir un peut a l'extérieur, peut êtres dans ce grand jardin a la verdure magnifique qu'elle avait traverser il n'y a pas longtemps. Leurs pas les menèrent dans la halle d'entrer, les laissant devant une grande porte qui s'ouvrit seul. Raven avait beau chercher le mécanisme d'ouverture, elle ne le vis pas, du mains, pas avant que la porte ne ce ferme dans leurs dos et qu'elle vis sur celle-ci, un visage, quoi lui fit un sourire. Faisant deux grand yeux, Raven suivit Praline dans les rues de la ville.

Les rues de la ville étaient toutes décorer de couleur rose, bleu et blanche, de bonnes odeurs de sucreries flottaient dans l'air et les bruit de conversation, de rire ou biens les cris des marchant animais cette ville. Tous faisaient des grand sourire a la fille de BigMom, venant même quelques fois lui serrer la main et lui souhaitant un bonne anniversaire, lui signalant qu'il avaient vue sa sœur jumelle également. Raven les regardait, ce disant que, au final, c'était vrais. Ce peuple était vraiment heureux de vivre ici, tous aimais leurs dirigeante et ses enfants, les accueillant a bras ouvert, leurs souriant et leurs faisant des cadeaux. Raven fut même toucher en voyant une petite fille de la tribut des longs bras, ce diriger vers Praline, lui tendant une magnifique couronne de fleurs rose blanche et mauve. La femme requin, toucher, pris la petite dans ses bras pour la serrer contre son cœur, embrassant ses joues rebondie de poupons. La fillette émis un rire adorable, avant de repartir dans les bras de sa mère, lui expliquant a grand mouvement de bras, ce qu'il venais de ce passer, faisant rire l'adulte a ses coter. Devant ce tableau adorable, la brune eu un brusque souvenir qui la fit sourire de tendresse, avant qu'une ombre ne passe dans son regard, et que ce sourire, si rare sur son visage, ne disparaisse rapidement.

Regardant un peut mieux autour d'elle, Raven vis un étal qui l'intéressa, partant y jeter un coup d'œil, Raven vis un magnifique collier, une fine chaine en Argent retenais un pendentif en forme de larme, et a l'intérieur, enfermer dans de la résine, une fleur de cerisier d'un rose pâle presque blanc retint son attention La jeune femme ce dit que ce collier plairait beaucoup a sa meilleure amie, bien que celle ci ne fut pas forcément intéresser par les bijoux, n'en portant quasiment jamais, elle aimais tout de même ce qui était discret, et les fleurs de cerisier étant ses préférer, Raven ne pus s'empêcher de vouloir l'acheter. Interpellant le gérant de l'étal.

Celui ci vint a sa rencontre, faisant un grand sourire joyeux, avant que ceux si ne ce pausent sur sa cape, laissant le symbole de Germa a sa vue. Son sourire ce fana rapidement, avant qu'un visage dur et froid ne le remplace, son regard exprimais une profonde aine, et un mépris incroyable, qui fit tiquer la jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veut gamine? demandas froidement le gérant.

-Pourrais-je connaitre le prix de ce bijoux s'il vous plait ? demandas poliment la jeune femme en montrant ce qui avait retenue son attention.

\- Et tu as de quoi payer au moins ? demanda l'homme.

-Bien sur. fit Raven, trouvant les manière de cette homme grossière.

\- 850 Berry. fit l'homme.

-Bien, je vais vous le prendre dans ce cas. fit Raven en sortant sa bourse de sous sa cape.

L'homme pris le bijoux dans ses mains, avant de le tendre brusquement a Raven, alors que la jeune femme tendait les billets. Elle ris doucement le bijoux entre ses mains, alors que l'homme comptait l'argent, comme si la jeune femme allais lui faire un coup fourré. Quand il fut sur que le compte y était, il repartit a ses clients, oubliant totalement la présence de la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci repartait en direction de Praline, continuant a examiner le bijoux, elle savait que celui ci allais vraiment plaire a Reiju, et avait hâte de la revoir pour lui offrir.

Praline vis Raven revenir dans sa direction, un magnifique collier dans ses mains, elle ne puis s'exclamer devant ce bijoux.

-Oh! il est magnifique, je ne savait pas que tu aimais ce genre de bijoux. fit la fille de BigMom.

-Et bien… ce n'est pas pour moi. fit la voix de Raven, ou la plus vieille pouvait entendre une pointe de timidité, qui la fit sourire.

-Je voie, et bien je suis sur que la personne pour qui ce bijoux est destiner seras heureuse. fit- elle en lui souriant.

Le reste de la journée ce passa bien, Raven pus ce détendre en présence de Praline, trouvant en cette grande femme poisson une amie. Elles avaient fait le tour de la ville, regardant toutes les étales possible, et Raven avait même trouver une gourmette d'homme en argent avec une gravure d'éclaire dessus. Raven n'avais pus s'empêcher de le prendre, ce disant que ceci irait grandement a un certain bleu au caractère de cochon. Et elle fut accueillit a toutes les étales de la même manière, méfiance, peur, haine, violence, dégout et quelques fois encore avec tristesse.

Durant leurs journée, les deux jeunes femmes virent la sœur jumelle de Praline, la deuxième femme poisson portait le nom de prim.

Cette jeune femme était, tout comme sa sœur, d'une taille considérable, elle avait la peau mate avec de cours cheveux blond, tout comme sa sœur Praline, Prim était a moitié homme poisson, mais au lieux d'avoir une queue de poisson, elle ce retrouvais affublé de tentacules de pieuvre. En parlant avec elle, Raven pus découvrir une jeune femme douce et gentille, qui, tout le contraire de sa sœur, évitait de ce faire remarquer au sein de sa famille, sa voix était douce et calme, et personnes, du moins sur ce qu'avait compris Raven, n'avait encore vue la jeune femme en colère. Quittant la femme-pieuvre, les deux "amie", repartirent dans les rues de la ville, parlant de tout, et Raven nous pouvait s'empêcher de voir les regard haineux et plein de peur qui était fixer sur elle.

Praline avait bien vue le mal que le regards des habitants de l'île faisaient a le petite femme a ses coter, mais elle ne pouvait en vouloir a ces gents, la guerre avait fait des dégâts sur les îles de la Yonko, autant du coter des soldats, que chez les civiles. D'un regard pleins d'excuse, la femme requin pris la parole.

-Ne leurs en veut pas, ils ont encore en mémoire la guerre, et il est vrais que cela les a beaucoup affecter, les civiles ont eux aussi était toucher, beaucoup sont morts durant les combats, et pour eux, c'est le Germa qui est en faute, pourtant, Mama a bien essayer de leurs faire comprendre que ce n'était pas votre faute, mais as partir du moment ou la haine entre dans le cœur des hommes, elle ne s'en déloge pas facilement. fit Tristement Praline en baissant les yeux.

-Je comprend. fit Raven.

* * *

C'était la fin de journée, la fête c'était bien passer et aucuns inconvénient n'était venue déranger l'anniversaire de ses sœurs. Katakuri passait dans les rues, regardant les marchants renbaler leurs produits en discutant joyeusement, les enfants jouaient encore malgré l'heure tardive, le soleille ce couchant plus tard en ces temps d'été. Ils ce couraient apres, riant et jouant a chat, le faisant plonger dans de profonds souvenir, il marchais sans vraiment êtres la, comme sur pilotes automatique. Ce fut un petit corps rentrant en contacte avec l'une de ses jambes, et un petit corps tombant au sol qui le fit baisser les yeux. Un jeune garçon, il devait a peut pres avoir 12 ans, était tomber au sol et ce relevait, ce massant le postérieur? quand il relevas la tête pour voir sur quoi il avait foncer, le jeune garçon ouvrit en grands les yeux, le visage blanc comme un linge.

-Monsieur, Kata...Katakuri. fit le jeune garçon en ce penchant en avant, montrant par ce geste ses plus plates exuses.

-...

Le grand homme ne répondit pas, mais fit tout de même un signe de tête, montrant par ce geste, qu'il ne lui en voulais pas. Soupirant le jeune garçon repartit en courant, regardant dans son dos paniquer. Suivant le regard du jeune homme, Katakuri vit deux homme et une femme arriver a grand pas. Le petit repartit en courant, laissant perplexe Katakuri, qui fronças un peut plus ses sourcilles.

Mais une voix l'interpellant dans son dos le sortit de ses songes et il vis au loin, sa sœur Praline, qui lui faisait de grands signes de mains, avançant a l'aide de sa bulle d'eau a toute vitesse dans la direction du grand homme.

-Nii-san, comment vas tu ? demandas t'elle en souriant.

-Bien, que fait tu encore dehors, ne devait tu pas rejoindre Aladin? demanda le mauve en la regardant de ses yeux carmin.

-Justement, je m'en allais le rejoindre, et puis, j'était avec Raven, nous avons passer la journée dans la ville. fit la blonde en souriant encore plus, si cela était possible.

-Et ou ce trouve t'elle ? demandas intriguer l'homme, ne voyant pas la porte paroles avec sa sœur.

-Elle voulais continuer de faire un tour en ville. fit Praline en haussant les épaules. Bon, je doit te laisser, mon Aladin vas m'attendre si je continue a prendre du retard.

Et elle repartie en direction du port. Katakuri la regardas partir, sa sœur était vraiment attacher a son mari, au point ou elle avait trahis leurs mère, durant la guerre, aidant par la suite Mugiwara a s'échapper. Katakuri avait bien crus que sa mère allais tuer sa jeune sœur quand il pris la nouvelle, du moins si cela n'avait pas déjà était fait, et quel ne fut pas la surprise de tout le mondes, quand BigMom demandas a voir sa fille. Ils pensaient tous que cela allait êtres pour la tuer, mais non, la Yonko avait discuter avec sa fille, prenant en compte son point de vue. Et contre toute attente, Praline était ressortie de la sale du trône, un grand sourie au lèvres, chantonnant et partant en direction de son mari, qui avait tenue a l'accompagner, voulant la défendre en cas de danger.

Ce jour la, le respect que Katakuri avait pour sa sœur et son beau-frère avait augmenter.

Reprenant son chemin Katakuri ne fit pas plus attention a ce que lui avait dit sa jeune sœur, jusqu'as ce qu'un détaille ne lui revienne, "Elle est partit faire un tour en ville"

La fille n'avais donc aucune escorte avec elle! et avec la haine que ressentaient les villageois face au Germa66, Katakuri ne lui donnais pas beaucoup de temps sans qu'elle ne ce fasse agresser. Rapidement, le grand homme partit de nouveau dans les entrailles de la ville, cherchant dans tout les sens ou la jeune femme pouvait bien ce trouver, mais il ne la trouvas pas. Si BigMom savait ce que Praline avait fait, il ne lui donnais plus longtemps a vivre, il ce devait donc de retrouver la brune, pour couvrir sa jeune sœur, car c'était son rôle a lui, le grands frère, de protéger ses cadets.

Du mouvement dans le ciel fit relever les yeux de Katakuri, cette forme, Katakuri savait qu'il n'y en avait qu'une sur cette île, un aigle de métal n'était pas vraiment commun dans leurs royaume. Rapidement il partit en direction du volatile, courant dans les rues, sous le regard surpris des villageois.

* * *

Iron était toujours poster sur l'épaule de Raven, regardant chaque villageois qui osait trop s'approcher de sa maitresse. Il adorait voir le regardas surpris, puis effrayer de ces humains quand il les fixait trop longtemps. Raven avait bien vue son manège et lui avait donner une pichenette sur le bec, le faisant pousser un petit cris d'amusement. Il aimais vraiment son humaine, et jamais Iron n'aurais pus s'imaginer la trahir, il préférait encore que l'ont lui arrache chaque plumes une par une.

Sans que, ni lui, ni Raven ne le voie venir, une jeune oisillon humain était rentrer dans le corps de la jeune femme. Ce petit était pas plus grand que deux caisse, des cheveux brun, presque noir, des yeux gris claire, presque blanc et une peau pale, couverte par des vêtements trop grand pour lui. Le regard du jeune garçon était paniquer, effrayer, et grâce et ses capteurs sensoriel, Iron avait pus mesurer les battement de cœur de ce jeune humain, qui étaient bien trop rapide pour une simple course.

Raven avait également vue la panique dans le regard du jeune homme, mais la pauvre jeune femme n'arrivait plus a bouger, ce pauvre enfant lui avait fait remonter tellement de souvenir, bons comme mauvais, qu'elle avait l'impression de ce noyer dedans, ce fut le cris de Iron qui la ramenas a la réalité, et le regard effrayer du petit. Raven pensait que cette peur dans ses yeux étaient du a la vue de l'emblème du Germa66, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur ce serrer, comment faire comprendre a ces gents que le Germa n'y était pour rien face a toute cette guerre? doucement, ses poings et ses dents se serraient, son regard tombant au sol, cacher sous une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Mais a sa grande surprise, le jeune garçon attrapas sa chemise entre ses jeunes mains, serrant le bout de tissus du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'il cachais son visage contre le buste de la jeune femme, la surprenant face a ce geste.

-Ai... aider moi je… je vous en pris… ils me poursuivent. fit le jeune garçon d'un voix entrecouper de pleurs.

-Pardon? La jeune femme ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il ce passait.

Regardant tout autour d'elle, Raven ne vis personnes, sauf les habitants de l'île qui continuais a la dévisager avec haine. De quoi, ou bien de qui, ce jeune garçon avait t'il besoin de ce faire protéger?

Sa question fut vite élucider par l'arriver de trois personnes, qui arrivèrent en courant. Quand elle les vis, Raven ne pus que voir le fait qu'ils étaient richement vêtu, les deux homme portaient tout deux un pantalons a bretelle, des chaussures ciré et une chemise blanche a manche longue sous une veste de costumes, un haut de forme tombant négligemment devant leurs yeux, et des mèches rebelle dut a leurs course. Quand a la femme, elle, portait une lourde robe de riche, sur de petite chaussures a tallons et un grand chapeau, son cou et ses mains étaient richement parée de bijoux qui avaient du couter une vrais fortune. Quand les trois personnes virent vers qui le jeune garçon c'était tourner pour l'aider, leurs regard changeas, toujours emplis de Haine envers le Germa, Raven pus également y voir de la peur, pour la femme, et de la méfiance pour les deux hommes.

-Jiyu, viens ici tout de suite, n'embête dont pas la dame. fit le plus jeune des deux hommes.

-...

Le petit ne répondit pas, mais Raven pouvais sentir son petit corps trembler contre le sien, la confortant dans son idée que ces personnes n'étaient pas forcément bonne avec lui. De manière protectrice, Raven pris le petit et le cachas dans son dos, le cachant de la vue de ces gents.

-Pardonnez moi, mais je ne pense pas que ce petit est vraiment envie de vous suivre. fit la soldat en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, rendez moi mon fils, que voulez vous lui faire ? le tuer ? comme vous l'avez fait pendant la guerre? fit la femme en avançant d'un pas.

-Voyer vous une quel-qu'on que animosité venant de ma personne ? demanda la brune, ouvrant les bras.

Dans ce geste elle montrait qu'elle n'était pas violence, mais par la vue de ses saïs elle faisait passer le message qu'elle n'hésiterait pas a ce défendre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulais faire croire. Elle savait bien que s'ils venaient a lui faire du mal, elle ne pourrait rien faire, cela risquai d'entacher leur alliance, et elle n'y tenais pas. Et ça, le plus vieux des homme avais bien du le comprendre, car sans une once d'hésitation, il vint pour prendre le poignet du jeune garçon, mais Raven s'interposa, lui lançant un regard noir, et le faisant lâcher.

-Je ne vous conseille pas de le forcer a vous suivre, ou bien je me verrait dans l'obligation de faire part de vos agissement a la Yonko BigMom. fit la brune d'une voix froide.

-Mais fait donc, fou-tut soldat du Germa, qui crois tu que notre reine croiras, l'un de ses habitants les plus riche, ou bien un simple soldat ennemis, qui a tuer plusieurs des siens? demanda d'une voix narguante, l'homme.

-Je ne me répèterait pas, laissez le petit tranquille et circuler. continuas la brune.

-La ferme!

Raven sentit une douleurs a sa joue, et sa tête avait basculer sur le coter. Cette homme venais de la gifler, devant des centaines de personnes, qui n'osait approcher, serais ce a cause du fait qu'ils étaient des riches ? ou bien qu'elle soit du Germa ? mais ne pouvaient t'ils pas au moins m'êtres le petit a l'abris?

En parlant du jeune garçon, celui ci, ne voulant pas qu'une personne de plus ce fasse frapper par sa faute, c'était mis devant le corps de la soldat, les bras écarter, criant sur ses hommes deux fois plus grand que lui.

-Laissez la tranquille, elle ne vous a rien fait! ses yeux étaient fermer, son corps tremblais, mais il ne faiblissait pas.

-Oh toi salle gosse, tu vas te taire c'est bien de ta faute si nous en sommes ici. Repris le plus jeunes des hommes en levant le main sur le petit.

Alors que le coups allait atteindre le petit, Raven le pris dans ses bras, le cachant dans ses bras, alors qu'elle, ce prenais un nouveau coup, cette fois sur l'autre joue. Elle pouvait sentir la haine de ces hommes monter dans leurs corps, mais elle n'en avait rein a faire, cela n'était rien en comparaison a ce qu'elle avait déjà vécus. Et puis, elle ce disait que ce n'était que pour un petit temps, Iron était entrain de signaler leurs position, et si elle ne ce trompais pas, la famille Charlotte n'allais pas la laisser seul, ce trimbaler dans la ville, sans un chaperons, il n'était donc qu'une simple questions de temps, avant que l'uns des membres de la famille ne la rejoigne.

-Lâche le femme, ou nous devront te le faire lâcher de force. fit la femme dans leurs dos.

-Hehehe, désoler, mais mon grade ne me permet pas de vous obéir, "femme". rit la brune en la regardant de coter.

Outré la femme s'approchas d'elle a grand pas, levant les pans de sa robe, avant de lui assener un coups de pieds dans l'arrière des genoux, faisant tomber Raven a genoux, emportant le petit avec elle au sol. Les coups pleuvaient sur son corps, et Raven faisait de sont mieux pour ne pas que ceux si n'atteigne le petit, le couvrant au mieux de son corps. Puis, tout d'un coup, plus rien, la douleur ne venais pas, les hommes et la femme étaient comme, paralysé dans son dos.

-Vous, que pensez vous faire ? fit une voix froide est pleine de haine.

Relevant les yeux, Raven vis en face d'elle, le fils le plus fort de la famille charlotte. Katakuri ce tenais droit comme un pic, le regard noir, il fixais ces personnes, qui était il y a apeine 5 minutes, s'acharnais a frapper la soldat, qui, recroqueviller au sol, ne bougeais plus.

Était ce du bluff, quand durant le repas, elle leurs avait dit qu'elle supportait toute type de torture, alors qu'as cette instant, elle était inerte au sol? Enfin bon ce n'était pas une raison il ce devait de l'aider.


	7. chapter 7

Coucou tout le mondes, comment allez vous? moi tout vas bien et je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, c'est pa génial tout ça?

Et donc, oui, DiidineOokami, tu as raison, c'est gents ne comprennent vraiment rien a la mentaliter des pirates, mais bon, ont ne peut pas leurs en vouloir XD.

sur ceux, bonne lecture a tous!!!

* * *

* * *

Avançant en direction du couple et de leurs plus grand des fils, ses épeurons claquant contre ses bottes, sa démarche était lente, menaçante, quand a son regard, il était froid, glaçant sur place qui conque se serait mis sur sa route. Les deux hommes en face de lui, devenaient blanc au fur et a mesure que les éperons faisaient résonner les pas du géant.

-Je répète ma question, que pensez vous êtres entrain de faire? demandas a nouveau Katakuri, en ce penchant pour être a leurs niveau.

-Mon...Monsieur, c'est… ce n'est… enfin… c'est que… Baragouinas le père de famille.

\- Oh! c'est bon Victor, tu peut bien expliquer a Monsieur Katakuri que cette "femme" as prise en otage mon petit Jiyu, ne t'en fait pas mon chérie, maman est la, n'est pas peur. Fit la femme en pointant la jeune Raven, qui faisait toujours barrage de son corps pour protéger le jeune enfant.

\- Oh, et que dit cette jeune femme ? fit de sa voix profonde le Sweet Commander.

* * *

Raven était toujours au sol, le visage cacher par ses bras, le corps sur celui du petit. Quand la jeune femme eu entendue la voix du fils de BigMom, elle sentit un poids ce retirer de ses épaules, le petit allais êtres en sécurité, et cela, elle ne le devait certainement pas aux habitants de cette île, ça non, mais bien a Iron, qui continuais toujours de tourner au dessus de leurs têtes, intérieurement, la jeune femme ce dit que quand ils seraient de retour au château, elle devrait lui donner une ou deux souris, pour le remercier.

-Oh, et que dit cette jeune femme ? fit la voix du Sweet Commander.

Ce relevant dificilement, Raven aidas le petit a ce lever a son tour, regardant s'il allait bien. Quand elle en fut sertaine, la soldat ce tournas ver Katakuri, le dos droit, le regard froids, elle avanças et ce mis a coter du grand homme regardant froidement les personnes en face d'elle.

-Ce que je dit, Monsieur Katakuri, c'est que ces personnes sont entrain de vous mentir, ce jeune garçon m'est rentrer dedans, il m'as également demander de l'aide, quand au fait que ce soit le jeune fils de cette femme, je n'en doute pas, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne m'abaisserait a prendre qui que ce soit en otage, et certainement pas un enfant. Fit froidement la jeune femme. Si cette enfant est bien le votre, alors pourquoi le traiter vous ainsi? vous, Madame, avec toute cette parure de bijoux et de tissus plus cher les uns que les autres, pourquoi laisser votre propre enfant habiller de guenilles ? Quand a vous monsieur, votre fils n'as que la peau sur les os, alors que vous, êtes aussi gras qu'un porc, pour finir, vous, jeune homme, vos mains sont couverte d'égratignures et d'échymose, tout comme le corps de ce petit, alors laissez moi vous poser une simple question, pourquoi devrais je vous laisser le reprendre, si c'est pour qu'il vive a nouveau dans la peur, la douleur et la soufrance ?

-Petite menteuse!!! comment ose tu? Monsieur Katakuri, vous n'allez tout de même pas croire cette gamine? qui plus est, une membre du Germa66, auriez vous oublier tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait? fit la femme, s'avançant d'un pas dans leurs direction.

-Non, je n'est pas oublier, mais voyez vous, cette attaque était entièrement de la faute de notre famille, et non du Germa, quand au fait de la croire, et bien oui, je crois cette femme, plus que vous, femme. Katakuri regardais cette femme, a ses pieds, comme si elle était une vulgaire fourmis sur sa botte. Quand au fait qu'elle soit une menteuse, j'en doute fort, cela risquerais de faire fort de détruire l'alliance qui est entrain de ce jouer, Soldat, emmener cette femme, son mari et son plus vieux fils a Mama, expliquer lui la situation.

Les soldats pions braquèrent leurs armes sur les couple, l'emmenant en direction du chateau, sous les cris de protestation de la femme. Les vilageois, autour, ce mirent a acclamer Katakuri, venant le saluer, le remercier, laissant Raven de coter. La brune ne fit pas attention a cela, ayant l'habitude, elle partit en direction du jeune enfant, toujours debout, ne sachant trop quoi faire. S'accroupissant pour êtres a sa hauteur, elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, pausant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle les frottat.

Petit a petit, le jeune enfant compris que, enfin, son calvaire était fini, qu'il était libre de ces tortionnaire, et que plus jamais il ne subirait de tel douleur, des larmes de joie coulaient peut a peut sur ses joues, avant qu'il ne ce jette sur Raven, la serrant dans ses bras, pleurant mille et un remerciement a la jeune femme.

Raven était heureuse, en mettant fin a la douleur de ce jeune garçon, elle espérait ce faire pardonner des actes passer. Dans son dos, la brune entendit des bruit de pas, avec celui caractéristique des éperons, faisant tourner la tête a la brune, elle vis Katakuri, avancer dans leurs direction, puis ce pencher vers le jeune enfant.

-Comment t'appelle tu ? demandas t'il de sa voix de bariton au plus jeune, le faisant ce cacher de timidité dans les bras de la soldat.

-Ji... Jiyu Monsieur. fit la petite voix timide de Jiyu, dans la poitrine de Raven.

-Bien, tu vas venir avec nous, a partir de maintenant, tu seras sous la protection de BigMom, et ce , jusqu'as nouvelle ordre. fit le géant, pausant tout doucement sa grande main sur la tête du plus jeune, le faisant rire. Maintenant allons y, nous sommes attendue.

Doucement, le grand homme pris le petit Jiyu dans l'une de ses main, le collant contre son torse, il ce relevas et partit en direction du château, ne faisant pas vraiment attention a ce que Raven les suive.

* * *

Katakuri avait entamer le pas en direction du château de la yonko, quand il remarquas que la jeune femme qui était a ses coter il y a à peine 5 minutes, ne le suivait pas. Doucement, il tournas doucement le visage en direction de la jeune femme, ne voulant pas effrayer le jeune enfant, qui commençais a s'endormir doucement dans ses bras.

Raven regardait en direction du ciel, cherchant sans doute son aigle, mais rien, il 'était plus dans le ciel, surement était t'il rentrer aux appartement de cette fille. Au final elle pris la suite du grand homme, marchant a ses coter, le dos et la tête droite, bien que Katakuri pouvait voir qu'elle serrait les dents et avait un pas quelque peut claudiquant.

Amorçant un mouvement pour aider la jeune femme a marcher, Katakuri ce stoppas, ce rappelant qu'elle était une soldat, et que par conséquent, elle avait également la même fierté qu'un soldat, et que donc, l'aide d'un autres devait êtres bannis de son langage. Doucement, il remis son bras le longs de son corps, resserant son enprise sur le petit corps contre son torse.

Personnes a part peut êtres ses frères et sœurs, ne savaient que le Sweet Commander avait toujours aimer les enfants. Il trouvais admirable la candeur avec la quel ils vivaient, leurs fragilité si mignonne, mais également le courage et la loyauté dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. Au plus profond de lui, Katakuri avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant, mais avant cela, il aurais dut trouver une femme digne de ce nom, capable de le supporter, lui et ses état d'âme qu'il renfermais au plus profond de lui, sa famille, également, il fallait aussi que Mama, accepte cette femme au seins de sa propre famille, mais plus que tout, il aurait fallut qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour dévoiler son secret, et cela, il savait qu'il ne pourrais jamais y arriver, alors il avaient enfermer ce rêve au plus profond de son cœur, mettant un trait dessus. Mais quelque fois, durant sa Merendia, il ce permettait d'en rêver, de s'imaginer une femme qui aurais pus l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, de cette part de lui et de cette femme, qui aurait bien pus faire leurs bonheur. Mais tout cela disparaissait a l'instant même ou il redevenais Sweet Commander au service de la Yonko BigMom, sanguinaire pirate et homme le plus fort de cette équipage.

* * *

Raven marchais au cotté du fils de la Yonko, elle vis du coin de l'œil, qu'il était plonger dans ses pensé, mais a quoi pouvait t'il bien penser pour avoir le regard aussi souffrant? 

Ne voulant pas ce mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, Raven ne dit rien, mais, si un jour cette homme voulais parler, alors elle serait la pour l'écouter, et peut être qui sait? l'aiderait t'elle? Car ce regard, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, et Raven savait le mal que procurait cette blessure profonde, mais pourtant invisible a l'œil nue. 

Leurs chemins ce séparaient dans les couloirs du château, Raven, repartant en direction de ses cartiers, alors que Katakuri avançait tout droit, surement allait t'il faire soigner le petit. En entrant dans ses appartement, la jeune femme s'effondras contre sa porte, elle se mordait la lèvres inférieur a sang, laissant le liquide carmin couler le longs de son menton, avant de laisser par la suite, des larmes silencieuse couler de ses yeux. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Raven laissa couler sa peine, trop longtemps retenue. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas laisser sa peine reprendre le dessus? trop longtemps déjà, mais alors pourquoi maintenant? serais ce la situation de ce jeune garçon? surement.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Raven relevas, séchant ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle retournas a son bureau, reprenant son rapport en main.

* * *

Cher Monsieur Judge,

J'ai bien reçus les caisses du projet test n°1457, et je vous en remercie, je pense que BigMom les utiliseras d'ici peut. Les fils et les filles de la Yonko, tout comme celle ci, n'ont commis aucun impaire quand a vos choix, mais je tenais également a vous faire part d'un incident qu'il y a eu ce midi a l'heure du repas, je tient a vous informer que tout cela c'est passer contre les ordres et les attentes de BigMom, qui a sévèrement punis cette personne.

J'ai était victime d'une tentative de meurtre de la part de l'une des filles de BigMom, Charlotte Flampe. Effectivement, celle ci a verser du poison dans mon repas, bien sur j'avais mis le détecteur de poison avant de goûter au plat qu'il y avait dans mon assiette, mais cette petite vipère a fait semblant de me tomber sur les genoux, et en a profiter pour empoisonner mon repas. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas mettre a mal les négociation car BigMom n'était au courant de la tentative de sa fille.

D'ailleurs, celle ci l'as envoyer, seul, sur une île de sont territoire, pour que cette Flampe capture une créature hautement dangereuse.

J'ai également était convier a une fête dans la ville, le peuples des îles de BigMom a peur et voue une aine sans borne au Germa66, la famille Charlotte a bien fait savoir qu'ils étaient en faute (ce qui de mon point de vue montre la bonne fois de leurs envie de faire alliance) mais rien a faire, ils ne veulent pas comprendre. 

Je n'est rien d'autre a vous faire part, je vous enverrait un nouveau rapport d'ici demain soir, 

bien a vous

Raven Hook

* * *

Relisant une dernière fois son rapport, Raven ne vis pas quelqu'un entré dans sa chambre. Une petite silhouette, suivit d'une imposante. La petite silhouette avanças a pas feutré en direction de Raven, mains en avant, mais la jeune femme sentit deux présence dans sa chambre, elle mis discrètement la main a l'uns de ses saïs, et attendit patiemment que la personne dans son dos soit a porté de main. Quand ceci fut fait, la jeune femme laissa tomber la feuille qu'elle avait dans les mains, dégainant sont arme et la mis sous le cou de son opposant. 

Alors que la lame allait entailler la peau tendre de son adversaire, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en grand. En face d'elle ce tenais le petit Jiyu, le regard effrayer, au coin de ses yeux, Raven pouvait voir de petites larmes se former. La main tremblante, la jeune femme baissa son arme, regardant le petit fixement, elle allait faire un pas, s'approchant du petit, mais celui ci reculas a cause de la peur.

-Jiyu. fit la brune en s'approchant a nouveau de lui.

Le petit, ayant trop peur, reculas avant de partir en courant ce réfugier dans les jambes de Katakuri. Le grand homme regardas la petite silhouette ce glisser contre sa jambe, tremblante de peur. Doucement, il pris le petit contre lui, le soulevant, alors qu'il ce mettait a pleurer, sous le regard blesser de la jeune femme.

-Le petit c'est réveiller il y a peut, il ne tenais pas en place, ont a dut lui dire qu'il viendrait te voir pour qu'il ce calme, il voulait juste de faire peur, rien de plus. Expliquas le grand homme en essuyant les larmes du petit.

-Je... je comprend, je vous demanderait a l'avenir de vous annoncer, je ne tient pas a créé un incident diplomatique entre nos deux équipages, par une simple erreur. Ce repris la brune en ce tournant, cachant son regard blesser, au yeux des autres.

Doucement, elle ce penchas, ramassant son rapport, et partit en direction de son bureau pour mettre la précieuse missive dans une enveloppe. Quand ce fut fait, elle partie en direction de son balcon, et siffla sur ses doigts. Elle n'eu pas longtemps a attendre avant que Iron n'arrive a tire d'ailes et réceptionne la lettre. Ses puissant coup d'ailes faisaient voler les cours cheveux de Raven, dégageant son visage de marbre.

* * *

Katakuri regardait cette jeune femme, bien qu'elle avait tenter de le cacher, il l'avait vue, son regard. Il y avait tellement de tristesse a l'intérieur, que cela l'avait toucher. 

Cette femme était vraiment un puissant soldat, mais il l'avait bien vue, ce qu'il allait ce passer, et jamais, elle n'aurait pus faire du mal a cette enfant, c'est bien pour cela qu'il l'avait laisser faire. Mais comme tout bon soldat, elle ne pouvais prendre une vie sans le consentement de son supérieur hiérarchique, ou bien sans que sa vie ne soit en danger. 

Tout chez elle, montrait qu'elle était une arme de guerre, tout, sauf une chose, une chose tellement minime, insignifiante, qu'elle n'était visible a l'œil nue, son regard.

Le regard de cette femme, il montrait touts ses états d'âme, tous ses sentiments, et cela, elle ne devait pas le savoir.

* * *

De l'autre coter des terres de BigMom ce trouvait le château du Germa66, a l'intérieur, la famille royal était entrain de manger dans la salle du trône, quand un cris strident retentit dans la salle du trône, faisant lever les yeux aux occupants de la pièce. Iron entras par la fenêtres, qui était ouverte pour son arriver, et ce laissa tomber en piquet vers Judge, qui n'avait eu qu'as lever le bras pour que l'animal ne ce jette sur son bras. S'y pausant fermemant, l'animal tendit son bac a l'homme qui le soutenais, attendant avec impatience sa récompense, qui fut vite donner par la seul femme de la tablé. Ce régalant d'un bout de steak bien juteux, Iron ne fit pas très attention a ce qu'il ce passait autour de lui. Du moin, avant que la table ou ce trouvait un véritable festin il y a peut, ne ce retrouve encastrer dans le mur.

L'humain que Iron aimais le moins était ensuite sortit de la sale en claquant la porte, un haire furieux sur le visage. Quand a la femelle, Iron vis son visage ce décomposer au fur et a mesure qu'elle lisait le papier que son humaine lui avait confier pour son supérieur. Des larmes coulaient le longs des joues de la rose, elle passas ensuite la papier a ses frères, qui la lurent a leurs tour. Ce fut au final celui avec les cheveux vert qui eu la première réaction. Ce levant de sa chaise, les poings serrer il ce mis a crier sur son père.

-Nous vous l'avions dit!!! nous vous l'avions dit qu'ils n'étaient pas de confiance, que cette alliance était une stupidité, regarder maintenant ou en est votre meilleur soldat!!! crias t'il en s'avançant a grand pas en direction de son père, qui ne bougeais toujours pas.

\- Ce n'est en rien la faute de BigMom, il est bien préciser que l'empoisonnement de Hook était du a un intérêt personnel de la part de l'une de ses filles, nous n'avons donc en aucun cas, le droit d'intervenir. fit Judge en fixant son fils en face de lui Quand au soldat le plus puissant, elle en est bien loin, ce sont vous, mes soldats les plus puissant.

-Comment ose tu vieux débris, cette fille, elle a tout donner pour cette famille, comment tu peut dire ça ? demandas a nouveau de vert, alors que ses poings se serraient de colère.

-Je ne lui est rien demander, si elle c'est donner autant de mal, c'est qu'elle en avait envie, rien de plus.

-Je ne vous permettrait pas d'en dire plus "père". fit une voix entrecouper de sanglot, alors qu'un regard noirs ce posait sur le roi du Germa66.

-Pardon? 

\- Je ne vous permettrait pas plus longtemps de salir le nom de Raven, cette fille, elle a toujours tout fait pour vous, elle a renoncer a tellement de chose, et voila comment vous la remercier? jamais je ne vous laisserez la salir ainsi, je vais la rejoindre, avec ou sans votre autorisation. Fit Reiji, ce relevant, partant en direction de la sortie, suivit par ses deux jeune frères.

Cela l'avait bien surprise, Reiju comprenais quand au fait que ce soit Yonji qui la suivait, mais également Ichiji? pourquoi? 

Celui ci avait du voir le regard surpris de sa sœur, et lui expliquas d'une voix qu'il voulais froide et sans sentiment, mais du quel ont pouvait tout de même entendre une pointe de colère.

-Hook est l'uns des soldats que j'estime le plus, qu'elle soit rabaisser et remise au rang d'un vulgaire pantin remplaçable me met hors de moi, et sur ce qu'elle nous a dit dans son rapport, je comprend qu'il est dangereux de la laisser trop longtemps seul sur les terre de BigMom, nous aurions du nous en rendre compte plus tôt. fit le rouge en ouvrant la porte.

Mais son discours fut couper par une lance qui vint ce ficher dans le mur en face d'eux, a quelques centimètres du visage d'Ichiji.

-Je vus interdit de quitter ce château, vous êtes sus MES ordres, et je ne tolèrerait aucune rebellions, vus voulez mes quitter? bien, alors battez vous, mesurez vous a moi, et seulement a ce moment la, je vous laisserez peut êtres partir. Fit le chef de l'armé en ce relevant.

Yonji et Ichiji avaient tout deux fait un pas en avant, le regard déterminer a battre leurs père, mais la porte dans leurs dos, et la voix de Niji, les coupas dans leurs éllant.

-Laissez le, il est a moi. fit sa voix froide, alors qu'il retirait ses lunettes, le regard aussi noir que le plus sombre des cercles de l'enfer.

Laissant tomber son sac de vêtements et ses lunettes, ses frères et sa sœur pouvaient voir tout autour de lui des éclaires de couleurs bleu crépiter, le rendant d'autant plus menaçant que d'habitude.

-Ramène toi l'ancêtre, que je parte vite la rejoindre, j'espère que tu a écris ton testament, car tu vas crever. fit Niji d'une voix froide, ce plaçant en position de combat face a son père.

-Ne soit pas trop sur de toi, tu n'iras pas rejoindre cette fille. lui répondit son père en suivant le mouvement de son fils, rappelant sa lance a lui.

-C'est ce qu'ont verras. 

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde, ont ce retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre qui, cette fois, seras plus centrer sur ce que nos deux protagoniste masculin ressentent ou bien pense. Alors que pensez vous qu'il vas ce passer quand ces deux la vont ce rencontrer.**

**Et ce combat, entre Judge et Niji? **

**Je veut tout savoir, alors, dite moi ce que vous en avez penser.**

**Allez je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël, une bonne année et que du bonheur !**

* * *

Dans la salle du trône du Germa, une tension électrique planais parmi la famille royal.

Reiju ce tenais devant la porte, prête a l'ouvrir a tout moment, alors que ses plus jeunes frères, Ichiji, et Yonji, regardait gravement ce qu'il ce passait devant eux.

Niji faisait face a sont père, le regard noir, prêt a riposter a la moindre occasion, et celle ci ne mis pas longtemps a ce présenter. Judge ce propulsa, a l'aide de ses chaussures, vers son fils, toute lance dehors, cherchant a transpercer le bleu de part en part. Pourtant, il aurait du le savoir, que la spécialité de Niji était la vitesse. En un battement de cille, celui ci ce retrouvas dans le dos de sont père, les mains sur ses épaules. Mais le roi du Germa, bien que vieux, était loin d'avoirs perdu ses capacités, d'un mouvement brusque, il ce retournas vers son fils, lui assénant un coup de poings au visage qui le fit voler sur quelque mètres.

La colère montant de plus en plus en lui, Niji ce relevas, non sans difficultés, avant de cracher au sol, laissant un peut de sang sur les pierre grise. Ce jetant sur son géniteur, Niji lui rendit le coup donner, y mettant plus de force.

Leurs père aurait du le savoir, a trop vouloir créé une armes parfaite, il finirait bien a un moment ou a un autre, par courir a sa perte, et ce jours était enfin venue. Niji était contient qu'avant cette guerre, il laissait tout ses sentiments de coter, ne voulant pas êtres faible, c'était ce que sont père n'arrêtait pas de leurs dire, le moindre sentiment était une faiblesse qu'il fallait annihiler par tout les moyen, mais voila, il y avait eux Sanji, et depuis, ce n'était plus la même chose, colère, joie, envie. Ils savaient enfin que ces sentiments n'étaient en rien des fardeau, mais une force qu'il fallait savoir utiliser a son avantage, rien de plus, rien de moins, et aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas a y croire, mais il allais s'en servir, de cette même force qui avait fait évoluer cette échec de Sanji.

Judge pensait avoir un grand avantage sur son fils, après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait fait m'êtres au monde, lui qui lui avait donner cette force, il lui était redevable, ils lui étaient tous redevable, ils n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de ce retourner conte lui, et pourtant, les crépitement autour de Niji avaient augmenter, faisant ouvrir les yeux de Judge en grand, ce n'est qu'as ce moment la qu'il ce rendit compte de son erreur. De nouveau, Niji ce retrouvas en face de lui, poings armé d'énergie électrique, et lui en mis un coup de le ventre, le faisant reculer sur une grande distance, mais ce n'était pas fini, apparaissant dans son dos cette fois, Niji attrapas les épaules de son père, le maintenant ainsi, et relevas le genoux contre la colonne vertébrale du roi.

-Henry Needle! s'exclamas le bleu, alors qu'une décharge électrique ce propageais dans tout le corps de Judge.

L'homme tombas a genoux devant son fils, le combat fut rapide, Niji était beaucoup plus fort que son père. Repartant en direction de son sac, le bleu laissa Judge au sol, il ne voyais pas l'utilité de tuer cette homme, après tout, Raven avais beaucoup d'estimes pour lui, et s'il venais a le tuer, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et il ne voulais pas ce la mètres encore plus a dos, ça non. Reprenant ses lunettes et son sac qui trainais sur le sol, il ne vis pas la lance, arriver a toute vitesse dans son dos, la lame de l'arme transperças son flanc droit, le faisant tituber vers l'avant.

La douleur avait pris de cours Niji, il ne pensait pas que son père aurait eu tant de lâcheté a l'attaquer dans le dos, crachant une petite gerbe de sang, Niji ce redressa, une main sur sa blessures, avant de tourner ses yeux, a nouveau cacher de ses lunettes, vers son père.

-Tu est tomber bien bas vieux débruti. fit le bleu en ce tournant petit a petit vers son père.

-Vous me devez obéissance est respect, si vous êtes aussi fort a l'heure qu'il est, c'est grâce a moi, je t'interdit de te retourner contre moi, tu m'entend? crias le roi déchus.

-Je crois que t'as pas bien compris, a partir du moment ou je t'est fait mètres un genoux a terre, tu n'as plus aucun ordre a me donner, a moi, mes frères ou bien ma sœur, tu n'est plus rien pour ce royaume, rien de plus, qu'un roi mort. répliquas Niji.

Dans un éclaire bleu, il ce retrouvas dans le dos du roi, et le transperça a l'aide de l'uns des couteau de leurs précédent repas. Petit a petit, il pus voir la vie quitter le corps de son père, d'ont les yeux devenaient vitreux.

-Tout ça…kof… pour une paires de cuisses écarter? demandas la voix de l'anciens roi.

-Je crois que t'as pas compris le vieux, cette fille, elle est un soldat, elle a pas besoins d'écarter les jambes pour avoir du respect, et je t'interdit de la comparer a une vulgaire marie couche toi la, maintenant, tu vas crever bien gentiment, aller, soit pas trop triste vieux chnoc, ont ce révéras en enfer. et d'un mouvement ample du poignet, Niji tranchas la gorge de son père, le laissant ce vide de son sang, visage face contre le sol.

A l'extérieur du château, Ichiji déclaras la mort de leurs père, aucuns clones ne bronchas a l'annonce, après tout, pourquoi pleurer un homme qu'ils avaient a peine connus?

Les directives furent rapidement donner, un navire partirait dans 3 heures en direction de Whole Cake Island, juste le temps pour Reiju et ses deux frères de faire leurs sacs. De son coté, Niji était déjà monter a bord et c'était installer d'emblé dans l'une des cabines. Debout sur le pond, il attendait que ses frères et a sœur soient présent pour donner l'heure du départ, ce qui ne ce fit pas prier.

Naviguant sur les mers de jus, le bleu laissa les commandes a Ichiji, partant a sa cabine pour s'y reposer, sa plaie lui faisait encore mal et le sang continuais de couler, tachant sa chemise blanche de rouge au fur et a mesure du temps qui passait. Les yeux fermer, il ce demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire a la brune, pour expliquer la mort de son géniteur, mort naturel ? non, les rumeurs allaient trop vite, et elle comprendrait rapidement, meurtre par des pirates? non plus, elle savait que le vieux était fort, elle ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Lui dire qu'un assassin était entrer dans leurs château et avait tuer le vieux pendant son sommeille alors? non plus, elle était l'une des amélioratrice du système de sécurité de leurs château, elle découvrirait la supercherie.

Au final, le bleu fut sortit de ses penser quand la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit sur la chevelure rose de sa sœur, qui tenais a la main une trousse de soins. D'un simple sourire, elle s'invita dans l'espace de vie de Niji, ce qui le fit ce relever d'un bon, grognant sous la douleur.

-Non, reste assis, je venais juste panser ta blessure, ce serait dommage que tu est fait tout cela, pour y laisser la vie avant même d'avoir rejoint ta belle. rit la rose en prenant place aux coter de son frère.

D'un mouvement de main, elle lui signala de retirer sa chemise, alors qu'elle prenait le désinfectant et les bandages dans la boite. Niji marmonnas face a l'ordre discret de sa sœur ainé, mais ne pus que faire ce qu'elle avait demander, tournant le regard vers la rose, repensant a ce qu'elle venais de lui dire.

-Que veut tu dire par " rejoindre ma belle" ? fou tût femme. fit le bleu en fronçant les sourcilles.

-Ne joue pas a ça avec moi Niji, tu a beau êtres un humain modifier, tu n'en reste pas moins, comme je l'est dit, un humain, et quand il s'agit de sentiment amoureux, je sait de quoi je parle. fit la jeune femme, alors qu'un regard mélancolique ce posait sur la blessure du bleu.

-... qui? demandas t'il.

-Personnes qui te concerne, alors laisse tomber. répondit Reiju en versant le désinfectant directement sur la plaie.

Cela fit pousser une grognement de douleur a Niji, qui rejeta la tête en arrière, le corps tremblant du au choc de la douleur. Quand le bandage fut fait, la rose rangeas le tout, signalant au bleu qu'il ne devait pas faire de mouvement brusque, sous peine de rouvrir la plaie qu'elle venait de soigner, mais déjà, il ne l'écoutait plus, continuant a fixer l'horizon, bientôt, il le savait, leurs navire ce ferait accoster par l'une des tartes de la Yonko, et rien que de penser a cela, le fit sourire, d'un sourire carnassier, il allait enfin retrouver sa propriété, et elle n'avait cas bien ce tenir.

* * *

Katakuri avait les mains croiser devant son visage, toujours caché sous son écharpe de fourrure, alors que ses yeux pourpre étaient eux, poser sur le petit corps endormis de Jiyu. L'homme repensait a ce regard blesser que la jeune femme avait eu, quand a la réaction du petit, mais également, cette hantise qui constituais son regard, comme si une marée de mauvais souvenirs avaient refait surface. Que pouvait t'elle bien cacher au fond de ce cœur qu'elle voulait de pierre, pour avoir une tel douleur dans le regard, qu'avait t'elle bien pus voir ou vivre, pour êtres devenue une femme aussi froide?

Les penser furent écourté par les bruits a sa porte. Ne voulant pas que le petit ce réveille, le Sweet Commander ce levas rapidement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit que possible avec ses éperons, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, la fermant dans son dos. Devant lui ce tenais son jeune frère, Mont d'or, celui ci avais l'airs bien préoccuper, ce qui inquiéta le plus vieux.

-Que ce passe t'il ? demandas Katakuri.

\- Un navire du Germa est en approche, il a était repérer par nos limaces de mer, j'ai envoyer des tartes l'intercepter, mais nous n'avons pas était mis au courant de leurs arriver, ni par escargotphone, ni par le biais de la soldat, je craint une attaque de leurs part. fit l'homme au allures de clown.

Ce que venais de lui apprendre Mont d'or laissa Katakuri perplexe, une attaque surprise? avec tout le mal que la jeune femme ce donnais pour que leurs deux équipage lient une alliance? il n'y croyais pas un seul instant, avec de grandes enjamber, Katakuri partit en direction de la chambre assigner a la soldat, entrant sans frapper. Avec surprise il découvrit la jeune femme, elle était de dos, se tenant en équilibre d'une seul main, sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, elle même en équilibre sur l'un de ses quatre pieds. Quand a sa tenue, elle mis en déroute notre pauvre homme, en premier lieu surpris du tatouage qui ornais son dos, puis en deuxième lieu, ce furent toutes ces cicatrices qui marquait le corps de la jeune femme. Surpris, Katakuri ne fit pas tout de suite attention au visage tourner vers lui, ce ne fut que le ton froid de Raven qui le fit revenir a lui.

-Puis je savoir la raison de votre venue, si abrupte soit elle, dans mes cartiers? demanda la brune en ce laissant tomber vers l'avant pour, par la suite, ce réceptionner de manière féline sur ses jambes.

-Un navire du Germa est en approche de nos îles, j'aimerait savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas était prévenue. demanda le Sweet Commander, remerciant Gold Roger que sa voix soit rester si ferme et autoritaire.

-Comment cela? êtes vous bien sur que ce soit l'uns des navires du Germa? ne serais ce pas plus tôt celui d'un groupe de pirates quelconque ? demanda la jeune femme en essuyant son visage a l'aide d'une serviette qui trainait sur son lit.

-Sur, n'avez vous pas était mis au courant de leurs "visite" ? demandas le grand homme en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Bien sur que non, pour qui me prenez vous ? si ça avait était le cas, j'en aurait tout de suite référer a votre capitaine, nous sommes sur son île tout de même.

Le ton de Raven avait parut outrer au grand homme, il pouvait donc en êtres sur, ce n'était pas une attaque venant du Germa, mais alors, qu'était ce? Au vue du regard quelque peut soucieux de la jeune femme en face de lui, il pouvait savoir qu'elle ce pausait la même question.

-Dans combien de temps entreront t'ils dans les territoire de BigMom? demandas Raven en sortant de son sac un pantalons de cuire noir, un débardeur de na même couleur et une grande cape. A la différence de c'elle que Raven portait tout les jours, rouge avec des ornement d'or et les symbole du Germa66, Celle ci était entièrement noir, avec des broderie d'argent, de bleu électrique et d'or, qui formais sur tout son dos, un grand félin, au muscle tendue et souple, des yeux qui montrait une grande dangerosité, et des canine a faire frémir le plus dure des démons. La vue de cette animal fit ouvrir en grands les yeux du fils Charlotte, alors qu'il le reconnaissait.

-Je dirait une a deux heures, pas plus. fit le pirate en essayant de ne pas fixer de trop la cape.

-Bien, j'aimerait que l'ont me tienne au courant quand a l'arriver du navire au port de l'île, serait t'il possible ?

-Bien sur, je vous enverrait l'un des soldat pions, il vous conduira également sur place.

\- D'accord, merci.

La discutions terminer, Katakuri tournas les tallons, mais alors qu'il enclanchait le mouvement pour ouvrir la porte, une petite voix ce fit entendre, elle était si faible qu'il avait presque eu l'impression de l'avoir rêver, mais en tournant doucement la tête sur le coter pour voir dans son dos, ce qu'il vis le surpris. Raven avait les yeux tourner sur le coter, ses joues qui de base étaient aussi blanche que du marbre, avait pris une légère teinte de rouge, sa voix était presque timide, quand elle repris a nouveau la paroles.

-Comment vas le petit ? demandas t'elle en baissant cette fois les yeux au sol.

-... Bien, il ce repose actuellement dans mes cartiers. Katakuri avait répondu a sa question avec le même ton égale que d'habitude, mais en voyant ce visage que faisait Raven, il ne pus s'empêcher de continuer. Si il vous prenait l'envie de venir le voir, venez dans le corridor nord ce l'étage supérieur, la seul porte qui n'as pas de visage.

Puis il partit.

* * *

Dormant dans sa cabine, Niji essayait de récupéré un maximum de sa blessure, qui lui faisait déjà moins mal que tout a l'heure, au final les soins de Reiju n'avaient pas étaient vain. Le bleu ce fit brusquement réveiller par l'arriver de Yonji dans sa cabine.

-Non mais vous avez crue que c'était un moulin ici ? brayas le bleu en ce relevant, frottant son crâne en baillant par la suite.

-Oh ça vas, gueule pas, je venait juste te réveiller, ont arrive dans moins de vingt minutes, les tartes nous ont "escorter" vers la capitale. répondit le vert en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte. Enfin bon, ils avaient tout de même leurs cannons sur nous, au cas ou, as dit l'un de ces petit pions de merde. avait ajouter Yonji.

-Ouais, bas fallait s'en douter, ont arrive a l'improviste, ils ont surement penser a une attaque surprise. fit le bleu en ce relevant, faisant fit de la douleur pour changer de chemise.

Voyant le bandage qui entourait le torse de son frère, Yonji ne pus empêcher un grognement de sortir de sa bouche, les bandes blanche prenaient petit a petit une teinte rouge, il allait bientôt falloir les changer, mais pour le moment ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils n'allaient pas tarder a arriver.

-Le vieux t'as pas louper. marmonnas le vert alors qu'il ce retournais pour sortir de la cabine. Bon, fait vite, ont a pas que ça a faire.

-J'arrive.

Niji enfilas rapidement une chemise, avant de sortir sur le pond, sac sur le dos. Au loin il pouvait voir Whole Cake Island, et l'odeur sucrée leurs parvenait déjà. Toutes les couleurs flamboyante de cette île donnaient envie de vomir a Niji, c'était bien parce que Raven était en mauvaise position, qu'ils étaient la, car jamais il n'aurait voulus m'êtres un pied ici a nouveau. A ses coter, il pouvais aisément deviner les penser de ses frères et sa sœur, qui étaient les même. La bateau fut rapidement amarré au port, et ce qu'avait déclarer Raven dans son rapport n'était qu'un euphémisme quand a ce que les regards des villageois sur leurs personnes présentait, une haine sans borne, une peur viscérale et un dédain incroyable. Et parmi eux, Raven, habiller de sa tenue de combat, elle était droite comme un I et regardait leurs navire fixement. Arrivant a grand pas, elle attendit qu'ils fussent tout les quatre en face d'elle, avant de ce ployer, mettant un genoux a terre et laissant ses yeux vert au sol. Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulais Niji, lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était de voir ses yeux, pétillant de joie, un sourire sur son visage, et pas cette attitude de bon soldat, tout ce qu'il voulait, seul sa sœur y avait le droit, lui, seulement a de l'énervement et de l'indifférence.

Serrant les poings, Niji tendit l'une de ses mains dans la direction de la brune, l'attrapant par la cape pour la soulever d'un mouvement brusque, presque violent, c'était tout lui, incapable de rester calme, toujours avec un mots blessant, un geste rabaissant, mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulais montrer a la jeune femme en face de lui, non, ce qu'il voulait montrer, c'était son bon coter, le coter que seul sa mère avait pus connaitre, il n'était partit la voir que rarement, en cachette, pour ne pas paraitre faible, il était doux, câlin et gentil avec cette femme, a qui il devait la vie, en repensant a cela, il ce sentit de plus en plus en colère, sa mère était morte, la seul femme qu'il avait aimer était morte, et maintenant qu'il avait enfin finit par en aimer une autre, elle manquait de mourir a son tour, encore a cause de son père, la haine qu'il tenait en lui éclatât.

\- Relève toit, tu n'as rien a faire au sol, tu est bien un soldat du Germa non!? demandas le bleu en regardant Raven a travers le vers de ses lunette.

\- Relâche moi, je n'est aucun ordre a recevoir de toi. fit Raven en tenant la mains de Niji.

\- Non, tu as raison. sourit Niji en la relâchant brusquement. Celui a qui tu te doit d'obéir, c'est ton roi pas vrais ? bien, alors Ichiji, a toi de donner t'est ordres, mais aussi de dresser cette femme, je croit bien que le vieux débris ne l'as pas assez bien dresser.

A cette annonce, Raven ouvrit en grand les yeux, cherchant du regard ce qui aurait prouver que ses doutes quand a ces paroles n'était qu'une simple blague, mais rien, juste les quatre enfants de Judge et un navire avec a son bord, quelques soldats, pas de Judge dans les environs. Lentement, presque comme si elle ne pesait rien, Raven ce laissas tomber au sol, des larmes coulant le longs de ses joues blanche, son monde tombant en morceau tout autour d'elle.

Judge était mort, ce n'était pas possible, mais alors pourquoi n'était t'il pas avec ses enfants? ce n'était pas normal. Les yeux vert de Raven rencontraient c'elles de Reiju, qui pleurait a son tour, avant de ce jeter dans les bras de sa meilleur amie, pleurant toutes deux leurs peine. C'en fut trop pour l'esprit de Raven, voulant la protéger, son cerveau la fit perdre conscience au milieux de cette foule de monde.

* * *

Katakuri était avec ses frères, assistant a la scène, eux qui avaient, durant quelques jours, appris a connaitre Raven comme un soldat fort et sans émotion, la voir maintenant, tremblante de sanglot, les larmes au joues, c'était un vrais choc pour eux, d'un commun accords avec l'un de ses jeune frère, Katakuri pris la brune dans ses bras, alors que l'autre prenais la rose. Quand au restes des frères et sœurs qui étaient présent, ils firent en sorte de dissiper la population alentour, cherchant a éviter les scandale.

La brune devait avoir subit un grand choc émotionnel, car elle était inconsciente dans les bras du fils de Bigmom, celui ci la gardant conter lui, cachant le corps de la jeune femme a qui qu'on que chercherait a lui faire du tord. Ses pas le menant en direction du château, Katakuri pouvait sentir un regard noir peser dans son dos, mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention, pour le moment, tout ce qu'il avait a faire, c'était d'emmener la jeune femme a l'infirmerie et de rejoindre Jiyu dans sa chambre, le petit ne devait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était seul, et le mangeur de Donuts devait tout lui expliquer, que Raven était un soldat, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas la surprendre comme il l'avait fait, qu'elle était ici pour un contrat de paix avec le Germa66, mais également, et c'était ce qui allait surement le plus blesser le grand homme, mais également Raven, il en était sur, que l'un des enfant de la Yonko avait parler du cas du petit, et qu'une famille avait tout de suite voulus de recueillir, c'était des gents bien, qui ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants a cause de leurs âge, mais qu'ils aimeraient le petit comme si il était d'eux.

* * *

Niji, quand a lui, suivait le groupe, fusillant le dos de Katakuri Charoltte, cette homme touchait a Sa propriété, sans son concentrement, et sous ses bleu sentait bouillir en lui une colère indéchiffrable. Il allait leurs montrer a tous, que cette fille, elle était a lui, et a personne d'autre.


	9. chapitre 9

Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour, comment allez vous ? Moi persso tout vas bien, enfin, sauf les porte ouverte qui me forcent a aller au lycée le samedi, mais bon, c'est la vie :) 

Donc oui, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, mais je vous avouerait que je trouve que j'ai vraiment rendu sans coeur Ichiji, vous en pensez quoi ?

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux difficilement, Raven découvrit un plafond blanc, la faisant plisser les yeux par l'inconfort de la luminosité trop violente pour sa rétine. Doucement, elle tournas la tête de droite a gauche, cherchant a savoir ou elle pouvait bien ce trouver avant de rapidement déduire qu'elle ce était dans une infirmerie, dans un lit au draps tout aussi blanc que les murs qui l'entourait.

Petit a petit, les souvenirs lui revenais par vagues, lui produisant un mal de tête qui la fit grogner. Judge était mort, et elle n'avait pas était la pour le sauver, trop occuper a rester ici, essayant de lier deux équipage qui c'étaient fait la guerre il y a de cela deux ans, c'était une mission quasiment impossible, et pourtant elle avait crut en son roi, et elle l'avait écouter, suivant ses ordres aveuglément, elle avait faillit y laisser la vie, était mépriser par une ville entière, avait était mise a tabac par une famille de riche sans cœur. Tout cela pour rien, il était mort...mort.  
Ce mot tournais en rond dans sa tête, comme une musique violente qui lui fracassait le crâne.  
Trop perdue dans ses pensées, Raven n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, laissant entré la silhouette fine de Reiju. La rose regardait sa meilleur amie avec tristesse, et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'êtres soulager pour la brune, soulager sur le fait que celle ci ne seras plus jamais considérer comme une arme de guerre, ou bien un vulgaire pion, et qu'elle seras enfin considérée pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, une femme, une soldat et une amie.   
Mal alaise, la rose ce raclas la gorge, attirant l'attention de sa meilleure amie qui tournas rapidement la tête vers elle, les yeux de la brune reflétait une grande douleur, qui fit encore plus mal au cœur de Reiju, la faisant ce sentir coupable de l'état actuel de sa meilleure amie.

Quand Raven vis Reiju dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle ne pus enpécher les larmes de monter a ses yeux, renpenssant a la nouvelle, mais elle ce devait de garder la tête froide,elle était un soldat, et pour c'est donc pour cela qu'elle ce devait d'obéire a son nouveau roi, en l'occurence, Ichiji. Souflant un bon coup, Raven ce relevas avec peine, les jambes flageolante, avant de ce tenir le dos droit et de saluer son amie, ce courbant un peut en avant, menquant de tomber au sol tête la première, Quand elle vis cela, Raven ce précipittat sur son amie, l'enpechant de peut de tomber au sol, avec peine, Reiju aida Raven a ce remettre sur le lit, avant de demander, inquiètte pour son amie.

-Raven, comment te sens tu ? demandais la rose en prenant les mains de Raven, la forçant a rester assise sur le lit, lui épargnant une fatigue physique inutile a la soldat.  
-Oui, mais c'est plutôt a toi de me le dire, c'est ton père qui est mort. fit la brune en maintenant son regard dans celui de la rose.  
-Tu sait très bien que je ne le considérait pas ainsi, pour moi, il n'était que mon géniteur, rien de plus, si j'était aimable avec lui, c'était pour avoir certaine faveurs, rien d'autre. répondit Reiju en haussant les épaules. Par contre, pour toi, ce n'est pas la même chose, il était ton "sauveur", tu l'estimais beaucoup plus que moi.  
-Je t'avouerait que je suis encore chambouler, mais si je viens a m'êtres la main sur la personne qui a mis un terme a sa vie, je le tuerait, je te promet que je le tuerait de mes propre mains. Grognas Raven

Sous le coup de la colère, Raven perdit le contrôle de sa combustion spontané, le lit ce mis a brûler petit a petit, sous le cris de surprise de Reiju, la rose était au courant de la particularité de son amie, mais jamais encore, elle ne l'avait vue en action, c'était a la fois impressionnant et effrayant. Reiju vis son amie partir peut a peut dans les limbes de sa colère, perdant la tête, ne prêtant plus attention a ce qui l'entourait. Le feu consumais un peut plus la pièce a chaque seconde, faisant grimper la panique de Reiju, qui c'était lever d'un bon pour échapper au langues lézardant des flammes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Les

mains dans les poches, le dos légèrement vouter, Niji marchais dans les couloir a la recher de l'infirmerie, mais a son grand malheure ce foutut chateau était beaucoup trop grand pour qu'il puisse la trouver seul, pourtant, il avais bien demander de l'aide a l'un des nombreux soldats pions du chateau, bien a contre coeur, mais le bleu c'était tout de même perdu, pestant tout les nom d'oiseaux possible contre la Yonko et son idée "stupide" d'avoir un chateau aussi grand que le nouveau monde .   
Il aurait pus demander a ses frères et sa sœur, mais ils étaient tous partit a leurs propre occupations, Ichiji devait êtres entrain de parler avec la Yonko de sujet que le bleu pouvait êtres sur de barbant, ou bien a la bibliothèque, quand au vert, il l'avait vue partir en direction des cuisines, il n'y avait nul doute quand a ses intention de ce remplir la pense des douceurs légendaire de cette île. Quand a sa sœur, Niji ce doutait d'où elle pouvait ce trouver, mais bien sur, elle ne l'avait pas attendue, et cela l'énervait plus que tout, en plus de cette foutu blessure qui le tiraillais.  
Des cris venant du fond du couloir attirèrent son attention, ne voulant pas spécifiquement y faire attention, il ne pus ce résoudre a les ignorer quand il ce rendit compte que ces cris venais de Reiju, et qui plus est, qui hurlais le nom de la brune, il courut dans le couloir a la recherche de la pièce d'où provenais les cris en ouvrant la porte a la volé la vision qu'il eu de ce qui devait êtres d'une infirmerie en flammes le fit ce stopper net, une Reiju paniquer, demandant a Raven de ce calmer, ce tenais dans un coins éloigner de la pièce alors que la brune était assise sur ce qui restait d'un lit, marmonnant de sombre penser envers une personne inconnue, ses mains étaient si serrer l'une a l'autre qu'il pouvait voir ses jointure blanchir et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ses mains, y marquant de rouge petit croissant sanguinolent.

-Reiju, c'est quoi cette merde ? demandas t'il en hurlant pour que sa sœur puisse l'entendre par dessus le craquement du bois consumé des meubles.

-Je ne comprend pas, ont parlaient, puis elle c'est mise en colère, et son corps... son corps a pris feux, Niji, je ne comprend pas. bafouillas la rose en reculant d'un pas de plus, collant son dos au mur.

-... Sort, surtout, tu n'entre pas, quoi que tu entende. Lui ordonnas t'il en ce retournant vers la jeune brune qui continuais a brûler.

Dabord inquiète, Reiju suivit les ordres de son frère, courant a la recherche d'une âmes qui aurait pus aider le bleu, mais ils n'avaient pas remarquer cette silhouette dans le miroire, qui avait fixer la scène dérouter, avant de partir en courant.

Pendant ce temps dans l'infirmerie qui ce consumais petite a petite, les flammes avaient doubler d'intenciter, faisant couler la sueur sur le front et le reste du corps de Niji, le faisant grincer des dents, sous la morsure de sel des perles de sueurs qui roulais sur la plaie encore fraiche a son flant. Serant les dents, il avanças difficilement en direction de la brune, l'appelant plusieurs fois par son prénom, quand il compris qu'elle ne réagirait pas a ses appelles, il n'eu d'autre choix que de toucher le corps en feux de la jeune femme devant lui. Les flammes lui léchaient la peau, la cloquant la ou les langue de flames le léchaient. Grognant de douleur, Niji attrapas la jeune femme par les épaules avant de la secouer du plus fort qu'il le pus, criant a nouveau son prénom, essayant de la ramener a la raison. Raven était toujours plonger dans ses penser, n'entendant pas son nom êtres prononcer par sa meilleure amie, ou bien hurler par un homme a la chevelure bleu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle ne ce rendit pas non plus compte des dégâts qu'elle occasionnais a l'aide de sa capacité. Ce ne fut que l'ors ce qu'elle sentit des mains, saisissant ses épaules fermement, et que son nom lui fut hurler dans l'oreille, qu'elle ce rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. L'infirmerie était en feux, et en face d'elle ce tenais Niji, le bleu avait les mains sur ses épaules, la secouant dans tout les sens. Quand Raven vis ce que sa colère avait engendré, une panique pris possession d'elle, le feu commençais a monter au murs, des fioles de désinfectant et autres médicaments. La brune avait beau essayer de reprendre son calme, mais c'était succès.  
Niji avait les mains et les poignet cloqué, et sur quelques parcelle de peau, ont pouvait voir que la chaire commençait a êtres attaqué, mais lui, ce qu'il avait remarquer, c'était que les flammes étaient beaucoup moins intense qu'il y a peut.

-Oi, calme toi. fit Niji en cherchant le regard de Raven.  
-Ni... Niji, je, j'y arrive pas. paniquas la jeune femme, sa respiration ce faisant de plus en plus rapide.  
-J'ai dit, calme toi!!! s'énervas le bleu en reprenant les épaules de Raven, la rapprochant de lui.  
-Non!!! éloigne toi!!! tu vas finir brûler vif!!!  
\- Alors calme toi, et il ne m'arriveras rien. Poursuivit le bleu en la rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.

Apeurer, Raven ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'elle pus, avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air et de chercher a ce calmer, les craquement en fond diminuaient, avant de disparaitre petit a petit, les battement de son cœur ce faisaient de plus en plus calme et régulier. Petit a petit, la brune était de plus en plus calme, avant que toute flames ne disparaisse, faisant baisser petit a petit la température de la pièce, plus aucune flammes n'était présente, ce qui fit soupirer de soulagement le bleu, faisant ouvrir les yeux de Raven.

Fatigué et quelque peut souffrant, Niji pris place au sol, passant une mains brûler dans ses cheveux, sous le regard coupable de Raven. BigMom tait en réunions avec Ichiji, parlant de ce qu'il c'était passer avant que les Vinsmoke ne viennent poser pieds a terre sur le continent de la Yonko. Avec eux ce tenait tout les Sweet Commander de l'armée de la reine, cherchant tous un moyen pour réglés les dernières décharge de leurs alliance. Alors que les deux partis avaient apposer leurs signature sur le traiter, les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent en grand sur une Reiju paniquer. Quand ses yeux tombaient sur le verres noir des lunette de Ichiji, elle ce jetas dans ses bras, débâtant un flot de paroles sans queue ni tête pour la plus part des personnes présente.

-Petite, calme toi et reprend ce que tu voulais nous dire. Fit BigMom en ce penchant de sa grande stature vers la jeune femme.  
-Dans... dans l'infirmerie... Raven... perdue contrôle... feu.

Reiju parlais par petit mots, sa respiration trop rapide ne lui permetant mieux. Pourtant, les personnes présente comprirent quelque peut de quoi il recourait, les premier a réagir furent BigMom et Ichiji, la première ordonnant a sa fille d'aller chercher médecin et pompiers et a Katakuri et Ckrakers d'aller voir ce qu'il ce passait, le second lui était déjà partit en direction de l'infirmerie. La porte avant commencer a gondoler, quand a la poigné, a peine le rouge avait t'il pauser sa main sur la poignet que c'elle ci lui avait brûler la paume, la lui faisant retirer prestement.  
Dans son dos, Crackers avanças a grand pas, avant de pousser d'un mouvement de bras Ichiji et de donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte, l'arrachant de ses gond. Devant eux ce tenait Niji, assis au sol, les mains cloqué et attaqué profondément par le feu, et Raven, assise devant lui, les yeux écarquillé de surprise et d'angoisse, et tout autour d'eux, une infirmerie réduite en cendre.  
Entrant a grand pas, Ichiji s'approchas de son frère, se baissant a sa hauteur pour vérifier les dégâts, quand cela fut fait, il le laissas aux mains des médecins, avant de ce tourner vers Raven, qui avait garder les yeux au sol. Ce baissant a son niveau, il lui pris les poignet, la forçant a ce relever, et lui mit une paire de menotte, sous le regard surpris de tous.

-BigMom, avez vous des cellules quelque part dans ce château? demandas le rouge en ce retournant vers la Yonko, maintenant la soldat par le bras.  
-Bien sur, mais que compte tu faire d'elle? demandas la capitaine pirate en le regardant sans comprendre ses intentions.  
-Je vais la châtier, elle a mise en danger la vie d'autrui, en plus de c'elle de ma sœur et mon frère, un tel acte ne peut êtres pardonner, et cela mérite un châtiment digne de ce nom. fit le rouge d'un ton égale, comme si cela ne le concernais pas.

Dans son dos retentissait les cris de Niji et Reiju, proclamant que la jeune femme n'y était pour rien, mais le rouge n'en avait que faire. Pourtant, tous savait ce que cela pouvait encourir d'attenter a la vie d'un prince, et cela était la mort.   
Katakuri regardait ce spectacle sans pouvoir réagir, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il avait des ordres, et cela consistaient a maintenir une entente constante entre les deux équipage. Pourtant, la voix de sa mère le calma quand elle fit part de son opinion.

-Ne pensez vous pas que cela serait une grande perte si cette jeune femme venait a perdre la vie? demandas la Yonko en souriant de manière fourbe. Je vous conseillerait bien une autre punition, tout aussi, disons, marquante?   
-Bien, et que me conseillez vous cher madame?   
-Pourquoi ne par la marquer a vie? par, je ne sait pas moi, un tatouage, une brûlure ou bien encore une balafre, comme vous le désirez, je ne veut pas non plus vous influencez.  
-...

Ichiji ne prononças pas un mots de plus, mais l'idée l'avait séduit, punir de manière sévère une personne qui a attenter a la vie d'un membre de la couronne, et garder par la même occasion son meilleur soldat, quoi de mieux? Et pour cela, il pensait savoir comment faire, comment marquer autant sa fierté que son physique. Ce retournant de manière brusque, il sortit de son fourreau son épée, ce tournant vers la jeune femme il lui ordonnas de faire apparaitre dans la paume de sa main, une flamme aussi incandescente que c'elles des enfers. Une fois son ordre accomplis, il y plongeas la lame de son épée, et ne la ressortie qu'une fois qu'elle fut chauffer a blanc, il poussas la soldat au sol, dos a lui, avant de lui déchirer le dos de sa chemise, laissant aux yeux de tous, une peau marqué de brûlure et de cicatrise plus ou moins importante, mais plus que tout, il y trônais un magnifique tatouage, tout en noir et bleu, représentait une pleine lune sur un fond noir d'encre dégoulinant, et en son centre, trois corbeau, montrant les différente phase d'envole de l'animal, et une phrase, une simple phrase qui voulais tellement dire pour elle. "l'oiseau qui prend son envole, goute a la liberté".  
Dans son dos, Niji criais a son frère de ne rien faire lui faire, que s'il faisait le moindre geste, il lui ferait regretter, le bleu ce débattait comme un beau diable pour ce mettre en travers de cette punition non mérité, dont il connaissait d'avance les répercutions quand a ce geste, mais l'un des fils de la Yonka le maintenais d'une poigne de fer, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste, et la blessure a son flanc ne l'aidait pas.  
Résigner, voila ce qu'elle était, Raven était contient de la faute qu'elle avait commise et était prête a en subir les conséquence, mais elle ne c'était pas attendue a ce qu'il s'en prenne a son dos, non, il n'avait pas le droit, il ne savait que trop bien ce que représentait ce tatouage pour elle, alors pourquoi?   
Suppliant pour ne pas qu'il y touche, elle sentait les larmes couler le longs de ses joues, et remerciais Gold Roger pour êtres dos a tout le mondes. Mais supplier ne servait a rien, et c'est ainsi, qu'elle sentit la morsure du fer chaud sur sa peau, la faisant hurler de douleur, cambrant le dos pour essayer de le plus toucher l'arme de Ichiji, mais c'était peine perdu, alors elle attendit que tout cela prenne fin.

Quand son chatiment pris fin, les médecins ce ruairent sur elle, la prenant en charge pour limiter les séquelle au maximum. Repartant en direction de la porte, Ichiji ne vit pas le coup de Niji lui atérir dans le visage, alors que les yeux du bleu étaient deux bille pleine de haie a son égard.  
Niji avait bien vue ce que Ichiji avait fait, mais ce qui l'avait le plus rebuter était bien le fait que ce que son frère avait éffacer du tatouage, n'était autre que cette fameuse phrase, cette phrase qui était si cher au coeur de la soldat.

Katakuri était vraiment chambouler, jamais encore il n'avait vue Raven dans un tel état, si faible, empreinte de peine et si briser, comme si elle n'était qu'n petit bout de cristal fissurer. A ce moment la, il avait eu l'impression de voir a cette instant, n'importe qu'elle femme de ce monde, une femme qui avait besoin d'être protéger, chérie, voir même… aimer ? Mais a quoi pouvait t'il bien penser ? 

Raven n'avait pas besoin de cela, elle était une fière guerrière, et il pouvait bien parier a cette instant que s'il avait fait par de ses penser a la jeune femme, elle l'aurait surement envoyer paitre dans ses champs de blés.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde, me voila de retour et avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai crus comprendre que le précédent chapitre avait était moins apprécier, et j'en suis du même avis, mais je n'avait trouver d'autre moyen pour vous présenter une partie du passer de Raven, alors je vous laisser ici et ne vous dérange pas plus, bonne lecture a vous tous :-)**

* * *

BigMom regardait Raven, qui était au sol, le dos a l'air libre et le corps tremblant de douleur. La Yonko ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce sentir coupable de l'état de la brune, et le regard éloquent de ses enfants ne l'aidait pas a ce sentir mieux. Pourtant, ils ne savaient par quel effort sur humain elle était passer pour donner son idée au nouveau souverain du Germa66. Au fond d'elle, la Yonko c'était attacher a cette petite, bien qu'elle ne leurs est pas beaucoup parler, la mère de la famille Charlotte, avait vue ce petit bout de femme ce démener pour un homme qui ne l'avait pas mériter, elle l'avait vue, donner toutes ses force moral a cette tache, qu'elle même n'aurait pu donner a l'uns de ses enfants, même le plus détestable. D'un signe de main, la Yonko demandas a ses enfants et autre membre de la famille Vinsmoke de quitter la pièce.

Niji n'était pas pour, de laisser sa brune au mains de cette immense femme, qui était réputer a l'époque pour ne faire aucune pitié, et qui avait provoquer la "punition", de c'elle qui passait son temps a hanter ses pensées. Et alors qu'il allait montrer son mécontentement, une pression sur son épaule ce fit sentir, le faisant relever les yeux sur Crackers Charlotte. L'homme a ses coter lui lançait un regard lui demandant de ne rien dire et de faire confiance a sa mère. Et avant même qu'il n'est le temps de refuser et de donner son avis, mais le violet le pris par le poignet et le tiras en direction de l'infirmerie du niveau inférieur, lui signalant que si la brune venait a voir la tache rouge qui prenais place sur sa nouvelle chemise, elle paniquerait et se sentirait coupable, alors qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ce mal. Contrarier, le bleu du tout de même partir a la suite de l'homme biscuit, non sans regarder par dessus son épaule en direction de la grande porte de l'infirmerie calciné.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, BigMom ce penchas en avant, couvrant la brune de son ombre, dévoilant a sa vue un corps tremblant de sanglot, des joues trempée de larmes et les yeux rouge, ce spectacle renforça le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle avait en elle. BigMom étendit son bras vers le corps frêle qui ce trouvait en face d'elle, avant de le prendre délicatement dans son immense main, la callant dans le creux de sa main, faisant bien attention a ne pas lui faire mal.

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. fit la grande femme, enroulant le petit corps dans sa main, de sa grande cape.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute madame, j'aurait du contrôler mes flammes. soufflas Raven entre ses dents serrer, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de mains.

-Mais je ne comprend pas, tu as subit bien pire sans verser la moindre larmes, alors pourquoi maintenant? demandas la semi-géante.

-...

-Tu peut te confier a moi, après tout, maintenant que le Germa a signée le traiter de paix et d'alliance, nous sommes de la même famille. essayas de lui expliquer la Yonko, alors que le corps de Raven continuais de trembler de douleurs entre ses mains.

\- Une famille dite vous ? pourtant, ont ce souvient bien de comment vous traitiez vos enfants. crachas Raven entre ses dents, tentant de ce relever avec difficulté.

Les paroles de la jeune femme avait toucher la Yonko, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait raison et que s'il n'y avait pas eux cette guerre, elle aurait continuer a faire souffrir ses enfants a cause de son égoïsme, et au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle s'en voulais encore et regrettait ses geste et ses paroles envers eux. Plus d'une fois, elle c'était excuser envers Pudding et Katakuri, elle savait avoir était violente verbalement avec eux, plus qu'avec tout les autres, et alors qu'elle s'attendait a avoir des réponse négative face a ses excuse, tout deux l'avaient pardonner, ce jours la, des larmes avait couler sur ses joues devant ses deux enfants. Et depuis, la Yonko c'était promise de protégée ses enfants, quoi qu'il arrive et au péril de sa vie.

-C'est vrais, je n'est pas était la meilleure des mères, et je m'en veut, mais depuis cette guerre, comprend bien que j'ai changer ma petite, je me suis faite une promesse, de toujours les protéger, et ceux, même si je devait venir a en mourir. Fit BigMom en réajustant sa cape, qui avait glisser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-... Pardonner moi, je n'aurait pas du êtres aussi virulente. fit Raven en baissant les yeux.

-Je ne t'en veut pas. Souris BigMom, relevant doucement son visage a l'aide de son doigts. J'aimerais juste pouvoir te comprendre, aider l'une de mes filles a aller mieux.

-...

-Si tu ne me fait toujours pas confiance, je peut comprendre. Repris la grande femme en ce relevant.

\- Mon frère. soupirs Raven si doucement que BigMom eu presque du mal a l'entendre.

-De quoi me parle tu? s'enquit BigMom en s'asseyant a même le sol.

\- Mon frère était a l'origine de ce tatouage, et également Monsieur Judge...

-Continue.

-Ont... nous étions des… des habitants de Faburya, c'était une petite île de North Blue, elle était réputer pour ses cristaux de glace vraiment magnifique...

-Oui, je connais cette île, le commerce y est fleurissant. poursuivais BigMom en fixant la jeune femme.

-Oui, enfin, ça c'est juste la face immerger de l'iceberg, ma famille était plutôt pauvre, et ça n'allais pas fort a la maison, mon père travaillais tout le temps et faisait le plus souvent le tour des bars, quand a ma mère, elle cherchait par tout les moyen a ce procurée de la "Flower", une drogue de cette île, alors elle attendait que mon père parte, et elle partait vendre son corps. Rapidement Bryan a du faire face a nos besoins, il a donc trouver un travaille en tant que cuisinier dans un petit restaurant pas loin de chez nous, tout les jours, ont y allait ensemble, je passait mon temps a dessiner dans la salle de repos et j'attendait les fin de journée, puis ont rentrait a la maison. Il m'avait fait la promesse que nous quitterions cette île, cette famille, et je l'est crue. Mais ma mère et mon père ont rapidement découvert qu'il avait de l'argent de coter, ils l'ont menacer mais il a tenue, puis il est partit, il m'as promis qu'il reviendrait" Je vais m'envoler et gouter a la liberté, comme un oiseau, alors attend moi, et nous prendront notre envole tout les deux", mais ça n'a pas empêcher mes parents a m'envoyer a la mine, j'avais perdue beaucoup de poids, et j'était malade le jours ou il est revenue me chercher, il était devenue Marin, il s'est battu pour m'emmener avec lui, mais ça n'as pas marcher, mon père lui a fracasser une bouteille d'alcool sur la tête et l'as poignarder avec, ils l'ont laisser agoniser comme un chien sur le sol, devant mes yeux, j'ai vue la vie quitter ses yeux , et pourtant il a continuer a sourire, en me disant que je devait garder le sourire, et je n'est rien fait, je n'est pas pus le sauver parce que j'était trop faible, ensuite, mes parents m'ont vendue comme esclave dans un bordel, et c'est la que j'ai était sauver par monsieur Judge… vous savez tout, je ne cache rien d'autre. Soufflas Raven.

Durant tout le récit de Raven, BigMom avait était silencieuse, respectant le fait que la jeune femme ce confiait a cœur ouvert a elle, elle en était même toucher. Doucement, comme si c'elle qui était dans sa main était faite de verre, elle l'approchas de son visage et pausa doucement son front contre le sien.

\- Mon enfant, sache que rien de ce qui vient de m'être dit ne sortiras d'ici, tu peut me faire confiance, quand a ton tatouage, je te propose de re tatouer ce qui a était brûler, bien sur, quand tu te seras remise, et seulement si ta peau le permet, mais pour cela, il vas falloir que tu nous laisse te soigner. Fit la Yonko en ce relevant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Bien...Mama.

Cette appellation fit grandement sourire la capitaine pirate, qui partie en direction de l'étage inférieur pour faire soigner la jeune femme.

* * *

Poussant des grognement de douleur, Niji laissait les médecins lui appliquer un baume contre les brûlure sur ses mains, les insultants quand ils appuyais trop fort sur ses blessures, il parlais en même temps avec Crackers, découvrant au fur et a mesure de la discutions, que le grand violet avait une attirance prononcer pour sa grande sœur, ce qui le mis dans une rage folle.

-Je te prévins, si tu ose t'approcher trop prés d'elle, je te brise tout les os du corps, j'me suis bien fait comprendre? grognas le bleu.

-Mais bien sur, et tu compte faire comment, alors mes mains dans cette état, et puis, ta sœur est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, si elle viens a me repousser, je comprendrait la leçon et me retirerait, mais, si au contraire, elle accepte mes avances, tu ne pourras rien y faire. Contredit l'homme biscuits, alors qu'il partait en direction de la porte, sous les diverse menaces de mort que lui balançais Niji.

Le bleu allais a nouveau lancer une salve d'insulte, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la Yonko, qui déposa précautionneusement le corps de la brune sur l'uns des multiples lits qui ce trouvait dans cette infirmerie. Quand les yeux de Niji ce pausaient sur le corps de Raven, l'homme au sang chaud ce calma tout de suite, il ne pouvait la lâcher du regard, il ne savait quoi dire quand a ce qu'il venait de ce passer, pourtant, il aurait aimer lui dire, que ce n'était pas de sa faute a elle, qu'elle n'aurait pas du subir cette punition, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, sa grande fierté oblige. Alors il ce contentait de la fixer, elle, et son dos meurtrit. La marque faisait une ignoble boursouflure de chaire a vif et brûler, laissant de petit filet de sang couler le longs des reins de la demoiselle. Dans une autres situation Niji ne ce serait pas gêner pour ce rincer l'œil, mais pas la, pas dans cette situation, tout ce qu'il trouvas a faire fut de ce relever, poussant les médecins, et de prendre place devant la soldat.

-Comment te sent tu ? demandas Raven sans lever les yeux dans la direction de Niji, ce qui le fit bouillir de colère.

-Mieux que toi, et relève t'est putains d'yeux sur moi, ou je te promet que je vais te foutre mon poings dans la gueule. lui fit il en s'accroupissant.

Pourtant, le ton qu'il avait employer ne reflétait en rein, une quel qu'on que colère, tout ce qu'il voulais, c'était ce plonger dans les orbes couleurs sapins de la jeune femme, et de ne plus en sortir, de voir son âme a travers ses yeux, et comprendre quel sentiment elle pouvait bien ressentir.

* * *

Le ton que Niji avait employer avec elle avait surpris Raven, depuis quand le bleu parlais t'il d'un ton aussi calme ? ou était passer l'homme égocentrique et coléreux qu'elle avait toujours connue ?

Remontant les yeux, elle pus voir ses mains, rouge et quelque peut cloqué, couverte de pommade cicatrisante, puis sur son torse, cacher sous une chemise blanche ou une marque de sang pouvait ce faire voir, et ses yeux, qui n'était étrangement pas cacher sous ses lunettes, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait le voir sans, puis, comme un coup de poings en pleine face, Raven reposas ses yeux sur la blessure que l'homme en face d'elle avait au flanc. Mais comment avait 'il bien pus ce faire une tel blessure ? était ce de sa faute a elle ? paniquer, la jeune femme relevas rapidement la tête pour avoir des explication, mais fut couper par Niji.

-Non ce n'est pas toit qui m'as blesser. Lui fit il en la coupas. C'est ce que je tenait a te dire a ton réveille, c'est moi qui est tuer mon père, et avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit, je te demanderait de m'écouter, quand ont a reçus ta lettres, ont a tous voulus venir te soutenir ici, mais le vieux a refuser, il a dit que tu n'était qu'un pions parmis tant d'autre et que si tu venait a mourir, cela ne serait pas une grande perte pour notre armé, ont c'est tous opposer a son choix, et il a demander un combat, c'est moi qui me suis battu avec lui, si j'arrivait a le battre, il nous laissait tous partir, si lui me battait, ont restait au château, j'au gagné, bien sur je suis le plus fort, mais ce connard n'as pas accepter sa défaite et m'as attaquer de dos, alors je l'est tuer, car un homme qui attaque dans le dos ne...

-... Ne vaut pas mieux que la merde qu'il chie. terminas la jeune femme.

Jamais, Raven n'aurai pus penser, que les enfants Vinsmoke auraient pus risquer leurs vie pour elle, après tout, elle n'était qu'un soldat et ce qu'avait dit Judge était vrais, sa vie ne valais pas mieux qu'un fantassin sur un échiquier, tant qu'elle arrivait a protéger le roi, alors la partie n'était pas terminer, mais ce n'était pas de l'avis des autres… de ses amis. Du moins, pouvait t'elle les considérée comme tel ? en avait t'elle le droit ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais le fait que le bleu, qui était pourtant si fière de son corps "d'Apollon" comme il s'aimais tant a l'appeler, c'était presque fait embrocher par son père. Timidement, Raven levas les mains, les déposant sur les boutons de la chemise de Niji, alors que celui ci avait toujours le regard pauser sur elle, observant la moindre de ses émotions et réaction. D'un simple regard, la brune lui demandas l'autorisation de jeter un coup d'œil a la blessure, autorisation que lui donne le second fils de la famille Vinsmoke.

Doucement, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal, Raven retiras les bouton de la chemise avant de l'ouvrir, laissant place a une profonde blessure qui parte du flac gauche et terminais un peut dans le dos, celle ci continuais de saigner et au vue de la légère boursouflure qui la marquait, Raven ce demandas depuis combien de temps le jeune homme avait cette blessure. Tournant le regard autour d'elle, Raven trouvas du désinfectant, des compresse, un bandage propre, du fils et une aiguille stérile. Elle s'appliquas donc a désinfecter soigneusement la blessure, ce qui causa un grognement de mécontentement a Niji, quand le désinfectant entra en contacte avec la blessure.

Quand ce fut fait, la jeune femme enfilas l'aiguille, signalant au jeune homme que cela allait lui faire mal, mais il ne répondit rien, la laissant faire, lui montrant ainsi toute sa confiance. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils ce retrouvaient tout deux, seul dans une infirmerie, Raven recousant une blessure d'ont elle était la cause indirecte, et Niji, la regardant faire. Ses geste était précis et efficace, mais également doux et tremblant. Coupant le fil a l'aide de ciseaux, Raven pus enfin déposer les compresse propre et un bandage pour terminer les soins. A chaque passage d'une nouvelle couche de bande, la jeune femme effleurait la peau de Niji, le faisant frissonner sous cette peaux chaude, douce et a la fois légèrement drue, du aux nombreux entrainement qu'elle avait subit durant son apprentissage au seins de l'armée du Germa66.

Quand elle fut totalement sur que le bandage tiendrait bien, Raven s'éloignas de Niji, soufflant un léger merci au passage, mais le bleu n'en avait rien a faire, elle n'vait pas a s'excuser, si il avait fait cela, c'était en parfaite connaissance de causes, et il refusait donc qu'elle s'en sente coupable.

-Retourne toi. Lui demandas t'il doucement.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Car c'est maintenant a moi de te soigner, idiote. Bien qu'il est lancer une petite pique, Raven compris que c'était sa manière a lui, de lui dire que tout allais bien.

Doucement, elle ce retournas donc, ne voyant quel geste Niji employais pour soigner sa blessure, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le contacte de la chose froide qu'il appliquait était désagréable et douloureuse, pourtant elle ne bronchas pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit, pas après ce que venait de vivre Niji pour venir la soutenir. Durant 20 minutes, le silence perduras. Quand il eu fini, Niji fit signe a la brune de s'allonger sur le lit, et de ce reposer, pourtant, Raven ne voulait pas êtres seul, une angoisse forte en elle était remonter, la même que durant son enfance, cette angoisse qui la privait de sommeil, la laissant tremblante de peur a l'idée d'être retrouver par ses parents, d'habitude, elle arrivait a palier cette angoisse grâce a la présence d'Iron, moi l'aigle n'était pas avec elle en ce moment. Voyant cela, Niji ne pus s'empêcher de sourire doucement, avant de lui dire de lui laisser une place sous les couvertures, ce qu'elle fit, non sans rougir.

C'est ainsi que les trouvas Katakuri, Raven endormis, coller au torse Niji, qui la serrait dans ses bras.

Katakuri était venue voir comment ce portait la brune, comme tout le mondes, il avait du sortir de la salle sous la demande de Mama, pourtant, il aurait voulus rester, ou bien êtres une souris, pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passer. Il fut rapidement informer par son jeune frère, Crackers, que Raven avait était emmener a l'infirmerie de l'étage inférieur pour y êtres soigner, et qu'elle était seul, avec l'un des fils Vinsmoke, cette information avait fait froncer les sourcilles au mangeur de donuts, pourtant il n'y fit pas plus attention et partit dans l'infirmerie indiqué, peut êtres la jeune femme était t'elle encore éveiller, et qu'il pourrait lui donner des information quand au placement du jeune Jiyu dans une nouvelle famille. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il découvrit la jeune femme, dans les bras du fils au cheveux bleu, celui ci la tenant dans ses bras comme si elle risquais de s'envoler a tout moment.

Pour une raison qu'il ne saurait comprendre, Katakuri ressentit une pointe de jalousie, peut-être était elle du au fait qu'as son âge, il n'avait toujours pas trouver c'elle qui pourrait lui correspondre, mais il était rare de voir des femmes aussi grande que lui, et même si une tel femme avait était trouver, elle n'aurait pus comprendre son secret, et serait partie en courant. Surement était ce donc le fait de les voir, tel un couple heureux de ce revoir depuis une longue séparation, qui lui procuras cette réaction.

Doucement, il refermas la porte avant de repartir d'où il venait, peut êtres réussirait t'il a supprimer ce qu'il venait de ressentir en allant s'entrainer, qui sait ?

* * *

Dans la chambre de Reiju, la rose pressait contre la joue de son jeune frère une poche de glace qu'elle espérait, ferait dégonfler la joue du rouge. Pourtant, quelque chose embêtait la jeune femme, bien que cachant ses sentiment, elle avait apprise a comprendre Ichiji, et donc, savait que jamais le rouge n'aurait pus supprimer Raven, tout au plus, il l'aurait enfermer dans des cachots et lui aurait refuser nourriture et eau, mais rien de plus, alors pourquoi une tel chose ?

Réfléchissant petit a petit, Reiju su enfin m'êtres une réponse a sa question, du moin, si elle en avait bien raison.

-Tu en a fait exprès. soufflas t'elle en ce retournant vers lui, alors qu'elle pouvait voir un début de sourire ce former sur son visage.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le face réagir, cette idiot. Lui répondit Ichiji en lâchant la poche de glace pour sortir de la chambre de sa sœur, ce dirigeant en direction de la bibliothèque.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou, tout le mondes, ont ce retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre, et c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuse vont enfin pouvoir commencer, bonne lecture a tous. :)**

**Je tient également a vous souhaiter bonne chance avec ce confinement et ce virus trainant dans nos rues, j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez tous bien et vous demande de faire bien attention a vous.**

* * *

Quand Raven ouvrit a nouveau les yeux, la lumière du soleil venais a peine d'éclairer l'infirmerie de sa douce lumière, et la jeune brune ce sentait reposer, bien que le bas de son dos soit toujours aussi douloureux. En tournant le regard, Raven découvrit que Niji n'était plus a ses coter, surement avait t'il attendue qu'elle s'endorme pour repartit dans sa chambre.

Ce frottant les yeux, la jeune femme ce relevas doucement en position assise, laissant le draps tomber sur ses genoux, laissant sa poitrine, seulement couverte de son soutien gorge, a la vue de tous, et cette vue ne manquas pas au nouvelle arrivant. L'un des fils de BigMom, Raisin Charlottte, n'était pas un homme que l'ont aurait pus qualifier de pervers ou autre, pourtant, son physique n'était pas ingrat, loin de la, ses longs cheveux blanc en bataille et ses yeux gris étaient barrée de deux longue ligne verticale sur son visage fin, quand a sa taille, supérieur a la normal, avait fait chavirée le cœur de plusieurs filles, mais jamais, ce jeune homme n'avait vraiment était intéresser par cela. Pourtant, quand une occasion ce présentait, et tout homme qu'il était, il n'aurait pus détourner les yeux devant le corps d'une femme.

Le blanc devint totalement rouge quand il ce rendit compte qu'il fixait Raven depuis son entré dans la chambre, paniquer, le jeune homme mis ses mains devant lui, les secouant de droite a gauche tout en s'excusant et détournant le regard. Dans son poing serrer ce trouvait une chemise d'homme de couleur blanche.

\- Puis je vous aider ? demandas la jeune femme en le regardant sans comprendre.

-Heu... c'est que… pour vous! s'écrias t'il en lui tendant le vêtement.

A peine avait t'elle le vêtement entre les mains, que Raven vis le fils de BigMom partir en courant. Interloquer, la jeune femme ne sus comment réagir, elle restât la, a regarder la porte. Haussant les épaules, Raven mis avec difficulté la chemise, et repartit dans les couloirs en direction de ses cartier, durant son trajet, la jeune femme ne vis personnes dans les couloirs. Dans un sens, cela ne la dérangeais pas plus que ça.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Raven du ce boucher les oreilles quand un cris perçant ce fit entendre. Au dessus de l'armoire, a sa place habituel, Iron venais de prendre son envole, pour faire du sur place devant son visage. La jeune femme pouvait voir les rouages au niveau de son cœur tourner a toute vitesses.

-Calme toi Iron, tout vas bien. essayas t'elle de le rassurer, présentant son bras au volatile.

Celui ci pris place sur l'avant bras de son humaine, cette idiote , il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis deux jours, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait a lui dire c'était" calme toi, tout vas bien" ? non mais il allait lui montrer lui, si il allait ce calmer. Ouvrant la bec, Iron pinça le nez de Raven, la faisant couiner de surprise.

-Hey! mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demandas t'elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Le regard éloquent que lui donnas son ami a plumes lui fit comprendre ses penser, la faisant soupirer.

-Oui, je sait, mais je te promet que cela ne ce reproduira plus. soupiras la brune en prenant place sur le lit.

Tournant la tête sur la coter, Iron lui fit comprendre qu'il lui en voulait tout de même, reprenant son envole, il sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre, peut êtres y aurait t'il une jolie petite aiglette avec qui il pourrait voler.

* * *

Le soleil ce couchait sur les îles de la Yonko BigMom, et sur son balcon, Raven regardait le soleil disparaitre petit a petit, savourant désormais les odeurs de sucre avec délice, bien que quelques haut le cœur la prenait encore de temps en temps, son nez encore trop sensible pour cette île. Le vent faisant voler ses cours cheveux brun et gonfler sa chemise, laissant apparaitre des parcelles de peau. Des coups a sa porte le firent ce tourner vers les battant de bois, attendant que la personne qui lui rendait visite ce déclare, mais personnes ne pris la parole, et puis, de toute façon, la jeune femme n'était en rien présentable. Seulement vêtu d'une chemise deux fois trop grande pour elle et de sous vêtement, Raven n'avait réussis a enfiler ces dernier au prix d'un effort sur humain, tant la douleur la tiraillait, elle avait donc abandonner l'idée de ce vêtir d'un pantalons, préférant encore rester enfermer dans la chambre, dans le calme.

N'entendant toujours aucune réponse, Raven haussa les épaules avant de ce dirigé vers son lit, elle glissa ses deux Saïs sous ses oreiller avant de s'allonger, tombant immédiatement dans un profond sommeille. Celui ci fut remplis de ses nombreux souvenir, bon comme mauvait, en compagnie de son frère. Des larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues durant son sommeille, et des murmures sortaient d'entre ses fine lèvres avant de s'évanouir dans le silence de la chambre. Sa fenêtre était rester ouverte, Iron n'étant toujours pas rentrer, elle n'aurait pus ce résoudre a le laisser dormir dehors. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent a nouveau, le soleil ce levait a peine, et elle pouvait entendre le chant des mouettes au loin, la faisant soupirer de bien êtres, du a ses rêves, Raven avait mal dormis, et pourtant, elle ce sentait en pleine forme. Ce levant, elle partie prendre une rapide douche avant de sortir dans les couloirs, encore vide de monde a cette heure. Ses pas la guidèrent le plus naturellement du monde en direction de la grande salle a manger, son ventre criant famine. Mais alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignet, elle ce rendit compte que la porte était fermer a clefs, chose totalement improbable au vue de ce que lui avait dit BigMom. Regardant a droite a gauche, Raven vit au bout du couloir un soldat pion qui passait par la.

-Excuse moi, peut ont me dire pourquoi les portes sont fermer ? demandas la jeune femme.

-Oh, ce doit êtres car il est l'heure de la Merendia de sir Katakuri, il a du s'installer ici aujourd'hui, je vous demanderait d'attendre qu'il est fini, après nous vous serviront votre déjeuner. fit froidement le petit homme avant de re partir de la d'où il venait.

Et bien, les gent d'ici n'était pas très polis, et pourquoi diable le fils de BigMom avait t'il pris TOUTE la salle a manger pour lui, la jeune femme avait une faim de loup. Résigner, elle ce colla dos a la porte, attendant patiemment qu'il sorte, mais ce ne fut que 42 minutes plus tard que la jeune femme entendit la serrure de la porte ce déverrouiller. Rapidement, elle ce décollas des battant de bois, ce glissant sur le coter, le dos bien droit, la faisant grimacer de douleur sous le tiraillement de sa blessure.

Ajustant son écharpe, Katakuri déverrouillas la porte de la salle a manger, sortant d'un pas décider pour partir en direction de sa chambre, ou une liasse de paperasses l'attendait, le faisant déjà soupiré de frustration, lui qui aurait tellement voulus passer sa journée dans la foret de la tentation. Sortant de la salle a manger, il fut surpris de tomber nez a nez avec Raven. La jeune femme était sur le coter, droite comme un i, un visage neutre, elle attendait patiemment qu'il sorte de la salle. Relevant un sourcille, Katakuri fut surpris de la voir a une heure si matinal, aurait t'il pris trop de temps pour sa Merendia ?

Ne faisant plus attention au Sweet Commander, Raven avanças a grand pas dans la salle a manger, ou plusieurs ustensiles ce replaçait déjà sur la table, chantonnant comme a leurs habitude. Un tasse vit la brune prendre place a table, et ce précipitât a sa rencontre, les théières du café, du thé ou bien encore du chocolat a sa suite.

-Que voulez vouuuuuussss?~ chantonnais t'ils tous en cœur.

-Un café, rein de plus. répondit la jeune femme, a demis affalé dans le fond de sa chaise.

La tasse ce fit remplir du liquide noir et brûlant, dévoilant une odeur familière a la jeune femme. Soupirant de bien êtres, elle pris la tasse entre ses mains, réchauffant ses mains devenue froide a force d'attendre dans les couloirs, qui eux même étaient totalement gelé, mais comment les enfant de BigMom pouvaient t'ils ce trimbaler avec autant de peau a découvert, alors que les couloir étaient gelé ? elle n'arrivait pas a les comprendre. Aspirant le liquide chaud, elle le sentit couler le longs de sa gorge, alors que l'épaule de la chemise tombait, laissant a nue son épaule parsemer de quelques cicatrices.

De l'extérieur, toute personnes aurait pus voir une jeune femme comme les autres, ayant passer une salle nuit et qui prenait un déjeuner avec difficulté, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage.

Katatuki était toujours devant la porte, la fixant de ses yeux carmins. Il était surpris de l'attitude de la jeune femme, jamais il aurait pus croire qu'elle avait subit l'une des pire torture s'il n'avait pas était présent a ce moment la, Raven ne montrait aucun signe de douleurs, et pourtant, je fils de BigMom avait bien vue la taille de la blessure et sa profondeur. Il était vraiment impressionner, jamais il n'avait vue qui que ce soit avoir un seille de douleur tel que celui de la brune, une personne normal serait encore au lit, les larmes au yeux a cause de la douleur, mais pas elle, non, car elle était un soldat, et que sa fierté la forçais a ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Un instant, il hésitât, devait t'il aller la voir, entamer la conversation au risque de la déranger ? ou bien la laisser seul, dans le calme, et risquer de ne plus avoir une tel occasion de lui parler?

Ce décidant a prendre place a ses coter, le grand homme pris place a la table, juste en face d'elle. Les bras croiser sur sa poitrine. De ses yeux carmin, il observait la jeune femme en face de lui, découvrant les légère taches de rousseur sur ses joues, les cernes soulignant ses yeux, surement due a sa nuit troublée par la douleur, mais ses yeux ne purent ce détacher de ses mains, pourtant si petites et si fine, il pouvait clairement y distingué le fait qu'elles étaient caleuse, du au nombreuses heures d'entrainement qu'elle avait du supporter pour devenir le soldat qu'elle était actuellement. Jamais, il n'avait vue une femme aussi forte qu'elle, pas une seul fois, il ne l'avait vue ce plaindre, ou bien reculer face a l'adversité, et pourtant, alors qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait jamais l'ébranler, elle avait perdue ses moyens, il ne saurait dire pourquoi ni comment, mais elle les avait perdus, et cela l'avait amener a des répercutions que jamais il n'aurait pus ce permettre lui même de faire sur qui que ce soit. Mais voila, lui N'était pas Ichiji Vinsmoke, et le rouge n'était pas n'importe qui, il était roi, et supérieur hiérarchique de la jeune femme, il avait donc pleins pouvoir sur elle.

-Puis je savoir ce que vous attendez ? demandas une voix rocailleuse qui fit baisser les yeux de Katakuri.

Raven avait sentit le regard de Katakuri sur sa personne, le grand homme semblais plonger dans ses penser, mais savoir que, même sans vraiment l'êtres, Raven était un centre d'attention, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre un café dans le calme et passer sa journée a s'entrainer. Irriter, la jeune femme pris finalement la parole, attirant les orbes pourpre du fils de BigMom. Ce regard, a la fois surpris et intriguer, donnait une attention a la jeune femme qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Détournant le regard, elle repris une nouvelle gorgé.

-Comment vous sentez vous ? demandas Katakuri.

-Aussi bien que mon corps puisse me le conférer. fit vaguement la brune en avalant difficilement sa boisson chaude.

-Je vois, sachez que s'il vous viens l'envie de vous entrainer, je serait présent pour vous montrez la salle d'entrainement.

-Merci, mais je pense que pour le moment, je ne pourrait en rien exécuter cette activité. fit ironiquement la jeune femme en riant doucement.

Entendant ce rire provenir de la jeune femme, Katakuri ce dit qu'elle ne devait pas si mal ce porter, il n'aurait donc pas a la surveiller de prés. Un petit silence agréable pris place, Raven en savourait chaque instant, mais rapidement, une question vint la titiller, elle allais prendre la parole, mais fut couper par la porte s'ouvrant en grand, entras alors dans la salle a manger, Niji, ses mains bander dans les poches, le dos courber et sa cape rouge voltant dans son dos.

Un sourire en coin de la bouche, Niji approchais a grand pas de Raven, prenant place sur la chaise a ses coter, il étendit ses grandes jambes sur la table, faisant reculer tout ce qui vivait, malheureusement, la tasse de la brune n'eu pas cette chance, elle renversa son contenue sur la nappe blanche, faisant soupirer la jeune femme.

-Je te prierait de retirer t'est jambes de la, ce n'est, ni la fonction première de cette table, ni même polie et encore moins hygiénique. Souffla t'elle en posant un regard dépiter sur le bleu.

-Je fait ce qu'il me plait, et ce n'est pas un soldat qui me donneras le moindre ordre, d'ailleurs, a tu remplis t'est fonction ce matin ? demandas Nijii d'un ton railleur.

-Non.

-Alors qu'attend tu ? ont ne te paie pas pour batifoler a tout bout de champs. Fit froidement le bleu, ce relevant pour ordonner qu'on lui serve une tasse de café.

\- certes, mais ont ne me paie pas non plus pour obéir a qui que ce soit d'autre que mon roi, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas toi. répliquas la brune, ce relevant doucement pour ce servir a nouveau.

Katakuri assistait a cette joute verbale sans emmètre le moindre mots. Il était agréablement surpris de voir le répondant dont faisait preuve la jeune femme a l'encontre de l'uns des souverain de son pays. La fixant toujours de ses orbes rougeoyante, Katakuri ce demandas pendant une fraction de seconde, ce a quoi serait une intime nuit avec elle, mais cette idée partie aussi rapidement qu'elle fut venue, non, il ne devait pas s'imaginer ce genre de chose, il n'y avait pas le droit, en tant que monstre, il ce devait de rester seul, jamais il n'aurait cette joie, de connaitre quelque fut le moindre petit instants avec une femme, il était ce qu'il était, et jamais il ne pourrait changer.

Une colère sourdre montant en lui, il ne ce rendit compte que trop tard qu'une vague de fluideroyal lui avait échappé, faisant tourner le regard des deux inviter sur lui.

-Tout vas bien monsieur Katakuri ? demandas la voix froide de Raven, alors qu'il pouvait clairement voir le regard rieur du bleu sur sa personne.

-Oui...pardonner moi, je doit vous laisser, des obligations m'attendent encore. Ce relevant, Katakuri ne quitta pas des yeux Raven, la faisant ce poser de nombreuse questions. Oh, avant que je n'oublie, j'aimerait que vous passiez me voir soldat, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous a propos d'une affaire.

Fixant la porte par la quel Le grand homme venait de passer, Raven ce demandais de quoi pouvait t'il bien parler, et elle avait encore tant de choses a faire avant de finir sa journée, aurait t'elle le temps de lui rendre visite ? trop de chose tournait dans sa tête pour qu'elle entende tout de suite les exclamations de Niji a ses coter.

-RAVEN JE TE PARLE! hurlas t'il en frappant du poings la table, la faisant sursauter.

-Pardon, que disait tu ?

-Je t'ordonne de ne plus le voir, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler avec un homme tel que lui. vociféras le bleu en la fixant a travers ses lunettes.

-Pardon, mais je ne voie pas en quoi avec qui je parle puisse t'importer de quelque façon que ce soit. fit elle surprise par l'attitude du prince a ses coter.

-Ce en quoi cela mon concerne et que je ne veut pas que tu le voie, et c'est un ordre de ton prince, tu ne peut donc pas le refuser.

-Je suis désoler de te décevoir, mais je te l'est déjà dit il y a quelques minutes, je n'obéis qu'as mon roi, et ce n'est pas toi, quand au fait de devoir travailler avec Monsieur Katakuri, ceci est primordiale, il fait partit des Sweet Commander, c'est a dire, l'unes des personnes qui s'occuper de la défense de BigMom et des îles alentour, quand a moi, je suis toujours en mission de reconnaissance, il est donc totalement normal que je travaille en sa compagnie, tout comme en la compagnie de monsieur Crackers et Madame Smoothie, et si cela ne te plait pas, ce seras la même, je ne vais pas laisser ma mission de coter pour un enfant capricieux, sur ceux, je vais devoir te laisser, je doit aller me préparer pour ma patrouille. Et sur ce discours tranchant, la jeune femme sortie de la salle a manger la tête haute, sous les cris de Niji.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous auras plus, je vous avouerait que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, mais celui la a était fait avec une tel faciliter que cela me surprend moi même :) bon je ne vous dérange pas plus et je vous laisse lire la suite.**

**Juste pour prévenir, un petit rating M seras present here, ainsi que les penser de notre cher mangeur de donuts dériver dans des songes peut orthodoxe pour lui;) a vous de me dire ce que vous en penser.**

* * *

L'eau chaude coulant dans la grande baignoire, Raven enlevait ses vêtements devant le grand miroir de la salle d'eau. Le clapotis de l'eau couvrait le froissement des tissus qui tombait au sol, laissant la peau pâle de la jeune femme à sa vue. Couverte de cicatrices, Raven ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce demander à quoi pourrait bien ressembler le corps d'une femme, car à ses yeux, le sien n'en était pas un, une poitrine peut volumineuse comparée à c'elles des filles de BigMom, des fesses en rien rembourrer, elle doutait que son corps n'attire le regard de quel qu'on que hommes que ce fut, et si cela n'avait pas été le cas, les cicatrices auraient fait le reste.

Quand a ses manière, plus semblable a c'elles d'un soldats, était bien loin de toutes les femmes de ce royaume. Intérieurement, Raven enviais Cosette et les autres servantes du palais, a pouvoir passer leur journée à ce pomponner devant un miroir, coiffée leurs beaux et longs cheveux, s'habiller de belle robe pour sortir rejoindre un amant qu'elles aimaient et qui les aimaient en retour, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve cacher dans un recoin de sa tête. Elle savait bien que jamais cela n'aurait jamais pus êtres possible pour elle, car après tout, elle était une soldat, et en tant que tel, son devoir était d'être forte, droite et loyal envers le Germa, de ne jamais faiblir et toujours ce battre face à l'ennemi, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive.

Combien de fois avait t'elle faillit y laisser la vie? un nombre incalculable ses yeux. Tournant le dos au miroir, la jeune femme tombas sur son tatouage, toujours aussi beau à ses yeux, la seule imperfection qu'elle pouvait y voir était cette partie, totalement a vif et boursouflé, c'était à cette place que ce trouvait la partie la plus importante, et Ichiji l'avait totalement fait disparaitre, elle allait devoir attendre un bon moment avant qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau ce refaire tatouer cette fameuse phrase qui lui tenait tant a cœur, mais elle saurait être patiente, elle n'avait que ça a faire de toute façon.

Un frisson de froid la fit trembler des pieds à la tête, la faisant ce tourner face au bac de céramique.

Ce glissant dans l'eau chaude, elle ressentit encore les picotements de la brûlure dans son dos, la faisant grogner face à cette sensation plus que désagréable. Le temps qu'elle fut dans l'eau, tout ce qui semblait ce passer autour d'elle était comme figer, comme si le temps n'avait plus la moindre importance sur ce qui ce passait, doucement, elle ce mis à somnoler, ce glissant un peut plus à chaque seconde sous cette eau à la fois si calme et traitresse.

Ce retrouvant la tête immerger sous la surface plane de l'eau, le manque d'air ne ce fit pas ressentir durant les premiers instant, c'était comme si elle était dans une bulle et que tout ce qui l'entourait était éphémère, la faisant glisser peut à peut dans une torpeur sombre et tentante à la fois.

Et alors qu'il lui semblait que le sommeille lui tendait vraiment les bras, l'eau chaude s'engouffrant de manière brusque dans ses poumons la firent ce lever brusquement, toussant ses poumons pour expulser le liquide claire qui avait voulus lui ôter la vie, tentant de reprendre vainement son souffle, elle ce mise a jurer.

-Merde. Juras t'elle en ce redressant brusquement, déterminer à ce laver, Raven mis une bonne dose de gel douche sur une fleure, et ce frotta énergiquement le corps. Puis elle sortie avant de s'habiller d'un pantalons sombres et d'une chemise tout aussi noir.

Partant dans sa chambre, la jeune femme attachas sa longue cape rouge autour de ses épaules et repartit dans les longs couloirs en direction de la grande porte du château. En chemin elle ne croisa personnes, si ce n'est deux ou trois soldats pions vaquant a leurs occupations, elle espérait pouvoir passer une journée calme et sans problème, mais c'était sans compter la voix d'Amande, l'unes des nombreuses fille de BigMom, qui l'interpelas a l'autre bout du couloir.

-Miss, Mama et Monsieur Ichiji vous demande dans la salle du trône. Demandas la grande femme en expirant une bouffé de son bâton de nicotine en pleins visage de la brune, ce qui la fit froncer le nez face a l'odeur âcre.

-Mademoiselle Amande. Salua Raven dans une profonde révérence face a la grande femme, cela fit grimacer la plus petite, son dos tirailler par ce mouvement.

-Suis moi, je t'emmène a la salle de trône.

-Bien, je vous suis.

Et elles partirent toutes deux dans le sens inverse, Intérieurement, Raven désespérait, quand pourrait t'elle travailler si ils passaient tous leurs temps à l'interrompre? elle avait encore une patrouille à faire, des papiers à remplir et une entrevue avec Monsieur Katakuri. Soupirant doucement, la jeune femme n'émis aucun commentaires, ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de qui que ce soit sur elle. Montant plusieurs étage à la suite d'Amande, Raven ce demandait bien ce que pouvait lui vouloir la Yonko et Ichiji, Pourquoi demandaient t'ils cette entrevue seulement maintenant ?

* * *

Encore dans la salle à manger, Niji croquais rageusement une part de gâteaux, attirant le regard interrogateur de Reiju. La rose avait sous ses si beaux yeux, de grande cernes, témoignant de sa longue nuit d'inquiétude pour la santé de Raven. Face a ce constat le bleu ce calma quelque peut, lui rappelant que, comparer à lui, elle n'avait pas pus avoir de nouvelles de Raven, qui était tout de même sa meilleure amie. Soupirant, il reposa la douceur sur la table, prenant a nouveau une gorgée de café, le liquide chaud fit descendre encore la tension.

-Bon, au lieu de passer t'est nerfs sur ce pauvre fraisier, peut-être pourrait tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive. fit elle en portant sa tasse de thé a ses lèvres, qui étaient légèrement retrousser en un fin sourire.

-...

-Cela concerne Raven? Le ton de sa sœur était paniquer, qu'était t'il arriver a sa meilleure amie ?

Niji tenta tant bien que mal de la calmer, lui signalant dans un râle de frustration que la brune n'avait rien, qu'il n'y avait donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

-ça fait combien de temps que tu la connais Raven? Demandas Niji en s'enfonçant dans le fond de sa chaise, les bras croiser sur son torse alors que ses yeux, toujours cacher sous ses lunette, scannaient sa sœur ainé.

La question avait eu le don de surprendre Reiju, pourquoi lui posait t'il cette question soudainement?

Reprenant contenance, la rose portât a nouveau la tasse a sa bouche, buvant une longue gorgée de son thé a la rose, avant de la déposer doucement sur la table. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère elle répondit a sa question.

-Je dirait une dizaine d'années, elle était si jeune a cette époque.

-Comment le vieux était vraiment quelqu'un d'inconscient, prendre une mioche dans ses rangs...

-Et bien, je suppose qu'il avait ses raisons… Tu sait, Raven n'as pas vraiment eu d'enfance, c'est assez floue, mais je me souviens encore qu'elle passait tout son temps a s'entraîner, elle a toujours fait e son mieux, et malgré se blessures, les propos rabaissant des autres soldats, elle a toujours tenue bon, et un jour, j'en est eu mare, et je suis partie la voir, ont a parler, enfin, J'ai parler. rit la rose en ce remémorant ce souvenir. Et le reste c'est ça sait fait tout seul. Terminas t'elle en plissant les yeux en direction de son frère. Mais... pourquoi t'intéresse tu à cela ?

-...

La non réponse de son frère la fit ouvrir en grand les yeux, il n'allait tout de même pas faire ce qu'elle pensait ? pas maintenant ? pas après ce qu'il c'était passer il y a quelque temps dans cette chambre ? Prise d'un doute, Reiju posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, inquiète de ses futures agissement.

-Niji, en tant que sœur, mais sur-tout, en tant que meilleure amie de Raven, je t'avertit, ne tente rien, tu ne crois pas qu'elle en a déjà assez eu assez pour en rajouter une couche ? demandas t'elle.

Repoussant la main de sa sœur, Niji ce releva droit sur sa chaise, en tapant du plat de la main sur la table, faisant vibrer tout les ustensiles ,pourtant vivant, de la table.

-Ne me fait pas de leçon de moral Reiju, tu n'est pas ma mère. Fit Niji en fusillant la rose a travers ses lunettes.

-Oui, et bien j'aurait bien aimer qu'elle fut encore parmi nous pour t'expliquer que ce que tu fait est ridicule, tu ne comprend pas que t'est actes peuvent la blesser, déjà qu'elle as du mal a te supporter, si en plus tu tente quoi que ce soit, elle te haïras. Le rabrouas t'elle.

Voulant répliquer, Niji avait ouvert la bouche, mais fut couper par les portes, s'ouvrant sur Crackers, la démarche et le visage encore a moitié endormi.

Pourtant, quand son regard ce posa sur la silhouette élégante de la rose, c'était comme s'il c'était lever il y avait plusieurs heures, et qu'il revenait d'une balade en ville. Le torse bomber, la marche conquérante, il vint prendre place a coter de Reiju, lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

-Bonjour. Lanças t'il avec un grand sourire, alors que la théière de chocolat chaud s'approchait de lui en chantonnant.

Quand il vit cela, le mauve pris panique et fit un grand signe de main pour que l'ustensiles chantant fasse demis tour. Reiju regardait ce drôle de manège d'un œil amuser, faisant quelque peut rougir le fils de BigMom, alors que de son coter, Niji ne pouvais s'empêcher de lâcher un rire cynique.

-Vraiment, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ce bornent a vouloir me faire boire ce truc pour gosse. Fit Crackers en étendant ses grandes jambes sous la table, alors que du café ce faisait servir dans sa tasse.

Niji était irriter face a la tentative foireuse de drague de Crackers, le bleu n'avait qu'une envie, arracher les yeux de l'homme biscuit et le pendre avec ses tripes, mais un incident diplomatique n'était pas encore bienvenue dans les échanges commerciaux effectuer par Ichiji. D'ailleurs, Niji fut surpris que le rouge ne fut pas déjà au petit déjeuner, habituellement, lui et Raven étaient toujours les premier lever, l'un buvant un café tout en lisant un livre, et l'autre, adosser a un mur, les jambes croisée et une tasse de café a la main, surveillant les aller et venus de qui qu'on que entrerait dans la salle amanger. Depuis qu'elle était jeune, Raven avait toujours eu ce privilège de pouvoir déjeuner, le matin tout du moins, avec la famille royal.

Ou pouvaient t'ils bien êtres ? Et l'autre enquiquineur qui faisait le coq, ça l'énervais.

Ne pouvant plus le suporter, Niji sortit de la salle a manger. Il avait était suivit du regard de Reiju, qui suivait d'une oreille le monologue de Crackers sur le fait qu'il allait passer toute sa journée au l'arène de combat pour parfaire ses techniques de combats, et qu'avec cette chaleur, il risquais de beaucoup transpirer. Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme ne pus tout de même pas retenir un sourire amuser d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

-Excuse moi. Le coupas t'elle en ce relevant doucement. Mais je vais devoir couper cours a cette discutions, j'ai besoin de parler avec mon amie. mentit la jeune femme en ce levant.

La regardant partir, Crackers ne pus s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard tout le longs de son corps, suivant chaque courbes avantageuse, partant de ses longue et fines jambes, a ses hanches voluptueuse pour terminer sur le peut de la forme de sa poitrine proéminente qu'il pouvait voir de dos. Il ne pouvait lâcher des yeux la jeune Vinsmoke, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne stoppe sa marche a quelque pas de la porte, tournant légèrement son visage dans sa direction avec un petit sourire amuser, le faisant devenir rouge de gêne.

-Et vous savez, il n'y a pas besoin d'être virile, transpirant de sueur et de testostérone pour être un homme, le fait d'aimer le chocolat chaud et d'êtres tendre est une particularité que je trouve vraiment adorable chez un homme. sourit elle avant de partir, laissant le fils de BigMom comme deux rond de flanc.

-Cette fille est de plus en plus attirante. Sourit il en buvant dans sa tasse.

Pour au final tout recracher sur la table, le faisant grimacer face a l'amertume de la boisson chaude. Non mais vraiment, comment des gents pouvaient t'ils boire cette horreur ? c'était infecte.

* * *

Dans la salle du trône ce tennais BigMom, dévorant toutes pâtisseries passant devant elle, l'avalant tout rond sans même le mâcher.

Un peut plus en retrait, Ichiji, le dos droit, un livre a la main, il relisait pour la dixième fois la même phrase, peut concentré sur sa lecture, il espérait faire croire a la Yonko qu'il était totalement plonger dans sa lecture, mais l'esprit enfantin de la femme ne faisait pas attention a ce genre de détails, du moins, pas quand elle trouvait a redire sur les choix de celui ci.

-Mama mama, dit moi, êtes tu sur de vouloir faire ça ? elle m'as pourtant l'air bien occuper avec ces taches habituelle cette petite. fit la grande femme en riant, mais avec un regard perçant en direction du rouge.

-Oui, cela en plus ne serras rien pour son emploie du temps, je connais mon soldat et ses capacité, je vous demanderait donc de me laisser choisir des tâche que j'incombe a MES soldats. répondit Ichiji en relevant ses lunettes noir en direction de la reine de l'île.

La porte s'ouvrant sur Amande et Raven fit stopper leurs conversation. Les deux jeunes femme avançaient en direction des deux souverain, l'une ce stoppant a la porte alors que l'autre continuais sa route jusque devant les deux souverains. Quand Raven fut enfin en face d'eux,elle mis un genoux et un poings au sol, la tête baisser sur ses bottes en cuire en signe de soumission. La brune attendait les ordres, qu'allaient t'ils lui demander cette fois ? elle avait déjà pas mal de travailles, et elle sentait qu'une dose en plus allait s'abattre sur ses épaules déjà bien lourde. Ce fut finalement BigMom qui lui demandas de ce relever.

-Raven, j'ai une mission a te confier. Démarra rapidement Ichiji, voulant le plus rapidement possible retourner a ses appartement.

-Je vous écoute monsieur. fit la brune en ce tournant dans sa direction.

-J'aimerait que tu enquête sur une histoire qui traine en ville depuis quelques temps déjà. fit le rouge en ce tournant vers la Yonko pour qu'elle prenne a son tour la parole.

-Depuis quelques temps déjà, plusieurs pirates cherchent a traverser mes terres, et ceux, sans mon consentement, mais en vue de la distance a parcourir de la première île de mon territoire a la dernière, et l'île la plus proche qui n'est pas sous ma dominance, ils devront forcément s'arrêter pour ce ravitailler et faire recharger leurs Log Pos, j'aimerait que tu les débusque, et que tu me les ramène, tu serras payer a chaque personnes amener bien sur, et tu auras sous t'est ordres tout les soldats que tu voudras, dans la limite du raisonnable, qu'en pense tu ? demandas la Yonko en souriant de toute ses dents.

-Votre offre est tentante, mais ne serait t'il pas mieux de donner cette tâche a l'uns de vos enfants ? la donner a une personnes qui a votre entière confiance ? fit Raven, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi ont lui donnait cette mission la a elle?

-Mes enfants ont déjà la protection de leurs propre l'île a effectuer, en plus des déplacement d'alliance avec les autres peuples et équipages, et je porte en toi, une confiance presque semblable. Les yeux de la Yonko sondaient Raven, comme s'ils voulaient voir au plus profond de son âme toute trace de traitrise ou de reffus.

-Je... bien, ce seras fait madame. Ce redressant de toute sa hauteur, qui petite face a c'elle de la femme en face d'elle, elle mis ses deux mains dans son dos, les dents serrer face au tiraillement de sa blessure au dos.

-Bien, de combien d'hommes a tu besoins a ta disposition? demandas la Yonko en faisant signe d'approcher a un soldats pions.

-Aucuns. fit rapidement la jeune femme, surprenant la grande femme.

-Pardon?

-Aucuns, je saurait me débrouiller seul, je sait comment traquer ces rats, ne vous en fait pas, puis je disposer pour reprendre mes tâches ? demandas Raven en fixant droit dans les yeux la grosse femme en face d'elle.

\- Et bien… oui… tu peut disposer. fit BigMom, totalement surprise de ce que Raven venait de lui dire.

Sans ce faire prier, Raven sortit a grand pas de la salle du trône, au tournant d'un couloir plus que loin, elle s'adossa au mur, soufflant un bon coup pour faire sortir son mécontentement. Et voila, ses nuits allaient a nouveau êtres écourter, mais bon, elle devrait s'en contenter.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Katakuri fourrait dans un grand sac plusieurs vêtements lui appartenant, ce préparant a retourner sur son île, ou plusieurs devoirs l'y attendaient déjà. Pourtant, ses penser étaient toutes tourner vers la soldat, ce demandant si elle allais vraiment répondre a son invitation, après tout, elle ne lui devait rien. Tirant une longue chemise blanche de l'un des tiroirs de sa commode, Katakuri ne pus s'empêcher de repenser, encore et toujours a la brune. Quand il l'avait vue ce matin, il avait laisser trainer son regard sur elle, la détaillant, l'analysant, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait a quel point elle était atrayante.

Bien que son corps ne fut pas aussi bien former que celui de ses sœurs et des nombreuse autres femmes de Grand Line, il restait bien fait, une poitrine pas trop grosse, qui devait tenir dans la main, des femmes ronde, comme un cœur, mais a l'envers, elles avaient l'air bien ferme. Son corps était assez muscler pour celui d'une femme, grande, mais toujours très petite comparer a lui, elle avait des rondeurs qui laissait envie de trainer les mains dessus, les laisser descendre pour remonter irrémédiablement vers son cou.

Peut a peut, les penser qu'il avait dérivaient dans des songes peut sage.

Ce cou, qu'il trouvait a la fois si tentant et si fragile, ce cou, ou il aurait aimer laisser trainer sa langue, goûter a cette peau qui avait l'air si douce, d'y laisser la marque de ses dents, prouver qu'elle avait bien voulue de lui, qu'une femme avait bien voulue de lui, lui le supposer monstre.

Il aurait aimer, lui retirer cette chemise bien trop grande pour elle et qui dévoilais cette peau si pâle, qui lui faisait envie, coller cette poitrine contre son torse, sentir sa chaleur contre lui, la serrer entre ses bras, et la faire sienne, la faire sienne toute la nuit et plus encore, qu'il aurait aimer entendre sa voix s'élever, appelant son nom.

Et après leurs nuit d'amour, il aurait aimer glisser ses doigts le longs de son dos, retraçant chaque courbe de son tatouage pour la faire frissonner alors qu'elle sombrait petit a petit dans un sommeille profond, le laissant observer son visage détendue durant une partie de la mâtiner.

Sortant de ses songes, il ce rendit compte que ses penser avaient était trop loin, son membre trop serrer dans son pantalons de cuire le fit grogner. Ce tournant vers la grande porte de bois, il la fermas a clef, ne voulant pas êtres déranger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien :) je suis la pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre, mais pas que, je voudrait savoir, y a t'il des choses dans cette histoire qui vous paraissent incohérente? mal écrite ? qui vous gêne ?**

**DidiineOokami: effectivement, j'ai bien aimer écrit ce petit passage, car je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Fanfiction qui ce concentre sur le point de vue du Sweet Commander, donc je teste :D**

**Minimoysette: Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) quand a ce qu'il c'est passer derrière cette porte, peut êtes en sauras t'ont plus dans de prochains chapitre ;)**

* * *

Plusieurs mois avaient passer depuis l'entretiens de Raven avec BigMom et Ichiji. Cela faisait également un mois que Katakuri était de retour sur l'île du blé, et bien que ses obligations furent nombreuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser a son entre vue avec Raven.

_Flash-Back_

_La jeune soldat était bien venue au rendez-vous prévus, toute droite, le visage froid, le regard dure, et ses deux Saïs a la taille. _

_Au coin de son œil droit, une petite plaie, surement avait t'elle la dimension d'un chat d'aiguille a coudre, mais cela n'avait pas échapper au regard pourpre du Sweet Commander. Fronçant les sourcilles il la fit entrer dans sa chambre, quelque peut mal alaise face au penser qui l'avait traverser il y a peut. De plus, le fait qu'il l'est autoriser a entrer dans sa chambre lui donnais l'impression d'une intrusion dans son espace vital. __Et pourtant, il ce devait de la tenir au courant._

_-Pourquoi m'avez vous demander Monsieur ? demandas t'elle en ce tournant, plongeant ses orbe de sapin dans c'elle grenade du grand homme face à elle._

_-Je tenais a te prévenir de ce qu'il allait advenir du jeune Jiyu. Répondit Katakuri, ne détournant pas les yeux des siens._

_-Jiyu? comment vas t'il ? _

_Durant une fraction de seconde, Katakuri avait vue les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminer au nom du petit, mais elle repris rapidement son masque de froideur, avant de continuer._

_-Vous lui avez trouver une famille comme convenue ?_

_-Oui, il partiras dès ce soir en direction de l'île nuts, une femme et son mari qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants Amande les a chaudement recommander, elle assure que le petit seras plus que bien traiter. Lui expliquas t'il. Il vous as également réclamer, durant votre sommeille, il as appris par je ne sait quel moyen des évènements qui ont eu lieu, il s'est beaucoup inquiéter, Praline a eu grand mal a le calmer._

_-..._

_-Peut êtres devriez vous le voir avant de partir, cela lui ferait plaisir. _

_-Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, je suis une soldat, je ne suis pas la pour faire de sentiments, maintenant, excuser moi, mais je doit vous laisser. Son ton avait était froid, sans émotions, et pourtant, Katakuri avait vue dans ses yeux, ce soulagement a l'entente de la nouvelle famille de l'enfant, mais pas que, il y avait également vue de la peine._

_Fixant son dos qui disparut derrière la porte, Katakuri fut estomaquer de sa réponse, comment pouvait elle dire des paroles aussi froide et dure, alors que ses yeux en informais tout le contraire ? comment faisait elle pour laisser son devoir prendre autant de place sur sa vie ? _

_Le soir, Il fut témoins du départ de Jiyu, le jeune enfant ne souriait pas, ne parlais pas, tout ce qu'il faisait était de fixer le quai, a la recherche d'une fine silhouette, en vain._

_Quand la nuit fut enfin d'encre, le bateau ouvrit les voile, quittant petit a petit le port, Katakuri avait également pris le large avec le jeune garçon, sa soeur lui ayant proposer de le déposer sur son île au passage, chose qu'il avait bien sur accepter, a quoi bon rester ? sa tache était fini, il avait maintenue la surveillance de la jeune femme, et désormais que les deux royaume étaient enfin lier, plus rien ne l'obligeais a rester._

_Le bateau était a plusieurs mètres déjà de l'île, quand les yeux de Katakuri s'illuminèrent légèrement, signe qu'il venais de voire un fragment du futur, tendant le bras, il attrapas au vol une lance. Un fin sourire pris place sous son écharpe, alors que son regard ce posait sur ce qui y pendait._

_-Jiyu, tu devrait voir, il y a quelque chose qui t'est destiner. fit simplement le grand homme._

_Intriguer, l'enfant vint a sa rencontre, quand ses yeux ce pausaient sur sa main, d'abord effrayer, le petit ce rendit vite compte du présent qui lui avait était fait. Une petite peluche, pas plus grande que la paume d'une main, pendait, celle ci représentait une jeune chat, blanc et crème, avec deux grand yeux vert. Heureux, l'enfant pris la lance des mains de Katakuri, s'empressent de détacher l'animal pour le serrer conter son cœur. Un sourire venait enfin de naitre sur son jeune visage._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Soufflant de dépits face a la pile de feuille qui ne diminuait toujours pas, L'homme au yeux pourpre ce laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Depuis quelque jours les champs étaient labouré n'attendant plus qu'as recevoir les germe de blés pour les prochaine récolte, mais depuis peut, il ne savait trop pourquoi, Mama était d'une humeur massacrante et faisait s'abattre sur toutes les îles alentour des trombe de sirops, ce qui avait eu pour conséquente ce noyer touts les champs de l'île du blé, détruisant par la même occasion  
toute les récolte fraichement semer, cela lui rajoutait de la paperasse et du travaille en plus a Katakuri, comme si il n'en avait pas assez.

Jetant un nouveau regarde par la fenêtre, désespérant face a cette pluie de sirops qui ne ce terminais toujours pas. que pouvait 'il bien arriver a sa mère pour qu'elle soit dans cette état ? la dernière fois, c'était quand Mugiwara était venue rechercher son ami le cuisto, semant une zizanie monstrueuse ai sein de sa famille.

Rien que de repenser a cette événement, Katakuri sentit un goût amer lui monter en boucher, il avait perdus face a ce pirate au tempérament enfantin, ce jours la, ce fut sa toute première défaite, mais pas que, ce fut également le jour ou sa sœur, Brûler, lui avouas ne pas lui en vouloir.

Ce jours la, un poids était tomber de ses épaules, il avait alors pris un peut plus confiance en ses frères et sœurs, mais tout de même pas au point de retirer son écharpe, il n'en avait juste pas le courage.

Ce même jours, il avait bien vue la réaction de sa jeune sœur Flampe, le dégout et la moquerie qui avait vue briller dans ses yeux l'avait blesser, les moqueries, elles, l'avaient mise hors de lui.

Il ne voulais pas que cela ce reproduise, et avait donc décider de garder son secret, peut de gents le connaissaient, et c'était tant mieux, quand a Flampe, il lui avait fait assez peur pour ne pas qu'elle ais pour idée de raconter ce qu'elle avait vue a tout le monde.

Des coups porter a sa porte le firent sortir de ses penser, il était l'heure de sa Merendia, rien que de penser a son repas de donuts, il ce mis a saliver, dieux, il n'y avait bien que cela qui pouvait lui changer les idées.

* * *

Deux îles plus loin, une sombre silhouette observais un groupe d'hommes. Tous assis autour d'un feu de camps, bien au chaud dans un caverne, ils riaient de bon cœur, chantant pour certains, buvant pour d'autre, insouciant du danger qui les guettait. Sur sa branche, le corps couvert de sirops, Raven ne bougeais pas, analysant ses future prise.

Ces hommes n'étaient que de vulgaire pirates de bas étage, ils devaient êtres arriver ici par pur chance, ils étaient mal organiser, et leurs capitaine n'avait pas vraiment l'airs très intelligent. Un battement d'ailes a ses coter lui firent tourner la tête, Iron venais de ce poser a ses coter, examinant a son tour les hommes, quand son scanner ce fut poser sur les tas d'os et de plumes a leurs coter, un frisson lui fit dresser les plumes. Un cris indigner passa la barrière de son bec alors qu'il battait furieusement des ailes.

-Oui, j'ai vue aussi Iron, je suis désoler, je sait que tu l'aimais bien cette petite. S'excusa Raven en caressant en passant une main réconfortante dans les plumes de son ami.

Depuis peut, Iron avait rencontrer une jolie petite "Fou de Bassan", bien qu'elle ne fut pas un aigle tout comme lui, il c'était attacher a elle, ses belles plumes blanche et crème l'avaient tout de suite attirer, au début, elle avait montrer des signe de méfiance face a toute la technologie qu'il avait sur lui, mais peut a peut, il avait réussi a l'apprivoiser, et souvent, Raven les avaient vue tout les deux, sur une branche, ce câlinant et roucoulant tout les deux.

Mais voila, elle n'avait pas était assez vigilante, et une balle l'avait atteinte, et elle avait fini en volaille griller pour c'est imbécile.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu pourras les faire souffrir autant que bon te sembleras, je te demanderait juste de laisser leurs visage intacte. Déclaras Raven en ce relevant

Sautant de sa branche pour ce retrouver sur l'herbe humide. Le bruit de chute avait attirer l'attention des hommes, trois d'entre eux, surement les moins ivres, ce relevaient, armes a la main et les sens a l'affut, leurs regard partaient de droit a gauche, leurs yeux étaient plisser, cherchant a mieux voire dans la pénombre. Un cris strident les fit grimacer, et alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, une fine silhouette noir leurs sautât dessus, les désarmant rapidement et les tuant sans qu'ils n'aient eu la chance de comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient. Ne restait dans la grotte qu'une petite dizaine d'hommes, tous étaient a moitié ivre mots et riaient toujours, ne ce doutant pas que trois des leurs venaient de succomber. Doucement, le pas léger, Raven entrât a son tour dans la grotte, le premier a réagir fut le capitaine.

-Hey, Dino, Yan, Dimitri, vous foutiez quoi ? demandas t'il en ce relevant difficilement.

-Je crains que vos chers amis ne puissent plus répondre. fit la voix froide de Raven.

-Hey, mais t'est qui salope ? S'écrias l'ivrogne en dégainant maladroitement son sabre, vite suivit de ses comparse.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du venir sur ces îles, elles ne vous appartienne pas… et vous auriez encore moins du manger cette pauvre bête...

-Et quoi ? tu vas essayer de nous faire la peau parce qu'ont a bouffé ton piaf? et tu crois faire le poids ? au cas ou tu l'aurait oublier, t'est seul ma cocote, et nous, ont est huit, alors fait pas trop la maligne. rit grassement l'homme en face d'elle.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais me charger de vous, mon ami vas faire vengeance de lui même, Iron, ils sont a toi.

Le cris retentit a nouveau, faisant frissonner de peur chacun des hommes, une ombre noir entras rapidement dans la caverne, éteignant le feu par la même occasion. Le capitaine venait de désaouler d'un coup, paniquer, le souffle rapide, il tournait la tête dans tout les sens, cherchant vainement a voir d'où viendrait l'attaque. Tout autour de lui, les cris de ses hommes, tombant et agonisant de douleurs sur le sol, des râle de mort et des glougloutement lugubre, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner dans cette pénombre. Puis quelque chose de fin, de froid, vint ce poser sur son cou, l'empêchant d faire le moindre mouvement.

-Iron, active ta lumière. demandas la voix de femme.

Une lumière l'aveuglas quelque secondes, avant qu'il ne retrouve sa vue, lui laissant vue sur une femme, grande, mince, le corps musclé, le regard froids, elle était couverte de sang et trempé par cette foutue pluie de sirops. L'homme n'osait déglutir, une lame fortement aiguiser lui pointant la gorge.

-Une dernière volonté ? demanda c'elle qu'il considérait a cette instant comme la faucheuse elle même.

-Ouais, j'aimerait… que tu aille bien de faire foutre espèce de salope. Crachas t'il en lançant un regardant noir a le femme.

-Bien... alors adieu.

Tout le reste passa vite, il ressentit une douleur, puis plus rien, il ce voyais juste, la tête détacher du corps, ce dernier tombant lourdement au sol, éclaboussant de sang la femme qui venait de lui ôter la vit, et sa propre tête, tombant et roulant sur le sol comme un vulgaire ballon.

Raven regardait les corps étendue tout autour d'elle, pourquoi n'arrivait t'ils pas a comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas venir sur cette île ? Que tout ce qu'ils obtiendrait en venant ici, c'était une mort immédiate?

Puis, pausant un regard sur sa propre personne, elle se rendit compte de l'état dans le quel elle ce trouvait, pleine de sang, collante, ses vêtements moulant les forme de son corps, si elle restait ainsi, elle allait attraper froid. Rapidement, Raven décapitât chaque hommes, enfournant leurs tête dans un sac en toile. Puis ce fut au tour du tat d'os, elle les pris un par un dans ses mains, laissant son paquetage dans un coin. D'un pas déterminer, elle ce rendit prés d'une falaise ou l'océan était visible, arriver la, elle creusa un troue avec ses mains, et elle déposa soigneusement les os a l'intérieur avant de les enterrer et de faire un petit tas de pierre par dessus. Joignant les mains, elle adressa une petite prière. A ses coter, Iron avait le bec baisser, Raven pouvait entendre de petit bruit de tristesse émis par son ami, la rendant d'autant plus triste, voulant le protéger au mieux, la jeune femme retiras sa cape, puis sa chemise, enroulant l'aigle a l'intérieur, évitant ainsi que ses rouage ne ce bloque par tant de sucre, ou bien qu'il ne rouille. Quand ils seraient de nouveau au château, elle lui ferait prendre un bain, et procèderait a une remise a niveau de tout ses moteurs de survie.

C'est ainsi qu'elle ce retrouvas, seulement vêtu de sa cape, un sac en toile dégoulinant de sang a la main, un Iron déprimer dans l'autre, marchant en direction de l'uns des navire tarte que lui avait prêter BigMom, si le temps était aussi défavorable, ils seraient au château d'ici trois jours.

* * *

Dans l'unes des chambres du château de la Yonko BigMom, Niji faisait les cent pas, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Ce matin, sa sœur était venue le voir dans la salle d'entrainement, il avait beau ce tenir au sein de la famille royal, ce n'était pour autant qu'il devait ce laisser aller.

Ses mains avaient bien cicatriser, lui permettant ainsi de tenir son épée, ses enchainement étaient rapide, précis, meurtrier.

La sueur coulais le longs de son front, glissant le longs de son visage pour tomber en goute a goute sur son torse, retraçant chacun de ses muscles. Si au début ce ne fut que des hommes qui c'étaient mis a observer le bleu, le bouche a oreilles avait également attirer comme des fourmis autour d'un gros bout de sucre. Des cris et exclamation féminine avaient donc rapidement envahis la salle d'entrainement.

Quand le bleu jugeas qu'il c'était assez entrainer pour aujourd'hui, et que ses yeux ce posèrent sur l'attroupement de femmes et de jeune filles, il ne pus retenir un sourire de chat en chasse d'orner son visage. Doucement, faisant bien attention a rouler chacun de ses muscles, il ramassa la serviette et la bouteille d'eau a ses pied, essuyant la sueur et ouvrant la bouteille pour en boire de grande gorgés. Un coup d'œil en direction de la gente féminine lui assuras qu'elles étaient toutes pendue a ses lèvres.

Rabaissant la bouteille, il fit un sourire en coin qui les fit toutes frémir d'envie.

-Et bien, n'avez vous pas du travaille ? demandas une voix de femme dans le fond de l'assembler, les faisant grogner.

Mais pourtant, quand elles portaient toutes le regardas sur la nouvelle arrivante, leur visage ce mis a blêmir, les rapprochant plus du lingue qu'elles passaient leur journée a laver, qu'au beau teint de pêche qu'elles s'efforçaient toute de garder. Rapidement, elles retournaient a leurs poste, les yeux baisser au sol. Sous le sourire déclinant de Niji.

-Tu fait chier Reiju. Maugréa le bleu en renfilant sa chemise, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant devant les lunette.

-Oh pitié, ne me fait pas croire que t'est nuits ne sont pas déjà en bonne compagnie. Rit doucement la rose en s'avançant vers son frère.

-Une de plus, une de moins ...

-Tu sait, je pense que si Raven apprenait comment tu traite certaines de ces bonnes, elle viendrait te faire ravaler t'est paroles.

-Et bien dit lui, je n'attend que cela. sourit fourbe ment le bleu en pensant a toutes les manières d'ont il aurait pus prendre le dessus sur la jeune femme pour la faire sienne.

Rien que d'imaginer cela le mis dans tout ses états, il n'écoutait déjà plus Reiju, ce qui fit tiquer la rose. Sentant une irritation monter en elle, elle lança un coup de pied dans le ventre de son frère, le faisant ce plier en deux sous le coup de la douleur.

-Je te parle, j'aimerait donc que tu évite de fantasmer pendant ce temps. grognas t'elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, lançant un regard plein de dégout en direction du bleu.

-Ouch… MAIS T'EST TOTALEMENT FOLLE !

\- Donc, maintenant que j'ai ta total attention, je peut enfin te parler.

-Grouille, je doit aller prendre une douche avant le repas. fit le bleu en ce redressant.

-Raven, elle est de plus en plus fatiguer en ce moment...

-Elle doit juste avoirs des insomnie, ce serrait pas la première fois.

-Tu pense ?

\- J'en suis sur, maintenant laisse moi passer je n'est pas que ça a faire.

D'un mouvement de bras, Niji poussa sa sœur sur le coter et sortit, marchant en direction de sa chambre.

Il avait bien essayer de rassurer sa sœur, mais pourtant, Niji n'avait pus que voir l'état de dégradation constante que subissait Raven de jours en jours, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. La jeune femme avait reçus pour mission de traquer les pirates qui entrait sur les terres de la Yonko sans son consentement, de ce fait, ils ne pouvaient la voir que très rarement du fait qu'elle était en déplacement constant. L'envie de la suivre avait bien titiller le bleu, mais son frère avait catégoriquement refuser, déclarant que sa place était au château en cas d'attaque intérieur.


	14. Chapter 14

**Diantre, bien que ce confinement soit difficile a supporter, je trouve un intérêt a rester chez moi, pour une raison que je ne comprend pas, mon inspiration est revenue d'un coup, et ça pullule dans ma tête, donc j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plairas :)**

**Je préviens que ce chapitre contient un petit Rating M :)**

**j'ai également décider de m'êtres plusieurs orientation sexuelle dans cette histoire, je m'excuse donc d'avance face au personnes que cela risque de gêner, je ne veut pas créé de conflit sur cette histoire, c'est juste que cela serait plus intéressant pour la suite de l'intrigue, quand au reste, comme d'habitude, donner moi votre avis, cela compte beaucoup pour moi et me permet d'évoluer dans mes écrits :)**

**ensuite, je risque surement, une fois cette fic terminer, en écrire un suivante sur le peuple que vous verrez dans ce chapitre, celui ci sort tout droit de mon imagination totalement drogué a la caféine a l'heure actuelle, c'est a dire… 03h07...**

**Bonne lecture a tous :)**

* * *

A bord du bateau tarte, Raven tentait de laver ses cheveux sous un jet d'eau chaude, vidant une bouteille entière de gel douche pour enfin que ceux ci soient dans un état présentable.

Sortant de sa douche, seulement habiller d'une serviette blanche lui arrivant sous les fesse, la jeune femme ce dirigeas en direction de son bureau, ou ce trouvait Iron, la tête baisser, plonger dans ses penser. Voir son ami dans une tel tristesse seras le cœur de Raven, elle n'aimais pas voir son aigle dans cette état. Doucement, tendrement, elle passa sa main dans les plumes collante de sucre, lui faisant relever misérablement la tête.

-Je suis désoler Iron, j'aurais voulue lui venir en aide, mais quand je les est trouver, il était déjà trop tard. s'excusa la brune en ce penchant.

Un petit cris triste sortit du bec du volatile, avant qu'il ne rebaisse la tête plongeant de nouveau dans des songes plus sombres les uns que les autres. Tristement, Raven retourna dans la salle de bain, remplissant un bac d'eau et le ramenant dans sa chambre. Doucement, elle pris son ami dans ses bras, l'amenant doucement sur le lit avant de le laver soigneusement a l'aide d'une éponge. De l'autre main, la brune pris son escargophone, composant le numéro de la Yonko. Une tonalite suivit l'appel, avant que quelqu'un ne lui réponde enfin.

-Oui ? demandas une voix irriter.

-BigMom, ici Raven, j'ai terminer ma mission, je rentre au château. Lui fit la brune, continuant de bichonner son ami, qui peut a peut ce détendait sous les caresse tendre de son humaine.

-Oh Raven, bien, je suis fière de toi, rentre donc vite au château. Le ton de la Yonko était tout d'un coup plus joyeux.

-Je voudrait bien Mama, mais une forte pluie nous a pris de cours, je crains d'avoir du retard. Expliquas la brune en prenant une serviette pour essuyer Iron.

-Je voie, ne t'en fait pas, je vais me charger de ça, toi, tache juste d'arriver dans la journée de demain.

Raven allais protester, signalant qu'avec un tel déluge, il serait dangereux de prendre plus de vitesse, mais BigMom avait déjà raccrocher, faisant grogner la jeune femme. Tournant le regard, elle tomba sur Iron, qui la fixait intrigué.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais juste devoir faire prendre de la vitesse au bateau. fit la jeune femme.

Prenant ses vêtement collant de sucre, Raven les fit tremper dans l'eau chaude, avant d'enfiler une chemise d'homme trop grande pour elle et qui lui servait de vêtement de nuit.

* * *

Allonger sur un grand lit au draps de soie, Niji tenait au creux de son bras l'unes des nombreuses servantes du château de BigMom. La jeune femme dormais d'un profond sommeille, la tête poser sur le torse du prince du Germa66. de longs cheveux bruns entourait son visage moucheter de taches de rousseur, et la peau pâle de son corps était cacher sous les draps.

Un bras sous la tête et fixant le plafond, le bleu n'était pas satisfait de sa conquête, la jeune femme avait était trop… simple a avoir, et trop soumise quand ils furent dans l'intimité de la chambre.

Durant leurs performance, Niji n'avait pas retirer ses lunettes, durant aucune de ses multiple conquête d'un soir n'avait jamais eu cette honneur.

"La seul qui en auras le privilège serras c'elle qui arriveras a me passer la corde au cou", c'était mots pour mots ce qu'avait dit Niji a Yonji, un soir ou lui, ses frères et son père avaient trop bue. Ces mots les avaient tous fait rire, mais pas lui, il avait était sérieux. C'était d'ailleurs ce jour la qu'il avait pris connaissance de ces putains de sentiments envers la soldat, quand son visage pris place dans son esprit.

Ce jours la, il avait était dans une rage folle, comment LUI, le prince du Germa66 pouvait t'il ressentir… ça! il devenait aussi faible que ce stupide Sanji.

Hargneux face a tout ces souvenir, le bleu ce retournas brusquement sur sa conquête, la réveillant dans un cris de surprise. Il fallait qu'il ce défoule.

Ses mains parcourant le corps de la servante, la faisant frissonner et gémir sous ses caresses, Niji pouvait la sentir devenir de plus en plus humide entre ses doigts, l'entendre gémir son nom faisait monter en lui un désir violent. Cette jeune femme allais voir un coter de lui qu'aucune autres femmes n'avait vue depuis longtemps.

Stoppant tout mouvement, le bleu quitta son lit, sous un gémissement plaintif de la jeune femme, mais il n'en avait rien a faire, prenant la ceinture de son pantalon, Niji, revint a elle rapidement, attrapant ses poignets dans un mouvement brusque et brutal, pour les accrocher ensemble avec la ceinture de cuire.

La jeune femme couina de douleur, alors que Niji la bloquait au montant du lit. Relevant les deux jambes fine au dessus de sa tête, les passant de part et d'autre de ses épaules, avant d'entrer en elle d'un mouvement brusque. Un cris de douleur et de plaisir mêler traversa la bouche de la jeune femme. Les mouvement de reins étaient a la fois sec et brutaux, faisant tressauter le petit corps de la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait plus aucune retenue dans cette étreinte remplis de luxure, rien de plus qu'une colère sourdre de la part du bleu, et d'une soumission de la part de la servante. Niji n'avait même pas retenue son nom, il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait qu'après cette nuit, il ne la verrait plus. Petit a petit, ses penser divaguaient, le corps sous lui ce mis a changer d'apparence pour prendre celle de Raven.

Nouvelle vague de colère montant dans son corps, se retirant brusquement de la jeune femme, il la retournas sur ses genoux, tordant ses bras en un méli mélo, avant de la reprendre d'autant plus violement. Les cris de douleur et plaisir emplirent rapidement toute la chambre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les cris de cette femme que Niji entendait, Dans un dernier mouvement de rein, tout deux atteignirent l'orgasme. Rapidement, Niji sortit de l'antre de la jeune femme, ce vidant sur son dos en grognant le nom de c'elle qui avait pris en otage ses penser.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, Niji ce rendit compte qu'un silence des plus pesant venait d'envahir la chambre. Relevant les yeux sur la jeune femme, il ce rendit que son corps était parcourut de tremblement. Soufflant, il retiras la ceinture qui maintenait toujours les mains de sa conquête d'une nuit. Mais la gifle qui atteint sa joue le laissa pantois.

Lançant un regard noir a la jeune femme, il vis que des larmes de rages coulaient le longs de ses joues.

-CONARD! crias t'elle en ce relevant d'un bon, ramassant chacun de ses vêtements sur le sol.

Furieux d'une tel humiliation, Niji attrapas son poignet, la tournant dans sa direction.

-Croit tu vraiment que je vais te laisser partir après ce que tu viens de faire ? pauvre garce. grognas t'il en l'approchant un peut plus contre lui, encerclant son frêle cou de sa grande main, serrant ce fin cou de femme un peut plus a chaque secondes.

-Pi... pitié, non… lâche moi. La peur ce lisait dans ses yeux, alors que ses mains a elle encerclais le poignet de Niji.

-Tch… Pauvre idiote. crachas le bleu en la lâchant, la faisant tomber mollement au sol. Tu devait bien le savoir non ? il ne faut rien espère de moi si ce n'est une nuit de coucherie, toutes les femmes de ce château le savent, alors ne viens pas te plaindre. Grognas le bleu en partant en direction de son bureau, fouillant frénétiquement dans ses tiroirs.

-Et c'est moi l'idiote ? le quel de nous deux et le plus stupide? la femme qui espère un amour de celui qui lui plait, ou bien l'homme qui ce voile la face sur ses sentiment et tente de trouver refuge dans les bras d'autre femme que c'elle qui lui plait ? Rayas la brune au sol.

Le mouvement de bras brusque du prince du Germa66 la fit fermer les yeux fortement, s'attendant a une douleur qui ne vint jamais. Ouvrant a nouveau les yeux, elle découvrit une liasse de Berrys sur ses genoux. Outrer, elle les rejetât au loin, ce relevant prestement.

-Me prend tu pour une vulgaire catin des port ?!

-Peut êtres, après tout, n'as tu pas ouvert les jambes bien facilement ? ricana méchamment le bleu en s'approchant a nouveau d'elle. Maintenant tu vas sortir de mes cartier, prendre cette argents et fermer ta si jolie bouche qui procure tant de plaisir quand a ce qu'il c'est passer ici, ou bien je te promet que je te ferait taire a tout jamais. menaças Niji en ce tournant.

-Oh, je ne pense pas non, je vais te laisser ton argent de merde, et je vais quitter cette chambre, mais je tient a te proposer un petit… contrat, si tu cherche tant a oublier cette petite soldat insignifiante, viens me voir, je m'occuperait bien de toi, mais fait attention, j'ai ton secret entre les mains, tu n'as donc pas vraiment le choix, réfléchis bien a ce que tu vas faire.

De dos, Niji écoutait ces menaces, ce retournant, il voulus faire comprendre a cette pauvre folle qu'elle n'avait aucunes menace a lui faire, que d'un simple claquement de doigts, il pouvait bien ruiner sa vie, et de toute façon, qui aurait bien pus croire ces paroles?

Les dire d'une servante humilier d'avoir ouvert les jambes trop facilement et qui c'était trouver mise a la porte après une nuit de plaisir contre les paroles d'un prince qui voulais juste passer du bon temps.

Intérieurement, Niji jubilais, cette pauvres fille allais ce retrouver couverte de honte si elle ouvrait la bouche.

* * *

Ouvrant la porte de sa cabine, Raven découvrit un soleil pointant a peine et une mer calme, le vent était également favorable a sa navigation. Raven ne savait pas trop comment BigMom avait fait, mais cela la soulageais d'un poids.

-Cap sur le château de BigMom. Ce fit a elle même Raven en montant sur le mât.

Ouvrant la grande voile, Raven vérifias son cap et la vitesse du vent. S'il restait ainsi, alors elle devrait arriver dans la soirée a destination. Le reste de la journée fut calme, rien ne vint perturber sa navigation, et quand enfin terre fut en vue, Iron pris son envole, pirouettant avec mouettes et goélands. Le soleille ce couchant dans son dos et le vent faisant voler ses cheveux. Cela allais faire près d'une semaine qu'elle était partie, traquant ces pirates qui avaient osé s'aventurer sur un territoire qui n'était pas leurs, chaque jours, elle envoyais une missive a Ichiji, signalant chacun de ses déplacements et des indice qu'elle avait trouver.

Amarrant son navire au port, Raven partit en direction du châteaux de BigMom, sous les regards curieux des villageois encore de sortit dans les rues de la ville.

Devant les grandes porte du châteaux, plusieurs soldats pions montaient la garde, menaçant de leurs lance chaque passant qui leurs semblais trop proche du châteaux, et pourtant, a son arrivé, la jeune femme ne fut pas menacer, ce fut tout le contraire, chaque soldats ce mis au garde a vous, la saluant avec le plus grand respect. Mais la brune n'en avait rien a faire de leurs respect, tout ce qu'elle voulais des a présent, c'était faire son rapport a ses supérieurs et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de reprendre ses missions habituelle.

Les couloirs étaient vide, laissant résonner la cadence des pas de la soldat. Son rapport ce fit rapidement, comme a chaque fois, la Yonko lui avait remis une grosse liasse de Berry entre mes mains, lui souriant grandement tout en lui disant que c'était du bon boulot et qu'elle pouvait désormais ce reposer, mais c'était sans compter ses obligations envers le Germa66. Quand tout fut régler et qu'elle ce dirigeais enfin en direction de ses cartier, une silhouette noir tournant a un coin de couloir l'interpelas, intrigué, la jeune femme suivit la personne, découvrant au fur et a mesure de sa filature qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

Un peut plus grand que Raven, la peau mâte, et des cheveux noir au reflet bleuter, il arborait une tenue complètement noir, ses pas étaient léger et fluide, faisant a peine résonner ses pas sur le carrelage couleur crème des couloirs.

-Au lieu de rester cacher dans l'ombre, pourquoi ne pas vous montrer ? demandas d'une voix a la fois grave et chantante l'homme face a elle.

-Que faite vous ici? cette endroit est réserver a la famille Charlotte et a leurs inviter. fit Raven, les mains sur ses saïs, a l'affut du moindre geste suspect.

-Oh, mais je fait partit de la deuxième catégorie, je suis ici en compagnie de mon roi, nous faisant partit de la tribus des Changelin, je me nome Raphaël, mais tout le monde m'appel Blacky, enchanter mademoiselle. L'homme ce tournas vers la jeune femme, et dans une révérence, pris doucement la mains caleuse de Raven pour y déposer un baiser.

Le regard de cette homme était d'or, avec des pigmentation de vert, ce qui lui conférait un charme certain. Prestement, la soldat retiras sa main, faisant sourire l'homme face a elle. Ce relevant, il mis négligemment ses mains dans les poches avant de la surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

-Pourrais je connaitre le nom de la redoutable Omega face a moi ? demandas t'il en souriant.

-Pardon? Raven ne comprenais pas le sens des paroles de cette inconnue, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle, lui signalais a grand coup de pancarte rouge qu'elle devait ce méfier de lui, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui faire confiance, et BigMom était beaucoup trop naïf quand il s'agissait de donner sa confiance, du moins, de son point de vue.

-Oh, excuser moi, j'avais totalement oublier que notre hiérarchie n'était pas semblable a la votre, comment dite vous déjà ? AH! oui voila, Soldat. Frappant du point dans sa seconde main, ont pouvais voir ses yeux s'illuminer face a ce souvenir.

-Mon nom est Raven Hook...

-Bien, je vous demanderait de m'excuser, mais je doit rejoindre mes cartiers, la journée fut longue et éprouvante, j'aimerait donc me reposer, mais peut êtres souhaiteriez vous vous joindre a moi ?

Le ton qu'il venais de prendre était dégoulinant de charme, comme s'il pensait réellement de Raven allais lui tomber dans les bras si facilement. Affichant une légère moue de dégout, la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Excuser moi, mais je ne suis pas une fille de joie, je vous demanderez donc de garder vos propos peut courtois pour vous, je suis une soldat, mon rôle et de me battre, pas de donner du plaisir a des hommes en manque de compagnie, retourner donc dans vos appartement et prenez une douche froide, cela vous aideras sans doute a réglée votre hum… problème ?

Marchant droit devant elle, Raven ne fit pas attention au ricanement dans son dos, plus vite elle serait loin de cette homme, mieux elle ce porterait. Une fois dans ses appartement, la jeune femme ne mis pas longtemps a ce coucher, a peine avait t'elle ouvert les fenêtres pour que Iron puisse venir ce reposer dans la chambre, qu'elle s'effondrait de sommeil sur le lit, pour ne ce réveiller qu'u petit matin, totalement reposer, et fraiche pour une nouvelle journée de travaille.

Comme a son habitude, elle fut l'unes des premières personnes dans la salle a manger, une tasse de café a la main, adosser au mur, elle avait repris sa vieille habitude de surveiller qui conque entrerait dans la salle ou ce trouvais la famille Vinsmoke. Iron percher sur son épaule, elle fut assaillit de question quand Reiju l'eu aperçus dans un coins sombre de la salle.

La rose la força a prendre un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, lui faisant une leçon de moral sur le fait qu'elle prenais bien trop a cœur sa mission, et que si elle continuais sur ce chemin la, elle finirait par tomber malade. Ichiji, ne faisait pas vraiment attention a ce qui l'entourait, plonger dans un autre de ses nombreux livre, alors que Niji les observais du coin de l'oreille et que Yonji ne pouvait retenir son rire. Le fusillant du regard, Raven fut bien obliger d'engloutir au moins trois part de gâteaux, ce qui était bien lourd au vue de l'entrainement qu'elle allais devoir effectuer a peine deux heurs plus tard.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors dans un grand claquement, laissant entrer dans la salle un groupe d'hommes et de femmes, tous habiller de parure plus riches les unes que les autres, le regard haut, le dos droit, ils firent a peine attention a ce qui les entouraient et commençaient a prendre un petit déjeuner copieux, principalement constituer de viande.

Des animaux étaient a leurs suite, allant d'un simple chat au hydres venimeuse. Son instinct de soldat fit revenir Raven a l'état d'ombre dans un coin de la salle, observant chacun des inviter d'un oreille suspicieux, Iron, lui, tournait en rond au dessus de la table, couvrant les zones que la soldat ne pouvait voir de la ou elle ce trouvait. Tout d'un coup, une silhouette blanche rasa le sol, ce glissant sous la table, ressortant de l'autre coter pour tourner en rond dans la salle. Un tigre a dents de sabre blanc, mais quel était donc cette engouement des bêtes qu'avaient ces gents ?

L'animal s'approchas a pas lent en direction de Raven, qui ce méfias, du moins, jusqu'as la vue des yeux d'or de l'animal, celui ci émis un son entre le ronronnement et le rire quand il sentit le changement d'odeur de la personnes en face de lui. S'allongeant de tout son longs au pied de Raven, faisant battre sa queue sur un tempos lent et calme.

Un silence pesant venait de prendre place, puis, sans crier gare, l'un des jeunes chiots suivant le groupe, ce changeas en une ravissante petite fille au yeux pourpres et a la chevelure blanche, celle ci vint a la hauteur de Reiju, lui faisant un grand sourire, des étoile brillant dans ses yeux d'enfant.

-La femme au cheveux de fleurs et belle. fit la jeune enfant en ce tournant vers un autre chien, qui avait relever la tête de son repas pour poser son regard sur ce que faisait l'enfant.

-Oh, mais toi aussi tu est très belle. Sourit Reiju en touchant le bout du nez de l'enfant, procurant un concert de grognement et de feulement.

Instinctivement, Raven sortit ses Saïs, prêtes a en découdre...


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**Coucou tout le mondes, ont ce retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre :)**

**Alors, vous avez aimer mon petit Raph? mignon pas vrais ;) ? **

**Aller, je vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire la suite du chapitre **

* * *

Attendant le moindre signe a l'encontre de la famille du Germa, Raven ne baissait pas les yeux, cherchant la moindre faille dans ses potentiel futur adversaires, les muscles tendue pour réagir a la moindre occasion, elle fut toute fois couper dans son élans par la silhouette de tigre grandissante a ses coter, qui émis un rugissement qui aurait bien pus faire frémir les vitre du palais, s'il y en avait eu dans cette salle.

Le corps ce tordais dans différentes formes grotesque, les os craquant et la peau tirant, elle ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il ce passait, du moins, jus qu'as ce que l'animal fut remplacer par la silhouette d'un homme. En y regardant de plus près, la jeune femme pus reconnaître celui de la veille dans les couloirs. Il ce tenait désormais face a tous, totalement nue, faisant sourire d'amusement Reiju, qui ne ce privais pas pour laisser trainer ses yeux noisette sur ce corps si bien battit.

Fin et finement tailler, Raphaël ne ressentait aucun complexe face a son corps, chez eux, il était tout a fait normal de marcher dans les rues du village sous sa forme animal, pour revenir a la "normal", totalement nue face a tous, son peuple et lui même, n'avaient jamais compris la nature pudique des autres peuple a cacher leurs corps sous une couche de vêtement qui, pour la plus part du temps, leurs tenaient trop chaud. Si la veille au soir il avait du ce vêtir pour parler avec la yonko des protocole de sécurité pour son roi et sa reine, il avait fait vite a reprendre une forme animal une fois Raven partit, déchirant tout tissus qu'il avait eu sur le corps peut de temps avant. Voyant une forte tension grandir dans la salle, il fit résonner sa voix dans une langue qui était totalement inconnue au peut de personnes qui ne faisait pas partit des siens.

-( Ont ce calme, ce geste de la part de la femme n'était en rien menacent, c'est une manière de récompenser leurs plus jeunes)

-(Frapper le museau des plus faible et pour toi un moyen de récompense? te fiche tu de nous?!) s'exclamas l'homme le plus richement vêtus.

-(Ils ne sont pas du même clans que nous monsieur, chez eux, il n'y a ni gradation Alpha/Oméga, ni transformation animal, ou du moins, si ils n'ont pas manger un drôle de fruit, rien de tout ce que nous connaissons, je vous rappelle que si nous sommes venue ici pour demander la protection de cette femme, c'est également pour apprendre a connaitre d'autre race, pour pouvoir étendre notre culture, et puis, demander donc a Vénusia si elle a eu une quel qu'ont que douleur)

-(Vénusia? )

-(Je n'est rien sentit monsieur) répondit la jeune enfant en venant reprendre place entre les pattes d'un grand chien, qui fixait Reiju d'un airs menaçant.

\- Bien, maintenant que l'incident est clos, que diriez vous de manger ? demandas le jeune homme, écartant les bras tel un enfant attendant d'ouvrir un gros cadeau, un sourire faisant le tour de son visage.

Doucement, Raven sentit les muscles de son corps ce détendre un a un, délaissant la garde de ses Saïs pour reprendre place d'un un coins sombre de la salle du repas. Le reste de la journée ce passa pour le mieux, patrouille et entrainement occupant sa journée.

Le soleil brûlais la peau pâle de la jeune femme, alors que c'elle ci transpirait a grosse gouttes, laissant la poussière coller a sa peau. Le souffle cours, elle attendait. Son adversaire était désormais a terre, le nez en sang, et ce faisait aider pour quitter l'arène. C'était un jeune homme du clan des Changelin, celui, téméraire, avait crut bon de ce moquer d'elle, du fait qu'une femme devait rester a la maison, enfanter et s'occuper de la maison pendant que le mari ce battait pour l'honneur du clan, cette remarque n'avait pas plus a Raven, mais elle avait sus garder son sang froid, le regard droit, continuant ses multiples enchaînement. Le reste de son entrainement c'était bien passer, jus qu'as ce qu'elle ce décide a prendre un pause, buvant a grande gorgée dans une bouteille ou l'eau était devenue chaude a force de rester au soleil. Le même jeune homme était passer dans son dos, agrippant fermement l'une des fesse de la jeune femme, riant avec l'un de ses camarade. Mais loin de ce laisser faire, la brune c'était retourner rapidement, son pied ce levant et suivant son mouvement pour rentrer en contacte avec la figure du plus jeune, l'envoyant voler plus loins, sous le regard surpris des guerrier du clan Changelin. Plusieurs d'entre eux c'étaient amasser autour de Raven, le regard noir, alors que c'elle ci les jaugeais du regard un a un, sur ses gardes. Le crissement du sable sous la semelle de bottes et des chuchotements en firent tourner certains, alors qu'un chemin ce formais dans la foule, laissant le même jeune homme que le soir ou elle était revenue de mission émerger parmi toutes les autres silhouettes. Un fin sourire amuser sur le visage, l'homme la regardait de ses yeux d'or rieur, ce plaçant en face d'elle.

-Et bien, tu n'est pas très tactile ma petit Omega. fit l'homme en riant doucement.

\- Pour vous, ce seras Commandant Hook, monsieur. rectifias rapidement la jeune femme, ne voulant aucune familiarité entre eux.

-Oh, pardonner moi, mais je me plait a appeler tout ceux que je rencontre par leurs titre hiérarchique, vous serez donc miss Oméga pour moi. poursuivit il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

Cette remarque irritât la jeune femme, qui peina a ce contenir, les dents serrer, elle ce retournas en direction de ses effets personnel, les ramassant rageusement alors que dans son dos retentissaient des rire moqueurs. Lançant une serviette autour d son cou et essuyant la sueur coulant le longs de son cou, Raven demands ce qui pouvait bien amener cette homme sur le terrain d'entrainement.

-Je pourrait vous demander la même chose, miss Oméga. rit il en ce rapprochement.

-Comment je vous l'est déjà stipuler, je suis un guerrier, je doit donc m'entraîner pour mener a bien ma mission, et je craint de vous décevoir, mais cette endroit n'est pas un lieu pour un diplomate tel que vous. fit elle en tournant a nouveau les tallons, ce dirigeant vers les gradins.

-Oh, mais je ne suis pas un "diplomate", miss, je suis, tout comme vous, Un guerrier, mais contrairement a vous, je suis Alpha, et pas un Oméga. Rayas l'homme.

Les pas de la jeune femme ralentirent avant de totalement ce stopper, la tête a demis tourner en direction de son visa vis, un fin sourire pris place sur son visage. Un guerrier disait t''il ? et bien, c'est ce qu'ils allaient voir. Faisant demis-tour, Raven laissa tomber ses affaires. D'un pas félin, la jeune femme ce dirigeas en direction de l'homme, son regard vert fixer dans l'or de ce dernier.

-Bien, montrer donc moi de quoi vous êtes capable, Soldat. fit elle, un ton de défit dans la voix.

-Avec plaisir. le sourire carnassier dont faisait preuve Raphaël excitât tout les hommes de sa tribut,qui ce mirent a l'acclamer, formant un cercle fermer autour d'eux.

Les deux guerrier ce mirent face a face, ce tournant autour comme deux animaux prêt a ce bondir dessus, le regard calculateur, tout deux cherchaient a déceler le futur mouvement de l'autre. D'une pression sur les jambes, Raphaël ce jetas sur Raven, qui esquivas habilement son attaque d'une roulade sur le coter, ce réceptionnant accroupis, une main au sol, un sourire amuser sur le visage. Amuser, la jeune femme suivit son attaque par un balayage de jambes le laissant tomber au sol, sa veste noir désormais recouverte de poussière. Ce relevant rapidement, l'homme cherchas a donner un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Raven, qu'elle bloquas a l'aide de l'un de ses bras, de l'autre, elle lui envoyas un coup de poings dans le visage, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

-Quand je demande un combat, "Alpha" Raphaël, je demande a ce que mon adversaire ne ce retienne pas face a moi, sous pretext que je soit une femme, ou bien, je vous promet que vous tâterez de mes Saïs. le menaças t'elle, un regard devenue noir de colère.

-Si je me bat vraiment, miss, vous finirez un bout de viande sanguinolent entre mes griffes. la prévint t'il.

-Et bien soit, que cela ce face. La phrase de Raven fut suivit d'un coup de pied envoyant l'homme au yeux d'or plus loins.

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme crus que le Changelin avait abandonner. Allonger au sol, les bras écarter de part et d'autre de son corps, Raven ne le vit faire aucuns mouvement. Du moins, Jus qu'as ce que son corps ne ce mette a ce tordre, de la ou elle ce trouvait, Raven pouvait entendre les os craquer et s'allonger des grognement de désagrément sortant de la bouche de son adversaire. Ses vêtements ce déchirèrent, ne pouvant supporter ce changement de masse musculaire trop soudain, laissant place a un fourrure blanche rayer de noir. Le corps de Raphaël avait donc laisser place a celui d'un tigre blanc. L'animal ce relevas, fixant Raven tout en grognant, cherchant a l'intimider, ce qui ne marchas pas, a la place, un sourire encore plus grand couvrit son visage.

-Enfin, je vais pouvoir m'amuser. fit elle en ce positionnant.

Sur ses garde, elle ne quitta pas le félin en face d'elle des yeux, les cris des Changelins avaient comme disparut, ne restait plus autour d'elle que son adversaire et son instinc de survie. Dans un rugissement glaçant, Raphaël ce jetât sur Raven, toutes griffe dehors, la clouant au sol. Les griffes s'enfonçant dans la chaire de ses épaules, Raven cherchas a ce défaire tant bien que mal de son assailant, les dents serrer, alors qu'un filet de bave coulaient le longs des crocs du tigre pour couler tout droit sur son débardeur. D'un coup de poings sur le museau de l'animal, la jeune femme réussi a ce dégager, du sang coulant de ses plaies, et pourtant aucune douleur n'était visible sur son visage, juste un sourire en coin, comme si elle ce moquait de lui.

Cette attitude énervas Raphaël, elle venait d'êtres blesser et n'avait pus ce libérer qu'avec l'aide de la chance, et pourtant, elle souriait comme si la victoire était déjà sienne, rugissant de colère, le tigre ce jeta a nouveau sur la jeune femme, qui sautât au dessus de lui avant de dégainer ses Saïs. Alors elle aussi passait au choses sérieuse? c'était bon signe, il ne regretterait donc pas de la blesser.

Le combat ce fit alors plus violent, plus puissant, l'un rendant coup pour coup chaque attaques, ce blessant l'un l'autre, le sang coulaient, excitant d'avantage les hommes autour, qui eux, furent rejoint des des soldat du Germa66 et de BigMom. Ces derniers encourageaient Raven, l'acclament a chaque coup qu'elle envoyais. couvert de sang, le souffle cours, les deux combattant n'en pouvaient plus, et pourtant, ne voulaient s'avouer vaincus avant l'autre. Les jambes tremblante, Raven ne put tenir plus longtemps et ce laissa tomber au sol, sous les acclamation de joie des Changelins.

Eux furent couper dans leurs élan de joie par un rugissement d'avertissement, avançant de manière clame, Raphaël repris forme humaine, totalement nue, son visage fermer ne laissait aucune idée de ce a quoi il pensait, poings serrer, il vint s'assoupir doucement face a elle, mais du ce reculer prestement quand la lame de l'uns des Saïs manquas d'entailler son visage, un sourire amuser sur le visage, la jeune femme ne pus retenir une raillerie de sortir de la barrière de sa bouche.

-Ne jamais baisser sa garde face a un adversaire affaiblit, première chose que l'ont nous apprend au Germa, "Alpha". Rayas la jeune femme.

-Je reconnais ta valeur, miss Oméga, tu est un guerrier redoutable, et une fine ligne te sépare de devenir une Alpha, mais tu est trop attacher a t'est supérieurs pour en devenir une. le ton de Raphaël était strict, froid et solennelle, ont pouvait clairement sentir a cette instant, le puissant chef de guerre qu'il pouvait êtres.

Tendant sa main a Raven, il l'aidas a ce reveler, tout deux face a face, ce fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Un sourire prenant doucement place sur le visage des deux personnes. Un nouveau crissement de pas ce fit entendre dans le dos de Raven, la faisant ce retourner pour voir arriver Niji.

Le regard noir, ce dernier arrivait a grand pas pour ce placer devant Raven. Comment ce sauvage pouvait t'il ce présenter ainsi nue, devant une femme, devant CETTE femme. Fou de rage, Niji le poussa en arrière avant de vociférer.

-Je peut savoir ce que tu fait? crias t'il, pointant un index accusateur sur son torse.

-Oh?! le regard de Raphaël c'était fait surpris, fixant sans comprendre l'homme au cheveux bleu face a lui.

Le surplombant d'une tête, Raphaël ne comprenait pas la soudaine véhémence a son égare de la part de cette homme. Le doigts martelant son torse commençait sérieusement a l'énerver, il n'avait rien fait de mal face a cette femelle pour recevoir un tel traitement. Puis, un lien ce fit dans son esprit, cette femelle, bien que guerrier, était en age de ce trouver un partenaire, et l'airs dominant que voulait ce donner ce jeune homme lui faisait comprendre qu'il cherchait a attirer l'attention du guerrier, comme l'un de ces pan faisant la roue. Amuser, il ne pus tenir un sourire de naître sur son visage, enrageant d'autant plus l'homme face a lui. Attirant son bras , Raphaël attrapas les épaules de Raven, la collant a son flanc, un grand sourire au visage.

-Ne vous en faite pas, je ne cherchait pas a courtiser votre femelle. rit il, une main sur la hanche. Nous avons combattu, rien de plus, je vous rassure.

-Femelle? ! s'exclamas Raven, outrer de la manière de penser du soldat. Je ne suis la femelle de personne et j'aimerait que l'ont évite de me caser avec qui que ce soit, je suis un soldat, pas une jeune femme de bonne famille que l'ont donner comme bien a un homme qui ne la mérite pas.

Sur ces mots pleins de colère, la jeune femme repartit en direction des gradin, seul moyen de quitter l'arène dans la quel ils ce trouvaient. Tous la regardaient partir, la tête haute, le regard de nouveau froid, sous celui contrarier de Raphaël. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait trouver une personnes aussi forte et déterminer que lui, voilas qu'un jeune homme jaloux venais tout gâcher. Fronçant les sourcils, il voulut suivre le chemin de Raven, quand ses yeux ce pausèrent sur une personne, dans le dos de l'homme au cheveux bleu. Derrière lui ce tenais un autre homme qui, lui possédait des cheveux de couleurs vert, tirer en arrière et ce soulevant légèrement, un casque noir avec un drôle de symbole dessus couvrait ses oreilles. De grande taille et avec une forte musculature, l'homme qui semblait un peut plus jeune que lui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation, un sourire en coin de bouche, il fixait l'endroit d'ou venait de partir la jeune femelle. Une auras d'Alpha autour de lui montrait sa force, tout comme ses muscles saillant.

Redressant son buste, un sourire en coin, Raphaël partit en direction de cette homme, toujours aussi nue. Le regard de Yonji passa sur le nouvelle arrivant, le corps nue, sans la moindre gêne il venais dans sa direction, un sourire ornant son visage. Pausant une main sur son épaule, l'homme ce penchas en direction du verre, lui chuchotant a l'oreille, le faisant devenir totalement rouge, avant de quitter la place, attrapant l'une des fesse de Yonji dans l'une de ses mains.

Surpris et outrer, Yonji ce tournas vers l'homme dont le dos lui faisait face, tout comme ses fesses. Le visage rouge de gêne, ce dernier bégayais des mots totalement incompréhensible, surement des insultes, mais rien ne sortait. Tout ce qui passait pour le moment par la tête du jeune homme, furent les dernières paroles de celui qui l'avait peloter sans vergogne.

"Si un aussi beau mal que toi n'as toujours aucune compagne dans sa vie, alors j'aimerait bien en faire mon repas, qu'en dit tu ?" Il avait alors passer sa langue sur l'oreille de Yonji et était partit.

-Sache que je ne suis pas comme ça et que jamais je n'accepterait! s'écrias t'il finalement, le visage toujours aussi rouge.

Niji ne faisait pas vraiment attention a ce qu'il ce passait autour de lui, cherchant a diminuer la haine qui était brusquement monter en lui. Reprenant peut a peut ses esprit, toujours une légère pointe de haine dans le regard, il ce retournas en direction de son frère, qui lui même fixait ce scélérat. Avançant dans la direction de son cadet, il lui fit signe de le suivre, cherchant a rejoindre le chateau, le bleu voulant absolument s'entretenir avec la brune. Cela le surprit donc quand, en tournant le regard, il découvrit le vert, totalement rouge de visage, fixant l'autre homme qui enfilait négligemment un serviette autour de sa taille, de manière troubler.

Et bien, qu'es qu'il t'arrive? demandas le bleu, totalement surpris face au silence de son petit frère.

-Rien, ont ce casse. fit ce dernier en partant, les mains dans les poches. J'ai besoin de me détendre. grognas le vert, fixant résolument devant lui, le dos légèrement voûter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou, ont est de retour, est j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis décidé à écrire un chapitre d'avance: D vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel point je suis fière de moi :)**

**Je tiens également à remercier pour leurs avis:**

**-DidiineOokami: Alors je te rassure, non, il ne joue pas sur deux tableau, en tant que tigre, il restera avec fils ou fils partenaire aussi longtemps que leur relation dureras, si elle est a ce ternir, alors qu'il mettrait les a choisi un choisi un plat;) J'aurait également voulu voir le mètre Katakuri dans ce chapitre, mais le pauvre a encore beaucoup de travail sur son île :)**

**Minimoysette: Il est vrai que, notre petit Raphaël et plutôt bien bâtit. quand a Niji, il est vrai que, pour le moment, tout ceux qui le connaisse un minimum ont découvert son fils "secret" mais pour Raph, c'est une autre histoire, en tant que Changelin, il son plus réceptif au sujet des dominance pour les femmes, alors il comme l'habitude de rapidement déduire qu'elle femelle appartient à quel mâle :)**

**Bon, je ne vous dérange pas plus et vous laisse lire le chapitre :) bonne lecture a vous ^^**

* * *

Frottant son corps, Raven repensait aux propos de Raphaël face à une réaction totalement stupide qu'avait eu Niji. Non mais, qu (avait t'il bien pus lui prendre pour réagir de la sorte? Croyais t'il qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un homme nue? Ou bien la prenait t'il donc pour une pudique petite fille?

Rageusement, la brune empoignas la fleur de douche et frotta fortement sur la peau pâle rougis par le soleil mordant de la journée. Cette dernière avait pris une légère couleur rouge, rendue une sensation désagréable sur la peau quand la fleur brillait sur cette dernière. Lasse, Raven sortie de la douche, enroulant un serviette autour de son corps, avant de ce rendre dans une chambre ou l'attendait Iron, les ailes ballantes et le bec tourner vers le sol. Devant lui ce tenais une assiette de viande saignante, mais il n'y avait pas eu de toucher, comme les fois précédentes, son fils plumages aillant pris une teinte terne. Iron ne c'était toujours pas remis de la perte de la petite Fou de Bassan. Et cela était une véritable torture pour la jeune femme de voir son ami dans cet état. Enfilant une chemise ample,

-Iron, je sais que tu est triste, que son absence te fait du mal, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu te laisse mourir de la sorte, reprend toi, ou est passer l'aigle fière et pleins de vie que tu était avant? ou est passer mon meilleur ami? le ton qu'elle venais d'employer était presque suppliant, et pourtant, cela ne convient en rien réagir Iron.

Soufflant de tristesse, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, une larme coulant les longs de sa joue. Raven n'avait jamais aimer voir les personnes à qui elle s'accrochait, êtres dans le mal. Quand il s'en rendit conte, Iron sentit une grande culpabilité le ronger, son humain avait toujours été la pour lui, dans toute la situation, de sa demi mort, une renaissance. Ce jour la, il savait qu'elle aurait aimé aimer cette petite femelle, mais alors, ça aurait été elle qui aurait été tué, et puis, elle aurait eu l'honneur de tuer touts ces salle humains, elle aurait également donné une sépulture digne de ce nom. Pertinent la tête, il donna un petit coup de bec à son humain, poussant un petit cris de pardon, alors qu'il picorait doucement la viande dans son assiette. Souriant doucement, la jeune femme partit en direction de son balcon, regardant le petit royaume de BigMom, plongeur dans la pénombre de la nuit. Plonger dans ses penser, la jeune femme ne passe pas le temps, partant ce coucher sans même manger, tard dans la nuit. Fer veilla sur elle d'un regard tendre, ce promettant alors, que plus jamais, il ne viendra qu'une enquête de la sorte c'elle qui avait déjà tant fait fait pour lui.

Au petit matin, ce fut des coups répétés à la porte qui ouvre les yeux à la jeune femme. Glissant une main sous son oreiller, elle a pris fermement l'uns de ses saïs, qu'elle avait cacher la veille sous son oreiller, et ce laissé glisser au bas du lit, les pieds sur le carrelage froids de la chambre, arme cacher dans son dos, parmi les plis de la chemise.

-J'arrive .déclare t'elle à travers la porte, pausant précautionneusement à main sur la poignée de la porte.

Ouvrant la porte du bois, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Raphaël, droit dans ses vêtements sombres, un sourire en coin. Quand il vit la silhouette de la jeune femme apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, il ne pus qu'êtres amusants de sa tenue. Vêtue d'une simple chemise ample, les cheveux bataillant les uns avec les autres, il pourrait facilement se déduire qu'il aurait réveillé.

-Que faite vous la? demandas t'elle méfiante.

-Oh, je vois que vous dormiez encore mademoiselle Oméga, je m'en excuse, mais nous avons tous été conviés à rejoindre la salle du trône, vous tout particulièrement. fit il, son sourire en coin ne quittant pas son visage.

-OH, je ... bien, j'arrive tout de suite. fit elle.

Ce retournant dans sa chambre, Raven laissa l'homme à la porte, arme pendante au bras, pour rejoindre son sac. De celui ci, elle tiras une longue chemise noire, ainsi qu'un pantalons en cuire de la même couleur. Partant dans la salle de bain, elle ne convient pas à la silhouette de Raphaël qui entrait dans sa chambre, comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres cartier.

Grand sourire au lèvre, l'homme aux yeux d'or entrât dans la chambre, le pas léger, avant de prendre place sur le lit, examinant la chambre. Cette dernière était en tout point a la sienne a l'exception de l'animal qui trônais fièrement sur le haut de l'armoire. Un frisson d'effrois traversa tout son corps, comment c'est gents pouvant t'ils faire cela? empailler des créatures pour le plaisir de leurs beauté? Ceci était un principe qui lui échappait totalement, dans leur clan, seuls les animaux qui allaient leur servir de repas étaient tuer, ainsi, ils gardaient une harmonie avec la nature et évitaient les cas de disparition définitive. Un regard noir posé sur le volatile, ce fut la porte de la salle d'eau qui lui fit détourner le regard.

Raven en sortait, totalement habiller de noir, ses Saïs pendant fièrement a sa taille. Pertinent le visage, ses orbes verte entrèrent en contacte avec c'elle ou, la surprenant.

-Vous êtes toujours la. constata t'elle, ce dirigeant a son bureau.

-Effectivement, je me dirais qu'il serait plus agréable de s'y rendre à deux, plutôt que seul. Raphaël en ce pertinent du lit.

Raven remarquas que le regard d'or avait changé, ce faisant plus froid sur sa personne. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, la jeune femme pris le harnais de protection qui reposait sur son bureau, le sanglant solidement un fils épaule gauche, sous le regard intriguer de l'homme tigre. S'assurant que tout fut bien serrer, la jeune femme passa au cap rouge au symbole du Germa66 avant de ce retourner vers son "inviter".

-Et bien, qu'attendez vous? allons. fit elle en un non pertinent dans une direction.

-Bien sur. le ton qu'il venait d'employer était froid et sec, ce que ne comprenait pas la jeune femme.

-Bien, alors je vous suis.

D'un mouvement de bras, Raven désigne la porte avant de laisser l'homme tigre passer avant elle. D'un sifflement, elle appela Iron a la rejoindre. Étendant ses ailes, Iron s'envolas de son perchoir pour venir ce pauser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Estomaquer, Raphaël ne sut plus quoi dire, l'animal n'était donc pas empailler? Pas un mot ne fut échanger durant le trajet, seul le bruit de leurs pas cadencent de carrelage du couloir ce faisait les grandes portes, la jeune femme pus rapidement ce rendre compte que plus de la moitié des enfants de BigMom étaient présents, dos a elle . La Yonko, elle ce tenais bien droite sur son trône, fixant de son regard quelque choisir a ses pieds. Dans une pièce de la salle ce trouvé une grande bâche blanche, cachant ce qui demandait une caisse à la vue de la forme. La porte ce fermant dans son dos, plusieurs visages convergèrent dans une direction, tous la regardant avec des yeux intrigué. Continuant sa marche, la soldat fit abstraction des regards braquer sur elle. La marée de corps ce séparent en deux sur son passage, la ainsi ainsi arriver aux pieds de BigMom rapidement. Genoux à terre, regarde baisser en direction du sol en signe de respect, Raven attendaient les ordres.

-Bien, voila Raven, il ne manquait plus que toi. fit la voix amuser de la Yonko au dessus d'elle.

-Quels sont les ordres? demande Raven.

-Aucune mission ne te serras donner aujourd'hui ma chère. Raven pouvait entendre l'amusement dans la voix de BigMom alors que cette dernière ce penchait un peut plus en avant. Te souviens tu de ma fille, Flampe?

-Oui Mama, je me souviens d'elle. affirmas Raven, pertinent le visage pour pauser ses yeux vert sur la Yonko.

-Et bien figure toi qu'elle est revenu, approche ma fille.

Des bruits de pas ce firent entender dans son dos, suivit d'exclamation de surprise, tournant légèrement la tête, Raven vis deux pieds, chaussé de petite chaussures blanche entrer dans son champs champs de vision. De la ou elle ce trouvé, Raven ne pouvait rien voir, et pourtant, elle ce souvenait encore du visage de cette jeune fille, et ce de jours, ou elle avait tenté de l'empoisonner. Cela allais bientôt faire 7 mois que la fille et BigMom était partit sur les mers, sous l'ordre de la grande femme, et depuis ce jour, elle avait plus que eu la moindre nouvelle d'elle. Alors savoir que la jeune femme était de retour la troublait. Ce levant de sur son trône, BigMom surplombas la silhouette de sa fille.

-A tu mener à bien la mission que je t'avait confier? demandas froidement BigMom.

-Oui, je suis aller sur chaque île qui a trouvé sous votre protection, j'ai entendue plusieurs rumeurs concernant un animal dangereux monsieur l'île Monoma, j'y suis aller, et je l'est capturer, ça n'as pas était facile, mais j'y suis arriver Mama. fit la voix de Flampe.

\- Bien, Raven, relève toi. lui intimas BigMom en partant, suivit de Flampe, en direction de la bâche blanche.

\- L'animal a été mis sous sédatif durant tout le trajet, sans ça, elle nous aurait surement tous tuer.

Raven observait avec attention cette bâche, quel animal pouvais ce bien-être? pas un fils ne sortait de la bouche de qui que ce soit, tous suspendus au lèvre de Flampe, qui semblait jubiler de sa trouvaille. D'un claquement de doigts, la jeune femme intimas l'ordre à ses hommes de montrer aux yeux de tous sa trouvaille. Ces derniers, agrippant fermement de tissus blancs, tirèrent en même temps d'un coup sec, apparurent aux yeux de tous une cage de fer, grande comme un homme et grand de quatre pieds.

En son centre était allongé sur le flanc un animal aux yeux jaunes à demi fermé, les fixaient tous. Plusieurs cris de surprise surgirent dans l'assembleur, faisant doubler le brouhaha ambiant. Un souffle rapide passait à travers la gueule de l'animal, alors qu'un bandage entourait une partie de son abdomen. Tout les membres du clan des Changelin regardaient la scène d'un œil noir, alors que la Yonko semblait tout à fait ravit du travail qu'avait fait sa fille. Euphorique, la grande femme frappée dans ses mains, ce tournant d'une pirouette vers Flampe.

-Que peut tu tu dire de cet animal? demandas la Yonko, un grand sourire au visage.

-Pas grand chose, j'ai pus l'avoir grâce à l'aide de mon équipage, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est extrêmement rapide et que ses ...

-Dame Linlin, Savez-vous que votre fille est un capturer? demandas froidement le chef du clan Changelin, avançant d'un pas, suivit de Raphaël, qui ne voulait voir aucun incident diplomatique naître entre leurs deux peuples. C'est une panthère tonner, un animal que tous croyaient disparut, j'espère bien, que votre fille n'en est tuer aucuns. grognas l'homme.

-Bien sur que j'ai du en tuer, vous rendez compte compte de la dangerosité de cet animal, c'était eux ou nous! fit Flampe, outré par les parole de l'homme.

Un concert de grognement eu lieu dans la salle, Raphaël cherchant par tout le moyen un clan de fils plus calme, sans y arriver. Voyant que cela commençait un corser, Raven avança d'un pas, sous l'œil mauvais des Changelin. Main sur la garde de ses armes, elle fixait tour a tour, chaque personne présente, avant de ce tourner vers BigMom.

-Mama, j'aimerait proposer un compromis qui, je l'espère, mettras les deux partit en accord. commença la guerrière, sous le regard de tous. Si j'ai bien compris, l'île ou habite ces animaux est sous votre gouverne?

-En effet.

-Et ce que le clan Changelin demande et de ne pas les chasseurs, de laisser la paix? poursuivit la jeune femme.

-Oui, ces animaux n'ont pas subi la tuerie de votre peuple. gronda le chef de clan.

-Bien, alors je propose ceci, BigMom here présente, pourrait faire en sorte de garder cette île comme, zone de non chasse, personnes ne viendrait à débarquer la-bas, les animaux et les vivants étant donc en sécurité, cela vous conviendrait-il ?

-...Tout à fait.

-Et vous Mama? vous gardez une île, et des animaux rares, que les personnes ne pourras tuer, cela vous convient t'il? demandas de nouveau Raven, en direction de la Yonko.

Cette dernière parut prendre un temps d'hésitation, avant de finalement hocher la tête, acceptant le contrat. Un souffle de soulagement traversant la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Bien, monsieur, j'ai crue comprendre que vous connaissiez cette espèce, que pouvez-vous nous en dire? demandas, intriguée, la jeune femme.

-Cette animal est une panthère tonner, femelle si j'en crois sa petite taille, et encore jeune, cette espèce à la particularité de vivre en meute, leur rapidité est semblable à un éclaire zébrant le ciel, leurs rugissement ce confondent avec le rugissement du toner le plus puissant d'une nuit de tempête, la puissance de leurs mâchoire pourrait couper une patte à un cheval robuste comme la pierre, ils sont des prédateurs sans pitié, après, je ne demande qu'en disant plus. confia l'homme en baissant la tête.

-Bien, vos informations nous serons très précieuse, Flampe, j'ai crus comprendre que cet animal était blesser? fit Raven ce retournant en direction de la cage.

-Oui, l'un de mes hommes à lui tirer une flèche pour l'immobiliser, ils ont l'ennuyer mais depuis, ils n'ont pas pus s'approcher de cette saloperie. grognas la jeune femme.

-Bien, il faut la soigner. fit déterminer la brune en s'approchant de la cage.

-Non mais tu te fou de moi la? s'écrias la plus jeune. As tu vue ce que cette merde m'as faite? !

Ce retournant d'un mouvement de talon, Raven levas enfin le regard en direction de Flampe, une grande balafre traversant son œil droit. '' Approchant un grand pas de Raven, la fille de BigMom ce mis un tapper son index contre la poitrine de la soldat.

-Je crois que t'as pas bien compris le risque que représente cet animal, mais après tout, peut être que c'est ce que tu souhaite, tous nous faisons crevé, peut être que cette "alliance" n'est pas au final qu 'une bonne excuse pour tous nous tuer? fit elle, faisant reculer Raven contre la grille de fer de la cage.

Outrer d'une tel attitude, Raphaël allais intervenir, mais son chef de clan le retins, plaçant son bras en travers de sa route, sécouant la tête de gauche à droite, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de regarder ce qui allait ce passer. pointant du menton Iron, qui n'avait toujours pas bouger, et pourtant, les ailes vibrantes de colère, toutes les personnes du clan des Changelin connaissant voir la forte colère qu'il tentait de contenir. Le prochain coup d'indexe fut celui de trop, étendant les ailes brusquement, Iron pris son envole, tournant en rond au dessus de la plus jeune, fondant dans une direction, il l'attrapas par le col de sa robe, la soulevant dans les airs, la faisant crier de peur, tremblante de terreur face à la hauteur, devenant de plus en plus haute. Paniquer, Raven cherchais un fer plus calme, mais celui ci ci ne l'entend pas, les humains lui-même avaient déjà trop pris, et c'elle la, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle s'en prenais à SON humain, c'elle qui avait toujours pris soin de lui toujours était présent, et cette fois, elle n'allais pas s'en sortir si facilement. Prenant encore quelque mètres de hauteur. Puis, sur de lui, le prix il lâchas, la tomber tomber dans un cris strident. Toutes les personnes autour regardait ce qu'il ce passait, sans pouvoir bouger, quand deux bruit de cours précipiter ce firent entender. en sortir si facilement. Prenant encore quelque mètres de hauteur. Puis, sur de lui, le prix il lâchas, la tomber tomber dans un cris strident. Toutes les personnes autour regardait ce qu'il ce passait, sans pouvoir bouger, quand deux bruit de cours précipiter ce firent entender. en sortir si facilement. Prenant encore quelque mètres de hauteur. Puis, sur de lui, le prix il lâchas, la tomber tomber dans un cris strident. Toutes les personnes autour regardait ce qu'il ce passait, sans pouvoir bouger, quand deux bruit de cours précipiter ce firent entender.

Raven regardait, épouvanter, Iron emporter Flampe de plus en plus haut, avant de la lâcher en chute libre. Réagissant rapidement, la jeune femme ce mis a courir dans sa direction, cherchant à la rattraper, quand d'autres pas de cours ce firent entender a sa droite, suivit de bruit métallique. La personne qui avait suivi sa réaction de cours a réussi un rattraper la soldat. Sautant en hauteur, une main principale appuyant la hauteur qu'elle avait pris. Serrant ses bras autour du corps de Flampe, qui s'accrochait a sa chemise comme a une bouée de sauvetage, Raven ce laissa tomber, dos au sol, avant d'elle même ce faire rattraper par deux bras, fort et protecteur. Ces derniers la pausèrent doucement sur le sol, assis sur le carrelage froid, locataire toujours le petit corps dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos pour la rassurer.

Les bras entourant son corps et l'odeur féminine lui venant au nez, Flampe ce sentait en sécurité, son dos ce faisait doucement frotter, alors que des larmes de peur coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Doucement, presque tendrement, comme une grande sœur tentante de rassurer sa jeune cadette.

-C'est fini, calme toi, tout vas bien. tentait vainement de rassurer Raven.

Tournant le regard autour d'elle, la brune remarqua désagréablement que toutes les personnes les fixait, tel des animaux dans un zoo. Énerver, la jeune femme leurs crachas aller voir ailleurs. Elle fut aider dans son action par Raphaël qui, avec son habituelle joie de vivre, avait réussi à tous les faire sortir, sous le regard emplis de remerciement de la jeune femme, quand elle fut sur que les portes de la salle du trône étaient fermer , Raven décollas doucement Flampe de son corps, retraité sa cape pour la pause sur les frêle épaules de la jeune femme.

-Tout vas bien, c'est fini, aller, calme toi. représailles Raven, ce sentant mal alaise de devoir prendre le rôle d'une personne réconfortante, cela ne lui correspondait pas, elle ne savait pas trop comment agir.

Mais elle fut tout de même rassurer quand, doucement, le regard pleins de larmes, Flampe la fixa dans les yeux, elle ne voyais aucune méchanceté, aucune peur, non, juste une jeune fille perdue, ne sachant quoi faire, ne voulant qu ' avoir de l'amour de la partie de sa famille. Lui souriant timidement, Raven ce remise sur ses jambes, droite comme un piquet.

-Je n'est jamais vouloir te faire croire que je cherchais un attentif à la vie de ta famille, tout ce que je veux, c'est que cet animal reste en vie, qu'il soit bien traité, comme tout l'être vivant le devrait, crois moi, une fois que tu as fait la guerre, toute vie est pour toi digne de rester sur cette terre, et si pour cela, je dois mètre la vie d'autrui en danger, je me le refuse, ce serras donc moi, qui vais la soigner, mais je ne veux plus qu'elle soit sous sédative, cela lui fait plus de mal que de bien. fit la brune, ce tournant vers la cage, un regard triste sur le visage.

-Raven, tu n'y pense pas! s'exclamas BigMom.

-Bien sur que si. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Je ... c'est de la faute de mes hommes, c'est donc a moi d'en prendre l'entière responsabilité. fit Flampe, le regard baisser sur le sol.

-Non, j'ai dit que je le ferait, dison que c'est pour ... me fais pardonner l'attitude d'Iron, que ne recommenceras plus JAMAIS, cela. Coupas la brune lançant un regard pleins de sous entendus un fils ami, qui tournais en rond au dessus des, frustrer que son action n'est rien donner, son humain avait beaucoup trop de cœur, et cela risquait de perdre un jour .

-Bien, je ferait apporter cet animal dans les ailes du château, avec tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Soufflas BigMom.

-J'aimerait, si cela est possible, que ça ce visage aujourd'hui, je ne tien pas a ce que la plaie de la panthère tonnerre ne s'infecte, cela pourrait la tuer. fit Raven en regardant BigMom dans les yeux.

-Bien, Katakuri, comme tu est encore la, pourrait tu emmener Raven et l'animal dans l'aile Ouest ? je vous envoie tout de suite des soldat pions avec le matérielle, quand a toi Raven, si tu voie qu'au moindre moment, ta vie est menacer, alors tue cette animal, je ne métrait pas la vie d'un membre de ma famille en danger pour cette animal. fit la Yonko.

-Pourtant, je ne veut pas êtres insolente avec vous, amis c'est ce que vous avez fait Mama, en envoyant votre fille la chercher. Un silence pris place dans le petit groupe.

Finalement, le fils de BigMom mis fin a l'entrevue, prenant doucement la cage dans ses bras, pour la mener a l'aile ouest du chateau, suivit de prés par Raven, plonger dans ses penser, et Iron, volant au dessus de leurs têtes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde, je voulais savoir, voulez vous que je face un chapitre spécial pour vous montrer comment c'est passer la capture de la panthère tonnerre ou bien cela n'est t'il pas nécessaire ? c'est a vous de choisir :) **

**bonne lecture a tous et je te **

L'aile Ouest du chateau de BigMom avait était mis a disposition des invités, et pourtant, jamais ceux ci n'y avaient pénétré une seul fois. Des murs fait en gaufre diffusaient une douce odeur de sucre, les yeux des portes suivant leurs trajet. Raven était intrigué, comment des objets inanimé comme des portes, ou bien encore des tasse, pouvaient bien possédé un souffle de vie? Intrigué, la jeune femme regardait en tout sens, amusée, jamais encore depuis son arriver sur Wholcake Island.

Marchant la tête droite, Katakuri ne pus retenir un coup d'œil en direction de la jeune femme, amuser, il la vis observer tout ce qui l'entourait, des étoile dans les yeux. Ainsi, il avait l'impression de voir une enfant, il trouvait attendrissant cette facette d'elle, mais malheureusement, cela ne durât qu'une instant. Quand les orbes verte entrèrent en contacte avec le grenat des sines, il vit ce masque de froideur reprendre place sur son visage.

-Je m'excuse de l'attitude qu'as pus avoir ma sœur envers vous. fit le grand homme en fixant nouveau face a lui.

-Non. fit la jeune femme en secouant la tête de droite a gauche. Vous n'avez pas a vous excuser pour l'attitude des autres, et sur ce que j'ai crus comprendre, vous subissez autant ses humeurs que moi. Sourit Raven, continuant son chemin.

-Ce n'était pas une raison, elle n'avait pas a vous parler ainsi. contournas Katakuri, cherchant a éloigner le plus la jeune femme de son secret.

-Oh, je ne dit pas le contraire, mais vous n'y êtes pour rien, Flampe-sama a du êtres habituer a avoir toute l'attention et tout les biens qu'elle voulait, alors voir son entourage changer, êtres bousculer, cela lui fait peur, elle pense ainsi qu'elle vas perdre ses privilège, ce n'est encore qu'une enfant effrayer de ce qui l'entour. soufflas la brune, ses yeux ce voilant d'une ombre de douleur.

-Vous devez surement savoir de quoi vous parler, ce que vous lui avez dit tout a l'heure...

-Est ce que je pense vraiment, quand vous êtes continuellement sur les champs de bataille, a voir vos hommes, vos amis tomber devant vos yeux, cela vous change du tout au tout. Le coupas t'elle. C'est en voyant de telle images, que l'ont viens a ce pauser des questions sur la valeur d'une vie, pour moi, la lumière c'est faite quand, en plus de mes hommes, j'ai découvert des civiles sur les champs de bataille, femmes, hommes, enfants, ils savaient a peine tenir une arme, leurs membres tremblant, mais ils avaient étaient tout de même envoyer au combat, vous savez pourquoi ? Pour qu'un homme avide de pouvoir et d'or puisse garder des terres...

Un voile de tristesse et de douleur couvrit les yeux de Raven la plongeant dans une mer de souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Voyant que cette discutions partait sur une pente glissante, Katakuri changeas rapidement de sujet.

\- Vous adapter vous bien au seins de notre garde ?

-Oui.

La discutions pris alors fin, ne sachant plus de quoi parler. Ouvrant l'unes des nombreuse porte, Katakuri fit signe a la jeune femme d'entrer en première, vite suivit par Iron, qui lança un regard d'avertissement en direction du grand homme, qui ne compris pas vraiment cette mise en garde venant de l'animal.

Tournant sur elle même, Raven constata que BigMom lui avait mis a disposition une salle de bal, le sol fait de carrelage rose et beige, de grande fenêtre ornais les mur, encadrés de lourd rideaux de velours rouge. Cette pièce était totalement vide, a l'exception de longues tables longeant le mur du fond, et deux ou trois chaises traînant dans les coins. Pausant la cage au sol, Katakuri sortit de sa poche, une petite clef en fer rouiller, qu'il tendit a la jeune femme.

Cette dernière pris la clef, un geste de la tête pour remercier le fils de BigMom. Ce tournant vers la cage, elle constata que les tranquillisant faisaient encore effet, lui laissant un peut de temps avant que l'animal ne retrouve totalement ses facultés. Ouvrant la cage, elle entra a l'intérieur sans crainte, s'accroupissant face a l'animal, dégainant son Saïs, La jeune femme coupas d'un coup de lame les bandages, laissant une plaie faite a l'aide d'une arme a feu. Examinant la plaie, Raven fronça les sourcilles, ce qui intriguas Katakuri, a ses yeux, la blessure avait l'air tout a fait normal.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demandas t'il.

-Votre sœur, elle n'as pas extrait la balle de la plaie, cela a engendré une infection interne, venez donc voir. fit elle en s'écartant un peut, laissant une vue a l'homme qui ce penchait pour mieux voir.

-... Je ne voie rien. fit il en ce relevant.

-Et pourtant, si vous regardiez de plus prés, vous pourriez voir une petite couche de liquide translucide avec des reflet verdâtre, c'est une infection, ce qui signifie que, d'une, l'animal n'as pas était soigner, juste panser, que la plaie ne peut pas ce refermer, alors j'en déduit que la balle est encore a l'intérieur de la plaie, j'espère seulement qu'elle ne soit pas entré trop profondément. réfléchis t'elle, une main ce pausant sur sa hanche, l'autre, reposant sur la garde de l'uns de ses Saïs.

Les portes dans leurs dos s'ouvrirent, vomissant une armée de soldats pions, déambulant tout autour d'eux, caisses de bois dans les bras, comme des petites fourmis ouvrières. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide au caisses, Raven ne pus retenir une grimace de dégoût, dans ses orbes verte ce pausèrent sur des chaines en fer, et un anneaux a fixer au mur. Jamais elle n'aurait crus un jours devoir utiliser un tel procéder, mais, en cherchant la bon coter de la chose, elle pus ce dire que même si la liberté de l'animal était toujours privée, au moins, il pourrait mieux ce mouvoir que dans cette cage. Ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre que les soldats soient partir, la jeune femme entrepris de fixer l'anneau au mur, donnant de puissant coup de marteau dans le piquer, l'enfonçant un peut plus dans le mur de gaufre. S'assurant que ce dernier était bien fixer, la jeune femme ce retournant fouillant parmi les bandages et autres produit de soins, sans même regarder ce qu'il ce passait autour d'elle.

-Pourriez vous m'amener la panthère ici s'il vous plait ? demandas la soldat sans même tourner le visage.

Ce fut Katakuri qui répondis a sa demande, ce penchant en direction de la cage pour en extraire le plus délicatement possible l'animal, pour finalement le pauser devant Raven, qui ne répondis a son acte que par un hochement de tête rapide. Entourant les chaines autour du cou de la panthère, Katakuri pus clairement voir le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrir, mais elle ce repris rapidement, secouant doucement la tête de gauche a droite avant de laisser ce déplier a ses coter, une sacoche de cuire, laissant alors briller la faible lueur des instruments de chirurgie contenue a l'intérieur. Trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme ne faisait plus attention a ce qui l'entourait, laissant alors a Katakuri, le loisir de mieux l'observer.

Depuis la dernière fois ou il l'avait vue, la jeune femme arrivait a nouveau a ce tenir droite, plus aucune brûle pour la faire plier sous le poids de la douleur. Sa peau, si blanche avant, avait pris une légère teinte, le soleil tapant sur Totoland n'y étant pas pour rien, ses tache de rousseurs étaient d'ailleurs, elles, plus présente, laissant une touche enfantine poindre sur son visage, habituellement sérieux. De large cernes trônaient sous ses yeux, et la taille si appétissante que Katakuri c'était tant plus a dévorer du regard il y a quel que temps, avaient perdue de leurs superbe, devenant plus mince. Ce détaille avait fait froncer les sourcilles de l'homme au regard grenat. Mangeais t'elle bien ? Pourquoi une tel perte de poids ?

Raven, de son coter, c'était munie de compresse et d'alcool, nettoyant avec douceur la plaie de la panthère, qui grognais face a la morsure du désinfectant sur sa chaire a vif. Maintenant venais a partie la plus compliquer pour la jeune femme, elle allait devoir extraire la balle qui était toujours dans le corps de l'animal, empêchant ainsi la plaie de ce refermer. Sortant de la petite pochette une fine pince, Raven laissa couler l'alcool dessus, stérilisant ainsi son matériel sommairement. D'un signe de main, elle demandas au grand homme dans son dos de s'approcher, lui tendant le petit objet de fer pour qu'il le garde hors de porte d'une quelconque surface. De son coter, la jeune femme sortit une nouvelle seringue de tranquillisant, vérifiant que l'aiguille n'était pas obstruer et que le produit pouvait s'écouler, elle tâtonnas de corps de la panthère, cette tache fut plus compliquer qu'elle ne le crus, la fourrure n'aidant pas, quand elle fut certaine de tenir sous ses doigts froids une veine pulsante de vie, elle y planta délicatement l'aiguille, laissant le produit s'écouler dans son corps.

-Je suis désoler, je te promet que c'est la dernière fois que tu auras a supporter cela, soit courageuse. murmuras la jeune femme a l'animal, alors que celui ci ce détendait sous ses doigts, fermant doucement les yeux, laissant graver sous sa rétine cette humaine.

Quand elle fut sur que l'animal était endormis profondément, alors la jeune femme ce redressa sur ses genoux, regardant avec tristesse l'animal en face d'elle. Tendant la main en direction de Katakuri, Raven repris la pince, ce penchant sur la blessure, les sourcilles froncer.

-Pourriez vous la maintenir ? j'ai peur qu'elle ne ressente tout de même la douleur, et je ne veut pas prendre le risque d'aggraver sa blessure. fit elle en écartant doucement la blessure ente deux de ses doigts.

Suivant ses instructions, Katakuri maintain l'animal au sol, ses deux mais sur ses épaules et ses genoux sur son train arrière, ainsi maintenue, elle n'aurait pus faire aucun mouvement. Quand Raven fut sur que rien ne viendrait a mal tourner, elle pus ce concentrer sur sa tache, fixant inlassablement la plaie, la jeune femme approchas doucement la pince, la faisant pénétré doucement la blessure, plus l'objet de fer s'enfonçait, lus Raven pouvait sentir les muscles ce tendre sous ses doigts, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant, continuant sa tache, elle fit abstraction de la patte griffu mouvant a ses coter, et le mal qu'avait Katakuri a calmer l'animal.

-Raven, dépêchez vous, cette animal souffre. fit le grand homme, caressant doucement la fourrure de la panthère.

-Je le sait bien, mais la balle est entrée profondément et j'ai du mal a l'attrap... JE L'AI. S'écriât la jeune femme, les yeux grand ouvert par la joie.

Agrippant fermement la balle avec la pince, Raven ce mis a extraire l'objet étranger du corps doucement, ne souhaitant pas sectionner une artère dans la précipitation. Quand ce fut fait, elle s'empressa a nettoyer le sang coulant de la blessure, avant de bander le torse de la panthère.

Quand tout fut fini, Raven ce laissa tomber en arrière, le front dégoulinant de sueur comme si elle venait de passer une journée entière a s'entraîner. Les yeux fermer, elle pouvait enfin ce laisser aller et ce détendre, oubliant par la même occasion le fils de BigMom a ses coter.

Katakuri avait toujours les mains maintenant la panthère, le regard fixer sur la jeune soldat en face de lui, encore une fois, elle venait de le surprendre de part ses connaissance. Les yeux fermer, les muscles encore tremblant, la jeune femme reprenait doucement ses esprits.

-De la médecine. fit Katakuri de sa voix grave.

\- Peut de soldats dans le Germa sont aussi vrai que vous est moi, alors j'ai du apprendre a faire pas mal de chose de moi même, les médecins étaient réserver a la famille royal. fit Raven les yeux toujours fermer.

* * *

Dans sa chambre Niji faisait les cents pas. Ce promenant tout a l'heure dans les couloirs, le bleu avait entendus des rumeurs par les servantes, rumeurs qui ne lui avaient vraiment pas plus. L'une des filles de BigMom, revenue d'un longs voyage, avait ramener un animal dit dangereux dans le chateau. Et que le soldat de la garde rapprocher des souverains du Germa avait était appeler.

Intriguer tout d'abord, le bleu c'était approcher, un sourire charmeur au visage, faisant rougir les trois jeune femmes face a lui.

-Salut, dites moi, de quoi parler vous ? demandas t'il de but en blanc.

-Oh, l'unes des filles de BigMom est revenue de voyage, et l'uns de vos soldat a était demander, une femme je crois, l'animal ramener de voyage était pour lui, j'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait eu un incident avec un volatile et la jeune maîtresse, et le soldat lui est venue en aide. fit la plus jeune des servantes, les joues rouge, trop heureuse d'avoir l'attention d'un homme tel que Niji.

-Un incident? le ton du bleu était quelque peut colérique, mais aucunes des servantes ne l'avaient remarquer.

-Oui, l'aigle du soldat c'est jeter sur la jeune maîtresse et l'as soulever tellement haut, puis il l'as laisser retomber dans le vide, le soldat avait demander a son poulet de la lâcher mais il ne l'as pas écouter et a continuer, quand votre soldat a vue la jeune maîtresse tomber, elle c'est jeter pour la rattraper, elle a eu l'aide de Katakuri-sama. Un soupire de plaisir retentit parmi le petit groupe. Puis elle l'as rattraper, BigMom a alors demander a ce que tout le monde sorte, mais d'après certaines des servantes travaillant avec nous, l'animal aurait était donner au bon soins de votre soldat, il doit soigner la bête et...

Un cris de rage sortit de la gorge de Niji alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, ne laissant plus aucunes paroles venir a ses oreilles, sa cape claquant dans son dos. Il avait passer sa journée a questionner les soldats du Germa66 ou bien les pions, mais personnes ne savait ou elle ce trouvait, et il n'osait pas s'approcher du stupide poulet de fer de Raven, trop de souvenir de sa dernière altercation avec lui en tête.

Depuis ce moment, il c'était enfermer dans sa chambre, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, quand, durant l'un de ses nombreux allé retour, quelque chose vint frapper contre son cou. Irriter, il vint pour chasser cette petite chose énervante, quand il ce rendit compte, en passant un doigts léger sur le nacre d'une perle, que c'était la boucle d'oreille jumelle a c'elle de Raven. Il l'avait fait faire pour la jeune femme, espérant ainsi avoir de ses nouvelle plus facilement que ses autres frères et sa sœur. Au début hésitant, il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de lancer une communication. Un bip ce fit entendre, avant qu'un léger dé-clique ne retentisse et qu'une voix ce fit entendre.

-...Réservé a la famille royal. la voix était c'elle de Raven, et le bleu ce demandait a qui elle pouvait bien parler.

-Cela veut dire que a chaque blessures que vous subissiez en mission, c'était vous qui vous soignais vous même ? fit une voix d'homme dans le fond.

-Oui.

-Raven, qui est avec toi ? demanda Niji, une colère montant du creux de son cœur, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Pardonnez moi Katakuri-sama, mais je vais devoir vous laissez, j'ai le besoin urgent de me débarrasser de toute cette sueur qui me colle a la peau.

-Bien, je vais, quand a moi, retourner a mes fonction, mais peut êtres pourrais je compter sur votre présence a l'arène d'entrainement ? demandas la voix, alors que le bruit caractéristique des épeurons du fils de BigMom, quand le claquement de la porte ce fit entendre, Niji repris la parole.

-Je peut savoir ce que tu faisait avec ce mec? demandas Niji, acerbe.

-J'ai du répondre a une mission donner par BigMom et Katakuri-sama m'as aider. fit la voix de Raven.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec ton poulet volant ? poursuivit le bleu.

-L'histoire a était régler a aucun incident diplomatique ne vas ce faire ressentir, je veillerait également a punir Iron, mais je vous demanderait de ne pas le nommer de la sorte, Iron n'est pas une vulgaire volaille. fit Raven irriter des paroles de l'homme.

-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi Raven, je refuse que tu continue a voir ce mec, ont ne sait pas quels sont ses intention a ton égard, et puis, tu viendras demain me voir dans mes appartement, j'ai a te parler de chose sérieuse.

\- Je suis désoler, mais je ne pourrait malheureusement pas bouger de l'endroit ou je me trouve, mais je vous propose de me rejoindre demain, je suis dans la salle de bal de l'aile Ouest. fit elle.

Niji allait protester, signalant que rien n'était plus important que ses ordres, mais il n'eu le temps de rien, Raven avait couper la communication le laissant dans un silence de plomb, avant qu'un cris de colère ne retentisse dans sa chambre, faisant sursauter les soldats passant dans le couloir a ce moment la.


	18. Chapter 18

assisse dans un coin de la salle, Raven ce tenais le dos droit, fixant la panthère en face d'elle, toujours endormis a cause de l'anesthésie, l'animal avait une respiration lente et calme, ce qui rassurait la jeune femme. Si son était restait ainsi stable, peut êtres pourrait t'elle retourner a sa chambre pour ce laver de tout ce sang. Restant encore une petite heure, Raven décidas a ce lever, partant en direction de sa chambre. Iron au dessus de sa tête, fixais son humaine avec intérêt.

Dans les couloirs, tout les regard étaient tourner vers elle et les trace de sang maculant sa chemise et ses mains. Personnes n'osaient s'approcher d'elle, certains l'observant avec crainte, d'autre, qui faisaient surtout partit du clan des Changelin, la regardaient avec haine. Perdue dans ses penser, Raven n'y faisait pas attention, préparant une liste dans sa tête. Dans sa chambre, la jeune femme fit vite a prendre une douche et changer e vêtement, avant de s'asseoir a son bureau, rédigeant sur une feuille blanche une liste d'objets divers.

Ne voulant laisser l'animal seul trop longtemps,elle fit vite a re descendre dans l'ancienne salle de bal, retrouvant la panthère toujours profondément endormie. S'approchant doucement, la jeune femme pus observer plus longuement et attentivement l'animal, longs et musculeux, son corps était entièrement couvert de fourrure noir au reflet bleu, ses petites oreilles ronde, dont l'un a demis arracher par ce qui avait du êtres une griffure, surplombaient sa tête, bougeant au moindre bruit. Continuant son examination, Raven ce rendit compte que l'animal si féroce, était en réalité une femelle, et au vue de certaines observation, elle avait déjà eu une portée, et ce, il y a peut. Liant les indices les uns au autres, Raven pus rapidement faire une déduction, et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ce trompait. Ce reculant, elle sortait de la poche de son pantalon, un petit escargotphone, composant rapidement un numéro. Une tonalité ce fit entendre avant que quelqu'un a l'autre bout ne décroche rapidement.

-Perospero j'écoute? demandas la voix fatigué de l'homme a la langue pendante.

* * *

Sous l'emprise d'une fatigue puissante, le premier fils de BigMom, Perospero, ce traînais avec difficulté en direction de sa chambre, ou il rêvait de s'allonger dans son lit pour pouvoir rejoindre le pays des rêve en direction d'un sommeille bien mériter. A deux doigts de pouvoir ce coucher, seulement vêtu de ses vêtement de la veille, l'homme a la langue pendante s'apprêtait a déboutonner la chemise blanche qu'il portait, quand son escargotphone ce mis a sonner, soufflant de frustration, il décrochas, prenant alors l'appelle.

-Perospero j'écoute? fit t'il d'une voix pleine de fatigue.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger Perospero-sama, ici Raven. fit la jeune femme, fixant l'animal d'un regard douloureux.

-Raven? non, tu ne me derange pas, que ce passe t'il ? le ton de l'homme était surpris, jamais encore, la jeune femme ne l'avait appeler pour des raison futile, il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter des futures paroles de la jeune femme.

-C'est au sujet de la panthère que votre sœur a ramener de son voyage, serait t'il possible de faire venir l'uns des hommes qui ont aider a la capture a la sale de ball de l'aile ouest? j'aurait besoin de certains renseignement. fit elle.

-Oui bien sur, je t'en envoie un des maintenant. fit rapidement le grand homme intrigué face a la situation.

-Merci Perospero-sama, je m'excuse encore de vous avoir déranger.

-Raven, je crois te l'avoir déjà demander, arrête donc de me traiter en supérieur, tu est désormais un membre de la famille. fit, amuser Perospero.

-...

Le premier fils pouvait clairement imaginer l'air gêner que pouvait arborer la jeune femme alors qu'elle raccrochais précipitamment l'escargotphone. Peut de ses frères et sœurs étaient au courant des missions qu'exécutait Raven pour leurs mère, et Perospero était l'uns des rare mis dans la confidence. Le jours ou il fut mis au courant, fut quand sa mère fit appelle a lui un soir, Arrivant dans la chambre de la Yonko, le grand homme affichait un sourire amusé, qui fana rapidement de son visage quand il ce rendit compte de la présence de la jeune femme. A cette instant, la seul penser qui avait traverser son esprit était de savoir ce que faisait cette satané gamine ici. BigMom lui avait donc fait part de la mission en commun, cela l'avait fait grincer des dents, et durant tout leurs voyage, il avait passer son temps a la prendre de haut, voulant la faire sortir de ses gongs par tout les moyens, mais jamais elle n'avait ceder, gardant un calme olympien et répondant a chacune de ses piques par un sourire polie.

Puis il y eu ce combat, un jeune Rookie du nom de Eustass C'aptaine Kidd avait tenter de traverser le territoire de BigMom, un combat s'en était suivit, les lames se croisant, les cris des soldats pions tombant sous les coups des pirates. Et lui au milieux de tout ça, transformant tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher trop prés de lui en en bonbon, mais trop absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait et orgueilleux, Perospero avait baisser sa garde, et le Rookie avait tenter de le tuer d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Mais il avait était stopper, ce fut un cris de douleur et de rage qui avait retentit dans le dos du grand homme le faisant ce retourner prestement pour voir le rouge, ce tenant une partie du visage, un filet de sang coulant entre ses doigts, et Raven, Saïs a la main en position de defense.

Ce jours la, ils perdirent deux navire et pres de deux cents hommes, mais en contre partit était née une profonde amitié et un respect sans borne entre les deux commandant présent sur le navire.

Depuis ce jours, tout deux avaient appris l'un de l'autre, Perospero avait après l'humilité et le respect, alors que l'autre, faisait de son mieux pour l'aider.

* * *

Dans la salle de bal, Raven avait repris sa place, assise sur le sol, le dos droit, elle continuais a fixer la panthère, le regard sombre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, plusieurs hommes entrant dans la salle, un regard noir tourner en direction de la jeune femme.

En les observant, Raven pouvait clairement ressentir hostilité que tous éprouvaient pour elle, pour la punition que BigMom avait donner a Flampe, pour la cicatrice barrant désormais le visage de la jeune fille, mais également et surtout, pour la pertes de nombreux de leurs amis et frères de navigation ayant péris dans la capture de cette animal démoniaque. Un homme parmi la foule, s'avanças dans sa direction, la démarche mécanique, le regard noir, il s'adressa a Raven sur un ton froid et remplis de reproches.

-Tu nous as fait appeler, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il c'est passer durant la capture de cette animal. répondit la jeune femme en ce relevant.

-Des hommes a nous ce sont fait tuer, miss Flampe c'est faite défigurer, voila ce qu'il c'est passer, autre chose, "soldat"? son ton était dédaigneux au possible.

-Non, ce que je demande, c'est comment vous l'avez capturer, y a t'il eu un miracle qui eu fait qu'elle ce soit trouver sur votre route ?

-Ont a fait comme n'importe qui, ont a débarquer sur l'île, ont à guetter, pister et chasser ce monstre. fit un autre homme.

-Bien, approche. fit Raven tournant les talons pour s'accouder a la cage, l'animal toujours endormis.

D'abord peu sur de lui, l'homme ce décidas enfin a s'avancer. Celui ci était plutôt jeune, dans la vingtaine, de longs cheveux blond venaient cacher ses yeux et une peau hâler témoignais du temps passer sur le pond des navire, vêtue de vêtements trop grand pour lui, il donnais l'impression d'êtres recroqueviller sur lui même et peut sur de lui. D'un mouvement de main, Raven fit signe a tous qu'ils pouvaient sortir, ce qui fit grogner la plus part des hommes, n'aimant pas l'allure autoritaire que la soldat prenais sur eux. Pourtant, rapidement, plus personnes ne traînas dans l'ancienne salle de bal, laissant en face a face, Raven et le nouvelle arrivant.

-Bien, j'aimerait que tu me dise tout ce que tu sait sur ce qu'il c'est passer. Lui demandas la jeune femme, son regard ce perdant dans la fourrure sombre de l'animal endormie.

-Pourquoi devrais je vous aider ? c'est a cause de vous si tant de mes amis sont mort, et le visage de miss Flampe, avez vous vue ce qu'il lui est arriver ? protestât le jeune homme une colère montante faisant bouillir ses veines et serrer ses dents.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me respecter, ni même de m'apprécier, mais l'animal dont j'ai du m'occuper et que vous avez ramener et dans un sale état, car VOUS n'avez pas était capable de la soignée comme tout êtres vivant l'aurait dû, alors je repose ma question, comment c'est passer cette capture ? le ton employer par la brune était devenue froid et pleins de colère, créant un frisson de peur dans le dos du jeune homme face a elle.

\- Vous n'avez qu'as chercher par vous même, je ne dirait rien. ce bornas t'il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant un regard hautain sur Raven.

-Bien... dit moi, que crois tu qu'il ce passeras quand je t'aurait couper chaque phalanges une. par. une, pour la couvrir de gros sel, bien sur, pour que cela ne s'infecte pas, je verserait du rhum dessus, je penserait ensuite ta blessure pour reprendre le procéder a chaque fois que cela auras cicatriser... peut êtres ferais je également subir le même sort a t'est orteils et voir même a ce qui fait de toi... une homme ?

Un sourire effrayant avait pris place sur le visage de Raven alors qu'elle énonçais chaque étape de sa future torture, marchant a pas de félin en direction du jeune homme, venant ce placer dans son dos, murmurant les derniers mots a son oreilles, pour souffler dessus, le faisant sursauter et ce retourner prestement, tenant sa virilité par dessus son pantalons, tremblant de peur.

-Je... je vais parler, je vous en pris, ne me faite pas de mal. supplias t'il, des larmes ce formant au coins de ses yeux.

-Bien, je t'écoute. fit elle en ce reculant, un doux sourire ayant repris place sur son visage.

Durant une bonne heure, le jeune homme lui conta ce qu'il c'était passer, entrant dans chaque détailles lui paraissant important, et plus la jeune femme écoutait le récits, et plus ses craintes ce confirmèrent. Dans un grognement, elle congédia le jeune homme, lui ordonnant de faire venir une quel qu'ont que servante au passage, le laissant sortir de la grande sale de bal au pas de course.

* * *

Mains dans les poches, dos voûter, un homme a forte carrure marchait dans les couloirs, l'esprit personne était Yonji, ruminant plusieurs paroles sombre, il ne cherchait pas a atteindre un but précis, tout ce qu'il voulais, c'était marcher pour ce changer les idées, mais même avec quarante-cinq minutes de marche dans les jambes, il n'arrivait pas a ce sortir les événement précédent de la tête.

Comment ce simple soldat avait t'il osée faire une tel chose a son encontre? Tous étaient au courant que Yonji Vinsmock, prince du Germa, avait a son tableau de chasse un nombre de femmes incalculable, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Jamais encore un homme, nue de sur-crois, n'était venue lui faire de tel avances de toute sa vie.

Au plus profond de lui, Yonji avait toujours était sur que seul les femmes pouvaient attirer son œil pour des plaisir charnelle, et peut êtres un jour même, pourrait t'il penser a fonder une famille, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait s'imaginer avec un homme, non, pas lui. Qua diraient ses frères? et sa sœur ? ou bien même leurs mère si elle était encore parmi eux ?

Mais également, peut d'homme arrivaient a trouver le courage d'entretenir une tel relation avec une personne du même sexe.

Ce rendant compte des pensés qui avaient petit a petit envahis son esprit, l'homme au cheveux vert secouas la tête de gauche a droite, serrant les poings.

-Voila que je me met a divaguer a cause de cette abrutit. grognas t'il en donnant un coup dans le murs a coter.

Cherchant a faire passer son humeur, Yonji rentra dans ses cartiers, faisant appelle a quelques servantes dont le corps avaient retenue son attention.

* * *

Tournant en rond dans sa chambre, une forme animal couverte de poiles tournaient en rond, grognant et couinant a la fois.

-Merde, que ces ignoble bruits d'accouplement cessent . grognas l'animal en prenant forme humaine, laissant place a Raphaël.

Les muscle roulant sous sa peau, l'homme faisait les cents pas. grognant avant de s'étaler sur son lit pour enfouir son visage sous les oreillers, maudissant le monde de lui avoir donner un voisin beaucoup trop expérimenter sur le sexe pour autant faire crier sa compagne. Un moment de vide ce fit dans son esprit, avant qu'il ne ce relève, ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Par Shäna, mais ils sont trois. soufflas t'il alors qu'une pointe d'amusement montait en lui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison.

Ce relevant brusquement, le Changelin enfilas rapidement un caleçon avant de partir a grand pas dans les couloirs du chateau pour ce stopper devant la porte de son voisin de palier. Frappant quatre grand coup au battant de bois, le faisant râler par la suite, il attendit que ce dernier vienne lui ouvrir, ce qui ne tardas pas. Ce dessina alors a ses yeux la forte carrure de l'homme au cheveux vert. Tout d'abord surpris, l'homme tigre ce repris vite et fit un sourire amuser, alors qu'il constatait le draps entourer autour de ses hanches, et le corps bien bâtit par de dures entrainement.

Face a cette vue, Raphaël ne pus ce retenir de lécher sa lèvres inférieur, un sourire gourmand au visage, ce que ne manquas pas de remarquer le vert, le faisant reculer d'un pas, un regard noir au visage. Un silence c'était fait entre les deux hommes, ces dernier ce jaugeant du regard, l'un avec méfiance, l'autre avec amusement. Ce qui vint couper leurs échange fut deux bras fin entourant la taille du prince, le faisant tourner doucement la tête en direction de la sublime femme qui ce trouvait dans son dos. De longs cheveux roux et des yeux vert, des taches de rousseur trônant son visage, elle possédait un corps de rêve qui en aurait fait saliver plus d'un, une deuxième femme ce trouvait également dans le lit, allonger lascivement tel un chat au soleil, elle possédait de court cheveux brun et des yeux brun rieur. Toute deux nue, laissant peut de doute a leurs activité précédente.

-Yonji, tu ne viens pas jouer avec nous ? demandas la rousse en ce collant fortement a son dos, aguichant du regard le soldat a la porte, qui lui servit un simple sourire polis.

-Ouais, bientôt, retourne dans le lit et bouge pas cocotte, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose a vous faire, a toi et ta copine. fit Yonji en ce retournant , fessant la rousse, la faisant crier de surprise et partir en courant amuser et riante.

Regardant les filles rire et ce chamailler sur le lit a baldaquin, Yonji tournas a nouveau le regard sur cette homme, encore et toujours lui, ne pouvait t'il juste pas le laisser respirer? ces femmes étaient la pour lui changer les idées, et lui venait a sa porte, habiller d'un simple caleçon, mais bon, c'était déjà mieux que la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient vue.

-Bon, tu me veut quoi ? demandas le vert d'un ton froid.

-Ho, calme toi mon beau, j'était juste venue te demander de baisser d'un ton avec t'est amies. fit Raphaël, un sourire hautain au visage. C'est pas que, m'ai j'ai beaucoup de travaille et ont dit toujours que bien reposer, un corps saint peut tout faire.

-...ouais c'est bon. puis le vert ferma la porte au visage du Changelin.

Tout d'abord surpris de la réponse de l'homme, un rire amuser traversa la bouche du tigre avant qu'il ne rentre dans sa chambre, tout bruits ayant enfin disparut, le laissant dormir cette nuit la d'un profond sommeille, rythmé par de chaud rêve en compagnie du beau vert.

De son coter, Yonji avait tenter de s'amuser avec ses amies d'une nuit, mais cela avait était impossible, le beau tigre occupant toutes ses penser. Pleins de fureur, il congédias les jeunes femmes a la porte de sa chambre, a peine vêtu. Glissant le longs de sa porte de bois, les mains dans les cheveux, il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il était, ce qu'il ressentait et que pourtant, il ce cachait depuis biens trop longtemps. Frappant le sol de son poings, il ne pus retenir une flauper d'injure, alors que des perles d'eau amer coulaient le longs de ses joues pour s'échouer sur le sol.

-Putain de merde. grognas t'il. Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait espèce d'enfoiré. pleuras t'il un peut plus.

Le reste de la nuit parut pour le vert la plus longue de sa vie, pleurant un peut plus a chaque fois, il c'était trainer a son lit pour s'y échouée et laisser éclater sa peine, s'endormant seulement au petit matin, les joues striée de ligne de larmes sèches.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Salut tout le monde, alors voila, je tenais a tous vous tenir au courant, je vais partir pour une durée indéterminée chez mes grands parents, je ne sait donc pas quand je pourrait a nouveau avoir une connexions internet, mais je promet qu'as mon retour, je posterait trois chapitre d'un coup, alors je vous demande de patienter un peut, en attendant je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre sur le "sauvetage" de la panthère tonnerre, je sait que c'est un passage assez longs, mais je tenais a ce qu'il le soit, vous comprendrez durant ce chapitre, je ne vous cacherait pas que j'ai verser quelques larmes en l'écrivant, le fait de me metre a sa place m'as vraiment retourner.**_

_**Je m'excuse également pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais en contre partit, il seras plus longs que les autres, beaucoup plus longs:) **_

**_Bonne lecture a tous, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)_**

* * *

Raven avait écouter attentivement ce que lui avait raconter le jeune homme, apprenant donc ainsi ce qu'il c'était passer.

_Flash-Back_

_L'équipage de Flampe Charlotte avait accoster sur une île tropical, une forêt verdoyante la couvrant entièrement, seulement border d'une plage de sable fin. _

_Malgré l'interdiction, plusieurs hommes avaient tenue a suivre la fille de BigMom, l'accompagnant ainsi dans son pé a peine quelques jours, ils avaient déjà réussi a trouver plusieurs traces de pâtes, mais toutes venaient d'animaux herbivore déjà connue de tous. Mais un matin ou la jeune femme dormais dans sa tente de luxe, monter par ses hommes, l'un deux arrivas en trombe, le souffle cours, de la sueur coulant le longs de son visage. L'homme semblait êtres paniquer._

_Flampe dormais profondément quand l'un de ses homme entra en trombe dans sa tente, la faisant sursauter. Un masque de peau était appliquer sur son visage, comme deux rondelle de concombre sur ses yeux, les faisant tomber sur ses genoux alors qu'elle ce redressait brusquement._

_Un hurlement de peur sortit de sa bouche. Quand l'homme vit la jeune femme, les cheveux en bataille, et le visage couvert d'une substance verte, ce dernier ne pus retenir également un cris de frayeur de sortir du plus profond de son ventre._

_Reculant de plusieurs pas, le jeune homme trébuchas tombant en arrière face a la vue qui s'offrait a lui. _

_-Quoi ? que ce passe t'il ? demandas la jeune femme en regardant sans comprendre le jeune homme au sol._

_-Je...ont a trouver une piste Miss Flampe, la bête, ont l'auras bientôt dans notre cale. fit il._

_-Et bien qu'attendez vous ? trouvez la! s'écrias la jeune femme en sautant au bas de son lit._

_A peine lever, qu'elle fut déjà habiller et marchais a la suite d'un pisteur dans la grande forêt. Tout autour d'eux, des bruits de feuilles bruissante, de branches écraser et de piaillement d'oiseaux. Chacun regardant autour d'eux avec inquiétude, pas un son passant la barrière de leurs bouches. Puis enfin, ils les trouvèrent._

_Dans un petit bosquet, a l'ombre d'une tanière creusé a même la roche jouaient deux petites créature au pelage noir, ce sautant l'une sur l'autre, ont pouvait entendre de petits grognement sortant de leurs gueule, mélange de ronronnement, de râle et de grognement mécontent. Rien autour ne montrait la présence de créature adulte, alors serais ce vraiment leurs taille définitive ? _

_-Miss Flampe, ce sont ces créature ? demandas l'un de ses hommes._

_-Ca m'en a tout l'air oui, allez, attrapez les moi. fit elle en riant, ce disant que ces animaux n'étaient pas si dangereuse que cela au vue de leurs taille._

_Tous sortirent des buisson, entourant ce qui ressemblait a de petit chats, armes a la main et sourire froid au visage. _

_Jouant sans vraiment faire attention autour d'eux, les deux jeunes panthères ce firent rapidement encercler par des bipèdes , ils étaient grand comme des montagnes et portaient de drôle de battons ainsi que des lianes emmêler les unes au autres, elles étaient d'une drôle de couleur et ce reflétait a la lumière du soleil. Le plus courageux des deux animaux ce mis devant l'autre, position d'intimidation maladroite alors qu'un faible son de tonnerre sortait de sa gueule, faisant rire tout les hommes autour de lui._

_-Et bien, si c'était ça leurs créature mortel, alors je crois que l'ont est belle et bien en sécurité, sur le territoire de BigMom. rit l'un des hommes, parmi tant d'autre._

_Un énième bruit de tonnerre lointain ce fit que l'un des hommes allait refermer sa main sur l'un des petit, un grondement sinistre sortit de la grotte, suivit d'un bruit de tonnerre puissant qui les firent frémir jusqu'à l'os. _

_De la pénombre de la grotte brillaient deux yeux jaune, ainsi de des crocs acérée, vite suivit par une ribambelle d'autres. Tout d'abord surpris, chacun sentit la panique envahir leurs corps, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient a tourner les tallons pour fuir, la voix de Flampe ce mit a retentir dans leurs dos._

_-Je vous interdit de vous enfuir, il nous faut l'un de ces animaux pour rentrer au chateau, et je ne partirait pas sans. Fit t'elle alors qu'elle portait sa sarbacane a ses lèvres._

_-Mais miss Flampe, ils sont nomb..._

_-Je m'en fou, ce ne sont que des animaux, rien de plus, allez les gars, ont bouge et ont me chope unes de ces saloperie. crias t'elle en s'avançant, le regard sur et hautain._

_Durant le petit discours de la jeune femme, les petits avaient était mis a labrit par les plus ancient de la meute, ne laissant sur le front que les mâle et femelles les plus robuste, tous tout crocs dehors, fixaient ces drôle de créature avec colère, des grognement semblable a la plus violente des tempête résonant tout autour d'eux, mais cela ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimider leurs adversaires, qui brandirent chacun ces drôle de batons et leurs boule de lianes. S'entant une menace émaner d'eux, tous ce jetaient dans la mêler. _

_Rugissement de colère et de douleur ce mêlaient au cris de peur, d'agonie et de douleur, mais également au coup de feu multiple. Des corps gisaient un peut partout dans la plaine devenue rouge par le sang qui maculais son herbe verte, mais aucuns des deux camps ne voulaient cédé a l'autre, l'un motiver par l'envie de rentrer chez eux conquérant, et l'autre, par la motivation de protégé la meute. _

_Devant un tel carnage, Flampe avait sentit sa supériorité tombée pour laisser place a une peur viscérale, reculant, les yeux exorbitée par tant de violence et de sang, elle cherchas du coins de l'œille un endroit pour ce cacher, peut êtres qu'elle pourrait trouver un autre moyens de ce faire pardonner au prés de sa mère? reculant pas a pas, elle ne vit que trop tard le petit animal dans son dos, ce dernier, tremblant de peur n'avait pus suivre les autres, il ce retrouvait donc a la vue de tous, sans le moindre moyens de ce protéger, l'unes de ces créature bipède était dos a lui, reculant pas a pas sans l'avoir remarquer, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, la peur paralysant ses membres._

_Le pied de Flampe ce posa sur une branche, dans qu'un bruit de tonnerre plus lointain et aiguë retentit, la faisant baisser le regard pour voir l'un de ces animaux, un petit, mais que faisait t'il ici?_

_A l'autre bout du champ de bataille ce trouvait une femelle, plus petite que les autres, le corps tendue par l'adrénaline du combat, elle frappait de ses griffes acéré tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher trop prés, arrachant a l'aide de ses crocs des bout de chaire a ces créature venue faire du mal au siens. Alors qu'elle tuais une nouvelle ennemis, un rugissement de douleur la vit lever la tête, la tournant en tout sens pour déterminer d'ou il venais, quand ses orbes d'or trouvèrent enfin son petit, les sang de l'animal ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps, d'un bon souple elle parcourut la moitié du champs de bataille, courant a toute allure en direction de ce bipède qui était prêt a faire du mal a son petit. Rugissant de colère, la panthère levas la patte pour donner un coup de griffe en direction des yeux de cette chose, protégeant son petit de son corps musculeux, un grondement d'avertissement sortant d'entre ses crocs alors que la créature roulais au sol, poussant un cris de douleur, pausant ses pattes sur sa blessure._

_La douleur barrant son visage était atroce, Flampe ce tenait le visage dans le vain espoir de diminuer la douleur, dans son dos, les cris de peur et de rage de ses hommes, deux bras passèrent en dessous de ses aisselles, la tirant en arrière, alors que des cris de haine ce faisaient entendre, ordonnant de tirer. Plusieurs coups de feux, des cris de victoire et un rugissement de peine et de douleur plus tard tout était fini, plus de cris d'agonis, les humains étaient vainqueur, et en plus, il avaient l'unes de ces créature, ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux, donner leurs offrande a BigMom et ce faire pardonner._

_Ils durent ce metres a 5 pour porter l'animal a la grande cage de fer, le plus jeune, lui n'avait pas survécus, une balle dans le cœur, une autre dans la tête et une dernière au flanc, il n'avait pas souffert. Flampe fut prise en charge par son médecin, et tous partirent de cette île maudite ou ils avaient perdue plus de la moitié de leurs effectif._

_Bien plus tard, quand la panthère repris ses esprit, elle ce rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans sa grotte, ni dans le bosquet, sa meute n'était pas avec elle, ni même son petit, un grondement sortit d'entre ses crocs, ou ce trouvait t'elle? et quel était cette chose qui la maintenait enfermer ainsi, c'était dur sous ses coussinets, et froid, elle n'aimais pas cela. Des bruits ce firent entendre, quand deux de ces créatures qui les avaient attaquer firent leurs apparition, ils parlèrent entre eux avant de ce rendre compte qu'elle était enfin réveiller, c'est a ce moment la que l'atmosphère ce fit pesante, une haine sans nom ce faisait ressentir des deux coter. L'une des deux créature sortit quelque chose de son dos, le jetant dans sa cage avant de cracher a ses pattes et de partir, produisant un son étrange, était ce leurs manière de lui montrer qu'elle n'était leurs prisonnière ? cela, elle l'avait bien compris, et qu'était ce que cette chose qu'ils lui avaient balancer? _

_Doucement, avec crainte, elle s'approchas d'un sac en toile, deux odeur trop familière lui parvinrent. Déchiquetant le sac en toile a l'aide de ses griffes et de ses crocs, ce qui ce présenta a ses yeux la firent rugir de douleur. Dans ce sac ce tenait le corps raide de son petit, du sang coulant de son flanc et sa tête, doucement, poussant un rugissement doux, elle l'appelas, mais il ne bougeas pas, elle lui donnas nombres de petits coups de tête pour le faire bouger, le réveiller, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il était trop tard, son petit était partit rejoindre les leurs dans un monde meilleur, pourtant, elle ne pouvait endigué cette douleur qui lui brisait le cœur, ni même les larmes de quitter, ses yeux, un nouveau rugissement de douleur quitta sa gueule, plus puissant, plus douloureux que tout les autres. De haine, elle ce jetas sur les batons froid est brillant, cherchant a la briser pour tuer tout ceux de cette espèces qui avaient tuer son petit, mais rien a faire, tout ce qu'elle avait réussi a faire était de raviver une douleur dans son flanc, la laissant tomber au sol, le souffle cours, le cœur battant et douloureux. Doucement, elle ce roulas en boule pres du corps de son petit, calant son museaux dans sa fourrure soyeuse, cherchant a garder son odeur le plus longtemps possible pres d'elle._

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le petit corps avait disparut, ne restait dans sa cage qu'elle et un petit bout de viande, ils lui avaient même pris sa dépouille._

* * *

Plonger dans le sombre liquide qu'était son café, Raven réfléchissait a la manière d'approcher l'animal qu'elle avait pris sous son aile. Iron pausé sur son épaule, observait le moindre geste des personnes autour d'eux, prévenant la jeune femme au moindre geste suspect. La jeune femme avait tout tenter, pour approcher la panthère, la manière douce, comme la forte, mais toutes furent infructueuse. Un battement léger d'aile la sortit de ses songes, la faisant lever les yeux de sa tasse de café. Devant elle, blanc, fatigué et des cernes plus grosse que des valises sous ses yeux vert. Faisant son apparition dans la salle de déjeuner, Yonji ne brillais pas par son entré, le dos légèrement voûter, il faisait pâle figure face a ses autres frères et sa sœur. Inquiète pour lui, la jeune femme vint a sa rencontre, prenant place sur la chaise a ses cotés.

-Tous vas pour le mieux ? demandas t'elle en buvant une gorgé de sa boisson chaude.

-...

Tu sait, bien que nous ne nous parlions que rarement, je te considère comme un ami Yonji, et je voie bien que quelque chose ne vas pas. poursuis vit elle, espérant ainsi le faire sortir de son mutisme.

-Ecoute, occupe toi de t'est affaire, je t'est rien demander. grognas le vert en ce relevant.

Raven ne pouvait pas en vouloir a Yonji, comme elle l'avait dit, ils ne c'étaient presque jamais parler, et pourtant, elle le considérait comme un bonne ami, mais cela n'était pas forcément un sentiment partagé par le vert, et il venait de lui faire comprendre clairement, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, finissant rapidement sa tasse de café, elle partit a sa suite, marchant rapidement dans les couloir dans l'espoir de le rattrapé. Quand ses yeux ce posèrent sur le dos musculeux du vert, elle l'interpellas, le faisant ce retourner, un regard désapprobateur assombrissant son visage plus dure que d'habitude.

-Je t'est dit de t'occuper de t'est...

Oui, je sait. la coupas t'il en prenant doucement l'unes de ses grandes mains dans les siennes. Mais j'aimerait que tu me suive, j'ai quelque chose a te montrer.

Les yeux ancré dans ceux du vert, ce dernier pouvait y voir une sincérité et une conviction qu'il n'aurait jamais crus voir dans ses yeux a elle, pour lui, elle n'était qu'une soldat, un simple toutou obéissant au ordres, rien de plus, les rares fois ou il lui avait adresser la paroles, ce n'était que pour des missions qu'il lui confiais, ou bien, essayer de la mettre dans son lit, pour prouver sa virilité et garder cette armure qu'il c'était tant bien efforcer de rendant compte de ses pensées, le jeune homme grognas avant de dégagé brusquement sa main de l'emprise de c'elles de la soldat.

-Grouille toi, j'ai pas que ça a foutre. fit le jeune homme en ce tournant vers la brune, espérant qu'en la suivant, il pourrait ce changer les idées.

En silence, Raven guida Yonji jusque dans salle de bal ou elle avait fait installer une chambre provisoire. Tout d'abord surpris, Yonji compris que la jeune femme c'était installer ici, pouvant ainsi garder un œil sur la créature. Cette dernière était toujours attacher au mur par une solide chaines en fer.

La panthère les regardait de son regard d'or, une réel haine dans l'œil.

Le regard fixé sur l'animal, la jeune femme ne bougeas pas après avoir fermer la porte dans son dos. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut de prendre la parole.

-Tu vois Yonji, j'ai tout tenter pour l'approcher, mais rien n'as marcher, elle a tout perdue, sa famille, son petit, son île, son chez soit, sa liberté, elle a envers nous une haine viscérale, et je peut la comprendre dans un sens, mais sait tu quel est la différence entre elle est moi ? demandas Raven en partant en direction de son lit.

-...J'en sait rien...

-J'avait des personnes sur qui compter, et je n'est pas perdu ma liberté. fit la brune, prenant sa couverture pour la couper en deux, couvrant ses avant bras avec. J'avait a mes coté Reiju, puis Niji c'est mis a sa manière a me soutenir, bien que j'ai encore un peut de mal a me l'avoué, puis toi et Ichiji. sourit t'elle.

-Tu as perdus ta liberté, tu est devenue un soldat, tu n'as jamais eu le choix, tu n'as jamais eu ton mots a dire. fit froidement le vert en la regardant faire, sans comprendre.

-Si je suis devenue soldat, c'était par choix, mes missions ont toujours était une preuve de la confiance que l'ont avait sur moi, un mots a dire dessus ? non, mais c'était mon choix, j'ai toujours était libre de mes choix, toujours. contredit Raven en retirant ses lames, les donnant a Yonji, un doux sourire au lèvres.

-Que fait tu ? demandas t'il, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de la jeune femme.

-Fais moi confiance. fit elle en ce retournant vers l'animal qui la fixait.

Alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, un profond grondement sortit de l'abdomen de la panthère, mais la brune continuait de marcher dans sa direction. Rugissant de toute la force de ses poumons, un bruit de tonnerre monstrueux résonnant dans toute la salle, l'animal était stupéfait de l'audace dont faisait preuve la bipède en face d'elle. La jeune femme continuas ses pas en direction de l'animal, cette dernière rugissant a nouveau, tirant sur sa chaines pour ce jeter sur la jeune femme. s'arrêtant a quelques mètres de l'animal, la regardant droit dans ses yeux d'or. elle pouvait clairement ressentir a travers son regard et Tristesse. Le premier coup de patte fusa , puissant et imprévus,suivit d'un grondement de tonnerre puissant, mais la jeune femme ne bougeas et ne bronchas pas, restant fixe, le regard fixer dans celui de la panthère.

Cette dernière semblait indécise, son grondement perdit en intensité, avant de mourir dans la gorge de la panthère. Raven comprenais ce qu'elle lui disait par son comportment violent. Elle ne voulais plus rien a voir avec ces bipèdes qui tuaient sans vergogne. Elle les haïssait tous. Ils lui avaient enlevé sont petit. Oui, elle la détestait elle aussi, au point de la tuer. Un nouveau grondement sortit d'entre ses crocs, mas la jeune femme ne bougeais toujours pas, si elle le faisait, alors tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque-la n'aurait servit a rien.

-Je ne céderait pas, tu comprends ? toi et moi sommes pareils, moi aussi j'ai perdu quel q'un de ma famille, moi aussi, j'ai haïs les hommes, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. fit la jeune femme, avançant encore en direction de l'animal.

Continuant a gronder en direction de Raven, l'animal jetas a nouveau sa patte dans sa direction, déchirant le tissus qui protégeais ses bras. Une douleur insoutenable vint tirailler ses membres, la faisant grimacer de douleur, elle ne s'attendait pas a ce que les griffe passe la barrière qu'elle c'était faite.

-Accepte de te battre a mes coter. fit la brune en en soufflant de douleur, la tête lui tournais, le sang qu'elle perdait en filament n'aidant pas dans sa situation. "Merde" fut tout ce qu'elle put penser quand ses jambes cédèrent sous la perte de sang, croyant sa dernière heure venue, la jeune femme ce résignas, fermant les yeux et levant la tête, un sourire au visage, mais c'est a ce moment la que la panthère stoppas ses attaques. Ce tenant au dessus du corps de la jeune femme, elle l'observas avant de repartir dans le fond de la pièce, ce roulant en boule pour caler sa tête sur ses pattes avant.

Accourant au cotés de la guerrière, Yonji la pris dans ses bras, la soulevant sans peine pour la déposer sur son lit de camps, cherchant dans les caisse de bois tout autour de lui, il trouvas rapidement de quoi désinfecter, recoudre et panser la blessure de la jeune femme. Par chance, ce n'était qu'une petite blessure, seul la quantité de sang s'écoulant rapidement fut impressionnant. Rapidement soigné, la jeune femme ce redressa, tête baisser, elle avait vraiment crus que cette fois, elle aurait réussi, mais elle ce trompais totalement.

-Tu doit me trouver pathétique. soufflas t'elle.

S'asseyant a ses cotés, le jeune homme croisa ses mains devant son visage, le regard dans le vague.

-Non, ça aurait pus marché, le problèmes est ailleurs. fit le vert en réfléchissant.

-Ha? comment ça ? demandas, intrigué, la jeune femme.

\- C'était une questions de "chance", d'opportunité si tu préfère, ton idée était plutôt bonne, mais malheureusement elle n'as aboutie a rien. lui expliquas t'il. Il aurait fallut que tu y réfléchisse un peut plus en profondeur, ou bien que tu en parle a quelqu'un, pour que cette personne... t''aide. Soufflas t'il alors qu'il comprenais pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait fait venir.

Sourire au visage, la jeune femme ce relevas, elle savait désormais que la balle était dans le camps de Yonji, désormais il fallait juste qu'il ce décide a recevoir son aide.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de te mettre a la porte, mais je vais retourner dans mes appartements pour prendre une douche bien mériter. fit la jeune femme en s'étirant.

Prenant ses Saïs, Raven partit en direction de la porte de bois, souriant une dernière fois au jeune homme avant de partir. Était ce vraiment ce qu'il devait faire ? ce confier a quelqu'un ? demander de l'aide ? c'était pourtant ce que leur père leurs avait toujours appris que demander de l'aide était une faiblesse. Et pourtant...

* * *

Plusieurs semaines avaient passer, Yonji avait pris le temps de réfléchir un peut plus longtemps au dilemme qui le rongeais un peut plus a chaque fois. Au final, un soir ou Raven rédigeais un rapport sur sa patrouille de la journée, elle entendit de petits coup sec frapper contre le bois de sa porte, tout d'abord surprise, la jeune femme pris l'uns de ses saïs avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, arme cacher dans son dos. Éberluer, elle trouvas devant un un Yonji peut sur de lui qui n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, attendrit, la jeune femme lui fit signe d'entrer, regardant dans les couloirs pour êtres sur qu'ils ne seraient vue de personnes, ce qui allait ce dire dans cette chambre risquais de ne jamais en sortir, il valait donc mieux êtres prudents. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas vue l'imposante silhouette dans le coin sombre du couloir, deux yeux de grenat poser sur sa fine silhouette.

Depuis quelques jours Katakuri avait était demander par sa mère au chateau pour une raison qui, si il ne ce trompais pas, était annonciateur d'une nouvelle alliance. Et depuis qu'il était arriver, pas une seul fois il n'avait revue la soldat du Germa. Si au début ce n'était que de vague penser a son égard, cela c'était vite transformer en un besoin de la croisé dans les couloirs, Katakuri n'était pas homme a s'attacher a qui que ce soit, cela aurait mis son secret en péril, mais il ne savait pour quel raison, cette jeune femme avait réussi a capter son attention, ce soir la, il avait eu pour projet de venir la voir dans ses appartement, prendre des nouvelles de l'animal dont elle s'occupais. Mais alors qu'il tournais dans le couloirs de sa chambre, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'uns des fils Vinsmoke devant la porte de chambre de la jeune femme. Quand cette dernière ouvrit la porte, le jeune homme parut mal alaise quand elle ouvrit la porte, quand a elle, elle ne fut pas tant surprise que ça, d'un sourire doux, elle invitation a entrer avant de regardant dans les couloirs, comme si elle voulait cacher la venue du vert. Raven ne posa pas les yeux sur lui, et pourtant, il n'était pas tant caché que cela, ses sens de guerrière auraient t'ils diminuer en restant depuis tant de temps sans partir en mission ? Le fils de BigMom n'aurait sus le dire, pour le moment, seul une grande peine et irritation le parcouraient.

Pendant un temps, il avait crus qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, qu'elle était une femme forte, indépendante, mais en fait, tout ce qu'il avait vue a cette instant était une femme qui avait laisser un homme entré dans ses cartier, et qui semblait ne pas vouloir que qui que ce soit le sache. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il espérait s'être tromper, que cette femme qui c'était un tout petit peut ouverte a lui, n'était pas comme il le pensait. Fermant les yeux, il fit demi tour pour ce rendre a ses propre appartement, il irait la voir le l'en demain, il n'y avait pas de quoi ce presser.

Dans la chambre de Raven, une atmosphère de confiance avait envahis la chambre, depuis bientôt 20 minutes, Yonji expliquais la situation a Raven, ses craintes, ses pensés, mais plus encore, ses peurs. La brune l'avait écouter sans le couper, le laissant vider son sac, ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eu terminer, le souffle cours, les yeux baisser et le dos voûter, qu'elle pris la parole.

-Il est vrais que je ne peut pa comprendre ce que tu ressent. commença t'elle. Mais ce que je sait, c'est que jamais ta famille ne te rejetteras pour ce que tu est.

-Héhé, t'est sympa d'essayer de m'aider, mais je sait que cela vas faire comme avec ce faible de Sanji, ils vont ce moquer, me mettre plus bas que terre, et ensuite,quand je ne leurs servirait plus a rien, ils me renierons, ou bien pire encore, ils me tuerons, alors ne te fatigue pas, je connais ce a quoi vas ce résoudre ma vie si je laisse le vrais moi ce montrer au grand jours.

\- Sanji-kun a était rejeter car votre père vous a appris a le détester depuis petit, mais je suis sur que si vous aviez était élever normalement, et non pas comme des armes, alors il serait encore la aujourd'hui, avec vous, marié a Pouding-Chan...

Au fur et a mesure de ses paroles, la jeune femme ce rendaient compte de la véritable apparence de l'homme qu'elle avait tant transcendé, elle l'avait pris pendant trop de temps pour un dieux, alors que cette homme n'était rien d'autre que le diable lui même. L'expression de la jeune femme ce fit plus sombre alors que son visage déjà pâle devenais un peut plus blanc a chaque secondes.

Yonji avait bien vue le changement d'expression de la jeune femme, et dans un sens, il ce sentait coupable, elle avait pris le temps de l'écouter, de l'aider dans ses choix, et lui venais, en un instant, de lui montré involontairement la vérité sur son père. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, exerçant des cercle a l'aide de son pouce, ainsi ,il espérait la réconforté, ne serais ce q'un tout petit peut. Un silence pris place dans la chambre, avant que Raven ne reprenne la parole, un sourire triste au visage.

-Pour le moment, je te conseille d'en parler avec Reiju, elle est c'elle qui ne te jugeras pas, tout comme avec Sanji, elle t'aideras, elle te soutiendras, j'en suis certaine, et je serait la également pour t'aider, et enfin, quand tu te sentiras prêt, alors tu iras lui parler, et vous métrez les chose au claire. Prenant a nouveau la main du vert entre les siennes, elle baissa le regard, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Mon devoir en tant que soldat, mon devoir est de vous protéger, toit, tes frères et ta sœur, mais tous, même Ichiji et Niji, je vous considère également comme des amis, et mon devoir d'amis et de vous aider et de vous conseiller, mais également de vous soutenir, donc, si tu as encore envie de parler, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Ces mots avaient toucher au plus profond le jeune homme, finalement, l'amitié n'était pas tant une faiblesse. Ce soir la Yonji dormis profondément, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. A l'inverse de Raven, qui passa sa nuit a ce poser d'innombrable questions, sans jamais trouver de réponse.

Quand le soleil ce levas sur Totoland, Raven mis en place une routine qui duras de nombreuse semaines, Chaque matin, elle venais ce placer a l'exacte opposée de la panthère, raide comme un piquet, toute deux ce regardant en chien de faïence, sans jamais bouger, a l'heure du repas, elle partait ce restaurer avant de s'entraîner toute l'après-midi et de prendre son tour de patrouille, et le soir venue, elle faisait ses rapports jusque tard dans la nuit. Puis tout reprenais, un jours, Raven ce mis a parler, les yeux plonger dans les siens, elle tentait de lui faire comprendre que tous n'étaient pas comme ceux qui lui avaient pris son petit, mais la panthère était beaucoup trop méfiante, son cœur contenait beaucoup trop de haine pour les humains. Raven lui racontait les cauchemars qui la hantaient chaque soir, ses camarades, morts au combat, ses propre victime venant lui réclamer vengeance, les innocents tuer durant les combats, et plus que tout, son frère, l'accusant de sa mort.

La panthère restait impassible, fixant Raven de ses yeux d'or pleins de haine tout en grondant contre la soldat.

Depuis sa dernière altercation avec l'animal, Yonji restait a ses coter, gardant un œil sur elle de loin, mais quand son rôle l'en empêchais, alors il faisait toujours en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais, seul, ce faisant remplacer par sa sœur ou bien Niji. Quand ce dernier pris connaissance des risque dont avait fait preuve la jeune femme, il était entré dans une colère noir, lui criant dessus tout en la secouant.

Dans son coin, la panthère la regardait d'un œil suspicieux, mais dans son regard d'or emplis de haine c'était allumer une flame d'intérêt.

Pendant tout ce temps, Raven n'avait pas stopper ses missions, Perospero l'accompagnant de plus en plus, sous la demande de BigMom qui avait remarquer l'état de la jeune femme, des cernes sous les yeux et le teint blanc, les cauchemars qu'elle avait tant de temps supporter était devenue depuis peut bien trop douloureux pour elle, était ce a cause de la vérité qu'elle avait découverte sur l'homme qu'elle avait tant de temps pris pour un héros.

-Je ne sait pas si tu arrive a sentir cette tension qui m'habite? lui fit la jeune femme en soupirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils m'appellent, ils me demande de partir en mission, je vais envoyer des personnes pour s'occuper de toi, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas les tuer, tu comprend? et puis, il faut que je trouve un moyen de te rendre ta liberté, ou tout du moins, une petite part de c'elle ci.

Ce levant avec difficulté, Raven fit le tour de la piece, cherchant une astuce, n'importe quoi qui aurait pus donner un semblant de liberté a la pauvre créature. Mais rien ne lui venais a l'esprit, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne ce pose sur les grande baies vitrés, un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage alors qu'elle partait a grand pas en direction de leurs poignes, les ouvrant une par une en grande, laissant le vent frais de Totoland entré dans la sale de bal, glissant sur la soyeuse fourrure de charbon de la panthère, la faisant relever la tête, inspirant avec gourmandise l'air frais qui caressait doucement son pelage et secouer les oreilles, sa queue battant dans son dos trahissait le bonheur qu'elle ressentait a cette instant, agrandissant le sourire de Raven.

-Bien, je te laisse te faire plaisir, je vais partir en mission, je ne sait pas combien de temps je vais partir, alors tient toi bien d'accord ?

La mission de Raven était la même que toutes les autres qu'elle avait déjà reçus, Exterminer des pirates venue envahir les territoire de BigMom, et comme a chaque fois, ce fut un vrais massacre. A cette instant, Perospero ne l'avait pas reconnus, la douce et forte jeune femme qu'il connaissait était devenue un animal assoiffé de sang, emplis d'une haine qu'elle cherchais a extérioriser par le combat. Couverte de sang, les armes a la main et Iron sur l'épaule, la soldat du Germa66 était a cette instant précis l'incarnation de la mort. Le fils de la Yonko ne pus passer a coter de cela dans son rapport, quand BigMom en pris connaissance, elle fit venir la jeune femme dans ses propre cartier, la réprimant face a cette violence bestiale.

Inquiète pour Raven, la Yonko lui assignas un chaperon, quelqu'un qui arrivait a garder son calme en toute situation et qui arriverait a l'aider.

Un jour ou alors que Raven continuais son monologue face a la panthère, le grincement de la porte ce fit entendre dans le silence de la sale, faisant tourner la tête de la jeune femme en direction du nouvelle arrivant.

Examinant la pièce dans la quel il venait d'entrer, Katakuri ce rendit compte que beaucoup de choses avaient changer,et assise tout prés de la porte, Raven, les jambes coller a sa poitrine et les bras poser dessus, elle le fixait sans vraiment comprendre. D'un bon, elle ce retrouvas sur ses pieds, ce retrouvant droite devant lui.

-Katakuri-sama. fit elle en s'inclinant devant lui, témoignant ainsi de son respect.

\- Mama a demander a ce que je garde un œil sur toi, mais sache que je me ferait discret, tu n'as rien a craindre, alors je te laisse retourner a t'est occupations, quand a moi, je resterait dans mon coin. Et sur ces mots, Katakuri s'adossa contre le mur un peut plus loin, ses yeux de grenat fixer sur le frêle corps face a lui.

C'est ainsi qu'elle continuas sa route pour trouver une confiance mutuel avec la panthère en face d'elle. Chaque jours, Raven avait pris pour habitude d'avancer d'un pas en plus, s'approchant un peut plus chaque jour de l'animal, cette dernière ne disait plus rien, ce contentant de la fixer avec méfiance. La haine qu'elle éprouvait envers les humains ne touchant plus la jeune humaine en face d'elle.

Quand elle s'en redit compte, Raven ce fit la réflexion qu'il était temps de créé un lien, moins distant et basé sur la confiance, c'est ainsi qu'un matin, sous le regard scrutateur de Katakuri, la jeune femme vint s'accroupir en face de la panthère, continuant a lui parler, tout en ignorant le regard du grand homme.

Peut de temps plus tard, Elle fut a nouveau envoyer en mission durant trois semaines, a son retour, qui fut plus tôt que prévus, elle découvrit ceux a qui elle avait confier l'animal entrain de la maltraiter, tirant sur la chaines tout en lui administrant des décharges électrique. L'animal rugissait de douleur, tentant de griffer toute personnes s'approchant un peut trop pres de lui. Ses bandages devenue rouge signalèrent que la blessure c'était de nouveau ouverte.

Ce dirigeant a grand pas dans leurs direction, la jeune femme en attrapas un par le bras, le retournas, visage contre le sol. Son ami voulus lui venir en aide, mais ce fit vit expulser a l'autre bout de la piece par un coup de pied bien placer. Pausant un pied sur le dos de l'homme allonger au sol, elle ce redressa, le dos droit et les fixant de haut.

-Je ne veut plus vous voir ici, vous, est c'est putain de chaines. fit elle d'une voix polaire.

-Mais t'est totalement cinglé! cette animal vas te tuer avant de s'enfuir. s'écrias l'homme au fond de la pièce.

Tournant brusquement la tête dans sa direction, Raven vint a sa rencontre, délaissant le second, pour prendre celui qui venait de lui parler par le col, le soulevant sans mal.

-Je te conseil de me parler sur un autre ton, si je dit que je ne veut plus de chaines, alors je n'en veut plus, si elle viens a me tuer, alors c'est mon problème, s'en assumera seul les dommages éventuels, maintenant barrez vous avant que je ne vous tue.

Les deux hommes, morts de peur, partirent en courant la queue entre les jambes, laissant Raven et Katakuri seul dans la sale de bal, avec l'animal. Cette dernière tentait de lecher sa plaie, en vain. S'approchant doucement de la panthère, saïs en mains, Raven ne fit pas attention au rugissement assourdissant de mise en garde qu'elle lui lanças. Sur le point de lancer un coup de patte en direction de la jeune femme, cette dernière trancha net les chaines a l'aide de ses armes.

Stupéfaite, la panthère regardait la jeune femme sans comprendre. Regardant ses moindres fait est geste.

Comprenant ce qu'avait pour projet la jeune femme, Katakuri vint a sa rencontre, une caisse en bois ente les mains. Rapidement, il tendit une paire de ciseau a Raven, qui parut surprise par son geste, mais accepta l'ustensile. Tout d'abord silencieusement Raven procédas a nettoyer et soigner la blessure de la panthère, mais le silence était trop pesant pour elle.

-Allez y, vous pouvez le dire vous savez, que ma réaction a était excessive. soufflait Raven alors qu'elle entourait le flanc de la panthère avec des bande de gaz stérile.

-Je ne trouve pas, tu as juste tenue a protéger une vie, tu l'as dit toi même, toute êtres mérite de vivre, et je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'est pas le droit de te juger, je ne ferait donc pas part de cette incident a Mama, mais la prochaine fois, sache que j'interviendrait, et si tu viens a ne pas m'écouter, alors je n'hésiterait pas a utiliser la force. Le ton qu'avait employer Katakuri était a la fois, neutre, et strict, ne laissant rien a redire sur cette décision.

Reculant un peut, l'animal montra qu'elle ne voulais l'aide de personnes, mais sans la moindre conviction. Continuant a fixer l'humaine en face d'elle, surprise de voir que ces bipèdes pouvaient faire preuve d'amour et de bienveillance. C'est alors, que pour la première fois depuis son arriver, elle ce laissa a comprendre l'humaine, comprenant qu'une tristesse, une souffrance et une peur sans nom était caché au plus profond de son cœur.

S'asseyant sur le sol au coté de l'animal, Raven soufflas un bon coup et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, devenue trop longs a son gout. Approchant sa tête, la panthère reniflas avec curiosité,comment un êtres aussi fragile pouvait t'il faire preuve d'autant de force ?

Souriant, Raven tournas la tête en direction de la panthère.

-Tu me doit la liberté. fit elle a l'attention de l'animal. a partir d'aujourd'hui, tache de te tenir tranquille, car si j'y passe, tu y passe aussi.

Approchant doucement sa main en direction de sa tête, la panthère ce recula, un airs indigné face a ce geste, laissant un rire passer la barrière des lèvres de Raven.

-Hé bien,en voila des manières, je t'est libéré et soigner, tu me doit bien une petite caresse non ? demandas la jeune femme, un sourire en coin sur le visage, pas vrais, Shadow.

Outré que cette petite créature ce permette de la nommé sans son consentement, un grondement sortit de sa gueule.

-Aller, je te promet que tu vas apprécier.

Tendant a nouveau une main tremblante, ses doigts effleurèrent la fourrure de la panthère, douce et soyeuse, elle ce senti s'enhardir , posant complètement la main sur la tête de l'animal, allant jusque grattouiller derrière ses oreilles. Ne branchant pas, la panthère émis même un ronronnement sonore, battant de la queue dans son dos. A l'écoute, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit a de tel démonstration, c'était doux et agréable, cette patte, si étrange petite et fraîche fut elle, appartenait a une créature qui, comparé a ses semblable, avait fait preuve d'une gentillesse jusque la inconnue pour l'animal.

Elle avait bien sentit la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, la haine enfouie au plus profond de ce petit êtres: elle l'avait deviner dé le premier regard. C'était un êtres tenace, emplie d'une haine et d'une tristesse sans borne. Tout comme elle a cette instant.

Peut êtres était t'il possible de prendre confiance envers ces bipèdes finalement? qu'elle avait raison et qu'ils n'étaient pas tous pareille. Mais pour le moment, le peut de confiance qu'elle possédait n'était donner qu'as celle ce trouvant en face d'elle, les autres, elle avait toujours envie de les tuer.

Doucement, une envie de courir, sentir le vent s'engouffrant dans sa fourrure, de rugir de plaisir, pris possession de la panthère tonnerre, une envie de liberté. Tant de fois dans sa vie, elle c'était sentie libre, libre de chasser, de donner naissance, de ce battre.

-Moi aussi, j'ai toujours voulus êtres libre, tu sait ? fit la jeune femme, ne cessant pas de caresser l'animal.

Elle aimais sentir le poils doux de l'animal contre sa mains, maintenant qu'elle lui faisait confiance, Raven espérait s'en faire une amie, voir même une allier. Il lui semblait incroyable le fait d'avoir réussi: elle était entrain de caresser une panthère tonnerre, et un jours prochain, peut être, marcherait t'elle a ses cotés.

Pendant un instant, Raven entre vis la liberté qu'elle recherchais tant, libre et avec toute une vie devant elle, dont le chemin n'était pas encore tracé. Mais la réalité lui revint rapidement au visage, elle était soldat, elle n'avait qu'une liberté, c'elle de sauver et protéger les vies de tous, et cette mission, elle la mènerait a bien.

Car après tout, qu'elle homme aimerait un homme dans le corps abîmée d'une femme?

De sombre penser avaient réussi a couper sa joie.

Le soir, dans ses appartement, Raven fut rejoint par Yonji, le jeune homme avait eu de mal quand au peut de confiance qu'avait BigMom en laissant l'uns de ses fils, a suivre tout les jours la jeune femme, mais il avait du ce résigné, et ce soir la, tout deux, avec Reiju, fêtaient la réussite de la jeune soldat, trinquant tous ensemble.

-Nous sommes vraiment fière de toi Raven. fit la rose, portant son verre de saké a ses lèvres.

* * *

Katakuri tournais en rond dans ses appartement. Il avait toujours était a ses cotés, il avait tout vue, comment elle avait réussi a obtenir la confiance de la panthère, ses discussion avec elle, mais lui ne partageais pas son enthousiasme, il avait, au contraire, peur pour elle, pour cette jeune femme a la fois faible et forte. Il avait compris, en écoutant ses récits, qu'une avait une douleur permanente qui la rongeais petit a petit.

Katakuri c'était attacher a elle, la considérant comme l'unes de ses sœur, voir même, comme une amie proche, et il voulait l'aider, l'aider a ce débarrasser de cette douleur, et il ce promis ce soir la de faire tout son possible pour y arriver.

Mais l'inconvénient qui l'en empêchais, était le fait qu'elle était trop renfermer sur elle même, parlant peut de sa vie, de soit et de ce qui l'intéresse , il savait a quel point ce petit bout de femme était intéressant, mais il n'en savait pas assez pour pouvoir l'aider.

* * *

Pendant encore deux semaines, Raven passa ses journée avec la panthère, parlant avec elle et la cajolant, au grand plaisir de cette dernière qui cachait bien mal son plaisir a cause de sa queue battant l'air. L'animal cherchais a garder un minimum de crédibilité face a sa dangerosité, mais c'était peine perdus, elle aimais beaucoup cette petite créature et ses marques d'attention si douce, et elle ce disait que peut êtres, devrais t'elle lui en faire part.

Dans la salle du trône, Katakuri faisait son rapport devant le dirigeant du Germa et sa mère, faisant part de son ressentit face au missions qu'il partageais avec Raven, mais alors qu'il allais expliquer plus en détaille ce pour quoi la jeune femme ce retrouvait si souvent avec des hématomes, la porte s'ouvrit violemment alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre puissant retentit a travers toute la grande sale, faisant tourner tout les visages en direction des nouveaux arrivant.

Devant eux ce tenais la silhouette sombre de la panthère tonnerre, ses yeux d'or brillant d'un plaisir immense, mais également d'une touche d'effronterie, et sur son dos, accrocher fermement a sa douce fourrure, Raven, le dos droit, un sourire fière au visage et Iron sur son épaule fixait BigMom droit dans les yeux.

-Mama, je vous présente Shadow, panthère tonnerre protégeant désormais vos îles avec moi. fit la jeune femme, sous les regard éberlué de tous.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alors salut tout le monde, me voila de retour avec trois tout nouveau chapitres prêt a êtres lus, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils vous plairont.**

**J'ai remarquer en relisant les chapitre, que j'avait fait une allusion aux peut êtres futur couples de crackers et Reiju, Raphaël et Yonji, et n'oublions pas notre cher Niji que nous n'avions pas vue depuis longtemps, alors je me suis dit, et si je faisait un chapitre spécial qui montrerait comment ils ont évoluer, eux et leurs sentiments, durant la fic ? et donc, voila le premier chapitre de cette série de trois, je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et vous dit a bientôt :)**

**Panthère-noir**

* * *

Buvant un verre dans l'un bar prés du chateau, Yonji paraissait totalement désespérer, ce dernier avait suivit Niji, a la demande du bleu, pour aller boire un verre.

Et a l'heure actuelle, le pauvre homme devait subir les jérémiades de son frère face a la décision d'Ichiji, qui avait décidé de mettre la guerrière la plus puissante et "la mieux foutu de tout leurs putain de royaume" sous les ordres de Katakuri Charlotte, forçant cette dernière a suivre son nouveau supérieur sur l'île du blé, permettant ainsi au fils de BigMom de garder un œil sur elle.

Ingérant un nouveau verre cul sec, le jeune homme s'exclamas dans un flots de paroles incomprehensible du a son état d'ivresse avancer. A ses cotés, Yonji soupirait une nouvelle fois, ce demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre, un bon livre a la main, ou bien encore a la salle de sport du chateau.

-Merde, elle aurait du êtres mise sous MES ordres. grognas le bleu en claquant le verre qu'il avait a la main sur le comptoir, le Barman lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Que je sache, c'est pas cette abrutit a écharpe qui a réussi a la calmer quand elle a foutu le feu a l'infirmerie, non connard, c'est moi, j'ai même effectuer plus de missions a ses coter qui lui même en feras jamais... MAIS NON! a la place ont la confie a MONSIEUR le demis géant, il vas l'aider a ce calmer qu'il disait l'autre tomate, du coup, bas elle c'est casser sur son île de merde, pour garder un œil sur elle, mon cul ouais, moi j'aurait pus garder un œil sur elle, j'aurait même pus en garder deux tient, mais non, t'y crois toi ? bougonnas Niji en pointant un doigts tremblant sur le torse de son jeune frère, puis il s'affala sur la table en soufflant un grand coup.

-Ecoute, Bigmom et Ichiji l'ont mise sous son commandement et ont ne peut rien y faire, puis tu t'entend ? ont dirait l'un de ces mecs qui traite leurs copine comme un objet, voir comme un gosse, et Raven n'est PAS, un objet. Cette fille est un soldat, un puissant soldat, et elle a accepter le fait d'être mise sous les ordre de cette homme, c'est pas pour rien, elle sait que cela seras bénéfique pour elle. J'ai beau avoir un grand respect pour toi mec, t'as toujours était un vrais connard avec elle, Raven, c'est une femme pleines de talents et de charmes, certs, peut d'hommes arrivent a le voir, mais toi t'en a fait partit, et t'as pas eu les couilles de te déclarer, et encore mains de la rendre heureuse, a la place, t'as était un vrais salop avec elle, a la blesser avec des paroles et des geste, alors viens pas te plaindre et ferme un peut t'as gueule, maintenant t'as intérêt a la laisser tranquille, elle est en or cette meuf, et je t'assure qu'elle a pas besoins qu'un connard narcissique vienne lui coller le cul et faire fuir tout les mecs qui arrivent a voir la perle qu'elle est. Les paroles de Yonji étaient acerbe et froide, alors que ses yeux foudroyaient la carcasse ivre de son grand frère a demis allonger sur le comptoir du bar, le bleu le regardant sans vraiment le voir, le regard dans le vague.

Soupirant de dépit face a la gaminerie de Niji, Yonji espéra que ses paroles lui reviendrait en mémoire le l'en demain matin, peut êtres même le verrait t'il devant la porte de sa chambre, prêt a lui refaire le portrait pour toutes les insulte qu'il avait émis a son encontre. Mais le vert s'en fichais, il portait la jeune soldat en haute estime, elle avait était la première a ce rendre compte qu'il n'allait pas bien, elle était c'elle qui l'avait sortit de son mutisme, de ses penser sombre et qui l'avait mis en accord avec lui même. Elle avait réussi a briser sa carapace, et accepter qui il était vraiment, et si il pouvait l'aider ne serais ce qu'un peut, alors il le ferait.

Voulant rentré au chateau, le jeune homme cherchas du regard un moyen de faire sortir son frère de ce bar qu'il trouvait pour le moins ennuyant, quand son regard rencontra celui d'un groupe de femmes. Cinq a une table, elles étaient toutes d'âge mûre, sauf une qui devait avoir la vingtaines a peine entamé, un verre d'alcool a la mains, le visage couvert de maquillage comme une seconde peau et habiller de vêtements outrancier, a une époque, elles auraient pus avoir un interest pour lui, mais désormais, ce type de femme n'étaient pour lui qu'un rappel de ses stupidité passer.

Toutes les regardaient, battant des yeux, et gloussant entre elles, témoignant ainsi de leurs intérêt pour les deux jeunes hommes en face d'elles. Intérieurement, cela énervait le vert et il espérait qu'aucunes d'elle n'aurait l'idée de les abordée. Peut êtres que la visite de l'unes d'elles auraient fait plaisir a Niji, mais ce dernier était bien trop saoul pour se rendre compte de l'intérêt qu'il incitait chez ces femme. Yonji lui, n'en avait désormais plus rien a faire, il avait enfin accepter son attirance pour le soldat Changelin et n'avait dés l'ors plus eu la moindre femme dans son lit, bien sur, il n'était pas encore prêt a en faire part au soldat, mais il gardait tout de même un œil sur lui de loins.

L'une des femmes ce détachas du groupe, laissant ses amies gloussante. C'était la plus jeune, le regard timide, elle s'approchas d'eux, mettant avec peut de confiance sa poitrine en avant, cette dernière plus que bien proportionner fit un rebond, ce qui laissa tomber des mâchoires sur son chemin. Les joues rougis par la gêne, Yonji ne mis pas longtemps a comprendre que c'était la première fois que cette jeune femme venais a séduire les hommes de cette façon, bien sur, elle aurait pus êtres jolie, si elle n'avait pas eu couche de maquillage sur le visage. Le vert ne voulait pas être blessant avec elle, mais ce soir, il n'était pas d'idée de faire comprendre subtilement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur a avoir une femme dans son lit. Il ne voulait également pas créer de problème diplomatique avec la famille Charlotte. Il devait également avoir l'attitude qui suivait son statut, et donc êtres polis et courtois, tout ce qu'il n'était pas vraiment. Soufflant d'énervement face au problème qu'il sentait arriver a grand pas, Yonji ce tournas en direction de la jeune femme, qui prenais place a ses coter.

-Je peut t'aider ? demandas t'il de manière froide, cherchant bien a faire comprendre a la jeune femme qu'il n'était en rien intéresser.

\- Bon soir, nous étions entrain de boire un verre avec mes amies, quand ont vous a remarquer a boire seul au comptoir, ça vous tenterait de vous joindre a nous ? enfin, vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obliger, mais ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir, et puis, ont pourrait apprendre a faire connaissance, et... qui sait, peut êtres y auras t'il plus ? La jeune femme venait de prendre une teinte de rouge de plus, n'osant regarder le vert ou le bleu dans les yeux, ses mains étaient pausé sur ses genoux, maintenant au mieux le peut de tissus d'ont était faite la robe, cherchant a la faire descendre un peut plus pour couvrir une peau qu'il savait trop dévoilée, cette jeune femme n'était pas alaise avec la gente masculine, et aux vues de ses petite réactions, il pouvait aisément déduire que c'était la première fois qu'elle participait a ce genre de soirée, elle avait bien tentée un sourire qui ce voulais sexy, et cela aurait bien pus marcher, s'il n'avait pas vue la pointe de gêne qui la rongeait.

-Désoler mais ont est pas intéresser, mon frère a bien trop bue, j'vais donc le ramener a sa chambre. Répondit Yonji en vidant son verre, avant de poser une liasse de berrys sur la table pour payer leurs consommation.

Quand il eu réussi a relevé Niji, Yonji ce rendit compte que le groupe de femmes c'était lever pour ce mettre tout autour d'eux, les prenant dans ce qui semblait êtres une ambuscade a coup d'un soir, ou bien encore porte monnaie sur pattes, mais Yonji n'était ni une proie pour ces femmes trop mûres, ni même leurs porte monnaie, et il risquais de leurs faire comprendre d'une manière peut recommander pour un Gentleman.

Voyant que les avances de la plus jeune de leurs groupe n'avaient pas marcher, et d'un commun accord, elles avaient prise la décision de ce lever pour les rejoindre, leurs verres a la mains, et un sourire prédateur au visage. Chacune leurs tour, elle tentèrent vainement de les faire rester sur place, maintenant le poignet de Yonji, l'empêchant ainsi de rester sur place. Était ce a cela que ressemblait un "lourd-eau" ? si c'était le cas, alors Yonji s'excusait mentalement au prés de toutes les femmes qu'il avait bien pus dragué de cette manière, par Roguer, ceci était désagréable et humiliant, il avait l'impression de n'êtres qu'un simple bout de viande parmi une meute de loup affamé.

Trop pris a faire reculer c'elles qui devenaient trop tactile avec lui, Yonji ne vit pas c'elle qui avait pour motivation de s'en prendre a son frère, mais ce dernier, bien que ivre, ne ce laissa pas faire. La femme c'était approcher de lui a pas de loup, enroulant son bras ballant des siens pour coller sa poitrine contre le torse du bleu, un sourire "sexy" ornant son visage, elle ce mise a parler d'une voix de miel. Murmurant a son oreilles alors que le bleu avait du mal a sortir de la brume de son ivresse. La femme caressait son torse, une lumière gourmande s'allumant dans ses yeux, doucement, elle fit remonter sa main dans le cou, puis les cheveux de Niji, avant de redescendre a ses oreilles. Quand le bleu sentit ces doigts au ongles manucurée s'approché de la boucle d'oreille, il eu un mouvement de recule, faisant reculer Yonji et les femmes de plusieurs pas, son regard était devenue noir derrière ses lunettes. Le pas chancelant, il ce mis a grogner des mots incomprehensible de lui seul.

-J'pas b'soin d'catin moi, j'veux q'une, c'est Raven puis c'tout, alors casse toi... puis m'touche pas a'vec t'est sale pattes... salope. Les mots qu'il employait étaient décousue, et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchas pas de sortir du bar, le pas claudiquant alors qu'il prenait la décision de rentré au chateau, peut êtres pourrait t'il demander a ce qu'ont lui apporte un bouteille de rhum, qui sait.

Partant rejoindre Niji d'un pass rapide, Yonji ne cachas pas son sourire satisfait, personnes n'avait tenue a les aider? bien Niji l'avait fait, et en beauté, rattrapant Niji par le bras, le vert lui évita une chute qui l'aurait mener en direction d'un carrelage a la propreté douteuse. Pourtant, quand tout deux passèrent au coté de la plus jeune, Yonji ne pus ce résigner a la laisser ainsi, sous le regard dur du Barman qui pensait perdre un nombre de clients certain ce soir la, et cela par la simple faute de deux ivrognes qu'il n'avait jamais vue au part avant.

-Hey, t'as un charme certain miss, mais, en tant qu'homme, je te conseillerait de pas te barbouiller de maquillage comme ça, tu cache juste ton vrais visage comme ça, puis, évite de trainer avec des vieilles fille en manque d'affection comme elles, je paris qu'elles ont fait appelle a toi au dernier moment, que ce sont elles qui t'ont maquiller et habiller ainsi, et tu sait pourquoi ? parce que tu peut leurs apporter des hommes facilement, et si ce ne sont pas des hommes, alors ce seras des boissons gratuites, cherche pas, ce sont juste des croqueuse de diamants, alors laisse les tomber et laisse toi juste du temps, il viendras ton mec, il est juste un peut longs a apparaître.

Puis ils sortirent tout deux du Bar, sans même faire attention au réaction outré des femmes dans leurs dos, la plus jeune, elle avait le regard fixer sur la porte, repensant a la soirée qu'elle avait passer. Il est vrais qu'elle avait accepter cette soiré car ses amies avaient fortement insister, et puis, son célibat prolonger lui était revenue en mémoire, elle voulait changer cette état de sa vie, elle avait alors accepter, sous les cris ravis des femmes. Elle était partie ce changer, un simple pantalons et une chemise, mais quand elle était revenue, ses accompagnantes avaient protester et étaient partit dans son armoire, pour en sortir ce qui aurait plus était une tunique pour elle, elles avaient insister pour qu'elle porte ce vêtement et elle avait cédé, encore, puis elle était passer entre leurs mains pour le maquillage. Quand elle c'était vue dans le miroir, elle ne c'était pas reconnus, et pas dans le bon sens du terme, mais elle n'avait pas eu son mots a dire. Le reste de la soirée avait était plus ennuyeuse que ce qu'elles lui avaient promis, boire, glousser au moindre regard porter sur elle ou médisant sur des femmes et leurs tenue, voila ce qu'elle avait fait de sa soirée, et elle s'ennuyait fermement.

Non, cela n'était et ne serait jamais elle, toucher par les paroles de l'hommes aux cheveux vert, la jeune femme pris ses affaire, s'excusant au pres de ses "amies", avant de partir, au loins, elle pus encore distingué la silhouette des deux hommes, celui au cheveux bleu déclarant qu'il n'était pas ivre, et qu'il pourrait aisément ce battre contre le second si ce dernier osait l'empêcher de boire de nouveau arriver a sa chambre. Ce spectacle fit grandement sourire la jeune femme, puis elle rentrât chez elle, changer de vêtement et prendre un bon livre dans sa bibliothèque pour ce caler au coins du feu. Il avait raison, son prince charmant viendrait bien tôt ou tard, il fallait juste qu'elle soit patiente et qu'elle reste elle même.

Du son coter, Yonji pestait tout les nom d'oiseau dont il avait la connaissance contre Niji, ce dernier ne tenant plus sur ses jambes appuyait tout son poids sur l'épaule de son jeune frère, le faisant grogner de mécontentement.

-Merde, tu peut pas m'aider au lieu de t'avachir sur moi gros con ? grognas Yonji en redressant Niji avec difficulté.

-J'pas était a la hauteur, pas vrais ? demandas le bleu, la tête balançant de droite a gauche au rythme des pas de Yonji, alors que son regard ce faisait de nouveau lointain et perdu.

-Ouais, t'as merder, maintenant redresse toi et marche seul, poivrot, si non je te laissa dans le caniveau et tu te démerde pour rentrer au chateau... PUTAIIIINNNNNNN MAIS AIDE MOI P'AUVE TROUE DU CUL. s'énervas Yonji alors que le bleu faisait exprès de s'affaler un peut plus sur son épaule.

-Merde, t'as d'la chance toi, t'sais c'que tu veut, et l'autre con aussi, y te veut, mais t'as juste pas les couilles pour lui dire, et lui, bas il t'attend tout de même...

-Alors tu ferme ta gueule, t'as pas a comparé ta situation a la mienne, c'est différent, et merde redresse toi ou ont vas ce casser la gueule!

Ils arrivèrent finalement au alentour du chateau, Yonji maintenant toujours Niji avec difficulté, quand tout d'un coup, le vert ce figeas, des rires ce firent entendre un peut plus loins, et merde, si Ichiji ou même Reiju venais a savoir que le bleu était partit ce saouler la gueule en ville, et qu'il n'avait rien fait, alors ils allaient passer tout deux un sale moment. Niji pour avoir fini dans cette état, et lui, pour ne pas l'avoir empêcher. Tirant Niji en arrière pour qu'ils ce cachent tout deux dans le fond d'une alcove, seul Yonji prenais le risque de regarder qui arrivait dans leurs directions, Niji lui était trop occuper a ce lamenter. A sa grande satisfaction, Yonji ce rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un groupe de soldat Changelin, ils ne devaient pas êtres plus de six, tous riant les uns avec les autres. Soufflant un bon coup, Yonji ce retournas, prenant le bras de Niji pour le passer autour de ses épaules, lui permettant ainsi de le soulever plus facilement, au début, le bleu lui opposa une légère resistance, mais ce laissa rapidement faire, trop ivre et fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit contre son jeune frère. Tout deux passèrent au coter du groupe de soldats en permission, mais alors qu'ils allaient avancer sans vraiment faire attention a eux, deux yeux d'or retirent l'attention de Yonji, le laissant immobile en pleins milieux de la rue, les yeux fixer sur Raphaël, ce dernier accompagnant le groupe de guerrier. Tous raient ensemble, ce demandant de quoi était capable les femelles de ce clan. Le vert ne pus empêcher ce sentiment de frustration et de jalousie de naître au fond de lui, alors qu'il découvrait la proximité d'ont faisait preuve le brun avec l'uns des guerriers les plus jeunes, pourtant, il n'avait pas a ressentir ce sentiment, tout deux n'avaient rien a ce devoir, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, pas de comptes a rendre, pas de fidélité a ce donner, rien a ce devoir donc. Et puis, depuis quand était t'il devenus jaloux? et d'ou venais ce sentiment ? il était donc vrais, l'amour rendait faible sur certains point... pas tous, mais certains.

Perdu dans ses penser, le plus jeune des princes du Germa66 ne ce rendit pas compte qu'il c'était arrêter, laissant Niji avancer seul. Ce dernier, trop ivre, ce pris les pieds dans une dalle sortant du sol, le bleu partit en avant, son jeune frère le rattrapant au mieux, alors que Niji ce retrouvait a moitié allonger au sol, alors que le vert cherchais a le maintenir debout du mieux qu'il le pouvait, lançant a tout vas des insultes plus colorée les que que les autres.

Le bruit qu'ils firent tout deux attirèrent l'attention du groupe de guerriers, les faisant tourner le regard dans leurs direction. Les trouvant tout deux dans une situation misérable, le petit groupe de guerriers ce mis a rire, ce moquant de leurs situation, les pointant du doigts. Tous riaient, faisant serrer les poings a Yonji, ce dernier ce retenais du mieux qu'il le pouvait, c'était bien parce qu'il y avait cette alliance avec la Yonko, et que la tribut des Changelin était les inviter de BigMom,, car il les aurait tous pris en combat la maintenant. Parmi la troupe de soldats, Raphaël regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qui faisait tant rire ses hommes, et quand son regard ce posa sur Yonji et Niji, un sentiment de froid ce fit sentir dans tout son corps, rapidement, il partit a leurs rencontre, attrapant le bras du bleu pour le passer par dessus ses épaules le soutenant ainsi et soulageant de son poids le vert. Entendant les rires de ses hommes, le Changelin ce mis dans une colère noir, lançant un regard sombre en direction de ses hommes, les faisant frisonner de peur. Tout autour du guerrier ce déployais une auras sombre, aplatissant tout Betas et Oméga autour de lui, témoignant de sa colère.

Peut de fois l'homme avait fait utilisation de ses phéromones animal, mais la, ses hommes étaient aller trop loins, les personnes de qui ils ce moquaient étaient son futur partenaire, qu'il le veuille ou non, le brun savait qu'il le ferait tomber pour lui, et d'un membre de sa famille. D'un ton froid, il leurs ordonnas de partir vaquer a leurs occupation et qu'il venait a entendre la moindre rumeur, alors il n'hésiterait pas a s'occuper personnellement de leurs cas, innocent ou pas. Quand ils furent tous partit, le brun ce tournas vers Yonji s'excusant de la grossièreté d'ont avaient fait preuve ses hommes envers lui et son frère.

-Sait rien, j'aurait trouver un moyen de leurs casser la gueule a un moment ou un autre. grognas le vert, tirant leurs petit groupe en direction des cartier du bleu.

Le chemin ce fit dans le silence et rapidement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce donner plus en spectacle, et alors qu'ils balançaient le bleu sur son lit, face contre le matelas pour décuver de sa soiré de lamentations. Ils quittèrent la chambre ainsi, sous les ronflement sonore du bleu qui risquais d'avoir un sacré mal de crâne a son réveille. Ils fermèrent alors la porte dans leurs dos, ce retrouvant tout deux seul dans le grand couloirs, ce dernier totalement réserver a la famille du Germa66. Le vert n'avait pus retenir un soupir fatigué, ce soir, son frère lui en avait bien fait baver, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ou, tout du moins, juste un peut, il ce promis juste intérieurement que plus jamais il n'accompagnerait Niji seul dans un bar, ne souhaitant pas revivre cette expérience peut agréable. Et en plus de cela, il avait encore du travaille a fournir.

Prêt a retourner au prés de ses hommes dans l'uns des bars qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble, Raphaël déchanta rapidement quand il entendit le soupir de fatigue du vert a ses coter. Doucement, presque avec crainte, il mis sa mains sur l'épaule de Yonji, le faisant relever vers lui un visage dont les trait étaient tirer de fatigue, ses yeux cerner le regardant avec méfiance.

-Peut être devrait tu rentrer a t'est cartiers pour te reposer, je ne dirait pas que tu n'est pas un belle homme, mais ton visage ferait peur a un montre marin. fit le soldat, souriant doucement au vert en face de lui.


	21. Chapter 21

-J'irait quand j'en aurait fini avec mes obligation. fit fit Yonji, dégageant son bras pour ce relever, partant en direction de sa chambre, il devait encore faire un rapport papier a son frère Ichiji sur les avancer scientifique qu'ils continuaient d'effectuer et des finance que ces dernières allaient coûter, un compte rendue des entrainement des nouvelles recrues, l'envoyer au chateau pour que le document soit classer mais également en faire une version orale a Ichiji ce soir même, ainsi, il serait débarrasser de cela et pourrait enfin faire ce qu'il aimais tant.

Peut de personnes avaient en connaissance cette part de responsabilité dont faisait preuve Yonji, le vert ce montrait bourrus et décontracter devant tous, laissant une façade violente et irresponsable a la vue de tous. Son intelligence stratégique n'avait pas était booster comme c'elle d'Ichiji et il ne possédait pas non plus la vitesse de Niji, il avait donc du palier a ses lacunes, redoublant d'effort pour ce forger un corps solide, ce rendant le plus fort physiquement des trois, mais ce que, lui, aimais par dessus tout, c'était passer son temps enfermer dans les labos du Germa, testant plusieurs expériences dont il était le dirigeant, cherchant a booster leurs soldat, ou bien encore, pour travailler sur la fabrication de nouvelles armes. Depuis ses 15 ans, le vert avait énormément servit en labos, donnant son avis au scientifiques, cherchant a amélioré certaines expériences pour aider et soulager les chercheurs, mais jamais il n'avait ne serais ce que remercier, jamais personnes n'avait fait attention a ses efforts, proclament qu'il était normal d'avoir une tel force et intelligence quand ont avaient était fortifier dés sa naissance. Pourtant, plus d'une fois le jeune enfant qu'il avait était, avait passer des nuits blanches a étudier, usant sa santé pour amélioré c'elle des autres, apportant toujours plus d'amélioration a leurs science, et ainsi, cherchant un respect qu'il n'eux jamais, tous avaient ignorer ses efforts, le laissant ainsi dans l'ombre de Niji, Reiju et d'Ichiji, alors, ouvrant les yeux sur la vérité, il avait décider de rester prostré dans ses labos, travaillant pour son seul plaisir.

Quand Yonji repoussa sa main, Raphaël avait sentit l'humeur de son vis a vis changer, passant de la fatigue a une colère mêler d'une frustration profonde, et d'une légère tristesse. Peut de gents avaient connaissance de l'empathie dont faisaient preuve les animaux. Cette caractéristique permettait a ces dernier de chasser plus facilement, mais pas que, quand un membre de leurs meute venais a êtres malade, ou bien encore triste, ils arrivaient a en prendre conscience et lui porter le soutient et l'aide dont il avait besoin. Le brun avait bien conscience que tous cachaient leurs propre démons, et qu'ils étaient difficile a faire disparaître, et sans ce le cacher, la plus part du temps, il n'en avait rien a faire, s'il venait a aider tout le mondes, alors il ce détruirait également, mais la, c'était son cher petit prince Alpha, c'était différent, et il voulait lui venir en aide, trouver un moyen de chasser ces démons qui le rongeais. Bien sur, chaque personnes qui arrivaient a attirer son attention méritait qu'il les aide, comme la miss Oméga, mais lui, c'était différent, Raphaël le voulais pour compagnon, et quand il voulais quelque chose, alors il ce donnais toutes les cartes nécessaire pour essayer de réussir, bien sur, jamais il n'irait lui faire du mal, ou bien lui forcer la main, tout ce qu'il voulait était que ce jeune Alpha ce rende compte de sa présence, de ses sentiments réel et qu'il vienne a lui de son propre chef, ni plus, ni moins, si alors, il ne venais toujours pas a l'aimer, et bien il le laisserait en paix, et le vert n'entendrait alors plus jamais parler de lui. Inquiet que son prince Alpha tombe dans une fatigue maladive, le brun lui pris la main, ne faisant pas fit des protestations de ce dernier, le tirant en direction de ses propre quartiers, ainsi, il pourrait garder un œil sur lui, et peut êtres même lui faire entendre raison, son corps était a sa limite et il avait vraiment besoin de repos, s'il ne voulais pas tomber dans un état plus déplorable, et une fois qu'il serait reposer, enfin, il pourrait reprendre son travaille et en procurer un de meilleur qualité.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Raphaël y poussa le vert, fermant la porte a clef dans son dos pour être sur que Yonji ne puisse s'échapper, dans son dos différent nom d'oiseaux lui étaient attribuer, le faisant sourire en coin, ce petit Alpha avait vraiment du caractère, et c'était ce qu'il aimais le plus chez lui. Les bras croiser sur son torse, le dos droit, le soldat s'était mis devant les battant de bois, empêchant ainsi toute fuite de par son corps, fixant de ses incroyable yeux or le dernier prince du Germa66, qui maintenant son regard fixer au sien.

-Laisse moi sortir d'ici pauvre crétin. s'écrias le vert, furieux d'avoir était ainsi trainer dans les couloirs, comme un enfant en faute.

-Je suis désoler, mais ça vas êtres un non catégorique petit prince Alpha, tu as besoin de te reposer, ton corps cris grâce depuis plusieurs jours et ton état de fatigue et tellement avancer qu'ont pourrait croire que tu vas y passer dans quelque jours, je sens cette putain de fatigue émaner de ton corps, tu doit te reposer, si tu veut vraiment produire un travaille constructif, tu doit dormir. lui fit froidement l'homme tigre en s'avançant dans sa direction.

-Foutu empathie animal. grognas Yonji en ce cognant les jambes au lit, le faisant tomber en arrière.

Tout d'abord surpris, le soldat eu un sourire de victoire qui vint prendre possession de son visage, ce qui irritât profondément Yonji, ce dernier ce levas brusquement, faisant dos au brun, espérant ainsi échapper a son regard d'or, d'une voix irriter, il lui demandas ou ce trouvait la salle de bain. Lui indiquant ou elle ce trouvait, le brun pris place dans un fauteuil qui ce trouvait dans la chambre, fixant le battant de bois, comme si il avait pus y voir a travers. En fond sonore, il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau de douche coulant, s'imaginant le vert, nue, l'eau coulant le longs de son corps. Rien qu'as cette penser, le brun sentit son membre ce tendre son la tissus de ses vêtements, ne voulant pas que le vert le trouve dans cette position, il cherchas par tout les moyens a ce changer les idées.

Le petit prince Alpha avait parler de son empathie, cela voulait donc dire qu'il était au courant de la situation, qu'il pouvait ressentir le moindre, de ses sentiments. Toujours plonger dans ses penser, il ne vit pas tout de suite Yonji sortir de la salle d'eau, seulement vêtu d'un vieux jogging, noir et ample lui appartenant, ce dernier devait surement trainer dans un coins de la sale de bain, et le vert ne c'était pas gêner pour lui prendre. Quand enfin ses yeux d'or ce posèrent sur le corps musculeux du vert, Raphaël ne ce gênas pas pour le regarder de haut en bas, savourant la vue qui s'offrait a lui.

Yonji venait de sortir de la sale de bain, découvrant le brun, assis sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre, le soldat était plonger dans ses penser, fixant un point invisible de ses yeux si particulier.

C'est a ce moment la que le vert ce rendit compte de la tenue de l'homme en face de lui, une chemise blanche contrastant avec sa peau pâle, il jean noir coller au corps moulant a la perfection ses fesses, Yonji en était sur. Remontant petit a petit, il ce rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul a dévisager son vis a vis. Quelque peut gêner, le prince du Germa détournas le regard, partant prendre place sur le lit, loins du Changelin, instaurant par la même occasion une distance de sécurité.

-Bon, maintenant que tu m'as enfermer dans ta chambre pour êtres sur que je dorme, tu pourrait pas me dire ou je vais me pieuter? demandas le vert d'un ton irriter, s'allongeant d tout son longs en travers du lit deux place.

\- Sur ce lit, avec moi. fit le brun en souriant en coins, voyant l'airs de surprise sur le visage de Yonji qui avait brusquement relever la tête, un regard noir lancer dans la direction du soldat. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me lancer un tel regard noir petit prince, a moins que tu ne préfère dormir sur le tapis ?

Soufflant, Yonji s'avouas vaincus, mais juste pour cette fois, cette idiot de tigre avait raison, il était bien trop fatiguer pour ne serais ce que protester. Et en plus, s'il ne donnais pas un rapport potable a Ichiji, ce dernier lui passerait un savon, il allait donc devoir abdiquer. Mais trop de questions tournaient en rond dans son esprit pour que ces dernière lui accorde ne serais ce qu'un peut de sommeille.

Voyant le trouble du plus jeune, Raphaël vint a sa rencontre, prenant place a ses coter sur le lit, gardant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux.

-Que t'arrive t'il? le sommeille te fuis comme un pariât, et je sait bien que ce n'est pas pour rien. demandas doucement le brun a l'attention de Yonji.

-J'ai trop de questions en tête, et ces conneries m'empêche de dormir. Marmonnas le vert, cherchant a masquer toutes ses emotions derrière son bras, mais ceci était sans compté son odeur, cette odeur qui entêtait tant Raphaël, au point de lui en faire perdre ses moyens.

-Pose moi t'est questions, peut êtres pourrais je t'aider a y répondre, ou bien préférerait tu que je t'aide a le trouver d'une manière bien différente, est tout aussi le Changelin en passant doucement ses doigts le longs du bras de Yonji, lui procurement des frissons le longs de sons corps.

-T'as vraiment crus que j'allait avoir besoins de ton aide ? demandas froidement le vert, dégageant le bras du brun d'un mouvement brusque, détournant le visage pour cacher le trouble qu'il ressentait suite au penser qui avaient assailli son esprit.

-Je pense fortement que oui, j'ai beau n'être qu'une guerrier pour toi et ta famille, cela ne m'empêche pas d'être lettré et de penser par moi même, peut êtres que chez vous, les soldat sont juste des idiots juste capable de répondre au ordres, mais pas chez nous, si nous avons a nous opposer a notre dirigeant, alors nous le faisons. fit l'homme tigre, s'allongeant de tout son longs au coter du jeune homme, les bras relever au dessus de la tête comme un félin prenant un savoureux bain de soleil.

Il était vrais que Yonji n'avait jamais vraiment parler avec lui, ne pouvant donc ainsi pas savoir si son esprit était aussi intéressant que son physique de rêve, peut être devrait t'il lui laisser une chance? leurs laisser une chance?

Apres tout, le brun n'avait jamais était désagréable avec lui, ne l'avait jamais sous estimer, bon, il était casse couille a le taquiner tout le temps, mais c'était une part de lui que le vert appréciais plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Ce relevant, Yonji remis une certaine distance de sécurité, ont était jamais trop prudent, et il reprit la parole.

-T'est sur de vouloir te retrouver a écouter des histoires qui risque plus de te faire chier qu'autre chose? tenta tout de même de le dissuader le jeune homme, fixant de ses orbes grise l'homme tigre a ses coter.

-Plus que sur. fit ce dernier en ce tournant sur le flanc, accoudant sa tête dans le creux de sa main, fixant le jeune prince de ses orbes d'or.

-Je... y a peut, j'me suis remis en questions, je me suis poser tellement de questions sans en trouver les réponse que je m'en suis rendu malade, et y a qu'une personnes qu'as sus le remarquer, et tu sait c'est quoi la putain d'ironie la dedans? c'est que ce n'est même pas un membre de ma famille, eux, ils s'en battaient les couilles. Cette fameuse personne a tenter de m'aider, et je l'est envoyer bouler, je ne voulais l'aide de personnes, mais elle en a pas démordu et elle a tout de même continuer, quand j'en est enfin eu mare de la repousser, ont a longuement parler ensemble, et c'est la que je me suis remis en cause, elle a écouter mes craintes, et cela, sans me juger, et elle m'a ensuite conseiller, m'ai je croyais que tout ce qu'elle me disait, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que de la merde, qu'elle était comme tout les autres, une faux cul de première qui n'était la que par intérêt, pour l'argents que j'aurait pus lui apporter par la suite, mais elle m'as jamais rien demander en échange, sauf une chose, que je la considère comme une amie, et que j'accepte plus tard son aide, si j'en avait encore besoin. Finalement, j'ai bien réfléchis, et j'ai fini par suivre ses conseilles, j'en est parler a ma famille, a commencer par ma sœur...

-Et comment ça c'est passer ? le pressa l'homme en s'assaillant.

-Et bas, a ma plus grande surprise, totalement comme elle me l'avait dit, ma sœur l'as plutôt bien pris, elle m'as même encourager et soutenue, quand a mes frères, eux aussi ils l'ont bien pris, a leurs manière, l'une ses moquer de moi et me lance quelque piques, mais de toute façon, c'est qu'un con alors je peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, quand a l'autre, il a pas vraiment eu de réactions, sauf un putain de sourire et les paroles habituelle, comme quoi il me soutiendrait et que, je pourrait peut êtres êtres utile au royaume du Germa, ensuite j'ai du travailler sur la partie la plus compliquer, m'assumer totalement, laisser le vrais moi sortir au grand jours, et non cette putain de carapace de merde que je m'était construit pour me faire apprécier des autres, j'ai du en casser des gueules au début, mais maintenant ça vas plutôt mieux, je peut même dire que je me sens plus libre dans un certains sens, mais j'ai encore du mal, a cause de ces putains de sentiments de merde, comment vous arriver a les supporter putain? râla le vert en lançant son poings en avant dans le vide, cherchant ainsi a frapper un ennemis inexistant, ou bien, éloigner cette peur qui le tiraillait et que le brun sentait monter petit a petit en lui.

\- Nous cherchons a les comprend, a metres des mots dessus, et ensuite, ont les maîtrise et ont les dompte, mais ça, ont ne peut

y arriver que si nous les acceptons et que nous les combattons, et alors, si cela nous parait toujours aussi impossible qu'au début, alors nous vivons avec, sans nous plaindre et en y récoltant le meilleur. Lui expliquas t'il en souriant doucement, comprenant petit a petit ce que cherchais a comprendre le vert. Mais dit moi, quel sont ces sentiments qui te ronge tant ? peut êtres que si tu arrive a mettre un nom dessus, alors tu pourra enfin passer une nuit correcte, enfin, c'est juste ce que je pense.

-A ton avis, la faute a qui si je n'arrive pas a dormir? je sait très bien qu'elles sont ces sentiments de merde, sale matou d'herbe Yonji en ce retournant, ancrant finalement ses yeux onyx dans les orbes d'or de son vis a vis, n'oubliant pas par la même occasion de le fusiller du regard. Ces putain de sentiments, c'est toi qui me les a littéralement greffé a la peau, l'amour rend faible, car si tu as une faiblesse, alors les autres voudront forcément en tirer partie, et pourtant, j'ai aussi découvert que cela rendait aussi plus fort, mais le sentiment au quel je me ferait le moins, ces cette putain de jalousie. soupiras Yonji.

-Et pour ne pas souffrir de cette fameuse faiblesse, tu te prive d'un amour que tu sait pourtant réciproque? tu est con petit prince. lui fit Raphaël alors qu'il fronçais les sourcilles, en totale contradiction face a l'avis du vert, Yonji allait d'ailleurs protester face au paroles du soldat, mais ce dernier le coupa rapidement. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit non ? je ne désir qu'une chose depuis que j'ai poser les yeux sur toi, dans cette arène ce fameux jour, c'est que tu soit MON compagnon, tu m'attire plus que tout petit Alpha, bien plus que tout ceux et c'elles qui ont partager ma couche, ta voix, ton corp, ton odeur, tout de toi hante mes penser chaque nuit, a chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je ne voie qu'une chose, nous deux ensemble...

-Stop, stop, stop, t'as crus que j'était un putain de gigolo ? ouais je t'aime, mais je vais pas juste me glisser dans ton lit parce que tu m'as dit ressentir la même chose que moi, le mensonge est quelque chose de tellement courant, alors qui me dit que tu tien vraiment a moi ? demandas Yonji, les yeux plisser de méfiance face a la réponse qu'allait lui donner le brun devant lui.

-Dans mon clan, il est de coutume quand deux personnes viennes a s'aimer, de faire ce que nous appelons le "Blood line", c'est une chose que les deux partenaires doivent vouloir, car cela viens a nous engager a vie, c'est chez vous, l'équivalent du mariage, sauf que nous, nous ne pouvons pas "divorcer", chacun des deux viens a ce faire une entaille profonde sur l'un de ses doigts, avant de tracer avec sun sang, une ligne verticale du front au menton, passant par le nez et les lèvres, ensuite est déclarer un psaume de promesse, a la fin, nous nous embrassons pour sceller le pacte, comme tu l'as compris, ce n'est une chose qui ce passe q'une fois dans notre vie, et pourtant, je suis prêt a le faire avec toi, car je t'aime vraiment petit prince. Soufflas Raphaël, quelque peut blesser du peut de confiance dont faisait preuve le vert envers lui, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas a l'en blamer, c'était une peur qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre, ce faire manipuler par la personne que l'ont aime est la peur de biens des personnes, et bien sur, il n'en faisait pas exception, pourtant, il avait confiance en Yonji.

Au plus profond de lui, Raphaël espérait plus que tout que Yonji accepte de faire avec lui le Blood line, si cela venait a ce faire, alors il serait le Changelin le plus heureux de tous les Océans.

-Bien sur, le sexe n'est qu'une partie du pacte , nous ne sommes pas en obligation de le faire dans les premier temps, et puis, je suis patient et tout ce que je veut, c'est que tu soit a mes cotés et heureux, rien de plus. Le rassura le brun en pausant une mains sur la cuisse de Yonji, le faisant sursauter face a ce contacte non prévu.

-... Je... supposons, et je dit bien supposons! que j'accepte ton "pacte", t'arriverait a ne pas me blesser, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement? t'arriverait a ne pas me trahir, ni même me forcer a quoi que ce soit ? que...

Yonji n'eu pas le temps de finir ce qu'il disait que Raphaël capturait déjà ses lèvres, ce dernier gémissant de pur plaisir en sentant enfin le goût des lèvres de Yonji sur les siennes, serrant fortement le vert contre lui, cherchant a le sentir un peut plus contre lui. Pourtant, le soldat du couper court a leurs baiser, le manque d'airs ce faisant sentir, une fois séparé, tout deux avaient les yeux a demis fermé, le souffle cours, cherchant a reprendre leurs souffle. Tout deux ce regardaient, pausant leurs front l'un a l'autre, un fin sourire au visage.

-Je te jure que jamais je ne te nuirait, que ce soit toi, ou bien ton clan, tout ce que je veut, c'est pouvoir t'aimer et me faire aimer par toi en retour, rien de plus, mais... avant que tu n'accepte totalement le fait d'être mon compagnon, je doit te mettre en garde sur quelque chose, je suis un animal TRÈS jaloux, je risque de ne pas aimer quand tu viendras a toucher tout autres mâle que moi, seul les membres de ton clan le pourront, et encore, cela risque de dépendre de qui ils seront. Lui fit gravement Raphaël, frottant le bout de son nez avec celui du vert, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Je pense pouvoir accepter les terme, si, bien-sur, cela vas dans les deux sens. lui répondit le vert, attrapant d'un mouvement brusque le colle de la chemise de Raphaël, le tirant face a lui. Par contre, je refuse de me retrouver en dessous, tu m'entend? JE, domine fit Yonji, de manière autoritaire.

-Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure. rit le brun, enroulant ses bras autour des hanches de Yonji, le collant de nouveau a lui.

Ce soir la, ils s'endormirent tout deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un doux sourire au lèvres, et avec pour promesse, d'un jours faire le Blood line, les celant ainsi l'un a l'autres pour toujours.


	22. Chapter 22

Le soleil ce levait a peine sur le chateau de la Yonko BigMom et déjà, nous pouvions voir la fine silhouette de Reiju ce mouvoir derrière les fin rideaux blanc de sa chambre. Cette dernière faisait des aller retour dans sa chambre, coiffant ses magnifique cheveux rose, tout en regardant les trois robes chemisier étendue sur son lit, hésitant entre deux d'entre elles. Finalement, la jeune femme opta pour la rose claire maintenue a la taille par un nœud rose foncer. Retirant la simple chemise qui lui servait de pyjama, la jeune femme enfilas son choix vestimentaire, ce jugeant du regard a travers le miroir de sa coiffeuse, pour finalement sourire, ravis de ce que ce dernier lui renvoyais.

C'est ainsi qu'elle sortie de sa chambre, un fin sourire au lèvres, ce dirigeant en direction de la salle de repas pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Arriver sur place, elle trouvas, comme chaque jours, son jeune frère Ichiji, une tasse de café noir dans une main, un livre dans l'autre. Le rouge ne ce rendit pas tout de suite compte de la présence de sa sœur, ne la saluant que d'un simple mouvement de tête, avant de ce replonger dans son livre, Reiju, qui connaissait son amour des livre, ne tint pas rigueur de la froideur du salut de son frère, ce faisant tout simplement verser une tasse de thé a la rose pour déjeuner.

Un silence léger pris place dans la salle, seulement couper par le bruit répétitif de la tasse de la rose ce reposant dans sa soucoupe, mais ce silence ne duras pas longtemps, rapidement couper par l'arriver de certains fils et filles de BigMom. Parmi eux ce trouvaient un homme au cheveux mauve, râlant contre ses frères il cherchais a les repousser du bras, sous le regard amuser de Reiju, laissant échapper un léger d'entre ses lèvres. Entendant ce léger rire, Cracker ce tournas brusquement, prêts a houspiller la moindre de ses sœurs qui avaient osé rire de lui, quand ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Reiju, le faisant stopper tout mouvement, les joues prenant une légère teinte de rose. Ce redressant et bombant le torse, il s'avanças en direction de la rose, un sourire ce voulant charmeur au visage. Dans son dos, Custard et Angel pouffèrent de rire, ce moquant toutes deux de leurs grand frère.

Le torse bombée, le jeune homme ressemblait plus a un coq cherchant a plaire qu'as un prince courtisant une princesse. Quand il pris place au coter de la rose, cette dernière lui faisant un fin sourire. Un chocolat chaud face a lui, Cracker ne tenta pas tout de suite a prendre la parole, laissant l'attention de sa famille partir vers des conversations qu'il pensait êtres totalement stupide. Finalement, ce fut Reiju qui pris la parole, le surprenant et l'étouffant au passage avec sa boisson chaude.

-Bonjour Cracker-kun...

-Je...bonjour a vous aussi Reiju-san. Fit difficilement le mauve, tentant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration.

-Oh, tu peut laisser tomber le vouvoiement tu sait ? après tout, nous sommes désormais tous égaux, il n'y en a pas un au dessus de l'autre. sourit la rose, portant a nouveau sa tasse de thé a ses lèvres.

-Je... oui bien sur, et... comment te porte tu ? demandas timidement le Sweet Commander, laissant un tout petit sourire fleurir sur son visage.

Tout deux échangèrent des banalités, et pourtant, ils ne s'ennuyais pas, laissant même le temps passer rapidement, jus qu'as l'arriver du frère a la chevelure bleu de Reiju, qui agrandit son sourire quand elle le vis débarquer. Le pas traînant, la chemise a moitié mise, les cheveux en bataille, marmonnant mille et une insulte a l'encontre d'un mal de tête persistant, elle perdit rapidement le file de sa conversation avec Crackers, qui suivit son regard, ce demandant bien ce qui pouvait ainsi retenir l'attention de la jeune femme. Quand il comprit finalement la situation, le mauve ne pus retenir un grand rire de sortir la barrière de ses lèvres, faisant sursauter le bleu, qui le fusilla finalement du regard, alors qu'une théière venait lui servir une grande tasse de café noir.

-Ferma ta gueule ou je te promet que je t'étouffe avec ta boisson de gamin. grognas ce dernier en avalant une grande lampé de sa boisson chaude.

-Je vais t'en foute moi des boiss...

-Cela suffit, Niji, je te demanderait de ne pas t'en prendre a Cracker, tu est seul responsable de ton état, et si cela ne te plait pas, et bien c'est la même chose, je ne tient pas a ce que cette journée, qui a pourtant si bien commencer pour moi, en devienne une mauvaise, donc tu tient ta langue si tu ne veut pas te retrouver avec du poison dans le corps. Le menaça Reiju, qui avait couper la parole de l'homme biscuit, le surprenant face a la menace de la rose.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, la jeune femme partit en direction de la grande porte, Atlantis les deux hommes seul dans la salle de repas. Ne tenant pas forcément a rester seul avec la mauvaise humeur du bleu, le Sweet Commander ce mis a courir après Reiju, appelant son nom a travers le couloir, la faisant ce retourner, surprise d'êtres ainsi interpeller.

-Reiju-san, dit moi, as tu quelque chose de prévus pour aujourd'hui? demandas le jeune homme, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

-Et bien, je voulais terminer la lecture d'un livre, mais je pense que cela pourrait attendre, pourquoi ? demandas la jeune femme, un regard curieux tourner vers l'homme a la chevelure mauve.

-Cela te plairait... enfin seulement si tu est d'accord, bien sur, je ne veut de contraindre a rien... mais je me disait qu'il serait bien... enfin,je suppose... que nous puissions sortir nous promener tout les deux... mais je comprendrait si tu ne le voulait pas!

Peut sur de ce qu'il proposait, Cracker ce mélangeait dans ses excuse et sa demande, baragouinant des paroles presque incompréhensible, faisant sourire tendre Reiju, qui le coupas, l'empêchant ainsi de ce noyer dans ses explication qui n'avait vis queue ni tête.

-Bien sur, je serait dans ma chambre, viens me chercher quand tout seras prêt. lui fit la jeune femme en tournant les tallons.

Tout d'abord abasourdis, Cracker ce mis a sauter de joie sur place, déclarant au couloir désormais vide, que la jeune femme ne serait pas déçus de ce qu'il allait lui préparé. Ensuite, le Sweet Commander était partit a la rencontre de ses deux sœurs, peut êtres pourraient t'elles ainsi lui donner quelques conseilles, voir même idées pour cette sortie, dont il n'avait rien prévu.

* * *

Assise sur son balcon tout en lisant le fameux roman dont elle avait fait part a Cracker, la jeune femme attendait que ce dernier vienne la chercher, ils c'étaient séparé il peine une demis heure, mais déjà la rose pouvait sentir l'impatience monter en elle, Cela faisait trop de temps a son goût qu'elle attendait que le mauve prenne les devant. Sa maladresse avait vraiment toucher Reiju, et les joues rouge du jeune homme l'avait totalement faite fondre, jamais Reiju n'avait était attirer par qui que ce soit, et même si cela avait était la cas, son père n'aurait jamais pus l'accepter cherchant a la garder a ses coter, proclament que son statut de femme pouvait lui êtres plus qu'utile, et jamais elle n'avait dit quoi que ce soit, ce pliant au volonté de son géniteur sans rien dire, ne cherchant qu'une chose, avoir certains privilège. Mais quand ils avaient débarquer sur cette île, et qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de l'homme biscuit, elle l'avait tout d'abord détester, lui, cette homme laid qui la fixait sans rien dire, la suivant du regard a chaque fois. Puis, elle avait apprise a le connaitre, et ils étaient devenus "amis", et quand, durant le combat de Cracker avec le Chapeau de pailles, elle avait eu un profond intérêt pour cette homme, qui, au final, n'était pas ce qu'elle croyais, il lui avait cacher beaucoup de chose sur lui, et elle avait détester ça encore plus. Mais, quand la guerre eu pris, fin, elle avait commencer a ce poser des questions, comment allait t'il? était t'il encore en vie? que devenait 'il? était t'il toujours aussi énervant?

Tout d'abord des questions qui aurait pus paraître futile au yeux des autre,s mais qui, au fur et a mesure ou elle en prenait conscience, lui firent peur. L'amour, elle avait apprise a connaitre ce sentiment, sa mère lui en donnant de son vivant. Puis elle était morte, et elle n'avait jamais plus voulus aimer, ou, tout du moins, pas de cette manière, mais il était trop tard, elle avait était prise dans ce terrible engrenage, elle était tomber sous le charme mystérieux du mauve.

Des coups frapper a sa porte la sortirent de ses penser, ce levant de la chaise en fer forger, la jeune femme ce rendit a la porte, ouvrant cette dernière, laissant apparaître le fils de BigMom, un grand sourire au visage.

-Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, et si nous y allions ? demandas le mauve en tendant son bras en direction de la jeune femme, la faisant sourire.

Accrocher au bras de Cracker, Ils prirent tout deux la direction des jardins, marchant l'un a coter de l'autre sans vraiment échanger un mot. Comparé a la matinée, il régnais une tension froide entre les deux. Qu'était devenue l'esprit dont il avait fait preuve le matin même a ses coter?

Quelque peut déçus, elle fut surprise par le jeune homme, celui ci détachant son bras du siens pour partir en courant, un sourire franc au visage. Reiju était quoit de surprise, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce au pleins milieux du jardin, venait t'il vraiment de la laisser en plant ? sans rien lui dire ? c'était une blague ?

Les larmes brûlant ses yeux, prêt a déborder a tout moment, s'apprêtant a faire demis tour, furieuse, elle fut stopper dans son geste par un bruit de sabot dans son dos, la faisant tourner sur elle même. Apparaissant de derrière un buisson, Cracker avait un grand sourire, s'approchant a grand pas de la rose. Dans sa min, une reine harnacher a la tête d'un magnifique étalons blanc.

-Désoler d'être partit si rapidement, je me disait qu'une promenade a chevale serait la bienvenue, vue qu'il fait plutôt beau. rougis le mauve en souriant de toute ses dents.

-Heu...oui, bien sur... pourquoi pas. fit la rose, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir.

Doucement, la jeune femme avança en direction de l'animal, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir. Voyant son trouble, Cracker lui pris doucement la main, la tirant en direction de l'animal , plaçant doucement la main de la jeune femme sur le pelage de l'animal. Dans son dos, Cracker déposa tout aussi doucement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la soulevant sans difficulté, la faisant ce sentir en sécurité entre les mains de cette homme qui pouvait a la fois êtres doux et fort. La hissant sur le dos de l'animal, il l'as déposa délicatement avant de prendre place dans son dos d'un saut souple, entourant de ses bras fort les frêle corps de la jeune femme, agrippant fermement les reines.

-Un endroit en particulier te tenterait t'il ? demandas le mauve en ce penchant a l'oreille de Reiju, faisant frissonner et sourire la jeune femme.

-Quand nous sommes venue la première fois, j'ai crus apercevoir ce que vous appeler la forêt de la tentation, j'aimerait mieux voir de mes yeux a quoi cette dernière ressemble. répondit la rose en tournant doucement le visage en direction de Cracker, les laissant a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Alors allons y.

D'un coup de tallons dans les flanc, Cracker intimas l'ordre d'avancer au cheval, mais ce dernier n'apprécias pas, d'abord, l'humain le pressait dans son repas, ensuite, il l'ignorait pour cette femelle, et maintenant il lui donnait des ordres? non, il refusait totalement. Pour ce venger, l'animal ce cambras, faisant crier la jeune femme qui s'accrochas a la douce crinière, et maintenir plus fermement les reines dans ses mains. L'animal partit au triple galops, sous les cris de peur des Reiju et les protestation de Cracker, ce dernier intimant l'ordre a l'animal de ce calmer, sans le moindre effet. Finalement, le mauve du ce résoudre a le mener a destination sur le dos d'un animal aussi têtu qu'une mule.

Durant leurs trajet, Cracker avait resserrer sa prise sur Reiju, la maintenant ainsi en place pour que cette dernière ne tombe pas, son bras ceinturant la fine taille de la jeune femme, son dos coller a son torse, il pouvait ainsi sentir la douce odeur florale émanant d'elle, ce qui le détendit. Quand il vit qu'ils étaient arriver a destination, le Sweet Commander voulus stopper l'animal, ce qu'il fit a la grande surprise des des personnes sur son dos, mais également a leurs grand malheur. Voulant impressionner la jeune femme, Cracker avait emmener Reiju a la cascade de jus de pommes, cela leurs aurait laisser une magnifique vue sur une verdure sucré de fleurs chantante et d'une cascade au reflet d'or, mais le brusque freinage de l'animal les éjectèrent littéralement en direction de la rivière, les faisant tout deux plonger dans le jus. Tout d'abord surpris, ils remontèrent a la surface, ce fixant l'un l'autre sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il c'était passer, leurs vêtement collant a leurs peau, ils ce relevèrent tout deux, Cracker proposant son bras a la rose pour l'aider a revenir sur la berge, l'homme biscuit était terriblement gêner, s'excusant mille fois au pres de la jeune femme face a l'attitude de sa monture. Dans le dos du jeune homme, Reiju pouvait voir l'animal ce moquant surement de son maître, ce qui la surpris grandement, avant de la faire exploser de rire. Tout d'abord surpris, le mauve la rejoint dans son rire, avant de la fixer du regard, découvrant ainsi le corps de Reiju, la robe blanche laissant un magnifique ensemble de sous-vêtement rouge en dentelles apparaître sous le tissus mouiller, la robe elle, lui collant au corps comme une seconde peau et ne laissant ainsi aucune place a l'imagination de son corps. Le rouge lui montant au visage, le jeune homme sentit un léger filet de sang couler le long de son menton et goutter au sol. Cette réaction surpris grandement Reiju, lui faisant ainsi remarquer qu'il allait falloir écourter leurs petite balade pour retourner au chateau s'ils ne voulaient pas devenir des bonbons a taille humaine. C'est ainsi qu'ils ce retrouvèrent a marcher, l'un a coter de l'autre, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de remonter sur l'animal qui avait relever la tête bien haute, témoignant ainsi de sa supériorité. Durant le trajet, leurs vêtements avaient quelque peut eu le temps de sécher, sur leurs passage dans la ville, Cracker avait pus voir quelques regard baladeur ce glisser le longs du corps de la jeune femme, ce qui lui avait fortement déplus, par galanterie et surtout jalousie, le mauve enroulas Reiju dans sa cape, qui elle était totalement sèche, bien que collante, mais au moins, ainsi entouré, la jeune femme était cacher du regard d'autre hommes, il aurait était regrettable qu'une pauvre âme soit totalement exterminer car un regard de trop avait était lancer a la jeune femme.

Arriver au chateau, Cracker promis mille et une souffrance a son cheval, qui le regardait toujours avec moquerie. Ce dernier fut emmener a son enclos par des soldats pions alors que le prince et la princesse retournais a leurs appartements, alors pour seul objectif de prendre une bonne douche et ce laver de tout ce sucre qui leurs collais a la peau. Cracker tint tout de même a raccompagner Reiju a sa chambre , ainsi ils prirent le temps de parler ensemble, déclarant qu'une nouvelle sortie entre eux serait la bienvenue après c'elle désastreuse qu'ils avaient passer, mais cette fois ci, ce serait a Reiju de choisir le lieux et les activités, histoire de ne pas avoir de nouveau une mauvaise surprise. Alors que la jeune femme venais a fermer la porte dans son dos, un grand sourire au lèvres,, elle ce stoppas dans son mouvement, tournant un tout petit peut la tête en direction du fils de BigMom.

-Tu sait Cracker, j'aime énormément l'homme que j'ai vue aujourd'hui, bien plus que ce que tu m'as montrer a nos débuts, pour moi, un homme peut êtres tendre et savant tout en étant virile tu sait ? et les conversation agréable que nous avons partager m'ont bien plus charmer que t'est vantardise de combat, je te demanderait une simple chose Cracker, ne change pas qui tu est, reste toi même, ne change pas pour plaire au autre ou les impressionner, tu est qui tu est, et c'est toi. sourit la jeune femme. Je t'aime tel que tu est, a faire le coq tu ne fait que te ridiculiser, rien de plus, bon, passe une bonne soirée. et sur ces dernier mots, la jeune femme ce mis sur la pointe des pieds,déposant un tendre et rapide baiser a la commissures des lèvres du fils de BigMom, le laissant sans voix.

Devenue aussi rouge que la chevelure du roi du Germa, Cracker regardait fixement la porte de la chambre de Reiju, cherchant a ce remettre de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, quand enfin, il fut remis de ses emotions, le jeune homme sauta sur place, chantonnant et faisant quelque pas de dance en pleins milieux du couloir, sous les regard surpris et apeurer des serviteurs présent, leur jeune maître avait t'il perdu la tête a chanter et dancer ainsi, couvert de jus ?

Pendant le repas du soir, tous furent a table, riant et parlant avec entrain. Ce soir la, Ichiji parlais avec la Yonko, prévenant qu'ils allaient devoir repartir a leurs base, étant rester au chateau bien plus longtemps que prévus, Niji lui, jouais avec sa nourriture, un verre d'alcool a la main, fusillant encore et toujours le rouge du regard, Yonji lui, était assis au coter de Raphaël, ce dernier lui lançant un regard pleins de tendresse, mais également joueur, faisant rougir le vert et lui valant un coup de poings dans l'épaule, faisant s'esclaffer de rire le brun. Quand a Reiju et Cracker, tout deux ce lançais de discret regard remplis d'amour. En soit, une belle soirée au royaume de BigMom, du moins, pour eux.


End file.
